


Winter Wars Part I

by TheApollonian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, It's a fun story, Robb isn't an idiot, Stark buffed, Tyrell's are chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 128,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApollonian/pseuds/TheApollonian
Summary: Margaery Tyrell is guided by events in her life to write to Robb Stark early in her life to learn more about the North. Little did anyone know just how deep of an effect these small letters would have on the history of Westeros.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha (very minor)
Comments: 309
Kudos: 389
Collections: A Song in Another Key





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for checking out my first ever fan fiction. This is a three part piece I have worked on for over a year. Part one is completed and I will be posting one chapter a day until it is completely up. This prologue will be accompanied by chapters 1 and 2 just to sort of get you into the story a bit faster. This prologue is just a setting that helps you understand some changes I have made to the lore just so you aren't confused moving forward. I hope you enjoy!

Winter Wars: Being a History of the Stark Kings and Queens Following the Reforming of the Realm by King Robb of House Stark.  
Written by Archmaester Laegos of the Citadel of Oldtown 505 AC.

While Aegon the Conqueror may have forged the Seven Kingdoms into a realm, it was his descendent Aerys Targaryen, the Mad King, who broke the realm. However, it was just prior to Robert’s Rebellion that a discovery would be made in the North that would empower another house to re-forge the realm. While the realm would not be the same as it once was, it would be hard to deny that the time since the Winter Wars has been the most prosperous time in the history of Westeros. 

The Starks of Winterfell had always been a powerful house, but they had never been known for being exceedingly rich. That was until 281 AC when rare gemstones and platinum deposits were discovered in the Northern Mountains. The largest deposits were discovered in the southern tip of the Northern Mountains just north of Winterfell itself. These deposits were so dense that they made the Starks the richest house in the Seven Kingdoms. Although, no one would know this by looking at them. House Stark never claimed to be wealthy, nor did they live lavishly. Still to this very day, House Stark of Winterfell continues to be known as a humble house despite their rather extreme wealth. 

While the ignorance of the realm to this wealth would normally be inexcusable, in this instance it is understandable. A year after the discovery of gemstones and platinum, Robert’s Rebellion began in earnest. Rather than describe this war, I will simply point you to any of the other well documented sources on the matter. 

House Stark was particularly bloodied by this war and the new Lord of Winterfell immediately set to recovering his strength in the North. The soldiers who had come home alive from the war were paid, but not just for their service in the war but for the work they would soon do for the North. Lord Eddard Stark began several ambitious projects starting in 285 AC with the construction of the Northern Navy. The Northern Navy was but a dream in the mind of Eddard Stark at the time. Not since Brandon the Burner had there even existed a standing navy in the North, let alone what Lord Eddard had in mind. He first needed to find shipbuilders who could build ships strong enough to survive northern winters. 

Lord Stark found his answer in White Harbor where he saw Ibbenese ships for the first time. Their ships were stout, powerful, and large. Although not particularly fast compared to the Iron Fleet, the Ibbenese ships were as fast as southern war galleys and stronger by an order of magnitude. Not since the Century of Blood had Ibbenese ships been used for war. Their ships were mostly for whaling but many Ibbenese shipbuilders took up the challenge of teaching the Northmen how to build these stout ships. It also helped that they were paid handsomely for their teachings.  
The navy would consist of 500 warships, the largest single fleet of any house in Westeros. This grand armada would be split into two separate fleets. The Shivering Sea fleet and the Sunset Sea fleet each with 250 warships. It would take nearly eight years to complete the whole navy, but some ships were able to participate in the Greyjoy Rebellion. The Northmen also built hundreds more ships meant for whaling and fishing during the winter to aid in maintaining food supplies. 

It was also in 285 AC that Lord Eddard set forth building the most extensive road system in the North’s long history. The Winter Roads aided in the movement of trade goods and supplies. The roads also made it easier for troops to be moved across the massive territory. 

These troops would also be rearmed with the best weapons and armor available. Each Northern man-at-arms would be given a spear, three throwing axes, a castle forged long sword, a round oaken shield, chain mail, plate armor covered in boiled leather, and a halfhelm that featured a protective nose guard and eye holes with a sheet of chain mail attached to cover the neck and shoulders. Lord Stark also expanded his cavalry forces to be able to compete with southern knights. 

Moat Cailin was also rebuilt to secure the entry into the North. While Lord Eddard was sure that even the ruin could hold the causeway in the event of an attack from the south, he set forth the ambitious plan to rebuild the castle. Stonemasons rebuilt old towers and replaced wooden walkways and keeps with stone ones. In only five years Moat Cailin transformed from being a ruin to a fortress once again. Though curiously, Lord Eddard did not name a lord to the new fortress, only a steward. 

Finally, Lord Eddard began expanding Wintertown and Winterfell. The town was made larger and buildings were built that were designed specifically for housing large amounts of people during the winter. Winterfell was given a refurbishment. The castle grounds were paved save areas like the yard that were frequently used by horses. The Broken Tower was rebuilt, the First Keep was made livable, and a third sixty-foot-tall wall was added with a dry moat between it and the second wall. The castle’s stone work and towers were all refurbished.

These and many other acts by Lord Eddard became known as ‘Lord Stark’s Investments’. A curious name as records from Maester Luwin at the time do not indicate that Lord Eddard saw these as investments but rather as necessities. Although, it should be noted that he did make significant ‘investments’ in Northern infrastructure making winters easier on the North. It also should be noted that these investments would pay for themselves in the decades to come, both monetarily and militarily. 

The growing wealth of the North would very quickly attract the attention of southern lords. One house in particular saw an opportunity in the North to grow strong.


	2. The Rose Grows

She ran as fast as her little feet would carry her. Tears streamed down her face as she sprinted through halls and down stairs until she was running through a courtyard and then through a garden. Her brother Loras was dying.

Her father had only just returned from fighting in the Iron Islands. He survived but now Loras would die. 

She had seen him just a few minutes before. Her brother, red as can be, with his haggard breathing and sweat pouring down his face. The fever was burning through him and it was going to kill him. 

Their maester had told them to say goodbye. He didn’t even have the courtesy to say the gods could save her brother. All he told her was to say goodbye. 

Margaery had prayed to the Seven for her brother to be healed. She said all the right words she had been taught. She resorted to begging when her six-year-old mind couldn’t remember any more prayers. At one point she even forbade the Stranger to take her brother, but Loras only got sicker. 

Now she ran faster and faster towards the one thing she hadn’t tried yet. 

She did say goodbye to Loras, but as she walked out of his room, she felt a wind blow through the hall outside her brother’s chamber, and it almost felt like something was calling to her. It was in that moment the stories of the North and their Old Gods came to her mind. If the Seven refused to save her brother, then maybe the Old Gods would answer. 

She whipped around a corner and saw a large wooden door. With all the might she could muster she pushed the heavy oaken door open and stood in the presence of what may have been the most ancient part of Highgarden. 

The godswood of Highgarden was tended to, but only so far as it was another garden. She saw the three faces staring at her, their white branches gripping one another until it looked as though three trees became one below a red canopy. 

Margaery didn’t waste any time. She threw herself in front of the heart trees. She realized she did not know any prayers to the Old Gods. Were they like the words said to the Seven or were they more ancient? Did she need to speak the old tongue for the gods to know what she was saying? 

The tears came again and suddenly words came falling out of her mouth.

“Please, save my brother. I’m begging you. I don’t want him to die. I don’t want him to go away. I just want him to be okay.” 

She begged, her fingernails digging into the backs of both of her hands, tears streaming down her face as her words became sobs. She sucked in air between each word.

“I just want my brother to live. Please let him live. I want him to be ok.” Her prayers began repeating and her words ran together. 

Suddenly, she stopped. There was a stillness in the air that was unnatural. Leaves and petals that had been blowing gently around her seemed to now hang in the air defying the ground’s pull on them. It remained like that for a second as she tried to catch her breath. She then looked up at the face staring back at her on the tree. Her puffy eyes and red cheeks met the red eyes of the gods and all seems to stop. She reached out a tiny hand and laid it on the face of the tree. 

When she opened her eyes, she was somewhere cold. Somewhere she had never seen before. Somewhere beautiful. Two young boys ran through a forest, no, a godswood. She thought for a second one was her brother but then realized it wasn’t. 

Auburn. 

Auburn was all she saw before being thrown back into her own body. The wind now howled around her in a way it never had before.

Margaery stood pulling her hand from the face of the tree. She knew this was an answer to her prayer, she just did not know if it was the answer she wanted. Her little bare feet padded towards the door of the godswood. 

She looked back just once and saw the wind blowing through the trees. It was no longer howling through the godswood. Rather, it was dancing in a way that made her smile. 

Despite the calm, she still cried herself to sleep that night. Her brother Garlan being forced to comfort her until she was too tired to keep her eyes open. 

It was when she woke up and walked down the hall that she saw something that would change her life forever.

Her brother’s door was open. She pushed it slightly to see the boy sitting on the edge of the bed. Not red or pale or sickly but healthy. His eyes were bright, his skin dry, and his smile was the best thing she had ever seen in her life.  
The maester finished his examination of the boy and Loras slid from the edge of his bed and opened his arms wide seeing Margaery in his door. Their mother in the corner, a small white cloth in her hands wiping happy tears from her eyes. 

Margaery’s feet carried her fast into her brother’s arms. He was healthy, he was alive, he was happy. 

She heard what the maester said to their mother next.

“Lady Tyrell, I have never in my many years seen anyone recover from the brink of death like Lord Loras has. I must admit this was not of my doing but the will of the gods.”

The will of the gods.

The will of the Old Gods. 

She let go of her brother but hugged him one more time for good measure. Her mother chuckled at the display.

“Go my sweetling. Have breakfast with your father and brothers. Loras still needs to rest a bit more. But when you can today thank the gods for giving your brother back.” 

Margaery smiled and finally let go of her brother. She ran out the door hearing her mother and the maester laugh behind her.

She ran as fast as her little feet would carry her to the godswood. Margaery threw the oaken door open again and saw them. The wind still danced through the red leaves of their weirwood branches. Her feet padded as she walked up to the faces again. 

Little knees gently touched stone and she reached her tiny fingers up and out once again to touch the white face of the centermost tree. 

She was cold again. Back in the other godswood and there was the boy. 

The boy with auburn hair. He was praying. 

When she looked closer, he slowly looked her in the eyes. Once again, she was thrown back into her body. 

“Maybe that is one of the old gods,” she said in her own mind. 

“No,” she silently realized.

He was more like her than one of the gods who had healed her brother. Margaery was not peering into a different world or a different time, just a different place. But she was thankful. 

She pressed her hand deeper into the face of the tree until it was flat against the face and with a smile and closed eyes, she spoke a new prayer, a happier prayer.

“Thank you.”


	3. The Pack Survives

“Please”

It stopped him in his tracks. The wind kicked up in the godswood for a brief moment and a small voice came with it. Robb looked at his brother Jon. 

“Did you say something?” Robb asked his brother.

“No,” Jon said, looking at Robb like he was crazy. “If that hit to the head, I gave you during our sparring match earlier is causing you to hear things then maybe you should go see Maester Luwin.” He chuckled, only to be given a playful shove by Robb. 

“If you think that hit was anything other than a luck strike then you are more delusional than I am,” Robb said, taking off as his black-haired half-brother began chasing after him again. 

The play stopped when Jon began to cough later that afternoon. The cough turned into vomiting and the vomiting into fainting. Jon had quickly been rushed to his room where Maester Luwin could examine him. 

Over the next couple of days, it only got worse for Jon. He was sweating, his chest heaving, his breathing haggard. It was so bad that Robb’s mother was watching over Jon. His mother who had shunned Jon for his entire short life was now worried for that same life. 

Robb had never seen his mother behave like this towards his half-brother. It was almost as if she actually cared about him. He would catch her praying next to his bedside. 

“Let him live,” she’d beg

He knew it was bad. Even Theon, his father’s new ward, looked at Robb with sad eyes. Theon had recently lost his brothers and now Robb was going to lose his. 

His father spent his mornings in the godswood for a whole week as Jon got sicker. Robb wanted to join him, but Robb did not know what to say to the Old Gods. He believed and followed them but how was he supposed to ask the gods to save his brother?

‘Please.’

The voice came back to his mind. He walked solemnly to the godswood. His father had left some time ago and now Robb was alone in the godswood. He strode around the black pool at the center to the ancient heart tree. 

His knees hit the ground almost as if he was crumbling. Tears left his eyes but there were no sobs, no heavy breathing, just sadness and fear. 

“Please, let him live” was all Robb could say. 

Part of his prayer was the voice on the wind and part was his mother’s words. He looked up into the eyes of the heart tree. 

He felt warm. When he looked forward, he saw a little girl about his age praying with a smile on her face. 

His eyes met hers and he swore he had never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life. Suddenly, he was back in Winterfell. A hand placed on his shoulder. 

He turned to look who it was. His father towered above him. 

“What did you pray for son?” Eddard asked with a smile. 

“If I tell you it won’t come true,” Robb said without joy. 

Eddard chuckled at this and knelt next to the boy. 

“What if the gods have already answered your prayer?” the elder Stark asked with a bright smile.

It was at these words that wind began to dance through the trees and Robb felt something, an answer. 

“How is Jon?” The words fell out of Robb’s mouth almost as if he hadn’t been the one to ask them. 

Lord Stark simply smiled and stood up. “Why don’t you go see for yourself?” 

Before Ned could register, Robb was sprinting away. His feet carried him down hallways and up stairs until he ran through a door to see Jon sitting up on his bed, being embraced by Lady Stark. The two were smiling. Robb did not know why but he didn’t really care. The gods let his brother live and Robb next found himself jumping onto the bed where Jon was laughing. He even heard chuckles coming from his mother at his display of affection towards his brother. 

Robb did not have to wonder long at why his mother had embraced his half-brother. Lady Catelyn had prayed too for Jon to live and had come to see the young boy as her own son. Catelyn begged Ned. 

“Make him a Stark. I told the gods I would be like a mother to him if he lived and I have already grown to love him like a son, Ned.” The tears in her eyes were reflected by the tears in Ned’s own.

Eddard wrote a letter to his friend, the king, and Jon was a Snow no longer. Jon Stark, while still coming after all of Eddard’s trueborn sons and daughters, would be a part of his family as a Stark.


	4. Power in Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this got lots of love really fast! Thank you all for the awesome comments and love on my first fan fiction. Again I'll be posting one chapter a day until this is all finished unless a chapter is very very short then you will get two! Also, just to let everyone know, yes I have severely altered some characters like Theon and Catelyn to just be a bit better human beings and I've buffed other characters like Robb and Eddard. Please understand this is all for the fun aspect of the story. If you want the real characters and how they would act please go and read GRRM's books. They are incredible and such an inspiration. Also also, comment if you find the Harry Potter reference! Enjoy!

Samwell Tarly knocked on the side of a bookcase in the library at Highgarden to get Margaery’s attention.

“You know sometimes you read more than Lord Willas does and that is saying something.” Sam said with a smile. 

“But unlike Willas, I don’t read boring things.” She said with all the pride her 12-year-old voice could muster. She and Sam laughed at her false pomp and he pulled a book down from the bookshelf. 

“What are you reading today my lady.” Sam politely asked. 

He had always been so polite to her. She guessed it was the way he thanked her for getting him away from his father. Two years ago, Sam came to Highgarden after failing miserably as a page in the Arbor. 

Margaery saw the boy reading in the library one day and the two struck up a conversation. She then hatched a plan to help save Sam from his own father. Margaery convinced Willas to take the boy on as a squire. 

Willas did not need a young squire who hoped to be a knight but rather one whom Willas could teach and in turn share thoughts and have robust discussion with and so it was. Samwell Tarly became the squire to the heir to Highgarden. 

Randyll Tarly was actually rather impressed. He was even more impressed when his son came to visit Horn Hill a year later with Willas. Gone was the shy, weak, stuttering boy. Samwell had become an eloquent and confident, albeit still rather round boy. His father was impressed and continued to support Samwell as Willas’ squire.

“My lady?” Samwell asked breaking Margaery out of her thoughts.

“An History of the Attempted Andal Invasions of the North, written by Archmaester Olyander.” She said with a smile. 

“You know, I don’t think I have ever asked ‘what are you reading today my lady’ without you responding with the title of a book that wasn’t in some way related to the North. I cannot imagine we have too many more books about the North even in a library as large as this one.” He said with a smile pulling down another book Willas had requested and setting it on the table next to Margaery. 

“As far as I can tell I have read all the books about the North in this library. This is my third time reading through this one.” As she said this Sam almost fell of the stool he was standing on.

“My lady, you can’t have seriously read all the books on the North in this library that many times.” Sam said deadpanning. 

“Well this one I have read only about three times because it’s rather boring. I’ve read ‘The Stories and Fables of the Ancient North’ probably eight times.” Margaery said casually. Samwell’s jaw must have hit the floor or perhaps he just dropped a book. 

“I cannot believe I have known you for two years and I never knew you read that much about the North.” Sam said with a chuckle as he placed another book down on the table.

Since the day the Old Gods had answered her prayer for her brother, she had been enchanted by not just stories about the Old Gods but about the North itself. Her parents found it odd but did not stop the young girl in her curiosity. 

Willas encouraged her to learn more about the realm and learn she did. She loved the North even though she had never been there before. Their stories were ancient, and the people were proud. She even grew to dislike the warmth of the south and almost yearned for the cold of the North. She had even taken to worshiping the Old Gods in secret. Although she did keep faith with the Seven, it had been the Old Gods that had answered her prayers and it was the Old Gods who truly had her devotion. 

“You know Lord Willas once told me that once you have learned all you can know about something from a library you should go beyond.” Sam said in an almost cryptic way. 

“What do you mean Sam?” Margaery asked curiously. 

“Well, he told me that there is only so much of the world that you can learn from books. Sometimes you have to go to a place or speak to the people from that place to learn more about that place.” He said in a scholarly manner. 

“I am not sure I have ever heard someone say the word ‘place’ three times in quick succession like that before.” She said teasing. He smiled at her jest. 

“Sam how am I supposed to go to the North? I am rather certain my family would not allow me to simply galivant across the wildest kingdom in the realm.” 

“Perhaps you do not have to go there to learn more about it. Sure, you cannot go there yet but why not write a northern lord and ask him to tell you about the North or better yet why not ask your father if he would allow you to write to a lord’s son or daughter who is around our age. As you grow up, they will be able to share their experiences of growing up in the North with you.” He smiled, rather proud of his idea. 

Margaery’s face lit up. She had thought of the idea before but came to the conclusion that it would be foolish to ask to be allowed to do so. But, hearing the idea from someone else made her realize that perhaps it wasn’t as outlandish a request as she thought. 

“Sam that is brilliant.” She said standing up. 

“I do have my moments.” He said picking up his stack of books. “I would imagine Lord Tyrell could write a lord on your behalf.” Sam said as he made his way to the door Margaery walking alongside him. She was so excited about the idea she had neglected to put her book back. 

“Thank you, Sam, I will go speak with him at once.” Margaery said as they went their separate ways. 

She found her father in his study and knocked on the wood door. 

“Enter.” Her father said with what she imagined was a smile. 

Her father was a plump man with a sculpted beard. Her grandmother considered him an oaf and frankly she thought he was too. But Mace Tyrell was nothing if not sweet to his daughter. She would say she had him wrapped around her finger but honestly, he wrapped himself around her finger the day she was born. There was nothing he was not willing to do for his daughter or any of his children for that matter. 

“Ah, my sweet daughter. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” He said waving her into the seat across from his dark wood desk. 

“I have a request father.” She said with a shy smile hoping he would not find it foolish. 

“Anything for you my rose.” He said without even questioning what she would ask for. Oh, her sweet father, so gullible and easy to manipulate. He was very lucky she loved him as she could probably convince him to throw himself off a cliff if she asked for it. 

“I would like to write another child in the North. I have read all I can about the North in our library, but I am still curious about their experiences and what it is like to grow up there.” She asked, her bright eyes flickering with excitement. 

Mace stroked his beard as if to be thinking about the idea. He opened his mouth to say something only for a voice to come from behind Margaery. 

“I think that is a wonderful idea child.” Olenna Tyrell said her voice sweet but aged. 

“Margaery, I think your curiosity about other kingdoms is admirable and I believe allowing you to explore that curiosity would be most beneficial to your learning.” Lady Olenna said walking up next to where Margaery was seated while looking directly at Mace as if to force him to say yes.

“I would have to agree.” Mace said trying to make it seem as though he thought of the idea first. “We should never stifle curiosity and I will not allow my daughter’s love of learning be smothered.” He said in a voice that made her think he was going into battle. 

Margaery smiled brightly, “Thank you father, thank you grandmother. I will not forget this.” She rose and hugged both of them. 

“I do think that you should write someone of similar station to you however.” Olenna added as Margaery hugged Mace. 

“The Starks have a boy the same age as you my sweet rose, he would make a good writing partner for you. The heir to Winterfell must have plenty of experiences to share with you. Now run along I would like to speak with your father.” Olenna said as her granddaughter gave her another hug. 

Margaery closed the door behind her. Olenna turned to Mace. 

“You should feel very blessed the gods gave that girl my sense.” She spoke harshly to her son as she took a seat across from him. 

“Whatever do you mean mother.” Mace asked curiously.

“That is precisely what I mean. You do not recognize the boon you have just been given. Your daughter wants to write to a northern child around her age. You could have at least had the sense to name Robb Stark for her. Thank the gods I was here to guide her to write to that boy.” Lady Olenna said as she looked at her son with disapproval. 

Mace still looked at his mother as if he did not understand. 

“Mace, Robb Stark is heir to Winterfell, his father is incredibly rich, and they are...” Olenna stopped as she realized Mace was not following her line of reasoning. 

“Robb Stark would be a wonderful match for Margaery. Gods above Mace you are dense.” Olenna said throwing her hands into the air. 

“But mother, you know I have always believed that Margaery would make a wonderful queen.” Mace said with a silly smile. Olenna could not help but agree. The problem was it would never happen or at least the circumstances by which it would happen escaped her. 

“Do you know who King Robert Baratheon’s was fostered with in the Vale?” Olenna asked with a trapping smile. Mace shook his head. 

“Eddard Stark. Do you know how old Joffrey Baratheon, the crown prince, is?” Again, Mace had no answer. 

“He is nine. Do you know how old Lord Stark’s eldest daughter is?” Before Mace could answer Olenna answered for him. 

“She is nine. Put all this information together and Sansa Stark will be betrothed to Joffrey Baratheon within the next five or so years. Robb Stark may be betrothed to the king’s daughter too if something is not done before then.” She said leaning back in her chair, the wheels turning in her mind at the possibilities. 

“But mother shouldn’t we put our efforts into securing a betrothal with the crown now?” He asked. His mother almost laughed at his stupidity. 

“You truly do not understand, do you? Eddard Stark is the head of the most powerful collection of families in the Seven Kingdoms.” She said in a now very serious tone. “

He is married to Catelyn Tully which makes Hoster Tully, Lord of the Riverlands, his father-by-law. Eddard’s sister-by-law is Lysa Tully whose husband is Jon Arryn the Hand of the King and Lord of the Vale. Eddard’s eldest son will maintain this alliance between the North, Riverlands, and Vale as his uncle will be Lord of the Riverlands and his cousin the Lord of the Vale. Mace, Eddard Stark is the most powerful man in Westeros not Robert Baratheon.” Olenna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Lord Stark is rich, he has a powerful navy, a strong army, he is effective in rule, and in the event of a succession crisis, holds the most powerful alliance in his hands. If we are being honest a succession crisis is a possible scenario since Robert has two brothers, one of whom is an effective military commander while the other is well loved by all and commands the Stormlands. They may not sit idly by as their nephew assumes the throne one day. Mace, if there is ever a war for the throne in the Seven Kingdoms again Eddard Stark will be a kingmaker. All of that power will one day belong to his son.” She took a breath before continuing. 

“Even without a succession crisis, Margaery would be well matched with Robb as it is likely his sister will marry the future king.” Olenna paused to allow her oaf of a son to catch up. 

“If Margaery is married to Robb, we become a part of that alliance. An alliance that would be able to control the whole of Westeros through sheer might. We would be a part of a collection of families that could dictate the inner workings of the realm for a generation maybe longer.” Finally, Olenna saw the gears turning in Mace’s head. He was coming around to the idea and he was coming around quickly thank the gods. 

“Well mother, it seems as though I have a letter to write to Lord Stark.” He said with a smile picking up a quill and paper. 

“Good I will leave you to it then.” She said rising as her son began to write a smile on her face. Still as easy as ever to manipulate the poor fool. But she knew that the future of her house would ride on the letters between Margaery and Robb and she would have to trust that her granddaughter could woo this boy. 

Olenna smiled to herself. Of course, she would be able to woo him, Margaery was Olenna’s granddaughter after all.


	5. A Letter from Highgarden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this and the next chapter because they are twin chapters. So lucky for you guys you get two chapters today.

“What did you do?” Arya said teasingly at her brother.

“Honest to gods I have no idea.” Robb looked down at the table as his father’s servant walked away. 

“You don’t think he knows about the rat in the brothel?” Theon asked hoping his joke hadn’t been discovered. 

“That was your idea why would Robb get in trouble for that.” Jon said as Arya giggled at the three boys as they sat outside in the yard. 

“Best go and find out why father wants to see me.” He said standing up to answer his father’s summons. 

“Robb, just don’t rat me out.” Theon said with no humor. 

“Really Theon? Rat you out?” The six-year-old Arya asked deadpanning only for Theon to then realize what he said.

Robb heard Arya laughing loudly behind him as Theon tried to silence the girl. He walked towards his father’s study genuinely not knowing why he had been summoned. Robb enjoyed the clever prank but if they had ever been caught it was always his mother that scolded them not his father, so he knew this was different. 

Robb reached his father’s study and knocked on the door. “Enter.” The tone was gruff but friendly as Robb pushed the wooden door open. 

“You summoned me Father.” Robb said as politely as he could. 

“Aye, close the door son.” His father said with a smile. “Have a seat I have a letter I want you to take a look at.”

“Who is it from.” Robb asked as Eddard handed him the letter. 

“Mace Tyrell.” Robb looked up at his father when he said this. 

“Why would he write to Winterfell.” Robb asked only for his father to smile and gesture down at the letter. 

“Lord Eddard Stark,  
I apologize for not having written sooner. The last time you and I saw one another was outside the walls of Pyke if I do recall correctly.” 

The letter started and it droned on and on until Robb finally got to the point. 

“The reason I am writing this letter to you is because my daughter Margaery, has developed a sort of curiosity for the North. Having read all our books in the castle library on the North she requested to be allowed to write another child of similar age in the North. My understanding is that your son, Robb is two and ten just like my Margaery is. As they are of similar social position, I believe he would make a good writing companion for my daughter. If it so, pleases you Lord Stark I would ask that young Robb be allowed to write my daughter to help give her an idea of what the North is like.  
With the warmest regards,  
Mace of House Tyrell Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the Reach, Warden of the South…” Robb stopped reading after Warden of the South even though Lord Tyrell had two or three more titles. 

“What do you think?” Eddard asked his son curiously. 

Robb had been taught to look for trickery and deceit from southerners like Lord Tyrell but could detect none here. 

“I am not sure, is…is this a test?” Robb asked not quite understanding. 

Eddard chuckled. “Not everything the southrons do is a trick. I think his daughter genuinely wants to write to someone from the North.” Eddard kept to himself that he thought Mace was looking to match his daughter with Robb. 

Truth be told Eddard was not opposed to the match in the slightest. The Reach had the largest army in the Seven Kingdoms and could help supply the North with extra food during winter. This match would also expand the alliance of the North, the Riverlands, and the Vale to include the Reach. 

Eddard had already neutralized the Iron Islands when he asked to take Theon as a ward. When Theon would come of age, he would likely be friendly to the North. Now he had the opportunity to bring the Reach into the alliance. Eddard prayed every day that war would never return to the Seven Kingdoms during his life but if it did, his house would be more than ready. 

Robb thought for a moment. “I think I would like to write to her. I’ve never gotten to know any other southerner save for mother. I guess while she learns from me, I could learn from her.” Robb said with a genuine smile.

“Good I will write a letter back to Lord Tyrell tonight and I want you to write your first letter to Margaery tonight as well.” Eddard said smiling as he gave his son the order. 

“Yes father.” Robb said with a nod taking the order more seriously than Ned thought he needed too. Eddard dismissed the boy and Robb went back out to the yard. 

There he found Arya attacking Jon with a wooden sword. Theon immediately rose to his feet when he saw Robb. 

“Was it the rat?” Theon asked pale in the face. 

“Aye, he knows about everything Theon. He is going to write to your father. I am not sure, but I think he is recommending to your father that you be sent to the Wall because you just aren’t cut out to be Lord of the Iron Islands. Seems your life is to be a life of service and celibacy” Robb said with the greatest expression of seriousness he could muster. 

Theon turned as white as a sheet and his jaw dropped. Arya and Jon stood behind him. They both looked at each other than at Robb. All three slowly lost their composure and burst into laughter as Theon realized that he had just been fooled. 

“Robb, that was not funny in the slightest.” He punched Robb in the shoulder. Harder than would be considered playful, still not hard enough to really hurt. Robb could see that Theon was starting to smile. 

“I did not rat out your rat you rat.” Robb said with mirth. “Father received a letter from Mace Tyrell.” Robb stated as the Stark siblings regained their composure. 

“What did he want?” Arya said less than polite. She really had the North in her veins.

“For me to write his daughter. He said she is curious about the North and wants to learn more about the people and since we are the same age, he thinks I would be a good writing companion.” Robb said in a matter-of-fact tone. Jon and Arya seemed appeased by this answer, but Theon began to smirk. 

“Southern girls can be a handful. Watch yourself Robb.” Was all Theon said as he patted Robb’s shoulder and walked past him heading for the kitchen. 

Robb looked in Theon’s direction curiously, “What does that even mean.” Robb said to Jon and Arya. Arya just shrugged her shoulders. 

“Isn’t he technically a southerner?” Jon said questioning. 

“Can you really consider the Ironborn southern though?” Robb replied to Jon’s question with a question. 

“Are you two really going to have this conversation about the differences between Northerners, Southerners, and Ironborn right now?” Arya said raising her wood sword to rest on her shoulder. 

Jon and Robb looked at each other. “No” both said in unison as they decided to keep Arya entertained with more sword practice. It was nice of her father to allow them to train her when they were not busy, so it was best to use their time wisely. 

Later that afternoon Robb found himself at his desk in his chambers. Paper and quill out he began to write his first letter to Margaery Tyrell. The first letter of what would become the rest of his life.


	6. A Letter from Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: I may not have mentioned this but Winter Wars uses the book as its base and the show as secondary material. You will likely start needing some knowledge of the books moving forward from this point but you will have a basic understanding if you have seen the show. But if you read something you don't understand, go look it up on A Wiki of Ice and Fire. Great resource highly recommend.

Margaery had been leaving her embroidery lesson and was heading to the stables. Her and Garlan were going to go riding this afternoon. She was already in her riding wear when Maester Lomys came walking towards her from the other side of the courtyard. 

“Lady Margaery, your father received word back from Winterfell.” The old maester said. 

This stopped Margaery in her tracks. “And what did it say.” 

“Well my lady there was a letter from Lord Eddard to your father.” Lomys paused and smiled. 

“And one letter for you from Robb Stark.” He smiled even wider handing the young girl a rolled piece of paper. 

Her eyes were bright, and her smile made it seem as though she was glowing. 

“Would you mind telling Garlan I will have to join him riding later. I need to attend to this.” She said with excitement as the maester chuckled nodding his head. 

She walked past him carrying the letter back up to her chambers. Margaery lightly closed the door behind her while opening the letter as she walked over to her desk. She was almost jumping with excitement as she read the letter. 

Dear, Lady Margaery,  
I am honored that your father chose me to be your writing companion. As I understand you want to learn more about the experiences of Northerners and while I am not sure how different they are from your own, I will do my best to make you feel as though you are experiencing everything that I do. I hope it would not be too much to ask that you tell me a bit about yourself. I have only ever met one southern woman before, and she was my own mother. It would be fair to say that I am curious about you just as you are curious about the North…

At those words Margaery found herself blushing. It was sweet of him to ask to know about her even as she wanted to know more about the North. She found herself imagining what Robb looked like. Was he tall and rough like how the maesters described northerners? Did he have strong arms and a good heart? Was he handsome? She shook these thoughts from her mind as she continued to read his letter. 

I look forward to answering any of your questions and sharing my stories with you so long as you are willing to share your stories with me. If there is anything you would like to know about feel free to ask me and I will tell you as much as I can about it. I hope that I can help you understand more about our home and people and I hope that my letters bring you both knowledge and joy.  
With my deepest sincerity,  
Robb of House Stark, Heir to Winterfell. 

This boy was more polite and eloquent than she had expected. He made her blush and feel excited all from words on a piece of paper. Margaery had always been adored by boys, but none had ever really been worth her time or attention. But Robb, in only a few words on a piece of paper had piqued her interest and gained her full attention. 

She had not expected to receive a letter from him right away but was all too happy to receive one. Margaery picked up her quill and began writing a reply. She stored away Robb’s letter to her finished writing her own and then made her way to the maester’s chambers. 

After directing Maester Lomys to have the letter sent to Winterfell and given to Robb Stark she went back down to the stables, now over an hour late for her ride with Garlan. 

“Someone decided to take their time this afternoon.” Her elder brother accused from the top of his horse. 

“I am sorry to have kept you waiting Garlan. There was a matter I needed to attend to.” She said as she threw her leg over her own horse. 

“That matter wouldn’t happen to be a letter from a certain heir to Winterfell would it?” Garlan jokingly questioned. 

What happened next caught even Margaery off guard. 

She blushed. She blushed at her brother’s teasing. Not because she was embarrassed but because it made her think back to Robb. 

“How did you know?” She asked sterner than she expected her tone to be. 

Garlan laughed at the poor girl. “Oh, Maester Lomys told me and by your reaction the letter seems to have made you rather happy.” Her brother teased as the two began to ride together out of the gates of the castle. 

“I am not sure I have ever seen you turn that shade of red before sister. It makes your eyes glow.” 

Now she grew even more red as he teased the poor girl. 

“He seems to be very nice and I am happy that I get to learn more about the North from him.” She said facing forward trying to hold back a smile. 

“And I am sure you will also enjoy learning more about him.” Garlan said with a chuckle as he continued to tease his little sister. 

The now extremely red-faced girl had finally had enough of her brother’s teasing and decided to hit back. 

“Like the way you have been learning about Lady Leonette?” She asked with a smirk. Although it surprised her when her teasing only elicited a chuckle from her brother. 

“That is actually why I wanted to go riding with you today. I want to talk about Lady Leonette with you.” His tone was serious but with a smile. 

“I spoke with father a couple of days ago. He has agreed to allow me to marry Lady Leonette.” He said with one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen come from Garlan. 

“He did not object? I know you two are very fond of each other and you know I love Lady Leonette, but I would have imagined he would have wanted you to marry someone from a more powerful family like a Bracken or a Royce.” Margaery asked happy but curious about her brother’s new betrothal. 

“There are some benefits being a second son. One of those benefits is being allowed to marry for love if the woman is of a high enough station. He knows I love Leonette and she does come from a powerful enough family that he does not see it as a bad thing letting me follow my heart.” Garlan said. There was a deep happiness in his eyes that Margaery admired. 

“I am so happy for you Garlan. You know how much I love Lady Leonette and I am so happy she will be my sister. You have my full blessing.” Margaery said knowing Lady Leonette and Garlan were madly in love with one another.

He appreciated her blessing and he grabbed Margaery’s hand as they rode. 

“I pray every day that you, Loras, and Willas find as much happiness as I have found. You each deserve to feel loved and be happy for the rest of your days.” He said looking into Margaery’s eyes. 

Garlan loved his siblings so dearly and genuinely did want the best for them. His hopes for her brought her back to Robb once again. Maybe the Old Gods were guiding her North for more than just curiosity. 

She put the thought out of her mind for the time being. It was Garlan’s day and she wanted to celebrate with him. Although a young Robb Stark would be at the back of her mind the whole rest of the day.


	7. A Proposal

It had been almost a year since they had been writing one another and their letters had turned from curiosity to something else now. Something that he enjoyed very much. After maybe the tenth letter they stopped talking about the North and its customs and began speaking about one another. Their likes, dislikes, what makes them happy. They talked about family and friends and everything in between. Hundreds of miles separated them but, in their letters, they were right next to each other. Robb found himself praying for Margaery every day and he found himself thinking about her all the time.

They had sent each other pictures sketched by castle stewards of what each other looked like. Her picture made him believe all the rumors he had been told about her beauty. She must have truly been the most beautiful girl in the Seven Kingdoms.

Robb sat at his desk reading the newest letter from Margaery. He already had a book pressed full of her letters to him and each one made him smile more than the one before. 

My Dearest Robb,   
I am glad to hear you enjoyed my last letter. I have to say the marriage between my brother and Lady Leonette would have been made even brighter had you been there. I hope I am not too forward in wishing that you would come and visit me here in Highgarden. Gods be good I hope to visit you in Winterfell sometime soon. I was happy to hear that Lady Sansa and Lord Jon are getting along better these days. I know you said it had been rough for a couple of years, but I am glad she is beginning to see him like you do. I do sometimes envy you. Having sisters is something I have never truly gotten to experience. When you talk about your siblings, I can sense the love in every word, and it gives me so much joy to know how much you care for them. Truth be told Robb I feel as though I miss you even though I have never met you. You have made me so happy in this last year and it has made me want to be close to you. I hope I am not over stepping when I say that you have brought me more joy than I thought was possible and I haven’t even met you. 

A deep blush colored his face as she began to say words that had already been written on his own heart. 

I hope my words to you have brought you joy and happiness. Things are still good here in Highgarden and I hope this letter finds you in good spirits in Winterfell. Please tell your family I send my warmest wishes and that I hope to be able to visit you all someday.   
With all my joy,  
Your Margaery. 

He hated to see the end of the letter but loved their sign off they had done for one another. 

She first started it on one of her letter writing ‘Your Margaery’ as if to say a part of her belonged to him. He had responded with ‘Your Robb’ and the two had never stopped since. He decided to write his response to her letter later that day. His mother had asked him to accompany her on a walk this morning around the grounds and he dared not be late. 

Robb found his mother speaking with Maester Luwin in the great hall. The Cerwyns would be coming to visit that evening and so was preparing the Great Hall for a small feast. 

“Ah, Robb is it time for our walk already.” Lady Catelyn said with some surprise and a smile. 

“I will leave the rest to you Luwin.” He bowed and Lady Catelyn walked over to join her son. 

She wrapped her arm through his and they began to walk. He may have only been thirteen, but he was already a head taller than her. They walked slowly across Winterfell, speaking about the Cerwyns, then about father, then the subject changed to Robb’s new favorite subject of conversation. 

“How fairs Lady Margaery?” His mother asked with a playful smirk. 

“She seems to be doing very well. Her brother Garlan recently got married. I am sure I told you that.” He said somewhat absent mindedly as his thoughts went to her once again. 

Catelyn smiled at her son’s behavior. “What do you think of her Robb?”

Robb was all too happy to tell his mother all he thought about Margaery. 

“She is smart, with sharp wit and a good heart. I think she genuinely enjoys the letters I send her. Margaery, I mean Lady Margaery, cares so much for her family and I think ours as well. She asks how we all are and when I tell her about problems that I have she gives me advice. So, I would say I think very highly of her.” He said the last part with a smile as blush dusted his cheeks. 

Catelyn smiled even more at this. “And how does she make you feel?”

This question caught him off guard and he almost stopped walking but quickly regained his composure to answer his mother’s question. 

“She makes me happy mother. I…I think that she has made me happier than any other girl I’ve ever spoken with and I haven’t even met her. Every letter I get from her makes me excited and I cannot wait to hear from her again. I honestly wish I did not have to wait as long as I did to receive her letters.” Robb said with a chuckle. He was being honest. His mother had always been a close confidant of his and he felt like he could share these sorts of things with her. 

“Robb, I must ask you a serious question and I need you to be honest with me. But you also much not get overly excited at this. Do I have your word?” Catetlyn asked stopping her son as they had been walking. 

“Of course.” Robb affirmed as he stopped to face his mother. They had made their way to the godswood by this point. 

“I am sure you know that one day you must marry, and it is more than likely that whomever you marry will be chosen for you by your father. Your father and I did not choose one another but we have come to love each other deeply. However, I can very clearly see that Lady Margaery has already stolen your heart. If it were any other girl, I would tell you to bury your feelings as it would be your duty to leave her behind to marry someone else. But it seems the gods have blessed you because Margaery is of a high enough station that a match between you and her is very much a possibility.” Lady Catelyn said gripping her son’s shoulders. 

Robb thought he might be in a dream. He knew his duty would always come before his heart, but the gods may have seen fit to make his duty something cared about with his whole heart. 

“Robb do I have your leave to speak with your father about the possibility of matching you with Margaery? I would never make this suggestion behind your back or without your consent. I also want to make sure that this is something that would make you happy. It is very rare that people like us get to marry someone we already care deeply about. I am one of the lucky few women who fell in love with their husbands after getting married. But you may already have a head start and if I can give you that happiness I would do it in a heartbeat.” Catelyn’s tender words touched Robb’s heart and made him tear up slightly. 

“Yes, I would like that very much.” Was all he could muster before he brought his mother into a deep hug. 

When they broke, she looked at him with a smile. 

“Now, I cannot promise your father will say yes and I cannot promise Lord Tyrell will say yes. Please do not get your hopes too high. I hope it all works out for you but if not, know that you will be loved by many girls throughout your life.” She said placing her hands on either side of his face. 

“I know mother and thank you for everything you are doing. It means the world to me.” Robb said with a smile as she took her hands from his face. 

“Now go riding or spar with Jon. Get this off your mind while I go and speak with your father.” She smiled as Robb walked away. Lady Catelyn knew where she needed to go next. Her husband was in his study. He had just heard petitions earlier that day and was signing orders when she knocked at his door.

“Enter.” Lord Eddard said looking to see who his visitor was. He stood up when his wife walked in the door. 

“How are you doing Cat.” He said with a warm smile. She gave her own smile back to him with just as much warmth. 

“I am well. Preparations for the Cerwyns are going well but I had another matter I wanted to speak with you about Ned.” She said as she took a seat across from him. 

Ned sat back down and looked at her curiously. “What is it my love?” He asked curiously. 

Cat smiled. This would either be a very pleasant conversation or a very difficult one. 

“I wanted to speak with you about Robb and Lady Margaery.” 

“What about them?” Ned asked leaning forward a bit in his chair. “Does this have to do with their letters?”

“Yes, and something else. I am sure you know Robb is very taken with Lady Margaery and if Robb is right, she is taken with him as well. You can see it when he talks about her and I think that he may be falling in love with her.” Cat said cautiously as Ned listened intently. 

“Well he is a boy and she is a charming girl if I understand correctly. But if you are asking for me to stop him from writing her, I just do not see how that would be right of me.” Ned leaned back somewhat in his chair. He had hoped that his wife would be on board with the idea of Robb being matched with Margaery and was unsure where her hesitation was coming from. 

“No, I would never think to stop them. Quite the opposite in fact. I think there is an opportunity here Ned. She is from a powerful family and she is rumored to be a great beauty. I’ve heard she is intelligent and kind. Ned, she sounds like all we could ever hope for in a bride for our son.” Catelyn said reaching forward to grab Ned’s hand.

There she was. His caring southron wife did want Robb and Margaery to be matched just for different reasons than his own. Ned had really only thought about the match being a political one but was glad to hear that Margaery actually made Robb happy. 

“Aye, she would make a wonderful bride for him.” He said smiling and taking Catelyn’s hand in his own. 

“So, should I write to Lord Tyrell with our proposal, or should you?” He asked jokingly. He knew it would be him that wrote the letter, but he loved seeing Catelyn smile.

She walked around the desk to where he was seated and as Ned stood up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes. 

“I love you.” She said before laying a sweet kiss on his lips. 

As they separated Ned smiled and said. 

“I love you too. You have always cared so much for our children. Robb would be blessed to have a wife half as caring as you are.”

“If what I understand about Margaery is true, she maybe just as caring and kind as you believe I am.” She said with a laugh. 

Robb had been summoned by his father to his study that evening. He walked in the open door seeing his father and mother speaking near the hearth on the left side of the room. 

“Robb, go ahead and close the door.” Lord Eddard said. The Cerwyns had arrived and after a small, tame feast, they retired to their quarters. That was when Robb was summoned from his chambers. 

“So, as I understand your mother has already spoken with you about what she asked me today.” He said with a smile.

Robb nodded his head almost too excited to speak. The girl he had gotten to know through only letters over the past year may become his wife, but their fate was in his father’s hands at the moment. 

“Is this what you want son? Would a match with Margaery Tyrell make you happy?” Lord Stark asked him seriously. Robb looked to his mother and then back to his father. 

“Yes.” His response was short but true. It was in that moment that Lord and Lady Stark both began to smile. 

“Then I will write to Lord Tyrell and give our proposal to him. Write Margaery another letter, one that can be given to her in the event that her father says yes to the proposal. In my proposal letter I will tell him to give her the letter only if he approves of the match. If he does not Robb it may be best to stop writing her. Please do not get your hopes up but know that I will do my best to make this happen.” Eddard said with a serious look in his eyes. He did not want his son’s heart to be broken.

“I will father.” Robb stopped and then stepped forward and gave his father a hug. 

“And thank you for this.” He said as he stepped out of his father’s arms and made his way for the door. 

His feelings for Margaery and their future were going to be in Lord Tyrell’s hands. All Robb could do now was pray and hope. He sat at his desk. It was lit only by candle light and he began to write. All of his feelings for Margaery were being put down on paper. If Lord Tyrell agreed to the match, he wanted Margaery to know exactly how he felt for her.


	8. A Betrothal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another two chapter day! This chapter was kinda short and worked well with the last chapter. Also, the following chapter will almost double the length of the fic so look forward tomorrow to seeing that!

Margaery had been in the library when she received the summons from her father. She was unsure of what it was for. 

She was slightly worried as she had been expecting a letter from Robb soon, but it had not arrived when she would have normally expected it to. She knocked on the doors to his study and was asked to come in. 

Her father was behind his desk while her grandmother sat in one of the two chairs across from him. Both smiled at her as Lady Olenna motioned for her to sit down. Margaery thought she detected pride in her grandmother’s smile. 

“Margaery, I received a letter from Lord Stark this morning. It seems the Stark boy is very fond of you and it would seem to have made quite a good impression on Lord and Lady Stark.” Her father said motioning to one open letter with a still sealed one next to it. 

“I am glad that I have left a good impression on them.” She stopped and blushed before continuing. “And I am very fond of Lord Robb as well.”

Her grandmother smiled and picked up where Mace left off. 

“Lord Stark proposed a match between you and Robb Stark, and your father is inclined to accept the match.”

Margery’s world came to a stop. Was this a dream? She had grown to care so deeply for Robb over the last year. She kept everything he sent her. Every blue winter rose had already been dried and pressed so she could keep them forever, and she kept the drawing of Robb in the top drawer of her desk. Now she could be his bride. A boy she had never met but had grown to feel as though she was meant to be with. 

“Truly father?” Margaery asked still pushing down her excitement and joy as to not get overly exuberant. 

“I believe the match makes sense, but we wanted to know what you thought of it all. You know Lord Robb better than either of us. We wish to know if you think you would be happy with him?” Mace Tyrell affirmed. 

“Yes!” She said almost too quickly. “He does make me happy. He is honorable and kind and loves his siblings. Robb is quick of wit and extremely intelligent, but he also makes me feel more joy than I ever thought anyone could make me feel.” Margaery said eyes dashing between Mace and Olenna. 

“I hear he is rather handsome as well.” Lady Olenna said with a smirk. 

“Then we are all in agreement. Margaery I will write back to Lord Stark with our acceptance. This was sent for you. It was attached to this letter and is from Robb. Lord Stark wrote to give this to you if I was inclined to accept his offer.” Mace said happily handing her the sealed letter. 

“Thank you, father.” Margaery said standing, moving around the desk to hug him. She then came back around and hugged her grandmother knowing she had no small part in getting her father to accept the proposal.

“Now Margaery, this does mean you will need to travel to Winterfell rather soon. I believe it would be prudent for you to go north at the turn of the new year.” Lady Olenna said. “We can make plans for you prior to you leaving and we will join you a month before the ceremony.” 

Margaery was almost jumping for joy when she heard this. “When will I be married to him?” 

“I would expect no more than a half a year after you arrive in Winterfell my child.” Olenna said seemingly already having everything planned out. 

Margaery would be fourteen by then. She never thought she would get married this young but if it was to be with anyone, she was happy it was with Robb. 

Her father and grandmother shooed her away sending the girl to read her letter from Robb in private. Her betrothed. She reached her chambers, closed the door and sat on her bed. She had a feeling she was going to read and reread this letter until she fell into a deep and happy sleep. 

My Dearest Margaery, 

If you are reading this, then I am about to become the happiest man who ever lived. If you are reading this, it means your father has accepted my father’s proposal of a match between us. I want you to know nothing made me happier than to hear my father say he intended to betroth me to you. I hope that this news will bring you as much joy as it has brought me. You have already brought me so much happiness in the year that you and I have been writing and now I get to spend my whole life getting to know you. Getting to love you. I want to save my other words until I see you. Whenever that may be, I hope it is at least soon.   
With all my love,   
Your Robb. 

It was shorter than many of his past letters but did not lack for feeling. It made her tear up. This was the man that had made her so happy and now he would be hers forever. He cared so deeply for her and her for him. She must have read it several hundred times before leaving for Winterfell. She would leave from Oldtown and arrive in White Harbor before riding to Winterfell. The journey would be long, but it was the end that would make it all worth it.


	9. The Warmest Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Biggest chapter so far. Margaery meets the Starks!

The news of the betrothal between Robb and Margaery was not only the talk of the Reach and the North but of the whole kingdom. Robert Baratheon had even written to Winterfell sending his congratulations. Some Northerners were skeptical about the match between a southern lady and their northern heir, but Robb knew Margaery would bring them to her side in no time. The houses of the Reach generally supported the match, although there were some disgruntled petty lords but none of the more powerful noble families had any objections. House Stark was rich and powerful and that is all that really mattered to them. 

Robb was nervous. More nervous than he had ever been in his whole life. He stood there on his father’s right-hand side. Sansa, Arya, and Bran were to Robb’s right in that order and on his father’s, left stood his mother who was holding the two-year-old Rickon, and Jon stood on her left. Theon stood directly behind Robb and it seemed all the Winterfell’s guards and servants had been called into the yard. All of them in their best furs, dresses, and doublets. 

Suddenly, Jory Cassel came through the gate followed by around ten more guards and then a large green and gold wheelhouse. Robb felt his chest tighten and he had to catch a gasp in his lungs. She was here just beyond the door of that wheelhouse was the girl he had grown to care for. 

He also smiled to himself a little. This was both in excitement and knowing that Margaery wanted nothing more than to get out of that wheelhouse. Margaery had always told him about how she loved riding and hated palanquins and wheelhouses.

Following the wheelhouse came around twenty more Tyrell household guards. 

Margaery felt the wheelhouse come to a stop and both cursed and thanked the gods. Had she not cared about how she looked when she arrived, she would have simply ridden a horse, but she wanted more than anything for Robb to see her at her best when they first met. Now that she was here, she prayed to the gods that he liked what he saw. 

This boy that she had cared so much about, that she couldn’t wait to marry was right outside the wheelhouse door. Her furs had kept her warm against the northern cold, but she loved it. The sun was out yet there was still a chill on the air. An almost familiar chill. 

One of the servants went to where the wheelhouse door was and pulled on some latches. The bottom half of the door swung to the ground creating steps for Margaery and her handmaidens to walk down. The next door was opened, and it was then that Robb realized he was holding his breath. 

As the door swung open, a girl more beautiful than anything Robb could imagine stepped out into the open. Her dress was a deep blue with silver leaves embroidered on it, and her cloak was a matching blue with white fur around her neck and shoulders running down the sides and meeting at the bottom. She took the servant’s hand as she gracefully walked down the steps holding up her skirts. Her handmaidens followed her, but Robb’s eyes never left her. 

Her eyes met Robb’s and there was a moment of excitement as she stepped forward. He was more handsome than she could have ever dreamed. He was taller than her by over a head and she had never seen eyes as beautiful as his. They were like sea-blue crystals and his hair was a beautiful dark shade of auburn. 

Auburn hair. The color was so familiar to her and it brought her a sense of comfort and joy but she could not quite place her finger on why. 

Her eyes were so familiar to Robb, but he could not identify where he thought he had seen her before.

Robb and Margaery were brought out of their thoughts when Lord Eddard took a step forward and greeted Margaery. 

“Lady Margaery, welcome to Winterfell we have heard so much about you. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He stated as Margaery remembered her manners and curtsied to the tall lord in front of her. 

Lord Eddard was tall like Robb was and his smile was warm. 

“Thank you, Lord Stark.” She said rising from her curtsey. 

“The pleasure is all mine. I have wanted to come to Winterfell for so long and I am infinitely happy that it is under these circumstances.” She said politely smiling up at Lord Stark. 

He turned and motioned to his wife and Lady Catelyn handed Rickon to Jon to hold and walked up next to her husband.

“May I introduce my wife, Lady Catelyn Stark.” Lord Stark said looking radiantly at his wife.

Margaery curtsied again in front of the auburn-haired beauty. Lady Stark had a sort of motherly beauty that also was accompanied by a sense of strength. 

“Lady Stark, it is so wonderful to meet you.” Margaery said rising again. 

“And it is wonderful to meet you as well Lady Margaery.” Lady Stark said with an even warmer smile than her husband. 

“I had heard tales of your beauty and for once gossip was right you truly are a beautiful rose to behold.” Margaery blushed at her future good-mother’s compliment. 

Lord Stark finally turned to Robb and motioned him over. Robb mustered up the courage of the Kings of Winter and walked over. He wanted to throw his arms around Margaery, but protocol dictated that he restrain himself to an extent. At least for now. 

“Lady Margaery, may I introduce my son and heir, Robb.” Eddard said with a deep sense of pride. 

She watched him walk up to her. He had a dimpled smile that made her blush as she looked on her betrothed. Margaery remembered her manners and curtsied again.

Robb could see she was just as nervous as he was. She must have been blushing more than he was, but he thought it was cute. He reached down without being prompted and gently took her hand in his. 

“My lady, it is the greatest pleasure of my life to meet you.” He said as he kissed her hand. 

Was she going to faint? Is this what it felt like to live in a fairy tale? Questions for later. Right now, she was being greeted by who must be the most charming man she had ever met. 

“The pleasure is entirely mine my lord. I hope that I am pleasing to you.” She said a bit nervous but knowing that he would respond positively. 

“My lady, you are the single most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on.” Robb said with an all too pleasing smirk. 

He was good. He was very good at this. Margaery had to stifle a noise in her throat. Had she not, she is unsure of what sound may have come out. A gasp? A moan? She didn’t know but what she was sure of was that the man staring back at her was kind and had shown her every courtesy that could be expected of him and more. She returned his smirk with her own bright smile their eyes meeting again.

“My lady if I may, I have a gift for you.” Robb said motioning to Theon who walked forward and handed Robb a small box. 

“I hope you find them to your liking.” Robb said as he unlatched the small box to reveal a set of tear-drop shaped sapphire earrings set in beautiful platinum. Margaery couldn’t help but place her hand over her mouth at the gorgeous gift. 

“My lord these are beautiful.” She said running a finger over the gemstones. 

“I love them, I will have to try them on later.” She said as Robb closed the box and handed it back, this time to a female servant. 

“Have those taken to my lady’s chambers.” Robb ordered gently and with a smile. She was engrossed in her husband to be. He was already showering her with gifts and compliments. She noted that the gift was an expensive one. Giving it to her as a simple welcoming gift was a grand gesture. 

“If it pleases my lady, allow me to introduce you to my siblings.” He said and she nodded in approval. Robb removed both of his gloves in a sign of respect before he took her right hand gently with his own and placed his left hand on her back between where her shoulder blades met. 

His touch was gentle, but she could feel his large calloused hands guiding her. She couldn’t help but feel safe when she touched him. He let go of her right hand and dropped his left hand much to her disapproval when they stopped in front of a beautiful young girl. Her hair was a bright auburn more striking than Robb’s.

“Lady Margaery this is my sister Sansa Stark.” Robb motioned with his hand as both girls curtsied at one another. Sansa was a few inches taller than Margaery but still shorter than Robb. 

“Lady Margaery it is such a pleasure to meet you.” Sansa said with an excited look in her eye. 

She hadn’t stopped talking about how romantic Robb’s story with Margaery was, much to her brother’s chagrin. But what Robb did appreciate was the almost blind love his sister had for his betrothed. Sansa was young and silly, but she had always been more predisposed to southern fashion and customs. He was sure that the two would get along great. 

“It is such a blessing to meet you Lady Sansa. You are as beautiful as your brother described you to be. I am so pleased you and I will be sisters soon.” Margaery said with a genuine smile. 

She wanted to hug the girl she seemed so sweet but again, protocol and manners dictated otherwise. There would be time for affection later.

Robb next motioned in the direction of the one person who might cause some trouble today. 

Arya was not smiling as she looked up at Margaery. Margaery had been prepared for the little dark-haired girl. Robb had already given her plenty or warning that Arya had the North in her veins and that meant she was not as trusting of southerners despite her own southern blood. 

“This is my sister Arya.” Robb said praying to any gods that would listen to let this go quick and let this go well. 

Arya gave a short curtsey while Margaery gave her normal full curtsey. That’s when it happened. Arya spoke her first words to Margaery and Robb thought the world was going to end. 

“So, you’re Margaery.” The little girl said looking up at Margaery. 

The tone wasn’t impolite, merely curious but the words were inappropriate at least in this setting. Robb thought his mother, or the septa might throw Arya down a flight of stairs for it. But to his utter joy Margaery saved the day. 

“I am, and I have heard quite a lot about you. Your brother tells me you are excellent with a sword. I hope to watch you spar with him in the yard. Perhaps you could teach me a thing or two about sword fighting I would be very honored to learn from you.” Margaery said delightfully. 

There was no sign of treachery or jesting and the way Margaery had just handled Arya left everyone stunned. Everyone realized Margaery was not just a pretty flower. She was quick on her feet and knew how to handle a new and uncertain situation. 

In Robb’s eyes it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Although Arya continue to stare at Margaery for another half second before smiling up at Margaery. 

“I think we can make a swordswoman out of you Lady Margaery.” Arya said with a dimpled smirk which gain an equal smirk from Margaery.

“I look forward to it Arya.” She left off the lady. Robb had told her all she needed to know about Arya to know calling Arya a lady would have made the little wolf just a bit too angry. 

Robb seeing this moment of closure almost quickly ushered Margaery to the little boy standing next to Arya. 

“This is my younger brother, Bran,” Robb said his brother smiling up at Margaery. He bowed his head slightly while Margaery curtsied. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you my lady.” Bran was six about to turn seven and his mother had told him what to say and how to act but Margaery saw his smile was genuine. 

“The pleasure is mind Lord Bran. I have heard you are rather adventurous.” Margaery crouched gracefully until she was at eye level with Bran. 

“You must take me on one of your adventures with you but don’t tell anyone it will be our secret.” She whispered with a smile. 

Bran giggled and nodded his head as Margaery stood back up placing a finger over her lips as if to tell him to keep the secret even though everyone had heard it. She seemed to make everyone around her smile. 

Robb had not even gotten the chance to speak with her all that much and she was already becoming more and more endearing to him. He smiled as he walked her over to Jon who was still holding Rickon. As they walked over Lady Catelyn smiled and Jon handed Rickon to her. She needed to manage the interaction between her future good-daughter and her wild son. 

“My lady this is my younger brother, Rickon.” Robb said knowing that the boy really could not understand what was going on. He was two and really only had just recently started putting words together into small sentences. But he was wild and loved running around and playing in dirt. Robb was glad his mother was there to manage the interaction. 

“Can you say, ‘hello my lady’?” Lady Catelyn prompted the bright-eyed boy in her arms. 

“Hello my lady!” Rickon almost yelled but with a smile. It wasn’t entirely intelligible, but it was sweet, and it made Margaery giggle. Robb would never get used to how wonderful her laugh was.

“Hello Rickon, I’m so happy to meet you.” She said with a small curtsey and a smile. Their interaction was short. Half because there was not much more to say to a two-year-old, half because Robb wanted to introduce Margaery to the sibling whom he was closest with. 

Jon stood there with a small smile on his face. Of all his siblings Jon was happiest for Robb and Margaery. He was not always the most expressive, but he loved Robb and was so grateful for the happiness Margaery gave to him. 

“Lady Margaery, may I introduce my brother Jon Stark.” There were a number of things that Robb did to make sure that Jon felt more a part of the family. 

First, he never referred to Jon as his half-brother. Second, he used his trueborn name as often as he could. His mother had begged his father to give him a true name, to make him a Stark. She had kept her promise and been a true mother to him. Jon was loved and this was his family. A family Margaery would soon become a part of. 

“My lady, welcome to Winterfell. I hope the cold does not bother you too much.” Jon gave a full bow of his head as Margaery curtsied. 

“Your home is beautiful Lord Jon and I must say that I do not think I will ever be cold with such warm company around.” Margaery said partially as a gesture to Jon partially as a gesture to the whole Stark family for the warm welcome she had just received. 

Lord Eddard interjected at this point. 

“Lady Margaery, I will have my servants take your things up to the chambers we have prepared for you in the Great Keep.” At that a small army of servants began unloading bags from the storage compartment in the wheel house as Lady Margaery’s handmaidens went to work guiding them on which bags were which. 

Lady Catelyn added. “There will be breakfast in the Great Hall in a half hour. If you would like, I’ll have Robb show you to the guest house, so you may freshen up. I made sure to have everything you might need put there for you as a temporary resting place while your possessions are moved to your chambers.” 

She gestured in the direction of the Guest House. Margaery realized that being placed in the Great Keep was a gesture of acceptance in and of itself. The Starks could have set her up in the Guest House, but Margaery was about to become family and they did not intend to sequester her away from the family. 

Margaery nodded. “That would be lovely. Thank you, Lady Stark.” Margaery said with a smile. Lady Stark. A title that she would one day be addressed with. It made her happy in a way that she had not expected. 

Robb offered Lady Margery his arm and the young couple began walking towards the guest house. It was a fair distance away but the two kept a leisurely pace. Once they were out of ear shot Robb finally broke the silence between them placing a hand on her own that was laced through his arm. 

“Your dress is beautiful. The color suits you my lady.” Robb said noting the colors being more like that of House Stark than House Tyrell. 

“Thank you, my lord. I think the colors suits me more than green and gold.” She said smiling. 

“My lady you have no idea how happy I am to get to meet you. I cannot remember ever smiling as much as I have this morning.” He said continuing to beam at Margaery as they happily enjoyed each other’s touch. 

“I think I might have some idea my lord, as I am experiencing the exact same happiness as you are right now.” She said smiling right back at Robb as he unlaced her hand from his arm and opened the front door to the guest house for her. She stepped in with Robb following behind her. 

“Your family is wonderful my lord.” She said as he made up the distance behind her and guided her to her temporary washroom. 

“I can tell they already adore you. You handled Arya incredibly well. Also, if it please my lady, call me Robb.” Robb said with a smile as he led her through another door. 

“Well, if that is what you wish me to call you then I insist you call me Margaery.” She said turning to face him a playful smirk playing on her lips. 

“It is what you called me in our letters, and I do believe I like the sound of my name on your lips.” She said never breaking eye contact with him. 

There was a tension between them now. He wanted to take her lips right there but the washroom in the guest house did not seem to be the right place. 

“Of course, Margaery. I…” He looked down at his feet now smiling and blushing. She studied him curiously wondering what was going on in his head before he continued. 

“I am so happy you are here.” His eyes came back up to meet her own. 

“I cannot believe that the gods have blessed me with someone like you. I…” She cut him off when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms gently around his neck and pulled him in for a warm embrace. She smelled sweet and her touch was soft. Her furs tickled against his clean-shaven jawline but even they were soft. 

Robb wrapped his arms around her waist, and she felt like she was spinning. He smelled of pine and clean furs. His touch was gentle and strong. His arms made her feel safer than she had ever felt in her life and his body was warm. He was tall and she felt him almost tower over her as her face was engulfed in his furs. This was paradise. It had to be as she felt she could stay here forever. Both blushed but the embrace communicated so much more affection than either could communicate in words right now. 

They stayed that way for a few more moments before breaking. This time Robb decided to be bold and as they separated, he placed his forehead against her own. A deep blush danced across her cheeks when Robb looked her in the eyes and smiled. 

“I don’t think I am ever going to get tired of seeing you blush.” Robb said at just above a whisper. 

His voice was rough when he said it and it made her skin tingle. His northern accent was becoming intoxicating to her and she was not sure how much more of this she was going to be able to take from him. 

“And I don’t think I will ever get tired of you talking to me like that.” Now that was bold on her part. She realized too late and Robb chuckled at her deepening blush. He pulled his forehead off of her own and leaned into her ear. 

“Well then I’ll make sure never to stop.” He said in the same gruff tone only lower this time. 

His lips danced on her ears as he said it. She gripped his furs tightly. Damn this boy. He was already getting to her in all the right ways. She even had to stifle a moan that threatened to escape her lips. 

He pulled back and eased out of her grasp letting his hands and then fingers linger on hers for a moment longer before stepping back towards the door.

“I’ll be waiting out in front. When you are ready come down and I will walk you over the Great Hall.” He said with a smile as he let go of her hand and walked out the doors. 

Margaery had practically melted into the floor. Her future husband was already figuring out what made her tick and she loved every second of it. 

The poor girl had to fan her face with her hands to calm the blush down. She fixed any stray hair, touched up the light make up she had on, and straightener her dress before walking down the stairs. 

Her rather proud husband-to-be was out front waiting, smirking. His smirk was dimpled and was honestly incredibly attractive to her. Although she knew he only wore the smirk because he left her a blushing mess before he left. She would have to get him back for that at some point. 

“May I?” He asked offering his arm to her. 

“You may.” She said delightfully. 

As the two walked towards the Great Hall, servants, guards, and other people who lived and worked within the castle walls gave them every courtesy as they walked by. The people here were already taking extremely well to the new couple. Margaery had been worried that Northerners would not like her all that well because she was a southerner. She came to realize that the people in Winterfell followed their lord’s lead and because he had taken well to Margaery so would they. 

“I will have to show you the godswood before tonight, if that is alright with you.” Robb spoke up. 

Margaery had told him about her story with the Old Gods and her brother. He knew she would not mind seeing Winterfell’s ancient godswood. She was actually probably looking forward to it. He knew she worshipped the Old Gods like he did although he did not know that she had experienced that power of the Old Gods as he had. 

“I would like that very much. Is there going to be a feast tonight?” She asked with genuine curiosity. It was mid-morning and she was looking forward to her first real Northern feast.

“My future wife arrives in Winterfell. That is an occasion that practically demands a feast.” The couple chuckled at Robb’s small jest. 

“Your family has made me feel so welcome here. I have been so excited to see every part of this castle with you Robb.” She said gripping his arm tighter. 

The two made easy conversation for the final minute or so walk over to the Great hall where the Stark family had already begun. The hall was massive and filled with natural light from outside. The sun lit the hall up beautifully and the walls felt warm to her. This must have been from the hot spring water piped throughout Winterfell. She noticed the Starks had shed their furs and a servant came over to her. She felt Robbs hands on her shoulders as she undid her cloak. He lifted it off her body and handed it to the servant before removing his own. 

Robb could now see the full splendor of her dress. It was form fitting. The dress had long sleeves and curved down allowing some her tanned chest to be shown without exposing her cleavage. The dress curved down just a bit further in the back. Her shoulders were covered but the crook where her neck met her shoulders was temptingly exposed much to Robb’s delight. The dress went all the way to the ground and dragged slightly behind her. 

Catelyn was the first to notice the couple and walked over to them with a bright smile. 

“Did you find everything you needed in your temporary washroom?” Lady Catelyn questioned in a motherly way taking Margaery’s hand in her own. 

“Yes, Lady Stark. You all have been so kind to me I feel right at home.” Margaery said giving a friendly squeeze to her future good-mother’s hand. 

“Please Margaery, call me Cat or Catelyn. There is no more need for formalities.” Catelyn took both of her hands now and looked at Margaery rather seriously but then smiled. 

“You are going to be a part of this family and I want to make sure you feel you belong to it.”

Margaery smiled at the sweet gesture. 

“Thank you, Catelyn. I so greatly appreciate your hospitality. I am a long way from Highgarden, but I am not sure I have ever felt as warm and happy as I do now.” Margaery said with love in her heart. This was her family just as much as her family in Highgarden. 

A servant walked over to Margaery and Robb with a plate with two glasses on them. The liquid in them was a transparent green and Robb took his glass without question. 

“It is tea from the tea leaves we have grown in the glass gardens. Give it a try.” He said handing her, her own glass of the tea. 

She lifted it to her lips and gave it a taste. A rush flavor tingled across her tongue and her eyes lit up. 

“This is delicious. I’m surprised you are able to grow tea leaves this far north.”

Sansa walked over at this point with her own glass. 

“The glass gardens make it easier to grow them. I am sure they are not as good or full as the ones you must have in Highgarden though.” Sansa said taking a polite sip. 

“No this is easily just as good as what we have in the south.” Margaery said with genuine surprise. The North was going to continue to surprise her she thought. 

“Aye, the food is not half bad either.” Robb said gesturing over to a serving girl who came walking in their direction 

“I hope you do not mind having your first Northern breakfast a little late in the morning.” Robb said as the serving girl reached them. 

“My lady what can I put on your plate this morning? We have bacon and eggs cooking and we also have warm potato slices and a selection of fruits and vegetables.” The serving girl politely asked with a warm smile. 

“All of it would all be wonderful. I’ll have my eggs scrambled and a small sampling of both the fruit and vegetables. I would like to give them all a try. Thank you.” Margaery responded as the serving girl curtsied and quickly went about her work as Robb placed a hand on the exposed skin on her back under her long hair guiding her towards a seat left open for her. 

He pulled the seat out and she gracefully lowered herself into it. His hand glided across her shoulder and she gave it a squeeze in appreciation for pulling out her chair. Robb took his own seat next to her across from his father She was placed directly across from Lady Catelyn. To Margaery’s right was Sansa and across from Sansa next to Catelyn sat Arya. Jon sat next to Robb and Bran across from Jon next to Lord Eddard. Rickon was not there. Likely Lady Catelyn was having him tended to by a nurse while she took time to get to know Margaery. 

“You will have to forgive Rickon. He gets rather restless this time of the morning and I wanted to make sure we got the chance to get to know you a little bit without too much interruption. I imagine you will be meeting quite a lot of people tonight.” Lady Catelyn said with a smile and a wave. 

“We are just a bit greedy for your time it seems.” 

“No not at all Catelyn. I want to get to know each one of you as well.” Margaery responded taking another sip from her juice. 

“Was the road good to you Lady Margaery.” Sansa asked still maintaining a degree of formality. 

“It was. Also, you may call me Margaery if I can call you Sansa.” Margaery proposed with a smile. 

“Of course!” Sansa responded with glee. 

“How fairs your father Margaery?” Lord Eddard asked. “I think the last time I saw him was outside the walls of Pyke near ten years ago.” 

“He is doing well Lord Stark.” The formalities remained with Eddard. 

Addressing the wife of a lord or the daughter of one was one thing but the lord himself deserved her full deference. After she married Robb, he may perhaps ask her to call him father but until such time he was Lord Stark to her. 

“He was overjoyed to hear from you and receive your proposal. I am glad to see the wounds that divided our houses during Robert’s Rebellion have healed so nicely.” She said with a degree of caution. Robert’s Rebellion was a sore subject depending on the house you mentioned it to.

“Aye, as am I.” Lord Stark replied. “Your father did his duty in that war and that was all that could be asked of him. He is an honorable man.” Lord Stark was extending a courtesy to Lord Tyrell. He never thought much of the man’s intelligence, but he kept his oath to the crown, and he surrendered to save his men when Eddard surrounded them at Storm’s End. A move that Lord Stark had come to respect. 

“Your brother is Ser Garlan the Gallant, right?” Arya asked abruptly changing the subject. 

“I hear that he spars with two other swordsmen when he trains.” Arya said. Margaery also noticed Bran listening intently to the tales of her knight brother. 

“Three.” Margaery said and then paused watching Arya’s eyes grow bigger. “He usually spars with three of his squires at once. Sometimes one of them will be another knight.” Margaery said looking over to Bran who was paying closer attention to the story than even Arya.

“He must be quite the knight.” Jon spoke up looking over to Margaery. 

“I hope he will allow us to train with him when they come and visit for the wedding.” Jon said. 

“I’m sure he would be delighted to spar with his brother-by-law. I’ve heard you are quite the skilled swordsman in your own right Jon.” Margaery said as servants came into the great hall carrying their food. 

“Well I have to be to try and keep up with Robb. Truth be told he is a faster and stronger swordsman now then I think I may ever be.” Jon said with obvious admiration for his brother. 

“You are both well on your way to being storied swordsmen of the North.” Lady Catelyn spoke up pride in her voice looking at her two sons. 

Their food had been served and Margaery just watched as the Starks made happy conversation both with her and each other. This is what Northern love looked like. This was her family. She felt a hand lace fingers through her own hand under the table. She looked next to her to see Robb smiling at her. Margaery smiled back giving his hand a squeeze as she joined back into the conversation enjoying her meal and enjoying her new home. 

Once they had finished up with breakfast, one of Margaery’s handmaidens informed her that her room had been set up and was ready for her whenever she chose to go to it. Margaery thanked her and sent her away. 

They were all preparing to go about the rest of their days. Catelyn still had work to do to prepare for the feast that evening and Lord Eddard had other matters that needed attending to. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I steal Margaery away from you all. I promised to show her around the castle after we ate.” Robb said politely. 

“Well some of us may mind but fine steal away our southern flower.” Eddard said making an incredibly uncharacteristic joke. All laughed at the small jest. 

“Go, be on your way and Margaery please feel free to ask for anything that you might need.” Lord Stark said with a warm fatherly smile. 

“Thank you, Lord Stark. I will make sure to ask if there is anything that I need.” She rose from her seat and walked towards the door where a servant brought her and Robb their furs. Robb tied his own while Margaery tied hers. She laced an arm through his and gave him a look that said, ‘lead the way.’

Once out the door Robb spoke up. “I would imagine you would like to see the godswood first.” Robb said knowing Margaery all too well. 

“You seem to already be able to read my mind.” She said with a playful smirk as the two walked across the yard and then around to where the entrance to the godswood was. 

Their conversation was light and easy until Robb pushed open the gate that lead into the godswood. Margaery almost stopped in her tracks as she entered the walled sanctuary. 

Her hand flew to cover her mouth and it became clear exactly where she was. This was the godswood she saw in her childhood. It had the same tall trees and it even smelled the same. The wind dance around her as Robb came up behind her. 

“Are you alright Margaery.” He looked at her with concern. Robb had not expected this reaction. Even tears were beginning to prick at the edges of her eyes. 

“Margaery what is wrong.” He said stepping in front of her and stroking the back of his hand across her cheek while his other hand laced its fingers through hers. 

To Robb’s surprise she leaned into his hand causing him to open it and cup her face as she smiled. 

“I’ve been here before, or at least my soul has been.” She said as she looked him in the eyes a tear falling from her eye only to be wiped away a second later by Robb. 

“Do you remember the story I told you about my brother and the godswood at Highgarden?” She asked knowing he knew the story. 

Robb nodded concern in his eyes. He almost knew what she was about to say next because he had experienced it all too.

“I saw you here.” She said her voice happy but quiet. 

“I saw you playing with Jon and then I saw you praying here.” She smiled hoping he did not find her crazy. 

“That was you that I saw back then.” Robb’s eyes widened as both realized they had been a part of each other’s lives longer than they could have ever known. 

They didn’t need to explain to each other any further what had happened between them. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind bristle through the leaves and to his low breath. She felt his forehead against hers and she smiled opening her eyes. They were full of love and understanding. 

Robb couldn’t stop himself now. The gods had brought her into his life. They had blessed him with a glimpse of her when they were young and now, he realized they were showing him something he would get to hold the rest of his life. 

Their eyes fluttered shut and their lips met, and both felt and though they were being lifted off of the ground. The kiss was sweet, a first for both of them. It lasted another second before both pulled back. 

Margaery placed her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“You’re pretty good at that.” She said with pink dusting across her face as she smirked. 

“I would very much like to do that again.” He said as he leaned in again this time the kiss was more urgent but still just as good if not better than the first. Their lips opened and the kiss became more heated. 

They separated once again looking at each other deeply. This was what love felt like. What they had was not because of the machinations of mortal men but the will of the gods. 

One final time they kissed slowly and lovingly before separating. They decided to pray together in front of the heart tree. Neither needed to say what they had prayed for they both knew what the other had said. They had thanked the gods and continued to ask for their blessing on their love. 

Margaery and Robb rose and left the godswood. They spent the rest of the afternoon meeting servants and talking together as they walked the castle grounds. Robb and Margaery would steal kisses when no one was looking and sometimes when they were.

Robb walked her to her new chambers. She had been given an extremely spacious chamber large enough to hold all her belongings. Her things were exactly where she would have wanted them to be and her clothes were already hanging in a large closet. There were even flowers in several different vases throughout the room. She had both a large bed and a living area that had a small knee-high table and two large couches. 

“Are these chambers to your liking?” Robb questioned hoping she liked them. 

“It is perfect Robb thank you.” She said stealing another kiss just inside the doorway. 

“Good, but even if they weren’t you won’t be here for all that long really.” He said with a smirk.

She blushed again realizing in just six months’ time she would be moving again. This time into his chambers. 

“I will have to make sure not to get too settled in then.” She said playfully as she captured his lips again. She deepened the kiss as their tongues danced against one another. 

As they broke, Margery decided to do something a bit more daring. Her teeth gently bit down on Robb’s lower lip as she pulled away from him. The lip slipped from between her teeth and Robb’s breath hitched. 

“Gods.” He whispered as Margaery realized he liked that quite a lot.

She smirked. “You need to go now I have to get ready for tonight.” She said her eyes dancing back and forth between his lips and eyes almost begging him to kiss her again. 

There was a hunger in his eyes she hadn’t seen before. It was dangerous but she continued to fan the flames by letting her lips lightly dance on his before she quickly backed away leaving him breathless. 

“I’ll see you at the feast tonight my wolf.” 

He could not believe this beautiful woman in front of him. She had teased and pushed him to the edge and now was sending him away. She was very good at what she did. 

“I’ll see you at the feast.” He said smirking attempting to gain back some control of the situation. He walked through the door to her room blush still on his cheeks.

As he closed the door Margaery sat on her bed before throwing herself back onto it. She put her hands up to her cheeks feeling how warm they were from her blush before getting up and calling her handmaidens to attend to her. 

She enjoyed being pampered by her handmaidens and they giggled to each other as Margaery hummed songs to herself as they brushed her hair and helped her with her make up. Margaery was so happy should couldn’t contain herself. 

She picked out one of her new favorite dresses that her grandmother had made for her. Lady Olenna had insisted on an entire new wardrobe for Margaery and had near a hundred new dresses made for her granddaughter. All of them warm but elegant. The one she was being laced up in now was grey with blue trimming the bodice and waist. The dress had long sleeves like the one she wore earlier but the cut of the dress was far sultrier and aggressive. The front dipped down to about the middle of her breasts and the back cut down all the way to her mid back. It was a daring look but one she thought was likely to keep her as the center of attention and her love’s eyes solely on her. 

Her handmaiden brought her clean furs. This one was a grey cloak with white fur. Unlike her blue furs, the actual furs on this cloak dipped down in front of her breast and then up onto her shoulders. She wore her hair half up half down as her light brown curls cascaded down her shoulder.

When she was ready, she exited her chambers escorted by two of her handmaidens. As she approached the Great Hall. The sounds of the feast could already be heard. The Starks had not entered yet and were beginning to gather outside. They were all dressed beautifully but it was Robb who caught her attention. His tunic was black with a black cloak with two silver direwolves acting as a clasp in the front. She saw his belt was studded with silver and his cloak was thick velvet cascading down his back. Over the black cloak he wore lush blond furs that lined a heavier brown cloak. The night may have been cold but seeing him in all his splendor warmed her heart. She blushed at the first word he said when he saw her.

“Beautiful.” Was all he could muster as he stared at some sort of goddess in front of him. She kept becoming more beautiful every time he saw her. He saw her smile, and everything seemed to stop as she greeted him. 

“Thank you, Robb you look rather handsome yourself.” She said walking up to him.

He finally caught his breath when he saw the smirking beauty in front of him. He took her hand and kissed it. Compliments were showered onto her by Lady Catelyn, Sansa, and even Arya told Margaery she looked pretty. 

Lord Eddard informed his steward that they were going to make their entrance now. Lord Eddard and his wife entered first followed by Sansa and Jon who were followed by Bran and Arya. Rickon was already fast asleep in his bed. Finally, Margaery laced her arm through Robb’s. 

“Are you ready to be welcomed to the North?” Robb asked his bride to be. 

“What? I haven’t been already?” She asked playfully and the two smiled at each other. 

They walked through the large oaken doors to thunderous cheers. It may have just been the people who lived in the castle, but the cheers felt thunderous as Margaery smiled and walked arm in arm with Robb. She gripped tighter to his arm and when they reached the high table one of her handmaidens came and helped her out of her furs as a servant helped Robb with his.

The room was in awe of Margaery’s beauty and so was Robb. He stared but not too long as all the eyes in the room were still on him and his betrothed. He pulled her seat out next to him before taking a seat between she and his father. 

Margaery, Robb, Eddard, and Catelyn were on the highest table in the hall and just below them were the other Stark children facing out looking over the hall. 

Lord Eddard stood with a glass of wine in his hand. As he looked to begin to speak the room quieted down. 

“My friends, you know that I am not one for throwing feasts for any small reason. We are here to celebrate the arrival of someone very special to my house. Not a guest. Calling her guest in our house would be like calling my wife a guest. No, my friends today we welcomed a daughter into our home.” 

At that a great cheer went up in the hall as Margaery beamed at her future good-father’s words. 

“She has quickly charmed each and every one of us and all I can say is we are better for it. So, Lady Margaery welcome to Winterfell and soon I will be able to say welcome to House Stark!” At those words the room nearly exploded in cheers as glasses clinked and fists pounded tables in agreement. 

“To Lady Margaery.” He raised his glass and his words were repeated across the hall as happy music began to play. She was not expected to speak tonight so she would not. She simply raised her wine glass in a toast and walked over to Lord Stark who opened his arms and embraced his future good-daughter. He was followed by Catelyn and the other Stark children as the food was served to them and the drinking began. 

She must have been introduced to over a hundred people. Margaery felt bad for only remembering a few names. She remembered Hodor because of the kind giant’s smile and the fact that he only said his name. She also remembered Jeyne Poole because she was Sansa’s best friend. She also noticed Jeyne did not give her kind looks. Robb had mentioned her off hand in his letters once or twice but now she could tell the girl had eyes for Robb. It did not make her jealous, Robb obviously did not reciprocate those feelings, but Margaery would have to work on Jeyne. Margaery did remember Robb saying that Jeyne was love sick and fell for almost every boy she met. Likely Jeyne would not hold marrying Robb against her and they could be friends. Jeyne’s father was the steward of the castle and his name was Vayon Poole. She also remembered Theon Greyjoy lord Eddard’s ward and heir to the Iron Islands. He had been somewhat cold to her when they first met at the feast and she could only imagine that it was because of the welcoming she received from the Starks. Perhaps he was jealous. Based on what Robb had told her about him, she deduced that he must have felt torn between his Greyjoy blood and his Stark upbringing. 

Margaery had already met Jory Cassel as he led the Stark escort from White Harbor. But now she met his gruff but friendly uncle, Ser Rodrik Cassel.

Robb had watched her with pride as she struck up conversation with what seemed like everyone at the feast. She danced with Jon, Lord Stark, and she even taught Bran a thing or two about dancing. She spared dances with Rodrik and Jory Cassel, Vayon Poole and even a household guard named Harwin. But she danced the most with Robb himself. Slow dances, fast dances, and everything in between. 

The night was easily one of the most fun of his life and as the night began to die down the first to leave were the younger children. Then Sansa and Jeyne had to be woken up once or twice before their septa left with them. Not because they were drunk just because they were young, and it was past their bed time. Finally, Jon tapped Robb on the shoulder and embraced him saying he was heading off to hit the sack. Jon was probably the most drunk of all of them. 

Robb had been having some trouble standing but he could barely understand Jon who was smiling like an idiot at every word Robb said. The poor boy had to be carried out by Rodrik. Then Robb and Margaery decided to call it a night.

Robb and Margaery said goodnight to his parents and made their way out the door. Accompanied by two of Margaery’s handmaidens Robb could do nothing but place a chaste kiss on the back of her hand when he left her at her chambers. If he was being honest with himself Robb thought this was likely a good thing as the wine had caused many of his inhibitions to disappear and by the look in Margaery’s eyes it had done the same to her. He watched as she closed the door with a smile. He turned around stumbling somewhat but regaining his balance as he made his way back to his room. He simply allowed his clothes to fall off his body before he crawled into bed. Today had been the first day of the rest of his life and he could not have been happier. Sleep came easy to both of them that night as they began to countdown the days until their forever began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Some of you may have noticed that I updated the number of parts of this story from 2 to 3 yesterday. Was working on some stuff with part two and realized that I had a lot more I wanted to write than could be reasonably contained in the arc of part 2 and so now we have a part 3 in pre-production!


	10. Preparations and Lessons

Margaery had been in Winterfell nearly four months and already she felt more at home here than she had ever felt in the south. 

The Stark household was taking to her incredibly nicely. Even Theon had begun to look to her as a friend and gave his full approval of her as a companion for Robb. 

Arya had taken to Margaery like an older sister. Margaery approved of Arya’s less feminine interests like archery and swordplay. Even though Eddard had allowed Arya to practice these, Sansa had always made fun of her sister. She along with Jeyne would call Arya names and would make fun of her during their embroidery lessons. Margaery put an end to this one day when Sansa attempted to insult Arya in front of her. 

Margaery pointed out that it was unbecoming of a lady to insult her own sister. For the first time in Arya’s short life another lady defended her from Sansa. Sansa and Jeyne were quickly humbled and apologized to Arya. Arya to her own credit began enjoying the feminine arts more once Margaery was around. She made them fun for Arya and Sansa even began to help Arya and their relationship grew. Much to Lady Catelyn’s joy, Margaery brought Arya into the circle of ladies that lived in Winterfell.

To her credit, Sansa took to riding with Margaery and went hawking with her when she would accompany Robb, Jon, and Theon. Margaery also indulged Sansa’s love for southern stories and tales. Margaery, Sansa, and Arya all became like sisters to one another. Sansa had never had an older sister to give her advice and now Margaery began to fill that role wonderfully. 

But it was Lady Catelyn that took the quickest to Lady Margaery. For the longest time Catelyn had been the only southern woman in the castle but now there were two of them. 

Catelyn had invited Margaery to join her for breakfast one morning while the boys and Lord Eddard were out hunting. Lady Margaery arrived near one of the several open gardens in Winterfell and she and Lady Catelyn embraced before taking a seat. 

“I am so glad you were able to join me this morning my dear.” Lady Catleyn said with a smile as she and Margaery sat down.

“You have helped me so much prepare for the wedding I have come to enjoy your company Cat.” Margaery said with delight. 

She and Catelyn had become incredibly comfortable around one another and they shared quite a lot in common.

“Preparing for this wedding has been an absolute joy for me. I always had expected my son would marry a Northern girl who would not want me helping with her Northern wedding. But you have welcomed my help and I am so grateful for it.” Lady Stark said taking Margaery’s hand. 

“Cat I am not sure I would even know where to begin planning a wedding in the North. If I may be so bold, you are the closest thing I have to a mother here and your help with the planning has been a blessing.” And it truly had been. 

Margaery had to make plans and decide on what was served at the feast and who would be sat where. It was all a bit overwhelming for her and Robb to attempt to plan. Lady Stark had saved them and had guided Margaery through every step of the process like a mother would and their relationship had blossomed because of it. 

“It warms my heart to hear you say that Margaery. I have enjoyed planning out everything with you.” Lady Stark said. 

She then looked down at her feet and said. “Margaery you have become so dear to me in such a short time. You have shown how much you love my son and my family. You have brought so much joy to an already happy house.” She said with a bright smile looking back at Margaery. 

“I am not sure I have ever told you this story but when I asked Eddard to have Jon legitimized, I was afraid. For the longest time I very wrongfully hated that boy for a dishonor he had no part in. I begged the gods to give me strength, to help me be a good mother to him. The gods were good. It was so easy once I decided that I would be his mother. It came almost naturally. I would say that the gods have blessed me with three sons and two daughters. They also decided to entrust and bless me with a fourth son, Jon. Now, I feel as though they have entrusted and blessed me with a third daughter.” Catelyn said tears pricking at her eyes. “I have no idea what I did to be so blessed, but I am so grateful for all the gods have given to me.” She said now wiping a tear away. Being a mother was obviously the greatest joy of Lady Catelyn’s life and Margaery could see the way she cared about her children and family. Margaery could not help but feel emotion welling up inside her.

Margaery stood and crossed the distance between the two, tears in her own eyes. 

“Oh, mother.” The word mother came out of her mouth so easily. It felt so right in the moment as she embraced the overjoyed Lady Stark. 

“I feel as though the gods have blessed me with a second mother and father and five new siblings, and one wonderful husband to be.” She said deepening the embrace between them before they broke and returned to their seats.

“Then you had best continue to call me mother. I will have no daughter of mine calling me anything else.” She said sternly with a beautiful smile.

“Yes, mother.” Margaery responded with an equally bright smile. The rest of their breakfast went on with happy conversation until they had finished their meals and were now sitting continuing to talk. 

“I want to begin teaching you about what it is like being the lady of a castle. It is important you understand the role as once my husband, and I are gone it will be your job to maintain the order of this household. Even before he and I pass, a long time from now gods be good, you will be the second lady of this house. If I am ever away it will be your responsibility to maintain it. I do not mean to put extra responsibility on you, I just know that I would have appreciated someone teaching me before I became Lady of Winterfell.” Lady Catelyn said. 

Margaery knew Cat became Lady of Winterfell the day she came through the gates of the castle for the first time. Margaery was frankly in awe of the force of nature Catelyn must have been forced to become. A southern Lady of Winterfell with no experience. It must have been so difficult. 

For her future good mother to offer to teach her was an extremely kind proposition. 

“I would love that mother. I know there will be a lot of responsibility I have to take on. Having you show me what that is like will be extremely helpful.” Margaery said with a smile. 

“Good. I think it would be best if at first you shadowed me throughout my day when you are not busy. When you feel you are ready, I will give you some responsibilities to help ease you into it all. Gods be good you will not have to take on the role in earnest for many years.” Lady Stark said rising from her chair with Margaery accompanying her. 

The rest of that day was marked with Margaery shadowing Lady Stark. Many days that would follow would be ones filled with lessons from Lady Stark about her duties and responsibilities. It would have been overwhelming had she attempted to figure out all of this on her own but with her future good-mother she felt she was able to manage. 

One morning Eddard Stark found himself staring down at a raven scroll from the capital with both joy and terror. Generally, when an heir to a Great House is married an invitation is sent to other Great Lords and the King. This is done less as a real invitation and more as a courtesy. While lords like Tywin Lannister and Doran Martell had politely declined while sending their warmest congratulations as expected, the letter from the capital carried a different message. The handwriting was easily recognizable to Ned as he had seen it many times before. 

Dear Lord Stark,  
The King wishes me to inform you that he will gladly accept your invitation to your son’s wedding in Winterfell. He has also asked me to inform you he will be bringing some members of the court with him including myself, his brother Renly, his brother-by-law Tyrion Lannister, and a retinue of knights and retainers.  
Ned, I know how much of an inconvenience this will be, but he was adamant about wanting to see you and I am also looking forward to seeing you. The queen and royal children will not be coming, and my wife and son will also remain in the capital, so you need not prepare for them. I look forward to seeing you. I expect we will arrive a fortnight before the wedding. 

Humblest Regards and Warmest Wishes,  
Jon of House Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Lord of the Vale, Warden of the East, and the Hand of the King. 

Ned had to tell his wife immediately and had her summoned. The king was coming to their son’s wedding and he was bringing a whole lot of other people with him. He was genuinely happy that he would not have to deal with the queen or his sister-by-law but the amount of buzz this would generate may bring even more guests to the wedding. 

There was a knock at his study door and he quickly invited his wife in who sat across from him. 

“I received this from the capital this morning.” He said handing her the raven scroll. Catelyn’s eyes got wider as she began to read it. They narrowed at one part and then relaxed by the end. 

“I am a little hurt that my sister’s husband is willing to come to our son’s wedding, but she is not.” Catelyn said handing the letter back to Ned. 

Ned chuckled “Well I am glad that is the thing that bothered you the most about that letter.” Ned said with a smile. 

“You know this is going to cause many other lords to come to the wedding that would have normally declined.” He said looking at his wife who looked to be thinking about changes to seating that would need to be made.

“It will be fine. It was good that he gave us two months warning to begin preparing. We should be able to house lesser lords in Wintertown and we can house the king in the guest house. I still believe the Tyrells should be given the First Keep during their stay.” She said obviously voicing her plans to Ned more for herself than for Ned’s benefit. 

Ned smiled. “I will leave you and Margaery to plan accordingly my love. I am glad this is something you think we can manage. I am not sure you have ever seen Robert at a feast before.” Ned said somewhat worried. 

Catelyn stood up smirking. “I deal with Rickon every day. I think I can handle Robert Baratheon at a feast.” She said confidently as she walked away from a smiling Ned. He was sure that she could as well. 

Catelyn knew the Starks could survive a drunk king. It was the Queen of Thorns that kept Catelyn awake at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby B is coming! Next chapter we get to see what Olenna thinks of a certain Young Wolf! I love the idea of some sort of closer relationship developing between Bobby B and Robb. So you all will get to see my impression of that soon. What I loved about writing really the first 1/3 of this fic was that I got to explore scenes and scenarios that weren't explored in the books or show.


	11. The Roses Arrive

They were now a month away from the wedding. Robb stood in the courtyard with Margaery to his right as they prepared to greet the Tyrells. 

Sansa, Arya and Bran stood to the right of Margaery and Eddard, Catelyn, and Jon stood to the left of Robb. Rickon was being handled by a nurse far away from the courtyard that morning. These were going to be longer introductions and Lady Stark did not trust her son to remain as quiet throughout the exchange as he had been with Margaery. 

Bran had told Robb he had seen the Tyrell caravan approaching. Bran saw that there were three wheelhouses and at least sixty men on horses riding with them. 

Robb expected one wheelhouse contained Margaery’s mother and maybe cousins while another contained Margaery’s sizable dowry. The third he could only imagine contained Lady Olenna Tyrell who would not tolerate her other female family members. 

As the first guards came through the gates, they were followed by the four Tyrell men and the wheelhouses. At the lead was a plump proud man who looked almost spherical in his heavy furs. 

Robb assumed this must be Mace Tyrell. Behind him must have been his three sons. Robb identified Willas Tyrell, heir to Highgarden, rather quickly. 

Margaery had mentioned his accident in one of their letters and Robb could see the brace on his knee and then the cane he used to walk, but he still seemed to ride well. Robb deduced then that the taller, stronger looking of the remaining two men must have been Garlan the Gallant. 

He was followed by the man who must have been Loras who looked like Garlan only smaller. Three of the Tyrell men dismounted before Garlan helped his brother Willas from his horse. 

The greetings began with Lord Mace being welcomed by Lord Stark and his wife. Robb was brought forward with Margaery and in a blur, Robb had been introduced to all of Margaery’s brother’s and father. 

They were all polite having been told all about Robb from Margaery. Next Robb was introduced to Margaery’s mother Alerie Tyrell. She was a beautiful woman, but Robb found her dull compared to his Margaery. 

The person who came next was the most important person that Robb would meet that day. Margery had prepared Robb as best she could for her grandmother. Robb would have to be at his sharpest that for the Queen of Thorns. 

“Lord and Lady Stark, I have the honor of presenting my grandmother. The Lady Olenna of House Tyrell.” Margery said bringing her grandmother over to the Starks. 

The introduction carried with it more pomp and much more respect than the ones she had given to her parents and even brothers. But this was warranted. Lady Olenna was legendary for her sharp tongue and sharper wit. The direwolves would need to be on guard with the Queen of Thorns around. 

The greetings between Lord and Lady Stark and Olenna were polite and short. Lady Olenna had already picked her target for that day’s hunt and it was a certain auburn-haired heir standing near her daughter. She brought herself over to Robb and looked the boy up and down as Margaery repeated her introduction. 

“Grandmother, this is my betrothed Robb…” She was cut off by Olenna who waved her hand and said. 

“Yes, yes I know who he is dear. You are Robb Stark heir to Winterfell. A young pup from what I can tell but perhaps you are a worthy groom.” She said as Robb felt the test beginning from Lady Olenna. 

Olenna decided to give the boy a second of respite to see what he could come up with in response. She changed her target to her own son. 

“It would seem a wise choice to marry our most prized rose to you Lord Robb on account your father thoroughly thrashed my son during Robert’s Rebellion.” Olenna spoke harshly of her son who laughed awkwardly behind her. 

Olenna changed her target back to Robb again. Time to see what the boy’s mind was made of. 

She had set him up in a very odd position. Robb could defend Mace’s honor putting him in Mace’s good graces while undermining Olenna. Not a wise decision. He could agree with Olenna and likely deeply offend Mace. Again, not a wise decision. Or Robb could simply be dull and brush off the comment. Not as unwise of a decision, but it would only make Olenna think less of him for not demonstrating any wit or charm. 

So, what would he do? 

“I believe I am rather confused my lady.” Robb said with a smirk. 

“I was under the impression you were House Tyrell’s most prized rose. Forgive me, but if you and I are to be married I believe the wedding we have planned will not be nearly grand enough.” He said his dimpled smirk hiding any nervousness at presenting his joking compliment. 

There were smiles forming on the faces of Margaery’s brothers as Robb had done what they thought was impossible. 

This boy was quick and sharp. Much to the surprise of everyone including Olenna, Robb had side stepped the issue of Robert’s Rebellion, complimented Lady Olenna, and thoroughly defused a tense situation. Margaery was in awe of him, more so now than any other moment. 

Olenna offered her hand to Robb with a smirk so that he could kiss it. Her approval fully given. 

“A witty compliment Lord Robb but this rose has her thorns.” She said as he took her hand. 

One last test of the young man’s wit.

“And this wolf has his fangs.” He said placing a light kiss to the back of her hand. 

Olenna was satisfied. As he gently let go of her hand, she gave him one last sign of her approval. 

“A wolf you are indeed Lord Robb.” Olenna said correcting her pup comment from earlier. 

Margaery looked at Robb with great approval as she went on introducing family members to family members and Robb continued to graciously meet with the Tyrells. They enjoyed a wonderful breakfast. 

There would be a feast that night to welcome the Tyrells, but that afternoon Margaery took time to meet with her family for lunch to catch up with them. 

They had been catching up for a time as they enjoyed their lunch in the First Keep together. The Tyrells had been given the whole of the refurbished keep as a home. It was larger than the guest house and Catelyn and Margaery had made sure that it was lavishly adorned with everything the Tyrells could possibly ask for. 

“I like the boy he seems to be sweet towards you daughter.” Mace said approvingly. 

“And I do believe Lord Stark has a very healthy respect for House Tyrell giving us our own keep.” It was respectful of Lord Stark to give them the First Keep but that was simply Eddard’s character and Margaery knew that. 

“They have all been so wonderful to us since we arrived.” Alerie voiced. 

“That is who they are mother. Northerners are known for how they treat their guests.” Margaery pointed out to her mother. 

“And he has treated you well sister?” Loras asked with some concern. 

He knew more than anyone how much she cared about Robb but now that they had been together, he needed to know if Robb still made her happy. 

“He has treated me better than I could have ever imagined Loras. He is kind and honorable and I know he genuinely loves me. His family took me in on the moment I arrived and have shown me so much love and respect since I have been here.” Margaery said with a bright smile. 

This appeased Loras as he sat back in his chair smiling. 

“He seems sharp as well.” Olenna said in a very pointed manner. 

“He is grandmother. I would like to say that that is partially my doing but charm and quick wit seem to come to him as naturally as honor and justice do.” She said with admiration in her voice. 

“A product of his southern mother and Northern father no doubt.” Willas said with a noise of agreement coming from Olenna at his statement. 

The rest of lunch between the Tyrell’s went well. Lady Margaery was able to catch up with her cousin Elinor, her sister-by-law Leonette and her brother’s squire Sam. Sam had quickly struck up conversations with Jon and Robb at breakfast and Margaery imagined a friendship was forming between them. 

Margaery was sitting in her chamber’s living space with Elinor. A fire blazing in the hearth as the chill of the late afternoon began to hit. Elinor was wrapped in her furs even indoors and despite the heated walls of the Great Keep around them. 

“How can you stand this cold Margaery? I feel it all the way in my bones.” Elinor said with a small smile. 

Margaery knew it was not a slight against the North just a cousin’s complaints. 

“Would you believe me if I told you it does not bother me in the least? In fact, if I am being honest, I love the cold here.” Margaery said her body not even remotely near her furs as she lounged in one of her more casual dresses. 

“Do you just get used to it then?” Elinor laughed and pulled her furs closer as she sipped hot tea.

“I have felt this way from the moment I got here El.” Margaery said with a laugh. 

“Genuinely, I feel as though I was meant for this place.” She said with a bright smile. 

“It must help having a handsome direwolf to keep you warm.” Elinor said with a playful smile towards a slightly blushing Margaery. 

Her and Robb had grown closer. He had told her he loved her, and she had said it back to him. Perhaps it was his love that kept her warm here but her love for him kept him just as warm. It did help that they had shared steamy kisses and long nights talking in the living space of either his or her chambers cuddled up, wrapped in furs on one of the couches talking for hours. One of their first nights they did this they talked with each other until the sun rose up in the sky. 

While that was a very hard day to remember because of how tired they both were, it was one of her fondest memories. They had never done anything dishonorable with one another. Both had agreed that they would be married soon enough and that anytime they wished to spend doing that could wait until their marriage. They also worried that being caught in such an act may cause tension in the household and she did not want to risk the respect and love she had been given by the Starks. Despite this she did want him so badly and could safely say she was going to fully enjoy her bedding ceremony. 

“Margaery, you still with me?” Elinor said with a giggle as she brought Margaery out of her musing. 

“Yes, sorry El.” She said blushing. 

“He must really be good if you can drift off and think about him like that.” Elinor said with a teasing smirk.

“We haven’t done anything like that El. Just kissing. But I will say he is incredibly good at that.” She said sipping her tea with pride as Elinor giggled even more.

“It also helps that his father has a ludicrous amount of money.” Elinor said with a sip of her tea. 

“I’ve heard Lord Stark may be richer than Tywin Lannister.” Elinor said as though the statement was secret gossip. 

The general consensus in Westeros was that Tywin Lannister was still the richest man in Westeros with Eddard Stark close behind. Margaery had learned through her lessons with Lady Stark about the household accounts that not only was Lord Stark richer than Tywin Lannister, he was almost one and half times as rich as the Lord of Casterly Rock and all that wealth would one day belong to Robb. 

“While I am sure that would impress many of the women who one day call me Lady Stark, Robb is all I could ever ask for in the world. Everything else is just extra. El he is the sweetest man I have ever met. He is honorable, kind, strong, gentle, chivalrous, intelligent and everything else girls dream for in a man.” She said with genuine joy in her voice. 

“I am so happy to see you like this Margaery and to know he is treating you right. I cannot wait to watch you marry him. Maybe you will give me some ideas for my own wedding one day.” Elinor said smiling at her cousin. 

There was a knock at the door and Margaery asked who it was. The guard on the outside said it was Lady Olenna and both Tyrell girls stood, and Margaery ordered her to be allowed in. Lady Olenna strode into the room. 

“Dear Elinor, leave Margaery and me. I wish to speak with her a moment.” Lady Olenna ordered politely but sternly. 

“Yes Nana.” Elinor responded politely. 

Olenna may not have been her grandmother but Lady Olenna had been like a grandmother to all of Margaery’s cousins.

The door closed behind Elinor and Olenna sat down next to Margaery. 

“I wished to have a moment alone with you my dear. You have done great work on the Stark boy.” Olenna said moving a hair behind Margaery’s ear. 

“I do not feel as if I have had to do work grandmother. It has been easy with Robb, to fall for him and love him.” Margaery said with a smile. 

“Then you have truly been blessed by the gods Margaery. Not many women in our position ever truly love their husbands. A rare few fall in love with them after being married to them for a time. But even fewer are blessed with love before their marriage. Garlan and Leonette come to mind and now you and Robb. It seems as though my grandchildren are blessed with the gift of easy love.” Lady Olenna said to her granddaughter. 

Margaery always knew her grandmother cared for her and loved her but this sweet side to her was rarely ever shown to Margaery. Olenna usually calculated each word she said but here and now all she was doing was speaking with Margaery as a grandmother would. 

“Thank you, Nana. I have never in my life felt as though the gods have smiled on me as much as they have these last few months. There is a happiness I have found here that I never expected to find.” Margaery said taking her grandmother’s hand. 

“Then keep it safe Margaery. Always remember this is your house to protect just as much as House Tyrell is mine to keep safe. Use your mind and your wits and whatever else you can. The world can be cruel but women in our position have the ability to help keep safe those that we love.” Olenna’s tone became serious. 

She did not allude to any specific threat, just the threat of the world. 

Margaery understood all too well that Lady Olenna had been the brains of her family for several decades. Thankfully, Willas was just as sharp and Olenna trusted House Tyrell’s future to him. Olenna had kept them safe and now Margaery would help do the same for House Stark. She would do as Olenna asked, use all of her gifts for the betterment of House Stark. The house she loved. 

“I will grandmother just as you have.” Margaery said with pride and conviction. 

“Good, now I have a gift for you. I know we are not doing wedding gifts until just before the wedding, but I want you to wear this to the feast tonight.” Olenna reached into her bodice and pulled out a long box. 

Margaery opened the box and in it was a set of emerald stud earrings and a bright gold necklace with emeralds studded along it. She couldn’t contain herself at the beautiful gift she had been given. 

“Grandmother these are beautiful.” Margaery said lifting the necklace out of the box. 

Olenna rose and went to the door as Margaery examined the necklace and earrings and had one of the guards fetch Margaery’s handmaidens. Olenna walked back over to her granddaughter.

“I am glad you like them my dear. Let’s have you try them on.” Just as Lady Olenna said this, three of Margaery’s handmaidens came into the room. 

They helped place the studs in and the necklace on her neck. Margaery looked at them in the mirror. 

“These are wonderful grandmother. Thank you so much.” Margaery said beaming at her grandmother once again. 

“Wear a green dress I had made for you with them. It will match wonderfully with your eyes. Let us enjoy you in Tyrell colors while we still can my sweet.” Olenna said. 

Margaery had taken to wearing House Stark colors more often than her own Tyrell ones. She still loved her family colors, but she had just felt it more appropriate to wear white, silver, and blue as opposed to the green and gold of her house. But tonight, she would be more than happy to wear her green and gold with this gorgeous new jewelry from her grandmother. 

“I will grandmother. I will wear those colors with pride.” Margaery said bringing her grandmother into a hug. Olenna left and Margaery began to get ready for the feast that evening. 

Her handmaidens helped her into her dress. It was a beautiful green that matched the Tyrell sigil with gold vines and flowers embroidered symmetrically on the bodice and waist. The dress hugged her form and dragged slightly behind her. The neck line was flattering and went down between her breast. The cut on the back remained high as the dress was essentially sleeveless. The only true sleeves were the thick fabric straps that held the dress on her shoulders. Her furs that evening were blonde lining a dark brown cloak. 

She was escorted down to the bottom of the Great Keep where the Robb, Jon, Bran, Theon, and Lord Stark were all waiting. Apparently, she was the first of the ladies to be ready that evening. She came gliding down the stairs with a handmaiden on each side. The men at the bottom couldn’t help but stare up at the beauty that graced their presence now. 

Robb was wearing a dark brown leather tunic with a cape covering his right shoulder and a gold studded, brown belt with brown boots. Interestingly, his furs matched his lady’s and the two would look like a very handsome couple to all that looked on them. 

“You look absolutely stunning my lady.” Robb said kissing her hand when she offered it to him. 

“And you look as wonderful as ever my lord.” She said back to him with love in her eyes. 

“You two make a very handsome couple.” Lord Stark said with pride at the two young people in front of him. 

“Forgive my wife and daughters they will be down in but a moment.” Lord Stark said only for his wife’s voice to come from above them. 

“A moment indeed my love.” Lady Catelyn said followed by her two daughters and four handmaidens. 

“You look lovely Cat.” Eddard said with love in his eyes making his wife blush. 

Margaery saw this and looked at Robb who was thinking the same thing she was. This would be them when they were as old as the current Lord and Lady of Winterfell. Eddard still to this day adored his wife and showered her with compliments. He was even able to continue to make her blush. Margaery laced her arm around Robb’s waist at the sight of his happy parents and he responded by placing his arm around her mid back. 

That was when Arya began teasing her parents. 

“Ew do you have to do that here.” She said playfully as Eddard kissed his wife. 

Robb and Jon began laughing and Sansa huffed seeing Arya cause Eddard and Cat to separate. They did so with smiles, and they looked at their daughter. 

“What? Are you not going to tell them to not do that here or are you only going to order your parents around?” Ned said pointing at Robb and Margaery with their arms around each other. 

They were close to each other but were doing nothing that would be considered inappropriate. 

Margaery laughed at this and drew closer to Robb as Arya turned her gaze to the young couple. Thankfully they were saved when a Tyrell servant walked in. 

“Good evening my lord. My Lord Tyrell bids me inform you that he and his family are making their way to the Great Hall.” The servant said politely. 

“Thank you. Let Lord Tyrell know we are also walking over.” Lord Eddard said as the servant bowed and made his way out the door. 

The Starks then made their way to the Great Hall. When they met with the Tyrells outside the Great Hall compliments were given freely and in a mixed procession, they all walked in. 

Robb and Margaery walked in first this time followed by Lord Stark escorting Lady Alerie, Lord Mace escorting Lady Catelyn, Lord Willas escorting a nearly swooning Lady Sansa, Ser Garlan escorting Lady Arya much to her delight, Lord Jon escorting Lady Leonette, and finally Lord Bran and Ser Loras escorting Lady Olenna much to the young boy’s dismay but Lady Olenna’s humorous delight. 

Margaery, Robb, Catelyn, Eddard, Mace, Alerie, and Olenna were seated at the highest table in that order facing the hall with the other Starks and Tyrells below them. Lord Eddard stood to give a toast to a cheering crowd. His toast was short but very welcoming to his new future family. Mace Tyrell stood to attempt to give a speech only to be stopped by Olenna. 

The feast was a wonderful affair. Robb paced himself this time as he did not intend to get drunk in front of his future family-by-law. Jon was the center of attention for many of the Tyrell girls and handmaidens much to the poor boy’s chagrin. He politely danced with several of them.

“Your brother seems to be the choice of the night for my lady cousins.” Margaery said as she and Robb slow danced together. 

One hand was playing with the hair on the back of his neck and one hand was in his own. He pulled her closer to him with the hand that he had placed on the small of her back. 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Robb agreed with a smile as his betrothed looked at him with love.

“Lady Elinor seems to be quite taken with him. Although, he does not seem as interested in her.” Margaery giggled knowing Jon would likely freeze in the snow before marrying a southern girl. 

She knew he meant no offense. Jon had the North in his blood, and she imagined he was more attracted to strong northern shield maidens than southern flowers.

“Gods save him.” Robb laughed. “Your cousin is a beautiful girl he would be hard pressed to find a more attractive girl than her.” He said looking back to Margaery. 

“Although I seem to have been rather lucky tricking you into falling for me. And you are by far the most beautiful woman in the whole world.” He said placing his forehead on her own. 

She blushed and giggled. 

“You are too kind to me my wolf. Besides how do you know it was not I that tricked you? I would imagine every girl in the Seven Kingdoms will come to cut my throat to try and get to you once you and I are married.” She meant the statement as a jest and Robb knew it was a compliment, but he still hated the thought of someone trying to harm her.

His response was partially a jest and partially truth. 

“Well anyone that wants to cause you harm will be forced to get through me first and believe me, if I am fighting for you, I will never lose.” He said with deep and true conviction. 

She loved it when he wanted to protect her. He was so kind and sweet but when her wolf bore his fangs, she couldn’t help but find it unbelievably attractive. She knew he would never harm anyone out of malice or cruelty, but she also knew he would protect her and his family until his dying day. She wanted to kiss him right there but knew it would not be appropriate so placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you, my love. I will always feel protected and loved by you. I love you.” She said after laying the kiss on his cheek. 

“I love you too.” He said with a smile, his protective instincts having been cooled by her kiss. 

The rest of the night went on like this until Robb Stark did something no one expected. Lady Olenna had danced with no one that evening preferring to make light conversation with Lord Stark or Willas. Robb Stark was the first man to ask her to dance that evening. 

“My lady, would it be too much to ask you for a dance?” Robb asked with an outstretched hand. 

Willas looked at the boy like he was suicidal, but Robb knew exactly what he was doing. Olenna looked surprised at first but then respectfully took the boy’s hand as he led her to the dance floor. 

“That was rather bold Lord Robb. My grandson thinks I may turn you to mincemeat before this dance is through.” Olenna said as the two slowly danced together their hands in the most proper positions they could possibly be. Both looked straight forward not making eye contact. 

“Perhaps I will be, but I had not had the opportunity to speak with you and I feel as though I should get to know the Queen of Thorns.” Robb said boldly calling Olenna by her nickname. 

“You are a bold one Lord Robb. What is there to get to know about me hm? I am but an old woman here to watch her granddaughter marry the heir to a Great House.” Olenna said in her most innocent tone.

“Come now Lady Olenna, you and I both know you are the power behind House Tyrell. It would be in my best interest to make an ally of you if I can.” Robb said giving Lady Olenna a side eyed look before returning his eyes forward. 

Lady Olenna was impressed. The boy seemed to already be well on his way to be a consummate political figure. 

“And what possible need would you have for an ally such as me.” She asked genuinely curious as to the boy’s motives. 

“My father may be both rich and powerful, but he lacks for eyes in places that one should never be blind too. I would hope that with our houses joining I could ask a favor from you.” Robb said in a very serious tone. 

“You believe I may be able to provide the eyes for your father. Did Lord Eddard send you to me or are you making this request on your own?” Now the game was beginning. 

She needed to know if House Tyrell was being used by House Stark and she needed to know now. The Queen of Thorns was either going to become the greatest pain in Robb’s side or one of his most trusted allies. 

“I ask of my own accord my lady. I worry that while my father may understand the grander game of political alliances, he lacks the ability to play the dirtier side of the game. I worry that someone may try to use him one day and that it may be his downfall.” Robb said being entirely honest with Olenna.

Olenna could detect no lie in the boy. He worried for his father. This young man of only four and ten was already playing the game. She could hear Margaery’s words in his mouth, however. She had brought this political weakness to his attention. Olenna smiled with pride at the thought that her granddaughter had brought this conversation up to Robb and was even more proud that Robb was acting to deal with the suspected issue. 

“My granddaughter pointed this out to you didn’t she.” Olenna said with a smile now looking at Robb.

“Aye, my lady she did.” He said amazed at how quickly Olenna figured out the situation. 

“Robb, you are right in that our interests will be aligned with your own just as yours will be aligned with ours. I will make sure to keep my eyes out for danger. But I cannot promise I will see everything especially in the capital. Deceit is thick there, but I will do all I can to make sure your father is not taken advantage of you have my word.” Lady Olenna said truthfully. 

Robb had his father’s honor and armed with her granddaughter’s skills; the boy would likely be able to accomplish great things one day. 

“I would ask you not tell my father of this conversation. I do not want him thinking I am going behind his back, but I want to make sure he is as safe as he can be.” Robb said with genuine concern.

“I will not say anything to him but Robb you must know that even if I keep my eyes out for him, the world can be terrible and while I will always try to protect our family, just know that sometimes bad things can happen no matter what preparations we make.” Lady Olenna’s words were formed from years of experience.

Robb knew that no matter what he did bad things were always likely to happen. However, the very least he could do was try to stop them. Robb nodded to Olenna and as the song ended, he bowed, and she curtsied, and he walked her back up to the high table and rejoined his bride to be. 

The rest of the feast was marvelous and slowly the hall emptied as the night went on and the castle went to sleep. Robb laid in his bed awake for a time knowing that he had done all he could to help guard his family like Margaery had advised him. Now he should sleep, he was getting married in a month and soon his bed would not be so empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I just realized that I don't think I made the size of Winterfell clear in the way I have been writing about it and next chapter I am going to be describing quite a lot of guests being present in Winterfell. If you think about Winterfell as being the Winterfell of the tv show you would naturally think with the amount of people I am describing that it would be very cramped. However, Winterfell described in the books is ludicrously large and will easily hold the amount of people I will be describing being there. If you need a visualization of what that might look like, Shadiversity created a 3D model of a pretty accurate Winterfell. It is not the exact design I had in my head when I was writing the story but if you want a good visualization of what is basically 99% of what I had in mind with Winterfell go look it up on YouTube. But do keep in mind that the Winterfell in this story has been refurbished and has an extra wall.


	12. The King Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. I think I'm going to start leaving little behind the scenes notes at the end of all of my chapters kind of explaining why I made the choices I made and sort of what it was like coming up with the story. Any important notes I'll put 'please read' next to but just for fun the end notes will be sort of explanatory. May even get a bit tongue in cheek with it and have the 'actors' have a dialogue explaining how the scenes were shot lol but we will see. Read them if you like!

Guests began arriving in Winterfell the fortnight leading up to the wedding. Final preparations were being made for the wedding. There would be festivities all throughout the two weeks leading up to the wedding. As was custom there would be no more feasts until the wedding feast the night of the actual ceremony. There would be large breakfasts and other special gatherings but no feasts. The custom was a Northern one, but it also made the feast the night of the wedding particularly boisterous and merry. 

Many Northern lords would be arriving closer to the actual wedding day but those Northern who were coming from further away had already begun to arrive. 

Lord Eddard and Lord Mace personally greeted Lords Umber, Bolton, Karstark, and Manderly on their arrivals. Willas Tyrell had been present for the greeting of Lord Manderly and seemed to be particularly taken with his oldest granddaughter Wynafryd. At least that is what Margaery had said to Robb after she had spoken with Willas about the girl. 

Some of the lords of the Reach were given the same welcome. Lord Paxter Redwyne, Margaery’s uncle, was greeted by both Lord Stark and Lord Tyrell. He came with his daughter and wife. His sons would come with the royal court from King’s Landing with the king. Lord Leyton Hightower, Margaery’s maternal grandfather, had elected to stay in the Hightower. However, many of his children did come, most notably Margaery’s favorite uncle Baelor Hightower, the heir to the Hightower who is also called Baelor Brightsmile. 

Robb’s uncle Edmure came up from the Riverlands. His grandfather Hoster Tully was unable to attend but a specific reason was not given as to why. Robb’s granduncle Brynden Tully arrived the day after Edmure having been given leave from guarding the Bloody Gate. Finally, his uncle Benjen had been given leave to spend around a month in the south in Winterfell to celebrate his nephew’s wedding. 

The Guest House was reserved entirely for the king and his party and the First Keep was being occupied by Margaery’s family including the Tyrells, Hightowers, and Redwynes all having taken up residence in the keep. Margaery still occupied her chamber in the Great Keep along with Robb’s side of the family with the Starks and Tullys. Jon Arryn would also take a chamber in the Great Keep on his arrival. 

Other noble lords like the Boltons, Karstarks, Manderlys, and Umber would stay in both the Great Keep and other towers throughout the castle. Some other lords from the Reach, Riverlands, and Vale would be given places within the castle. Lord Royce, Lord Blackwood, and Lord Tarly were all granted different towers within Winterfell. 

Some lesser lords and knights were given spacious manses in Wintertown. These had been built during Lord Eddard’s expansion of the town. Thankfully the town remained near empty during the summer years. In total, there were five hundred lords who came with their families from all across the realm from Dorne to the Wall. Even more knights came to the wedding for the tournament after. 

There would be almost three thousand highborn guests in attendance. Only the most noble houses and lords would feast in the Great Hall with other attending in halls across Winterfell during the feast. The godswood would be more than spacious enough for every highborn guest to be able to attend the ceremony in front of the Old Gods the evening of the wedding. 

Word reached Winterfell that the King was a day’s ride away and the castle seemed to fly into a flurry of activity. Servants scurried about placing last touches throughout the castle. 

Winterfell looked ready for the greatest celebration in living memory and Lord Stark had spared no expense. Especially once word reached him that his friend, the king, would be attending. The Stark and Tyrell banners were hung from every walkway and on every tower, flew either the Stark direwolf or the Tyrell golden rose. 

The kitchens were always preparing food and a tourney area was being measured out on the east side of the castle outside its three walls. Servants remained busy cleaning and handling chores and errands for the lords that were present. 

Lady Stark had brought on an extra three hundred temporary servants to help handle the lords that were present. 

Smallfolk filled the inns in Wintertown. Thankfully these too had been expanded. 

Winterfell was still a buzz with activity when word arrived that the king was mere hours away. 

By the time the tourney would begin after the wedding, over fifteen thousand people would come to Winterfell to celebrate the wedding and watch the tourney. 

Catelyn and Margaery saw to a few final touches and everything was perfect and ready for the king’s arrival. They both went and freshened up and met the rest of the Starks and Tyrells in the courtyard. 

Lord Eddard occupied the centermost position. To his left was Lord Tyrell, Lady Alerie, Willas, Garlan, Leonette, and Loras. Behind the Tyrells were the Redwynes, Hightowers, and the Tyrell cousins, aunts, and uncles. 

Lady Olenna Tyrell was noticeably absent. An excuse was given that she was feeling ill that morning, but Margaery knew better. Lady Olenna found bending the knee to anyone to be distasteful. It also did not help that it hurt her back. 

To Lord Stark’s right stood Lady Catelyn, Robb, Margaery, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Jon. Behind them stood the Tullys, Benjen, and Theon. Stark guards and servants were all present as well.

All present were wearing their finest clothes. Beautiful dresses, striking doublets, and soft furs. Lords from the houses that were staying in the castle were also spread throughout the courtyard. The Greatjon stood with his son Little Jon while Roose Bolton stood next to his son Domeric. Robb could have sworn he caught Wynafryd Manderly stealing looks with Willas Tyrell. 

Before Robb could think on it any longer, horse hooves could be heard and suddenly two guards came through the gate carrying the Baratheon crowned stag banner followed by what must have been two members of the Kingsguard and finally one of the fattest men Robb had ever seen in his life. 

His father and Mace Tyrell immediately kneeled which caused everyone else in the courtyard to drop to one knee including Robb and Margaery. 

The fat man was in fact the great Robert Baratheon. The man who crushed Rhaegar at the trident. The man said to be once stronger than the Mountain in his prime. The man who Robb had been named after. 

Robb almost chuckled to himself at how large he was but was able to stifle the laugh enough. Only Margaery noticed and she knew why he was having to hold down laughter. 

Two servants brought over steps for the kings to step down onto. Robb heard the king get off his horse and quickly walk over to where his father was kneeling. 

He stood in front of Eddard for a moment before motioning him to stand up. Lord Stark stood and everyone else in the yard rose with him. 

It was then that Robb raised his head to see the king’s retinue. An older balding man stood near the king in a blue doublet and brown furs with a falcon embroidered on his chest. 

That must have been Jon Arryn. Behind him was a young man as tall as Robb but obviously a bit older wearing fine silks and furs. Robb figures that was the king’s brother Renly. The easiest man to identify was the dwarf having rather obvious difficulty getting off of his horse. Partially from being short and partially from the pain of having to ride the pace King Robert must have set. 

“Your grace.” Eddard said with a polite bow.

The words seemed to almost anger the king who gave him an almost frustrated look.

“You got fat.” The words caught Robb by surprise as he saw the king scowling at his father.

Robb wanted to laugh but kept a serious look on his face. It was very funny the extremely round king calling his lord father fat. 

Eddard handled this by looking down at the king’s belly and then back at his face. Another moment passed before the two began laughing together and embraced in a brotherly hug. 

“Cat!” King Robert said embracing Robb’s mother. 

“Your grace.” She politely responded partially leaning into the embrace but only for a second. 

“Eight years, why haven’t I seen you? Where in seven hells have you been?” Robert questioned his father with a smile. 

“Guarding the North for you your grace, Winterfell is yours.” Eddard responded smiling at his old friend. 

“And who have we here? You must be the man I have heard so much about and the reason I dragged my ass all the way up North.” Robert said offering his arm to Robb. 

“You must be Robb.” He said as the two clasped forearms in a warrior’s embrace. 

Robb felt a degree of kinship with the king already just by the gestures he gave to the young lord. 

“Yes, your grace. It is an honor to meet you.” Robb said keeping the greeting short and polite. 

“May I introduce my betrothed Lady Margaery of House Tyrell.” He motioned to his wife to be who gave her best curtsy to the king. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you your grace. Welcome to Winterfell.” She said with the politest tone she thought she had ever used before. 

“My my you are a stunning flower aren’t you. My wife would be jealous for me even looking in your direction. Thank the gods she isn’t here.” He said before breaking into a wheezing laugh joined by Robb and Margaery’s own chuckles. 

Robert met the rest of the Stark siblings before politely greeting the Tyrells. Robb found it odd how Robert stared at his brother Jon maybe a second longer than he should have before moving on. As Robert spent time with each Tyrell, Jon Arryn stepped forward and embraced Lord Stark. 

“It’s good to see you Ned. It really has been too long.” Lord Arryn said politely. 

“I am glad that you came all this way I know the travels could not have been easy on you knowing the pace Robert enjoys setting.” Ned laughed as his foster father joined in. 

“It was not all that bad. My maester says I am in strong health for my age and despite being tired most of the time I feel healthy.” Jon Arryn said with a smile. 

“Lady Stark, I apologize on my wife’s behalf. She did not think our son strong enough to travel yet.” Lord Arryn said apologetically to Catelyn. 

“It is alright Jon. It is in no way your fault. Is the boy sick?” Lady Catelyn questioned in a motherly tone. 

“No, my lady. He is admittedly a rather weak boy for his age. I am afraid his mother has not weened him yet, but I am looking for a place to have him fostered to see if I can remove him from her caring embrace and allow him to be toughened up to some extent.” Lord Arryn said with a smile. 

Catelyn had not allowed her sons to be fostered. Not because she was fearful of them being away though. She actually wanted them to grow up with Ned. He was a shining example of what any man should strive to be. 

Lord Eddard spoke up. 

“Well your son always has a place with his family here in Winterfell.” He said with a smile as Robert came back over to them. 

“Ned take me to your crypts I want to pay my respects.” Robert said his tone a bit more serious and urgent. 

Robb’s father took his friend in the direction of the crypts and the parties that were present in the courtyard began to mingle. 

“Lord Arryn let me introduce you to my children.” Lady Catelyn motioned and before guided the Hand of the King in front of Robb and Margaery. 

“My lord, this is my son Robb and his betrothed Margaery Tyrell.” Catelyn said with pride as Robb bowed and Margaery curtsied. 

“Please, there is no need for that nephew.” Lord Arryn said opening his arms to embrace Robb which Robb welcomed and returned. Lord Arryn did the same for Margaery. 

“Gods you are a tall young man Robb. You are taller than Ned was at the same age. And Lady Margaery the rumors of your beauty do not do you justice.” The Hand said politely making both young people smile. 

Jon Arryn was introduced to the rest of the Stark children and Robb and Margaery began mingling with their new guests as bags were unloaded from a wagon by servants. 

“Margaery!” Loras got both Robb and Margaery’s attention as he walked toward them with Renly Baratheon walking behind Loras.

“Allow me to introduce Renly Baratheon, Lord of Strom’s End, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, and Master of Laws. Renly this is Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell, and this is my sister Margaery Tyrell.” Loras said politely. 

Loras had served as a squire to Renly until only very recently being knighted by him. Margaery had told Robb about Loras. She told Robb in absolute confidence and Robb swore never to tell a soul about Loras’ choice in bed companions. 

Robb however had not assumed one of those companions would be the king’s brother. It was rather easy to deduce by the way that they looked at each other. Although there was a care and even love that was exchanged in their glances. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Robb. Someone told me you defeated Loras in a sparring match is that true.” Renly said with genuine curiosity. 

Robb had not been aware people knew about that and Loras seemed slightly defeated that the news had reached Renly. 

“Ser Loras had been going very easy on me throughout the match and I simply caught him on the back foot. I wouldn’t exactly call it a win on my part. Simply mercy on Ser Loras’ part.” Robb said politely even though Loras had not been going easy on Robb at all and the victory was a hard fought and fair victory for Robb. 

“Well either way it seems there is a legendary swordsman to be had in you.” Renly said with a smirk before turning to and greeting Margaery politely kissing her hand and showering her with compliments about her beauty. 

The greeting went on for a time as refreshments were brought out to the courtyard. Robb found himself speaking with Beric Dondarrion when a small man made his way over to Robb. Margaery had been politely mingling with some of the ladies from the royal court leaving Robb all alone. 

“Robb Stark if I am not mistaking. The soon to be married heir to Winterfell.” The dwarf said as Lord Dondarrion politely excused himself. 

Robb had always been taught to be polite but there was a sort of unfriendly rivalry between the Lannisters and the Starks. It started as the Lannisters represented what Northmen dislike about southerners. They were greedy, backstabbing, pretentious, and treacherous. 

This rivalry was only inflamed by the sudden extreme wealth boom in the North and particularly in House Stark. Finally, the treachery and war crimes committed by Tywin Lannister during Robert’s Rebellion left an extremely poor taste in the mouths of the Starks to say the very least. 

“And you must be Tyrion Lannister. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Robb said as politely as he could reaching his hand down to shake the hand already offered to him by Tyrion. 

“Was it my height that gave it away?” Tyrion asked with a smirk. 

Robb actually found this somewhat funny and chuckled. Fine, he would play nice with the little lion. 

“No, my lord it was the blonde hair actually, but I could see why you would think it was the height.” Robb said with a smile getting a laugh from Tyrion. 

“Was the road good to you my lord.” Robb asked as a courtesy.

“Yes and no. You have wonderful brothels on the Kingsroad. But the king set a criminally uncomfortable pace up that Kingsroad so I was not entirely able to enjoy the wonders of the North.” Tyrion said looking very disappointed. 

Robb smiled. He was beginning to enjoy his conversation with Tyrion when his bride to be walked up behind him. 

“Lord Tyrion may I introduce my betrothed, Lady Margaery of House Tyrell.” Robb said for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 

Lady Margaery curtsied and smiled at Tyrion. 

“My Lord it is wonderful to meet you. Lady Stark and I heard you enjoyed reading and so made extra candles available to you in the guest house. I also left a selection of some of my favorite books on the North in your desk drawer if you are looking for something new to read.” Margaery said with a smile. 

Robb had no idea Margaery had paid that close of attention to the list of people staying in the castle. Lord Tyrion had to be on the bottom of people that were important within the walls of Winterfell and yet she still put in the work to make sure he felt welcomed. Robb smiled in admiration at his betrothed. 

“My lady that is incredibly thoughtful of you. I have not had a chance to thank Lady Stark but if you see her give her my gratitude. I will have to pay your courtesy back somehow.” Lord Tyrion said taking Margaery’s hand in thanks for her king gesture. 

“No need my lord. Your presence at our wedding is gratitude enough.” Lady Margaery said giving the dwarf’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you again my lady. If you would excuse me, I will retire to my well-prepared chamber.” Tyrion said as he walked off towards the guest house. 

“He seems very nice. For a Lannister.” Margaery said with a chuckle. 

Robb couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“What was very odd is I found myself enjoying my conversation with him. Perhaps not all Lannister are evil, scheming, monsters.” Robb said jokingly. 

He knew the Lannister were people who just had a not so savory recent history. Margaery laughed at his assessment and laced an arm through his as the two walked around mingling with their royal guests. 

Each morning after that for a week Robb and Margaery broke their fasts together with a different lord’s family inside the castle. They would then spend lunch separately with another lord or lady enjoying their time with their guests individually. 

On this morning the king was to be their guest. This must have been the most nerve-racking breakfast of them all. They chose the Great Hall as the place they would enjoy their breakfast this morning. The doors to the Great Hall gently opened and two Kingsguard entered followed by the king. Robert had only brought five of his Kingsguard with him electing to leave Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Meryn Trant back in King’s Landing with his family. 

One of the Kingsguard was the legend Ser Barristan Selmy, a hero of Robb’s. Both Margaery and Robb stood when the king entered the Great Hall.

“One of the worst things about being king is everyone stands up when you enter a room.” Robert said with a laugh at the young couple motioning them to sit. 

“Did they not stand for you when you were a lord your grace?” Margaery asked politely with a smile.

“You know, they did but it was different. When I was just Lord of Storm’s End people didn’t shit their pants afterwards when I told them to sit back down.” The king said with another long laugh making the couple laugh. 

Generally, it would not be acceptable to swear like he was in front of a lady but there are a number of perks to being king. 

“Lancel! Lancel get some wine boy!” Robert yelled at his squire who went running to the nearest cellar to find some wine for his king. 

“Will you two be drinking this morning?” Robert asked in a surprisingly polite tone. 

“No, your grace, unfortunately we have other guests to meet with and we would be hard pressed to explain to them how we got drunk with the king at breakfast. Although I’m sure you would thoroughly enjoy watching me attempt to stumble my way to lunch.” Robb responded with a laugh which caused Robert to laugh even louder. 

“Gods I like you boy. How old are you both?” Robert asked. 

They really had not had the opportunity to speak this long with their guest of honor. 

“We are both four and ten your grace.” Margaery answered. 

“Gods what I would do to be four and ten again.” He laughed again as his squire returned with a flagon of wine. 

One of Robb’s servants brought cups. Lancel poured a glass for Robert and was about to pour some for Robb and Margaery when Robert cut him off. 

“Dammit Lancel did they ask for wine?” Robert yelled and Lancel froze.

“No, your grace.” He said sheepishly

“Did I tell you to pour them wine?” Robert accused again.

“No, your grace.” Lancel began to sink back. 

“Then don’t pour them wine! These are responsible young people and they have important matters to attend to after this breakfast. The only one who will be getting drunk is me.” Robert replied not so much as speaking as he was yelling much to Robb and Margaery’s surprise. 

Robb was very glad he was not Lancel at that moment. 

“Of course, your grace. My apologies my lord and my lady.” Lancel said apologizing as a smirking servant came forward and poured two glasses of tea for the couple. 

“Get out Lancel. I believe this man here can pour my wine for me. Is that something you are capable of doing servant?” Robert said looking at the servant next to Robb.

“Of course, your grace. Whatever I may do to serve.” The serving man said in a calm even tone. 

Years of this type of work had made him accustomed to any sort of outburst even one from a king.

The king seemed appeased and Lancel left the king and couple to their breakfast. Conversation was jovial and light. Laughing was almost always present in the hall as Margaery and Robb charmed the king. The food was brought out and the king began to stuff his face. He was beginning to get somewhat drunk by this point.

“So, Robb tell me, how are you with a sword?” The king asked stuffing bacon into his face. 

“I would say that I am decent for my age your grace.” Robb replied humbly. 

Margaery looked at him with a smile. He was much more than decent. 

“I heard you beat Ser Loras. That takes more than just being decent. And don’t tell me he was going easy on you. I’ve seen that boy spar; he never spars easy.” Robert said pointing a finger at Robb. 

“You must be pretty damn good if you are already beating anointed knights in sparing contests.”

“Thank you, your grace but I still have much to learn.” Robb said taking the compliment in stride. 

“And you always will Robb. The best swordsmen and fighters never stop learning. I see a great future for you. I would like to see you fight sometime. Perhaps the gods saw fit to give you more than just my name.” Robert said. 

Robb detected a hint of pride in his voice. 

“I feel honored to be named after you your grace so if the gods have seen fit to bless me with your strength or ability with a sword, I would be even more honored.” Robb said and the king chuckled. 

“Good lad.” Robert said. The rest of the breakfast was again filled with laughter. 

At times the conversation turned serious and Robert would ask Robb and Margaery their opinion on matters regarding the realm. They gave him wise advice and by the end he looked upon the young couple differently. Gone were the young lovers in Robert’s mind. These two were wise beyond their years and represented the future of the realm. He had gained an extremely healthy respect for both of them. 

The king and couple went their separate way around mid-morning and Robb and Margery spent some time walking together and enjoying some peace and quiet. 

It did not last long as he walked her to where she would be meeting with the Manderlys that afternoon for lunch. She was met there by her handmaidens but only after Robb had been able to steal a kiss from her. He then walked to one of the smaller halls adjacent to the Great Hall where he would be having lunch with Tyrion Lannister. 

Tyrion was already seated sipping on his wine when Robb entered. 

“Apologies Lord Tyrion, I was escorting Lady Margaery to her lunch with the Manderlys.” Robb said as he took his seat across from Tyrion.

“Nothing to be sorry for. Your betrothed is a beautiful woman you should enjoy as much time with her as you can.” Tyrion said with a smile. 

“How have you found Winterfell my lord?” Robb asked as the serving girl poured him a glass of wine. 

Robb enjoyed wine but usually only at feasts. He would only sip on this glass. 

“It is very cold, but your people are kind and I believe it is beginning to grow on me. I was actually wondering if I could ask a favor of you Lord Robb.” Tyrion said as their appetizers arrived. 

“How may I be of service?” Robb asked wondering what a Lannister could possibly ask of a Stark.

“I consider myself a rather adventurous man and one of the few man-made wonders of our world is just a few hundred miles north of here. I was wondering if you would ask your uncle Benjen if I might accompany him back to the Night’s Watch so that I may see the Wall. I will have my own escort and I do not intend to stay long but between you and I, it would be a wonderful experience to piss off the edge of the world.” Tyrion said with a sly smile which made Robb smile as well at the rather mundane request. 

“I will speak with him as soon as I am able my lord.” Robb said with a chuckle.

“Please call my Tyrion. And thank you it is not often that I travel this far north, and I wish to see all that I can.” Tyrion said 

“Actually, Tyrion I just remembered that Lady Margaery, my brother Jon, my father’s ward Theon, and myself will be going on a lord’s progress a fortnight after our wedding and we will be traveling north to Last Hearth first. My uncle Benjen will accompany us there and from Last Hearth he will return to the Wall while we go to Karhold and the Dreadfort. Perhaps you could accompany us then.” Robb said. 

“That sounds like a splendid idea Robb. To good travels.” Tyrion raised his glass of wine and Robb clinked his against it. 

The two spent the rest of their lunch speaking about the North, politics, and even philosophy. Tyrion was sharp and incredibly intelligent. This made Robb want to learn from him and he found himself becoming a fast friend with the Tyrion. 

As the week leading up to the wedding began, there were hunts and family breakfasts. All the final touches were put in place to celebrate the greatest wedding the North had seen in a generation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first, yes Robb beat Loras off screen. Yes I know you wish you could've seen the duel. Yes there will be future duels you will see lol. I have HEAVILY buffed Robb's swordsmanship so get ready for some fun kick ass moments. Did y'all notice Robert's little double take at Jon? This is sort of Robb and Margaery's story in this part but in part two Jon becomes sort of a focal character so he will get his story sort of flushed out. I know in the books Robb and Tyrion sort of have a very stand offish relationship but I remember that being mostly based on the circumstances they were dealing with so I decided to start them fresh. I also am aware there has not been a lot of conflict in the first several chapters and that is mostly because the first third of this story is building up the changes in the world that I have made so that the conflict in the later section of part 1 means something to you guys and you can understand what is going on. While this was just the introduction of Robert, you will get to see a different side of Robert in a later chapter that is a bit softer than the ridiculous drunken mass of a human being that you normally see with him. There were two pieces of information that I gave you in this chapter that will sort of push the plot in some soon to be published chapters. They aren't plot drivers but they will give the characters reasons to go places that will help develop their characters a little more. No spoilers for you guys so I'll let you try and figure out what little things those were. And yea that's all I can think of to put down for you guys this time around. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you continue to enjoy!


	13. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little chapter. See notes at the bottom for my explanation on some of the gifts given. Also it has been a week since I started publishing and WOW! Over 2000 hits and we broke 100 kudos yesterday I am shocked. You guys are absolutely amazing and the comments I have been getting have been so amazing. You have been kind in your criticism and downright sweet in your compliments. Thank you all for coming along with me on my first fan fiction and don't worry there is plenty to come.

Today was the day before his wedding and Robb Stark could only be described as ecstatic. That morning, all of the lords were invited to the courtyard outside the Great Hall for the giving of gifts to the bride and groom. A select number of knights were invited but the collection of men and women at the breakfast were mostly lords and ladies from across the Seven Kingdoms. 

The breakfast was a magnificent one and the weather could not have been more perfect. It was sunny and warm enough to be outdoors without having to wear any furs if one did not want to. Most of the guests did wear their furs, however. 

The Starks and Tyrells mingled with their guests before everyone was asked to take their seats for the meal and gifts. 

At the main table facing the area where the guests were with their backs to the Great Keep, sat the Tyrells and Starks. Margaery and Robb sat at the center of the table and their families were on either side of them. Both had elected to wear their finest outfits with Margaery in a beautiful blue dress and her blue cloak lined with white furs while Robb was in a black doublet lined with silver wearing brown furs on a brown cloak. 

The tables closest to the wedding party were occupied by the Tullys, Jon Arryn, and Benjen Stark at one table, the Tyrell cousins at another, the Hightowers at another, and the Redwynes at another. The king and his retinue were also sat at a table close to the main table. 

The breakfast would be filled with speeches and merriment but the main reason so many lords were here was to see the giving of gifts. 

Some lesser lords had given their gifts privately to the couple or through a proxy before the breakfast. Other lords had given their gifts to the couple early in the breakfast but had done so with little ceremony. Now the time had come for the presentation of gifts from the highest seated lords and the families of the bride and groom. 

Lord Manderly had given the couple beautiful furs, while Lord Bolton had gifted spurs to Robb and a beautiful red dress to Margaery. Lord Umber gave Robb a large gilded ale mug and a wine set for Lady Margaery. Lord Karstark gifted Robb with a collection of leather and furs to be made into clothing of his choosing while Margaery was gifted beautiful tapestries made by his own daughter. 

Lord Tarly gave Robb and Margaery fine saddles for their horses. Sam had been thoughtful and gave Margaery a writing set with a specialized desk and sets of quills so that she could now write her own Northern stories and Robb a book on the Reach.

Tyrion Lannister next stood when it was his turn and addressed the couple directly. 

“Lord Robb, Lady Margaery, I must first say how blessed I feel to have been able to come. You have shown me a warmth and friendship I had not expected to find here in the North.” With that two servants came forward each with a book.

“Lady Margaery, I had heard you were fond of Northern stories and books. I had this chosen for you. It is called ‘A Collection of Ancient Northern Poems and Tales’ collected by Lord Horion Bolton and Maester Guliwin.” Tyrion said as Lady Margaery stood to examine the book. 

“This is a wonderful gift my lord I will enjoy reading this very much. Thank you.” Margaery said with a smile that was so bright Tyrion found himself smiling simply because she was. 

“And Lord Robb, this is ‘The Accomplishments of the House Stark as the Kings of Winter’ by Archmaester Marwick. I hope it will serve as a reminder of all the accomplishments of your house and everything you as a future lord are capable of.” Tyrion said with pride at his new friend. 

“Thank you, my lord. During my time getting to know you, you have been nothing my kind to me and my lady and I consider you a true friend.” Robb said returning the smile given to him by Tyrion. 

Now they had reached the point where King Robert would give whatever gift he had for the couple and all looked on to see just what gift he intended to give. 

The king stood when he knew it was his turn. 

“Lord Robb and Lady Margaery you have both been so kind and gracious to all of us in attendance here throughout our stay in Winterfell and I do believe I speak for all of the lords and ladies present when I say how blessed we feel to have been made a part of such a special occasion.” He looked out into the crowd who all clapped in agreement. 

“I have only known these wonderful young people for a short time, but I can safely say that I have found true friends in the both Lord Robb and Lady Margaery. When it came to picking out the gifts Lady Margaery, I left my wife in charge of yours so if you have any problems with it take it up with the queen.” All in attendance laughed at the small joke as a servant came forward with a medium sized box. 

He opened it and inside was a beautiful solid gold hair piece that was meant to be worn on the back of the head and would drape down Margaery long brown locks. 

“This is beautiful your grace. Please tell her grace the queen that her choice in gift was not only stunning but something I will use whenever I can.” Margaery said from her seat at the from table. 

Robert smiled and looked at Robb. 

“Now Robb I am sure you know that if the queen had to pick out your lady’s gift, I was tasked with choosing yours.” King Robert said with a smile as a much larger box was wheeled in on a cart in front of the main table. 

“I had your father secretly have you measured for this when he was having your wedding clothes made.” King Robert said as Robb stood up and the servants opened the large box. 

Inside was an extraordinarily beautiful set of armor arranged as if it were on someone’s body with the helmet at the very top and armored boots at the bottom. 

The steel it was made out of glistened like silver and its edges and where the plates met one another were lined with gilded steel. The breastplate had a the direwolf of House Stark on it in the center. The helmet was a full-face helm with the large visor opened. If visor was opened it would show the wearer’s face in its entirety. When closed there was a small slit that would be used for seeing but the helmet was unadorned and unencumbered by extra frills, just as Robb would want it. The armor was beautifully functional, but it also looked easy to move in. 

“This is stunning your grace.” Robb had walked around the table and was examining the armor next to the King.

“I had the best smith in King’s Landing make it for you. He forged the steel to be lighter but have more protection giving you the ability to move more than the average knight but be just as protected.” The king said with a smile. 

Robb could tell he was right. The steel was forged better than any he had ever seen, and it did look like he would be able to move as much as he liked in the armor. 

“Your grace, this gift is magnificent. Thank you!” Robb said bowing his head and Robert clapped the boy on the shoulder. 

Both men returned to their seats as gift giving went on. 

The Hightowers gave Robb a Myrish far-eye and Margaery a beautiful bracelet of diamonds. The Redwynes gave a joint gift telling the couple a strong ship was being built for them in the Arbor. One that was fast but strong. The Tyrell cousins gave Margaery another dress and Robb a stunning doublet. The Tullys gifted Robb with a boar spear and Margaery a new Hawking glove. Jon Arryn gave the couple a pair of gyrfalcons one male one female. Benjen Stark was not expected to give a gift as members of the Night’s Watch did not technically belong to any house but Benjen had given Robb a small carved wooden knight before the breakfast. Benjen told Robb that it wasn’t a toy but rather a keep sake so that Robb would not forget Benjen and the black brothers. 

Finally, the Tyrells gave their gift to the bride and groom. Mace Tyrell stood and presented a beautiful stallion for Robb and a mare for Margaery. Both had been bred by Willas. Robb and Margaery adored the horses and promised to use them as often as they could. The two elder Tyrell brothers, being in their majority also gave gifts. Willas gave the pair a small group of hunting hound pups. He explained that they were from one of his best litters and would all grow up to be strong hunters. Garlan gave Margaery a beautiful sky-blue summer cloak and told her to use it when she came south to visit. Garlan gave Robb a round steel shield. However, there was an empty area where the steel plate dipped down on the side used for protecting the wearer, where wood could be placed to strengthen the shield. He explained that Samwell had talked about the North’s famed ironwood and that should Robb wish, he could have the shield finished with the material making it lighter and stronger than other shields of its size. Robb and Margaery loved their gifts and thanked the Tyrells for their generosity. 

Finally, came time for House Stark to give their gifts. Lady Catelyn stood first to speak. 

“Margaery, I am sure I speak for my husband and all of my children when I say how happy we are that you are marrying Robb. You have been such an incredible source of joy for our family and you have made this castle even brighter since you arrived.” Catelyn said as Margaery beamed at her soon to be good-mother. 

“I want you to know that being a part of the North has been one of the great joys of my life and I know it will be for you as well. They are honorable and just, but most of all they love fiercely.” Catelyn said looking at her good-daughter with nothing but love. 

“The North is strong because of its unique and strong individuals and I know that your beautiful, unique soul will bring its own kind of strength to us here in the North.” Catelyn finished motioning for a servant to come forward. 

“To that end I had this made for you. So that you never forget where you came from and so that you never forget where you are.” Lady Catelyn said as the servants unfurled a large banner. 

It looked like the Tyrell sigil but instead of a green field it was white with the Tyrell gold rose replaced by a blue winter rose in the same shape. 

Margaery’s hands flew to her mouth at the beautiful personal sigil now in front of her. 

“Mother!” Was all she could exclaim through tears at both Lady Catelyn’s words and actions. 

“Use this in concert with the direwolf and let it be a reminder to both Houses Stark and Tyrell that we are stronger together than we are apart.” Lady Stark finished and clapping began starting with Lady Olenna. 

The sigil was as much a gesture to the Tyrells as a gift for Margaery. 

Lady Catelyn and Margaery embraced, and Cat was followed by Ned who embraced his soon to be daughter-by-law and then went and stood in front ready to present his gift to Robb.

“Robb, since the day you were born, I prayed to the gods that you would be a man of character worthy of our family sword Ice. I can say looking at you now that the gods have made you into a man more worthy of the honor than any in the history of our house. You have grown not only to be strong but to also be just. You have learned to love, and I know that Lady Margaery will bless you with many children for which you can share your love with.” He finished motioning to a servant who carried forward a long thin wooden box. 

“Robb, I would not give this to you unless I believed you were ready to wield it. Let this remind you that in the North family is first and that when snow falls, and the white wind blows the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Let this be the reminder that you are the head of the pack, the leader that guides them through winter. And let it always remind you, that winter is coming.” Eddard finished as the servant opened the box. 

To Robb’s utter shock, inside the box lay a sword inside it scabbard. The scabbard on one side allowed about a third of the blade’s flat side to be exposed while still covering the blade’s edges. 

That was when Robb saw it. 

Valyrian steel. 

It was not Ice; Robb was sure of that. It was too small. Ice was a large great sword. It was so large that even the lighter Valyrian steel blade required two hands to wield. It could not even be properly wielded in combat. 

No, this was a Valyrian steel bastard sword. The blade must have been a few inches longer than three feet and about half as wide as Ice. 

The handle was new, striking and looked like gilded steel. The pommel was a flattened diamond shape, but the corners were rounded, and the pommel still maintained a round semi-flattened form. The handle was wrapped in fine dark brown leather. The cross guard was also gilded steel and had eight blade-like wings on both flat sides where the blade had been inserted that extended a few inches up the blade and were no wider than the blade itself. The eight wings were divided into four on either half of the flat sides of the blade which had a small space in between the two groups of four. In the center of the cross guard was a gold Stark direwolf. The light gold on the cross guard extended about halfway out before if flared up ever so slightly. From the inside of the flare a thinner piece of darker steel continued out until the cross guard ended and at the end it too flared up slightly. 

The blade was unblemished and clean. It did not look fresh forged, but it was still beautiful. Robb looked to his father stunned at the kingly gift he had been given. His eyes seemed to ask permission if he could touch the sword. 

Eddard motioned with his head as if to tell his son to pick up the sword. Robb reached for and picked up the scabbard with the sword in it. The crowd looked on having been previously unable to see the gift. The crowd awed as they saw the beautiful sword. 

Only when Lord Stark and the servant had backed away did Robb draw the large sword from its sheath. Some members of the crowd stood up in awe as they saw Robb holding the Valyrian steel blade. Robert Baratheon was among the men standing in awe of the blade. 

“Father, how?” was all Robb managed to say his jaw still almost entirely on the ground. 

Eddard smiled and explained. 

“About six months ago just prior to Margaery’s arrival, Lyseni poachers were found in the Wolfswood near Winterfell. They had made port in White Harbor and came to the Wolfwood to poach game and cutdown Ironwood trees. They were captured by some of our men and their leader had this. Except that the pommel was different. I had that changed out for you.” Eddard explained. 

House Stark now not only possessed the single largest Valyrian steel object in Westeros, they now had a second one and Eddard had just given it to his son as a wedding present. 

There was a subliminal message to Westeros in giving this gift. Eddard Stark was so rich he could afford to just give away Valyrian steel. The message certainly wasn’t lost on Tyrion whose father would have paid a king’s ransom for the sword.

Robb stared at the sword. It was perfect for him. 

“Father I could not have asked for a better gift. Thank you. I will wield it with honor.” Robb said trying to find words worthy enough to thank his father.

“All the best swords have names.” Lord Stark said essentially asking his son to name the blade. 

Other lords yelled names for the sword, but Robb had one in mind already. 

“We already have a sword named Ice. This sword is Frost.” Said Robb to a multitude of cheering and clapping

He sheathed the blade as Eddard walked over and embraced his son. Music began playing as the breakfast continued. Scores of lords examined the blade and Robert Baratheon even took the opportunity to hold it. Tyrion jokingly mentioned how his father would have paid Lord Stark three times the blades value. He then said he was glad Lord Stark gave it to Robb and not his father much to Robb’s amusement. 

That evening the wedding parties enjoyed a tame dinner before going to bed. Tomorrow’s events would bring some of the most joyful moments of Robb and Margaery’s lives and while they had trouble falling asleep because of the excitement, they dreamed of nothing but the sweetness the following day would bring.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea I gave Robb a Valyrian steel sword and before you start thinking 'deus ex sword' I actually have a sort of explanation as to where this sword came from. The origins of Frost will not be explored in the story because they are not important but I do have an explanation as to where it came from. So Frost is actually the Rogare family sword known as Truth. The way that it goes is that when the Rogare's fell from power they lost this sword and it eventually ended up in the hands of the Lyseni captain who got caught in the Wolfswood. The captain wouldn't have come to the North had it not been for the wealth that had been found there years prior. And so now we have a new sword. The handle of Truth was replaced by Lord Stark to give it a more northern feel. The inspiration for the word was Urfael from Shadow of Mordor. So if you were looking to see what I was trying to describe that is it. The other gifts I tried to match as best I could with the people giving the gifts gifts. Red dress from the Bolton's, books from Tyrion, armor from Robert, you get the idea. Next chapter is the wedding so get nice and hyped for that! And a happy mother's day to those of you that celebrate it! Hope you enjoyed!


	14. The Rose and the Wolf

Robb and Margaery had been in agreement during the planning phase of the wedding. When they were to be married there would only be one ceremony and that ceremony would be a Northern one in the sight of the Old Gods. They agreed that if the Tyrells insisted, they have a wedding in the eyes of the Seven, they would be more than willing to have a small quick wedding after their ceremony. 

Thankfully, the Tyrells acknowledged that a wedding before the Old Gods would be just as valid in the south as a wedding in the light of the Seven. Robb and Margaery were all too happy not to have to worry about planning two separate ceremonies. 

Now Margaery sat in the most spacious room in the First Keep while her handmaidens and ladies-in-waiting from Highgarden prepared her for her wedding. She had left her chambers in the Great Keep the night before and had stayed the night in the First Keep as servants moved her belongings into Robb’s chambers that she was to share with him. His chambers were thankfully more than spacious enough to accommodate both of their belongs and Robb had allowed her to make some décor changes the month prior to the wedding. 

She sat there musing as make-up was applied and ladies attended to her. Her hair was brushed and styled. She would be wearing it in a more Northern style. Her hair was curled and was allowed to flow freely save for a few places where it was pinned to give it extra volume. White flowers had been woven into her hair and the petals seemed to make her hair sparkle. 

Margaery was glowing. There was no nervousness or fear in her as she prepared. She was a picture of joy and excitement. The day had been absolutely perfect as well. She had breakfast with the Tyrell ladies and then lunch with the Stark women. It had been sunny out although there had been a slight chill, but nothing would cool the fire that burned in Margaery right now.

“You look stunning Margaery. I am so proud of the beautiful woman my daughter has become.” Lady Alerie said as she wiped tears from her eyes. 

“Thank you, mother.” Margaery said with a bright smile. 

She noticed her grandmother with her own tears in her eyes. 

Olenna had not said a word to Margaery since she had arrived other than a hug and a hello. She only watched as the ladies helped Margaery get ready. Olenna was not one for crying and had she spoken she would have wept. 

So, she would watch as her beautiful granddaughter would get ready to experience one of the greatest joys of her life. She smiled at Margaery and Margaery gave a knowing smile back. 

Sansa and Arya were allowed to help Margaery get ready and Catelyn was also there watching her future good-daughter. Arya was not all that much help although Margaery did enjoy the conversation she brought, and Arya had been able to make many of Margaery’s ladies laugh and smile. Sansa was able to help lay out Margaery’s dress and make conversation with the bride to me. 

Finally, Margaery was helped into her dress. It was a stunning long sleeved master piece. Long but elegant and it fit her form beautifully. The sleeves reached all the way down and covered the backs of her hands. The cut in the front curved down exposing a tasteful amount of cleavage and in the back cut exposed her skin to her lower back. The dress held on at the shoulders where the sleeves began. It was pure white, embroidered with white vines and flowers with touches of sapphire blue sparkled in some places. 

Just before her jewelry was to be put on Lady Catelyn stood up and walked over to Margaery. 

“So, my son gave this to me to give to you for you to wear tonight.” Lady Stark said offering her a small thin box.

Catelyn opened it and inside was a necklace with large and evenly cut sapphires. As the necklace went down, the sapphires grew larger until in the center was the largest. A sapphire cut in the shape of a rose. 

Tears came to Margaery’s eyes then and she had to force them down or she would risk ruining her makeup. She hugged her good-mother and moved her hair so the necklace could be placed on her neck. Lady Catelyn insisted on being allowed to put it on her. It matched the earrings Robb had given her when she had arrived, the same ones she was wearing now. 

Mace Tyrell brought her a green and gold maiden cloak with the Tyrell sigil on it and gave it to Margaery. She donned it as the sun sank below the horizon and was now finally ready to begin her procession to the godswood. 

In the Great Keep, Robb had been getting ready as well. He would be wearing a dark brown doublet made of the finest silks with matching pants. His belt was studded with gold and he wore dark brown boots and fine leather gloves. 

He talked and laughed with his male siblings, uncles, some of the male members of Margaery’s family, and Lord Stark. Robb had summoned Theon to come to him and the young man entered.

“You wanted to see me Robb.” Theon stated as he came in. 

It was more formal then their normal interactions, but this was Theon’s first wedding and Robb guessed he was not sure how to act. 

“Theon, I wanted to ask a favor of you.” Robb said as the eyes in the room went to Theon.

“Anything.” Theon said with a genuine smile. 

“Margery has chosen for herself four maidens to stand with her in the godswood. Elinor, Leonette, Sansa, and Arya. As is tradition, I must choose four men to match her four maidens. I have chosen Jon, Garlan, Loras, and you.” He said the last part with a smile. 

The insinuation was obvious, and it was not lost on Theon. Tradition called for these to be men that the groom trusted and thought of as brothers. Jon was Robb’s actual brother and would stand closest to him. Garlan and Loras were asked to stand with Robb as an extension of good will to the Tyrell family. Robb had grown close to them anyways, so it worked out. But Robb was under no obligation to give Theon a position next to Robb. 

“You will stand next to Jon.” Robb said pointedly smiling as Theon looked to be at a loss for words. 

This was a gesture to Theon showing him that Robb thought of him as a brother not just his father’s ward. 

“I am honored Robb. Thank you.” He said as Robb strode forward and wrapped Theon in a brotherly embrace. 

The servants brought Robb his groom’s cloak. It was grey velvet with the Stark sigil on it. It would match much more with Margaery’s dress he imagined than with his own attire. The men gathered and Ned took Robb into private for one last word. 

Lord Stark closed the door and the two men stood. There was a silence between them for a moment before Lord Stark began. 

“Are you ready?” He asked with a smile. 

“More ready than I have ever been for anything in my life.” Robb said with an equal smile.

“Good.” Lord Stark’s expression changed slightly. 

“I am glad that I have the opportunity to be here for this.” Lord Stark said and Robb realized what was going through his mind. 

Eddard’s father wasn’t at his wedding because of the tyranny of the mad king. He had experienced what should be a moment of great joy as nothing more than a political move in an upcoming war. 

“I have always been so proud of you Robb. No father could have asked for a better son. I pray every day that you will only ever experience peace in this life. You and Margaery deserve nothing but happiness for the rest of your days.” Eddard began with some emotion. 

Robb smiled as his father continued.

“I wish my father had been at my wedding. I know I could’ve used some advice then.” Lord Eddard paused briefly. 

“Always love her. Never stop fighting together. For a marriage to stay happy it takes two people that are willing to fight for it. If one of you gives up even for a moment, the whole thing falls apart. Always listen to her and respect her. Margaery is like your mother and will never lead you astray. She has a fierce spirit and she will help you raise your children. You two will always be working together and loving more and more.” Lord Stark paused his advice before smiling. 

“You are going to be one of the greatest Lords of Winterfell in the history of our house. You love so deeply and care so much for the people around you. Never forget who you are and the light inside yourself. You are capable of greatness Robb and with Margaery’s help I know you will create a better life not just for yourself but for our people.” Eddard said tearing up.

Robb for his part was already having tears stream down his face. He looked up to his father and to hear the words coming from his mouth right now was almost too much to handle. The two embraced for a moment then separated. 

“Now we need to go get you married.” Lord Stark began. 

“Or the king will be up here pounding down the door because the celebrations are being delayed.” Lord stark said with a bright chuckled which cause Robb to laugh. 

Robb and Ned came out of the private room both wiping away some tears from their eyes. The men attending Robb could see by their smiles these were happy tears. 

They gathered and began to make their way to the godswood and arrived as the sky began to finally grow black. 

Guests had already taken their positions standing and torches were being held by servants all throughout the godswood. There were three thousand highborn guests gathered all throughout the massive godswood but closest to Robb were the families of both the groom and bride as well as the highest born guests like the Boltons, Royces, Blackwoods, and of course the king and his retinue. 

Robb stood near the edge of the black pool in front of the godswood. To his right stood Jon, Theon, Garlan, and Loras each dressed in their finest clothes. To Robb’s left and standing just a step behind him stood his father in all his Northern splendor with Ice unsheathed point in the ground. 

It was tradition that the lord presiding over the marriage be armed. The purpose was to kill anyone who attempted to take the bride from the groom before the wedding. Now it was only a ceremonial but back in the days when the First Men came to Westeros bride stealing could be a major problem with a bride as beautiful as Margaery. 

Finally, a precession of women began lead by Olenna Tyrell. The Tyrell women took their positions as Olenna stood as the first member among those standing for the bride’s family next to Willas. Lady Catelyn and Lady Alerie followed her with smiles on their faces as Lady Stark took her place next to Lord Edmure. 

Finally, the bride’s maidens came into view. They walked in with Arya, followed by Sansa dressed in beautiful dresses followed by Leonette then Elinor dressed much the same.

Robb’s heart was pounding in his chest. He was about to see her, and he knew she was going to look stunning but what came into the godswood next was something he could have never prepared himself for. 

Lord Tyrell was dressed in fine silk and furs but on his arm was the most beautiful woman Robb had ever seen. Margaery was stunning and it brought tears to Robb’s eyes. 

Margaery seeing this could not help but begin to tear up as well. No sobs of fear or nervousness. All of the tears were accompanied by smiles and Jon clapped a hand on Robb’s shoulder to steady him and as if also to say he was happy for Robb. Robb glanced to his right and did see there were happy tears in Jon’s eyes. He cared so much for Robb and the happiness that Robb was feeling was reflected in Jon’s eyes as well. 

Margaery wiped her eyes without so much as moving her makeup and as her father came to a stop the ceremony began in earnest. 

Lord Stark’s voice bellowed in the night. “Who comes before the Old Gods this night?”

Lord Tyrell responded his voice not as deep as Lord Stark’s. 

“Margaery of House Tyrell comes here to be wed, a woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the gods. Who comes to claim her?” He stopped looking rather proud of himself for remembering the words. 

Now it was Robb’s turn. He would now for the first time claim Margaery as his. He steeled himself and when he spoke his voice was calm, powerful and steady but also full of happiness. 

“Robb of House Stark, heir to Winterfell. Who gives her?”

“Mace of House Tyrell, her father, Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the Reach, and Warden of the South.” Mace responded. He had been told to stick to a handful of his numerous. 

Lord Eddard spoke up again saying the words Robb and Margaery had been waiting since she had arrived at Winterfell. 

“Lady Margaery, will you take this man?”

A silence hung over the godswood but only for a moment. Margaery smiled and spoke the truest words of her life. 

“I take this man.” 

And with that Robb stepped forward and offered his hand to her. 

Margaery took it and unlaced her arm from her father’s never breaking eye contact with Robb. They walked forward and Lord Stark motioned with his hand and stepped aside. 

“Let the gods be witness to their love and union.” Ned said as Robb and Margaery knelt at the edge of the pool in front of the heart tree.

They said their silent prayer hand in hand. They thanked the gods for their blessing and bringing them together. Margaery again thanked the gods for saving her brother and Robb did the same. They then both prayed for happiness and protection for their love. Finally, Robb squeezed her hand and the two rose together and turned to face one another. Margery turned so that Robb could remove her maiden cloak. He did so, handing it to Jon who returned it to Mace. Robb then took his own cloak and wrapped in on her shoulders with a gentle squeeze. 

The cloak was warm, and it smelled like him. Margaery took in the moment as they came to the final part of the ceremony. Lord Stark stood next to the couple facing the crowd again as they faced one another, their hands in each other’s.

“The gods demand a sign of your love and union.” Ned said with a smile. 

In that moment Robb reached for Margaery’s waist and she threw her arms around his neck. 

The kiss was fiery and full of love. Cheers and yelling rang out around them as they deepened their kiss starting with those lords present that worshipped the Old Gods but then extending to all the other lords present. 

Lord Stark was able to yell over cheers as Margaery and Robb kissed.

“They are wed in the sight of gods and men! May they be blessed.” His words ending the ceremony leading Margaery and Robb to smile as they kissed one another more. 

As they broke the cheers did not stop. They began walking down the pathway that had been created with a long grey rug for them as cheers continued to erupt all around them. They would be the first to arrive in the Great Hall for a feast that would put all others to shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the wedding is a mixture of things we know about Northern weddings and some other things I added in for my own detail. For instance, the sword thing with Ned is not in the books and was something I added for a little extra something. I was also glad to be able to get some Theon brotherly moments too. 
> 
> Behind the Scenes  
> Q: So what was it like putting not the dress for the first time?
> 
> Margaery: Oh my gods, it was so incredible. The design and just everything about it was amazing. It really felt like I was a princess in a fairy tale. 
> 
> Q: What was shooting the actual wedding scene like?
> 
> Margaery: Well the director wanted to make sure that the lighting was basically pitch black so we were out there really late at night and early in the morning. It was freezing cold and they were wrapping us in blankets and giving us coffee in between the takes. If I remember right we had to be on set at like one in the morning and we didn't get the final take until a bit later. So really early in the morning but wow what an insanely amazing experience. The torches and the costumes and the atmosphere was just ugh so wonderful and I will never forget that. Robb was cute. I was absolutely freezing at one point and he took his massive fur cloak that he had for his costume and threw it over my shoulders and just gave me a big hug. Such a gentlemen. And then he started shivering and finally someone brought him some hot coffee! *laughter*.
> 
> Q: You got the chance to shoot a couple of emotional scenes for this chapter Robb. How much did you have to gear yourself up for those emotions?
> 
> Robb: You know I think I had as much difficulty as Apollo (writer) shooting the scenes as he did writing the scenes. It's hard capturing that emotion both when you are writing and when you are acting but honestly it was very difficult to sort of bounce from one scene to the other and keep the scenes as emotionally charged as they needed to be. But my colleagues are great. Theon, Ned, and Marg are fantastic actors and they definitely got the best performances out of me during those scenes. And even Jon made me choke up a little more because when you see him put his hand on my shoulder when Marg is walking down the aisle, who by the way looked stunning, that was improv. So when he did that I was like *expletive* dude you're killing me here. *laughter*.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	15. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: So we have come to the part of the story where there is to be the bedding scene. Just so everyone is aware, this chapter WILL NOT contain an explicit sex scene. Both the characters are 14 and while I know AOOO allows those scenes to be written, my choice in career holds me to a high ethical standard and so in case someone who has power over my career finds this story I do not want to be seen as walking an ethical fine line. With that said I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is fun and light!

The feast was one of the most boisterous Robb had ever seen. The celebration was not contained to the Great Hall. While that may have been the center of the festivities, all across Winterfell lesser lords, knights, and others enjoyed feasts. 

From halls to the courtyard men and women drank and sang. They toasted the bride and groom and danced with one another. The Great Hall was filled with the most honorable and highborn of guests like the king and higher lords of the North and south and the families of the bride and groom. 

Northern wedding feasts were different than their counterparts in the south. There was still wedding pie and plenty of ale, wine and food to be had. However, there was no special entertainment. The Northmen were their own source of entertainment as the Greatjon was currently proving as he stood on top of a table drunk out of his mind telling a story of how he killed a dragon. 

Robb was feeling rather good himself. He did remember that there were certain things expected of him that night, so he was not becoming too drunk, but he was beginning to feel the wine. 

Margaery was enjoying herself as well. She could kiss her husband as much as she wanted and now, she laughed seeing the Northmen’s antics. 

“Seems the Greatjon is quite the story teller.” She said leaning in towards Robb as they danced together for what must have been the twentieth time that evening. 

Margaery leaned in stealing another kiss as she played with Robb’s hair on the back of his head.

“Well he will be until his very large ass falls from that table.” Robb said making Margaery burst into hysterical laughter at the thought of the massive man tumbling to the ground from the top of the table. 

“Robb!” She said between laughs playfully chastising her husband. 

“That would hurt I imagine.” She said with false concern as the Greatjon did now begin to wobble on the table before falling to the ground. 

The room burst into laughter as Lord Umber rose to his feet quickly. Margaery laughed so hard Robb was having to hold her up while he tried to contain his own hysterical laughter. 

Robert Baratheon had two serving girls in his arms as he threw wine back again. He saw Robb and Margaery near his table and rose quickly. 

“Robb!” The fat man yelled so loud it hurt their ears. 

Robb laughed as the king stumbled up to Robb, gripping him so that he could stand. 

“You need to get married more often. This has to be the best feast I have ever been to in my life.” Robert laughed as he offered Margaery a goblet of wine then had a servant give Robb one. 

“I do not intend on ever marrying after coming to love such a beautiful girl.” Robb said kissing his bride again. 

Robert gave them a genuine smile. 

“Never forget this you two.” Robert said with a sad smile. 

“I want you to promise me that you will cherish each other and fight for each other.” He said somewhat slurred, but Robb understood. 

This man would have been his uncle had Lyanna survived and his advice came from pain. 

“I promise your grace.” Robb said.

“I will never forget this your grace.” Margaery said with love in her eyes looking at Robb. 

“Good! And you two call me uncle. That is a royal command and I will not argue over it.” Robert said returning to his jovial self. 

Both Margaery and Robb appreciated the gesture from the king. He was like an uncle to them already. The king raised his glass and Robb and Margaery joined him. 

“Now. To the gods.” The king said.

“To the gods” Margaery and Robb responded and all three poured a small amount of their wine on the ground. Margaery making sure it did not splash on her dress. 

“And to you. May you forever love.” Robert said tapping his glasses against theirs and all three drank again. 

Later on that night, Robb danced with all the ladies of his family but now as he danced with his mother now, he could tell she was about to burst into tears of happiness. 

“It feels like it was just yesterday that I brought you into this world, red-faced and screaming.” She said smiling tears in her eyes. 

“Now you are married to a beautiful bride. If you had to fall into anyone’s arms, my son, I am so happy they were Margaery’s.” She said with a smile as they continued to dance. 

“Thank you, mother. She loves you all so much and I love her.” Robb said with pride. 

“And she will always love you my son.” Catelyn said hugging her son close. 

Across the room danced Margaery with her new good-father. She had asked him for a dance, and he was more than happy to oblige. 

“You raised a wonderful son Lord Stark. I feel so blessed to have been welcomed by you and your family. Thank you for allowing me to marry him.” She said with a small smile. Lord Stark was intimidating but kind. 

“I did not think that I would be dancing with a daughter of mine until Sansa was wed.” Lord Stark said before both stopped dancing. 

Margaery realized the insinuation quickly and teared up. 

“Thank you, father.” Was all she needed to say in response as the two embraced. 

Robb and Margaery returned to the high table and continued to drink and have fun. As the night grew darker and the lords at the feast grew drunker, Lord Stark pounded his fist on the table and stood to get the attention of those in the hall. The music came to an end and all attention was on him. 

“My lords and ladies, as is tradition there have been no speeches tonight and as is also tradition there has been plenty of drinking.” He said to a jovial cheer as hands slammed on tables and other men clapped. 

“Which means you should all know why I am speaking now.” Lord Stark said before a couple of men yelled back to him. 

“Bedding!” Followed by a roar from the hall. 

“I would be remised however if I began such an important ceremony without asking for my sire’s leave.” He said smiling at Robert knowing the king would give a roaring send off to the couple. 

Robert Baratheon stood up with a wobble which drew chuckles from the crowd. 

“Far be it from me to tell another man’s son to go to bed.” Robert said receiving boisterous laughter from those in the hall. 

“But Lord Robb.” Robert said and paused. 

“Time for you to go to bed.” He said followed by almost a screaming laughter as the hall erupted in roaring agreement. 

Robb and Margaery were both laughing as Robb was surrounded by the ladies. Desmera Redwyne, Elinor, and many other Tyrell girls stood him up. Robb imagined Theon was green with jealousy. 

Margaery had been picked up by Jon and Theon. Her legs were on their shoulders as the Greatjon and Domeric Bolton lifted her up by her shoulders. 

Robb’s cloak was taken away and ties on his shirt began coming undone as playful hands pulled as his clothes as he was taken across Winterfell followed by the wedding parties. 

Margaery’s own clothing was gently being undone but she noticed none of the men from the party attempted to pull her clothing off. 

She had been told something that surprised her about Northern weddings that she had not learned before. It was tradition for the bride’s and groom’s clothed to be undone, but it was the groom’s right to actually undress the bride just as it was her right to undress the groom. 

Margaery's maidens had to be told they could not strip Robb by Catelyn much to their dismay and her amusement. This appeased Margaery, however. The first person to see Robb, naked as his nameday, would be Margaery and he with her. 

Finally, they arrived at his chambers and the two were thrown on the bed. Theon chose this moment to pipe up and say something to Robb. 

“Don’t forget to do that thing with your tongue that I told you about.” He said raising his eyebrows. 

Robb laughed in response. They would be left alone now. Save for the cheering outside their door.

Robb and Margaery looked at one another on the bed and what happened next was what could only be called loss of control. She threw herself on top of him kissing him fiercely. Their tongues battled for supremacy as the pulled Robbs belt off and ripped his doublet off over his head. 

To his credit Robb pulled her dress apart with very little effort. He bucked her while she straddled him forcing her to stand up and her dress fall to the floor. Margaery stood there in front of him. Naked, red-faced with an animalistic and primal hunger in her eyes. Her body was perfect and Robb let his loose pants fall. He stepped out of them and stood there in the silence of their room naked. 

The pace slowed as Robb place a hand on her face and kissed her. 

Outside the door, the men cheered, and the women became red faced at the sounds of the bride’s moans and screams. Robb must have been an incredible lover to illicit the sounds he was getting from Margaery right at this moment. Finally, Lord Stark ushered the groups away to give the couple more privacy. 

The happy couple panted as they finished for what they counted to be the seventh time that night. 

“I don’t think I will be able to walk tomorrow.” She said naked laying on his chest covered by the furs on their bed. 

Both of their bodies glistened with sweat as they tried to catch their breaths. 

“You don’t think you will be able to walk tomorrow? Margaery, I don’t think I’ll be able to move tomorrow.” He said gaining a laugh from her. 

“Well good that just means that we can stay in bed all day.” She said climbing on top of him. 

Neither had the energy for another round but she wanted to feel his full body against her. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He was muscled and strong. His arms were large, and his tanned skin rippled with lean muscle. She looked down at her wolf with the most indecent look as she lowered her chest onto his own.

“It is a good thing nothing will be required of us tomorrow.” Robb said as he knew they would have all day to themselves. 

They were not required or expected to do anything but enjoy each other. The day following that they would have to attend the first day of the tourney but for tonight and tomorrow they could simply love each other. 

“And are you sure you are alright with what we talked about? Regarding children.” Margaery said with some sheepish concern. 

Robb laughed at this. “Yes, my rose. I want to enjoy you for some time before we have children. I am just glad you thought the same as me. Did you get moontea from Maester Luwin?” Robb asked. 

“Yes, my wolf.” She said kissing him again her eyes becoming heavy as she slid back to his side. 

“I want you to belong to just me for a little bit longer.” Margaery said kissing him again. 

“And I would like to be the only one enjoying your breasts for as long as I can.” Robb said gaining a laugh and playful slap on the chest from Robb. 

They had talked about having children and they agreed that maybe a year from now they would. But for now, they were young and wanted to enjoy one another while they could. Margaery would use moontea to avoid a pregnancy. When they were ready, she would stop. Robb and Margaery both knew they wanted children but for now they allowed themselves to be greedy for one another’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter because I was able to have some fun with the different interactions between some of the characters. It was also super exciting because this is the end of the first major story arc and now we are going into a 4-5 chapter interlude between this arc and the next arc. So I hope you have some fun and get ready for the coming story.


	16. A Lord's Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, behind the scenes notes at the end.

In the fortnight following their wedding, Robb and Margaery thought they spent more time making love than they did anything else. 

However, they had remembered their duties and attended to their guests the week following the wedding during a great tourney that Garlan Tyrell won. It had also been announced that Wynafryd Manderly had been betrothed to Willas Tyrell much to the joy of Robb and Margaery. 

The guests went their separate ways save for Benjen and Tyrion who would be leaving with Robb, Jon, Theon, and Margaery today for Last Hearth on a short lord’s progress to celebrate their marriage. They would be riding on horseback the entire way and would be accompanied by what must have been half a hundred guards. 

The party was welcomed at Last Hearth and a feast was thrown. 

The Greatjon was already greatly endeared to Margaery and the feast was boisterous and lively. At Last Hearth, Benjen said his goodbyes to his nephews and he took Tyrion to the Wall. 

Tyrion had informed them he would go to the Wall then return to King’s Landing from Eastwatch-by-the-Sea as to quicken his journey. All parties said their farewells and the Starks made their way to Karhold. 

The welcome at the Karhold was a bit colder. Lord Karstark was a grim man who had hoped to marry his daughter Alys to Robb. He had taken some offense that Robb had not been offered to his daughter but instead a southern flower. 

However, by the time the Starks left Karhold Margaery had thoroughly charmed Lord Karstark and befriended Alys. He very quickly became one of Lady Margaery’s strongest champions. 

Now they rode for the Dreadfort together down one of the Winter Roads. Thank the gods for his father’s roads or this would have been a much longer journey. 

“And then Robb and I pushed the pile of snow and it fell right on Fat Tom knocking him over.” Jon said gesturing at how Tomard fell when he and Robb dropped a mass pile of snow on him. 

Margaery burst into laughter at the story. 

“So, the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch didn’t tell on you?” She asked through laughter. 

“Well it wasn’t the Lord Commander that saw us. Just one of the other brothers but he still did not tell father.” Jon said laughing as Robb joined in. 

Their ride had been like this for the last month or so across the North. Laughter and stories were always told. The four enjoyed each other’s company. 

“There was that one time with the rat in the brothel.” Theon spoke up as Jon and Robb laughed at the story.

“What? The one where you stuffed that pour girl’s pillow with three rats and then sowed it shut?” Margaery spoke up much to Theon’s and Jon’s surprise. 

“Robb told me. He also told me how he tricked you into thinking you were being sent to the Night’s Watch. Gods know the whores would be happy if that had been the case.” Margaery said with a playful smirk as Theon deadpanned and Jon and Robb almost fell of their horses from laughter. 

“I don’t think she plays fair.” Theon said to Robb. 

“You tell her things, then she uses them against me and since you don’t tell me her secrets I can’t fight back.” Theon jokingly complained. 

Margaery smirked. “Why play the game if you are going to play fair?” 

Gods Robb loved it when she smirked like that. 

“If you want me marrying you Theon, I could tell you her secrets then. But honestly she is much prettier than you are.” Robb said as he, Jon and Margaery continued laughing. 

“Alright enough with the Greyjoy being the butt end of the jokes.” Theon said smiling. 

It was at that point one of the riders from the front trotted back to where they were. 

“My lords, my lady, we can see the Dreadfort ahead.” 

“Thank you Halius.” Robb said as the guardsman rode back to the front.

“Well time to get more acquainted with the Leech Lord.” Jon said not so excited to be there. 

This part of the North was still beautiful but drearier. 

“Lord Bolton and his son Domeric seemed very nice when we broke our fast with him before the wedding.” Margaery said and Robb nodded his head in agreement. 

“His son is fine. It’s Lord Roose that makes my skin crawl.” Theon said while shivering. 

“Well we are going to be guests in his home so show him respect. We will only be here a few days and then we will be heading back to Winterfell.” Robb said as they began to come within sight of the Dreadfort. 

“Thank the gods.” Jon said in a dark, humorless tone. 

As they rode through the gates it became incredibly clear that something was wrong. Lord Bolton was there to greet them. However, there was no maester, many of the servants were gone and Domeric was missing. 

Robb dismounted his horse as did his brother and Theon. Jon went and helped Margery off of her horse while Robb was greeted by Roose. 

“My lord I am glad to see the road had brought you safely to the Dreadfort.” Roose said in his silky baritone voice. 

“Thank you, my lord. I am glad to be able to spend my first visit here so soon after seeing you in Winterfell.” Robb said as his wife came up beside him. 

“Lady Margaery, you are glowing. So, good to see you again.” Roose said in a friendly tone that Robb did not believe him capable of. 

He kissed her hand and returned his attention to Robb. 

“The hospitality of the Dreadfort is yours.” Roose said.

“Where is your son my lord? I do not see him here.” Robb said trying to ascertain why the boy was missing. 

Domeric was a year or two older than Robb and looked like his father. He did not have the same bearing however as Domeric was prone to smiles and laughter. 

“Domeric has taken extremely ill. He came back from riding out into our lands yesterday and has some sort of stomach ailment.” Roose said with heavy eyes. 

It was very clear to Robb that this was a serious situation. Domeric must have been very sick for Robb to be able to read it so clearly on Roose’s face. 

Lord Bolton and the Starks began walking towards the inner keep of the castle together. 

“Does your maester have any idea what ails him my lord?” Margaery asked with great concern. 

She thought of the young Domeric as a friend and was sad to hear he was not well. 

“No, my lady. All of his treatments do not seem to work and some even make it worse.” When Lord Bolton said this Margaery became intensely interested. 

“You said it seemed like a disease of the bowels correct?” Margaery asked again. 

“Yes, my lady.” Roose said as they entered the keep. 

“What was he doing if I may ask? When he was out in your lands riding.” Margaery asked this time Robb began to wonder where her line of questioning was coming from. 

Roose stopped and turned around also curious as to where her line of questioning was going. 

“He was attempting to make contact with a bastard of mine. He has always wished to have a sibling. I imagine seeing you with your siblings only caused him to wish for a sibling more. When we returned from the wedding, he asked me to bring the boy into the castle. I said I would not and so Domeric went to him. His name is Ramsay. I have not acknowledged him but Domeric knows that he is mine. When Domeric returned yesterday he was violently ill.” Roose said taking a step toward Margaery. 

“My lady, if I may ask, what does this have to do with my son’s sickness?” Roose posed but Margaery did not flinch. 

“My lord I have had the opportunity to study greatly in my library at Highgarden and one of the books I read talked extensively about a poison called the Tears of Lys. It is a poison that destroys the bowels and in a number of days will kill the victim if no antidote is given. It mimics a stomach disease and when treated in a way that one would normally treat such a disease, it gets worse.” Margaery said much to the horror of everyone else. 

“If your son has been poisoned, he needs the antidote now.” Margaery said hoping her knowledge might save Domeric. 

The problem with the antidote to the Tears of Lys was that its purpose was to purge the Tears out of a person’s stomach and bowels. It induced a severe reaction that would leave a person extremely dehydrated not to mention being overall a very uncomfortable experience. If the person had a stomach ailment, this dehydration could be lethal. But, if they had been poisoned, the person may be dehydrated but they could recover. 

“I do not mean to accuse but of all the people in the world to possibly benefit from your son’s death, your bastard would probably rank at the top of that list.” Margaery said. 

The accusation was bold, and they had only just arrived, but Margaery was smart enough to read a situation like this. She could take very little information and come to the correct conclusion of just about any situation. 

“My lady, I appreciate your trying to help. However, your theory has a flaw. The Tears of Lys is an incredibly expensive poison. There is, frankly, no way my bastard could have purchased it.” Roose said blankly. 

“But he could have stolen it. Is there any way he could have taken it from the maester’s chambers?” Margaery asked hoping she was wrong. 

“My lady, Ramsay has never been to his castle. He would not know the keep from the front gate. The only person near him that would know where the maester’s chambers is would be…” Roose stopped his eyes growing large as he realized something. 

“Reek”. Lord Bolton finished as pieces began to fall into place. 

“Pardon?” Theon said in confusion. 

“I sent a servant to aid Ramsay’s mother when he was growing up. He was a rather vile smelling man and so he was called Reek. He knew the castle and he would know where the maester’s chambers is.” Roose said a realization coming to his face. 

“My lord, I would trust my wife with my life. If what she says is true, your son can be saved but we must act now. If the Tears of Lys are missing or have been used in the maester’s chambers give him the antidote. I would put my faith in her assessment.” Robb said placing his full confidence in Margaery’s assessment of the situation. 

Roose needed to hear no more as he went immediately to the maester with the Starks in tow. He told the maester what Margaery had said. The maester dismissed it at first but the Lord Roose ordered him to check for the Tears of Lys in his stores. When the maester did check, he was horrified to see that the Tears were missing. He immediately gave Domeric the antidote. 

The next day Domeric had turned a corner and was getting better. Roose had summoned the Starks to him in his study. 

“I am told Domeric is doing better. It seems Lady Margaery, you have saved my son’s life.” Roose said from behind his desk. 

“My lord I am so happy to hear he is doing better but what is to be done about the one who did this.” Margaery asked. 

“That is why I summoned you. Lord Robb I would ask that you loan me your guards. I would like to be able to quickly surround the mill that Ramsay lives at to make sure he does not escape. I will be bringing a hundred of my own guards” Roose asked politely. 

“You have them Lord Bolton so long as Theon, Jon, and I can accompany you.” Robb said much to Margaery’s disapproval. 

“Robb, you don’t know what this boy is capable of.” Margaery said taking his hand. 

“Aye, but he tried to murder one of my father’s bannermen’s sons. He has to die, and honor demands I take the Stark banner to his front door.” Robb said with conviction. 

Margaery loved his sense of honor and understood what his duty required of him. She did not have to like him doing dangerous things though. 

“I understand my love but please be safe.” Margaery said relenting. 

“We leave in an hour then.” Lord Bolton said rising from his seat. 

“I suggest you prepare for a fight. I have been told Ramsay is corrupt and wild. I do not expect him to come quietly.” Roose said sternly. 

All left and prepared themselves. Robb put on light leather armor loaned to him by the Boltons and Jon and Theon did the same. The armor had the Bolton flayed man on the chest protector which felt odd to wear to the men, but they did not complain. It was protection and they may need it. Robb had Frost strapped to his side and they rode hard out of the gates towards the mill. 

Robb brought with him Theon, Jon, and forty of his fifty guards. They surrounded the mill on all sides with the Bolton guards.

Lord Roose sent five of his men into the mill. 

There was screaming and the sounds of a fight before one man came out with a large gash spewing blood from his neck. It wasn’t one of the Bolton men and by the looks of him it was possible that it was Reek. He fell to the ground screaming before dying. 

Suddenly, Robb saw someone climbing out of a window with a sword in his hand taken from one of the Bolton guards. Roose Bolton, who was furthest away from the person, yelled in Robb’s direction. 

“Ramsay!” 

Robb knew then and there that that was the boy they had come here to hunt down. Robb was closest to him and so kicked his horse and rode towards him hard. 

He was on top of Ramsay before he knew it. Sword drawn Robb slashed down at Ramsay as Robb flew past him. 

The slash hit Ramsay’s stolen sword but still knocked the bastard down. Robb wheeled his horse around to face Ramsay. By this time the rest of the party had Ramsay surrounded. Robb pointed Frost at the bastard and ordered him to surrender

“Put the sword down now and face your punishment with dignity Ramsay.” Robb said deciding to dismount his horse and move closer to him. 

Ramsay quickly stood up and screamed, yelling a curse at Robb. He wildly swung his sword, and, in that moment, Robb made a choice. 

Robb had never killed a man before and he did not relish the opportunity to kill Ramsay. But if he did not, Ramsay was going to do everything he could to kill Robb and all the other men surrounding him. 

Robb parried the wild strike sending Ramsay’s sword to the ground before slashing diagonal down with all his strength. When Frost hit Ramsay’s collar bone it sank through like a hot knife through butter and Robb was able to pull the blade all the way down to Ramsay’s beltline cutting the boy in half. 

There was a scream then a gurgle then what was left of Ramsay collapsed onto the ground in two pieces as Jon, Theon, Roose, and the guards looked on. 

It had taken great physical strength to do what Robb had done. Even with a Valyrian steel sword, cutting a man Ramsay’s size in half was no small feat. 

Robb stood there stunned at what he had done. It was his first kill and he was feeling every emotion someone could possibly feel. 

However, suddenly they all fell when he realized this part of being a lord protecting not only himself but the people around him. His face was covered in blood and he looked down at the mangled corpse in front of him as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jon. 

“You are okay.” Jon said as he looked at his brother. 

It was not a question. He was affirming that Robb did the right thing. Robb nodded his head anyways as Theon joined them. 

“Your first, Lord Robb?” Roose said looking down at his bastard’s corpse having dismounted his horse.

Robb nodded still unable to speak. 

“You did well.” Roose said placing a hand on the Robb’s other shoulder to help steady him. 

Lord Bolton appreciated what Robb had done. They had saved his son and brought his attempted killer to justice.

The Tears of Lys would be found in the mill. Robb later found out that Roose had Ramsay’s mother hung for her part in trying to kill Domeric. Robb had not been told what her roll exactly was but there was no way for her to have been unaware. It was Lord Bolton’s place, not Robb’s, to pass judgment on the woman despite Robb’s reservations at executing a woman simply for being the mother of an attempted murderer. 

He laid there in bed with Margaery. She had been his greatest comfort since that afternoon’s events and had affirmed he did the right thing. Margaery played with his hair. He did not regret what he did, and he would do it again if it meant he would come back to Margaery. 

The weight of what he did would not hang on him long. They would leave the Dreadfort the next day laughing and smiling again. Roose and Domeric saw them off both being forever in Margaery’s debt. Both becoming her fierce champions. 

The Stark party returned to Winterfell and for a time they were able to settle into married life at the castle. They then received the invitation for Willas and Wynafryd’s wedding and Robb and Margaery made grand plans for a journey that would take them from Winterfell to the Arbor to Oldtown to Highgarden and to the capital of the Seven Kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea I killed off Ramsay. Partially, this was because I wanted Domeric to survive and partially because no matter how hard I tried, Ramsay just didn't slot into the rest of this story well. So yea unfortunately he had to die. Thankfully there are plenty of great villains in the story that I can use moving forward and this allows me to give Robb some much needed experience in violence lol. The Tears of Lys thing I had to really stretch because it is hinted at that Ramsay killed Domeric using a poison in the books, it is never specified exactly how it happens. Also I am totally aware that Tears of Lys may or may not have an antidote so again sort of pushing that line a bit. But again I am really happy with this chapter and how it presents challenges for Robb as a character and how it shows a growing trust between he and Margaery. 
> 
> Anyone catch the little Theon/Reek nod? Thought I would throw something in there lol.


	17. Ser Robb of House Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yea, that's about to happen ;)

Robb and Margaery settled back into Winterfell for a time before they were out travelling again. In Winterfell they had gotten used to their new married life. Robb particularly enjoy how Margaery seemed to be insatiable in the bedroom and Margery enjoyed the fact that Robb seemed to never tire. 

There was also time for Robb and Margaery to both grow together and grow closer to the other Starks. Robb had been training as he intended to compete in the squire’s melee at the Highgarden Tourney following Willas and Wynafryd’s wedding. He had gotten very good with his new sword and shield. 

Margaery to her credit also began taking on more responsibilities from Lady Stark. Catelyn appreciated the work that Margaery did as she would put her whole heart into whatever task she was given or whatever job she was in charge of managing. Lady Catelyn came to trust Margaery with tasks that she believed were of the highest importance in the castle. 

Robb and Margaery also continued to take lessons from Maester Luwin. Margaery had reminded Robb that they would always need to continue to learn and Robb was all too happy to learn alongside his beautiful wife. 

The time finally came for them to head south for the wedding and so left for Castle Ryswell on the western coast. They left by ship sailing for the Arbor. In less than a month they arrived in the Arbor and were greeted by the Redwynes. 

Robb and Margaery were able to examine the ship being built that Paxter Redwyne had gifted them and Robb sparred with both of the Redwyne twins at the same time, winning, to everyone’s surprise. 

It was becoming clear that Robb Stark was a formidable warrior already. 

Margaery and Desmera were able to catch up and the young Redwyne girl communicated her playful envy of Margaery for having a handsome, strong, and rich husband much to Margaery’s own amusement. 

Margaery and Robb then accompanied the Redwyne’s to Oldtown. What Robb saw there was nothing short of the greatest city he had ever seen. The white stone of the Hightower glistened in the sun. The city was massive and beautiful, and he could not imagine there being a more beautiful city in all of Westeros. 

Robb was able to meet Leyton Hightower, Margaery’s grandfather, for the first time. He was called the Old Man of Oldtown and the name was a good descriptor. He was old, a bit odd, but kind. He had not left the Hightower in near a decade and he would not be attending the wedding at Highgarden. However, some of his sons and daughters would, namely Baelor Brightsmile. 

Finally, Robb, Margaery, the Redwynes, and the Hightowers made their way to Highgarden. The road was beautiful, and the fields grew more and more stunning as they got closer to Highgarden. 

Robb had never been so warm in his life. He was not uncomfortable, however. The climate agreed with him and he found a familiarity in the surroundings and he knew why. 

As they rode, they finally came within sight of Highgarden and as they did, smallfolk children began running alongside their horses. 

“Lady Margaery!” Several of the children yelled. 

His wife was adored here and many of the children handed her flowers. They also handed Robb flowers which he kept.

“You are well loved here, niece.” Baelor Brightsmile said. 

He was older but still handsome with a trimmed beard. He was also tall and a storied tournament champion. 

“You really are my love.” Robb looked on with pride at his wife.

“I helped many of these children find homes. They were orphans once but now they all live in loving homes. I made sure to personally check on their well-being from time to time.” She said remembering each little face she helped. 

“You truly are a caring soul my dear.” Lord Paxter said. “A picture of virtue and kindness.” He finished with pride at his niece.

“Thank you, uncle.” Margaery looked to Robb as he beamed as his wife. 

He had already known of her kindness but seeing it like this filled him with pride. 

They arrived through the gates, their horses came to a stop and Robb helped Margaery off of her horse. The greetings between the Tyrells and Robb and Margaery’s party were formal to an extent but hugs and gifts were exchanged before refreshments were brought out to the courtyard.

“Robb!” Loras said embracing Robb after welcoming his sister.

“Loras, good to see you. How was your ride down from King’s Landing?” Robb asked. 

Loras attended court in King’s Landing most of the year and was visiting for his brother’s wedding.

“Not at all bad. How are you finding the Reach?” Loras asked as Garlan and Willas finished welcoming their sister. 

“I do not know if I have ever seen a more splendid land. Highgarden must be its crowning jewel.” Robb stated with a smile as Garlan came over to Robb and Wynafryd began talking to Margaery. 

“Robb!” Garlan greeted him with a tight embrace. 

“Garlan, good to see you.” Robb returned it with a smile.

“I heard you beat my cousins in a sparring match. I believe that is three anointed knights you have defeated in training matches. And what, you are only four and ten?” Garlan asked with a bright smile as Willas made his way over. 

“Perhaps you and I should train together.” Garlan proposed. 

“I believe I would be a woefully inadequate training partner.” Robb said humbly. 

He knew Garlan Tyrell may be one of the only swordsmen in the realm who had a reasonable chance of defeating someone like Jaime Lannister. Had he not married it is likely Garlan would have been named to the Kingsguard when a position became available. 

“Nonsense!” Willas said as he approached them. Robb embraced his eldest brother-by-law. 

“I would imagine Garlan could use a fresh training partner.” Willas said smiling at his brother. 

“Besides, defeating a knight in single combat is one thing. But defeating two anointed knights at the same time? Well, let us just say I look forward to seeing your performance in the squire’s melee.” Willas said with a smile.

He had defeated Horas and Hobber Redwyne after Robb had taken down four of their squires at once. The twins had been only recently anointed but they were a very strong challenge for Robb in a two on one fight, but neither was even able to strike Robb as he got both to yield in quick succession. He had wanted to train with Loras again but now found himself being challenged by a knight who was considered one of the best swordsmen in the realm. 

“Well, I would look forward to it then Ser Garlan.” Robb said with a sheepish smile knowing he was likely to get his ass handed to him. 

“You are too humble my love. I believe you will present a wonderful challenge for my brother.” Margaery said walking up with Lady Wynafryd. 

Robb turned and smiled and greeted the two ladies placing a kiss on Wynafryd’s hand. 

“If you are all quite done speaking of bashing each other with swords, I do not believe my grandson-by-law hasn’t given me a proper greeting.” Robb heard a voice speaking and immediately recognized it as Lady Olenna. 

“Grandmother.” Lord Robb said walking over to his grandmother-by-law. 

She had told him to call her as much after the tourney before she left and was smiling at him now. He took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. 

“Growing a beard, I see.” She said feeling the scruff on the back of her hand. 

“I like it.” She finished with a sly smirk. 

Margaery had also liked it as Robb was able to grow in a full beard at an early age. 

A servant came up to them all next and offered wine and some small cheeses. They all talked, and Margaery and Robb were shown to their chambers. 

Highgarden was beautiful and seemed always filled with the sound of birds or music. Robb woke up the next morning and was looking out the window still naked from his activities the night before with his wife. He felt tiny hands wrap around his abdomen and up to his chest. 

“Come back to bed wolf, I need you.” She whispered in his ear. 

Robb smiled picking her up and taking her back to bed. After thoroughly enjoying his wife for the morning Robb and Margaery spent some time just being in each other’s presence. 

“Waking up to you is one of the greatest experiences I think I will ever have.” He said running fingers through her hair. 

“I know.” She said giggling as he looked down at her incredulously but with a smile. 

“Believe me, you make every morning one that I never want to have end.” She said with a smirk running her hands on his chest. 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes just enjoying each other’s presence. Robb broke the silence first.

“You know, after this I definitely won’t be at my best when I spar with your brother this afternoon.” Robb said half joking. 

He really was not tired. It would have taken several more rounds with Margaery for him to show wear.

She giggled. “Oh, please my love. You never tire from what I can tell. Your stamina if frankly awe inspiring.” She said as she placed a kiss on his lips. 

“Besides my brother may need the handicap.” Margaery said jokingly. 

“Your brother is going to hand me my ass on a platter.” Robb joked. 

He genuinely expected to get demolished that day, but he was excited to learn from Garlan. 

“I think you underestimate yourself. You are strong, quick, and daring. You use moves that I have never seen before and honestly, I am rather excited to see what you can do to my brother. The fact that you beat Loras was amazing but to also beat two anointed knights in an uneven fight is something special. Just know that you are better than you think you are my love.” She said with pride. 

He felt her confidence give him strength and by the time he was dressed and having breakfast he genuinely believed he could beat Garlan. 

Before breakfast Margaery took Robb to a place that was very important to her. She pushed open the door to the ancient godswood of Highgarden and Robb’s face shown with wonder and awe.

“It is believed that Garth Greenhand planted these three weirwoods after The Pact was made.” Margaery said communicating the legend of the godswood.

“This must have been one of the holiest places in Westeros before the arrival of the Andals.” Robb said and he was likely right. 

The Reach was one of the first areas settled by the First Men. While the North was now the de facto home of the worship of the Old Gods, it was likely at one time the Reach served as the center of their religion as shown by the unique godswood here. 

Margaery and Robb took time to pray and ask for the gods’ blessing on their day before rising and going to their breakfast that morning. Robb and Margaery would spend the rest of their mornings in Highgarden praying in the godswood there. 

Robb and Garlan went to the training yard together with Loras that afternoon. Many of the castle’s occupants came to watch on walkways surrounding the courtyard. Margaery sat under a shaded viewing area. She was with Lady Alerie, Lady Olenna, Lady Desmera, Lady Elinor, Lady Leonette, and two of her other cousins. The other Tyrell men stood to watch. 

Robb was warming up with Loras as Garlan warmed up with the Redwyn twins. They were both in sparing armor. Robb had brought his armor, sword, and ironwood shield for the squire’s melee but in this sparing match both would be using sparring swords and identical shields. Their armor was extremely thin steel meant to protect against sparring strikes. 

“Any advice Ser Loras?” Robb asked as they finished their preparations watching Garlan also finish his warm up.

“Your size won’t be an advantage against him like it was against me. He is stronger than I am and just as quick. He strikes with efficiency. Frankly, Robb I have never found a weakness in his defense. Fight to the best of your ability. If you are going to beat him it will be because you are the better swordsman.” Loras advised with a calm levelheaded tone. 

When Robb had beaten Loras it was because Robb used his size advantage to place Loras in a poor position. That wouldn’t work in this fight as Garlan was broader and taller than Loras. 

“You ready Robb?” Garlan asked from across the yard. 

“As ready as I will ever be.” Robb answered strapping his sparring helmet on. 

Loras gave him a tap on the back of the head and Robb and Garlan approached one another. 

The two swordsmen bowed, and the master-at-arms yelled. “Begin!”

As soon as the word was said Garlan lunged forward and swung his sparring sword from right to left at Robb’s head. Robb raised his shield to block and intercepted the strike. Garlan shifted and punched with his round shield at Robb. 

Robb shifted turning on his own shield and slamming his body and shield into Garlan checking his advance. Garlan was pushed back and looked impressed by the move. Robb swung vertically from the ground upwards. 

His sword only met air as Garlan side stepped the move. Robb was forced on the defensive as Garlan stabbed towards Robb’s face when Robb over extended. 

Robb was only just able to get out of the way as the stab glanced off of the right side of his helm. 

There was suddenly an opening and Robb instinctually seized it. 

As Garlan’s stab drew him in closer, Robb placed a quick shield punch into his gut causing Garlan to have to draw back. The strike did not do much damage, but it was the first significant strike landed by either man. 

The people watching looked on impressed as the two men circled each other. Robb was doing well and Garlan was not holding back against him. 

But Garlan still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Garlan faked a lunge at Robb and Robb raised his shield. Garlan took advantage of this and stuck Robb’s leg with his sword causing it to buckle slightly. 

Garlan then pressed forward. Robb was able to recover and slipped past Garlan by pushing Garlan with the inside of his shield. Robb turned on his foot and slashed his sword across Garlan’s back. 

The slash would not have done any damage even if the swords had been real and Garlan turned quickly to his left swinging his shield and hitting Robb in the head. 

Robb was staggered by the hit. Garlan charged with his shield in front of him ready to crash into Robb and knock him to the ground. 

Robb’s instincts kicked in again and he moved to the side allowing Garlan get in close. Garlan was not expecting what Robb did next. Robb leapt into the air and with his grieved fist punched Garlan in the side of his head with his sword hand. 

It was Garlan’s turn to be staggered and Robb pressed his advantage. Robb faked a strike high only to slash low at Garlan’s stomach from a kneeled position while he raised his shield above his head to protect against a downward strike. 

Unfortunately for Robb, Garlan was ready for this and his knee connected with Robb’s face and now Robb stood and turned away from Garlan. 

Garlan pressed his attack and time slowed for Robb. 

He initially turned to his right instinctually to slash but stopped himself. He could hear Ser Rodrik telling him to always maintain control in a fight and to never strike wildly. 

Robb changed course with his turn and instead turned to the left. 

This ended up being a good thing as Garlan came towards Robb’s sword side and had Robb continued his slash he would have caught a stabbing sword with his chest.

Robb turned to his left and swung his shield. He hit Garlan’s sword as it came in and Garlan’s momentum carried him forward until he stopped with Robb’s sword tip placed against his throat.

Everything went silent as onlookers and swordsmen alike watched in awe as Robb had Garlan the Gallant in check. 

“Yield?” Robb asked with a smile

“I yield.” Garlan said with an impressed smile. 

He had pushed Robb as hard as he could. The boy was an incredible swordsman with a natural skill. His instincts were perfect and his motions flawless. 

Garlan and Robb relaxed as the crowd of onlookers began clapping, Margaery loudest of them all. 

“Well done, Robb.” Garlan said removing his helm and clapping Robb on the shoulder. 

“I am extremely impressed. I did not hold back at all and you handled it like a seasoned veteran.” He said genuinely impressed by the boy in front of him. 

“I would consider it a lucky move.” Robb said sheepishly feeling pride but remaining humble. 

“There is no such thing as luck in a sword fight Robb. You are either better or you lose, and I lost which means you are better.” Garlan said to the young man. 

Robb was approached by Ser Loras and others who gave them their congratulations on the duel.

“I do believe we are looking on the next Barristan Selmy or Jaime Lannister.” Loras said much to the agreement of everyone. 

Robb couldn’t help at blush at the compliment. More for the Barristan one than the Lannister. 

“No.” Garlan said sternly. 

“I would imagine him to be more like Ser Arthur Dayne, Aemon the Dragonknight, or even Daemon Blackfyre.” Garlan finished smiling with pride. 

The compliment was an amazing one. Arthur and Aemon were the undisputed greatest knights of their time and to be compared to one was the highest compliment. Daemon Blackfyre was generally considered to be the greatest swordsman of all time so the compliment carried even more weight.

In Robb’s time, even Jaime Lannister was not the undisputed best swordsman. Since Robb’s father had killed Arthur Dayne there had not truly been a knight without equal in the Seven Kingdoms. All agreed that Barristan Selmy in his prime would be more than a match for Jaime. Even the elder knight now could give him a fight. The most comparable knight to the Kingslayer was probably Garlan, whose skill with a sword was considered near equal to Jaime despite their age difference. However, some had even said Gregor Clegane, the Mountain, would be able to match the Kingslayer without trouble due to his brute strength. But when Arthur Dayne, Aemon the Dragonknight, and Daemon Blackfyre drew breath, there were none that could challenge them. 

“Thank you, Garlan. I will continue to try and live up to that praise.” Robb said still blushing from the compliment. 

Next thing Robb knew he was being embraced by his wife as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. 

“You did wonderful my love.” She said looking at him with pride. 

“And you did extremely well too brother. You have gotten even stronger since I last saw you fight.” She said referencing how Garlan had beaten Jon, Theon, and Jory Cassel in an uneven sparring match. 

Garlan continued to help train Robb leading up to the tourney and wedding. Prior to the wedding Robb and Margaery gifted Willas with a large Myrish far-eye encrusted with gems so that he could look to the stars. They also gave Wynafryd a necklace made with diamonds. 

The wedding was a boisterous and fun event. Robb was glad they did not do a ceremony in the eyes of the Seven as the ceremony was unbearably long, but the feast was magnificent and the bedding ceremony boisterous. Lord Manderly and Robb went hunting together with the wedding parties the day after the wedding and together slew a large boar. 

Finally, the first day of the tourney began. 

The squire’s melee would be the first event. Squires from the many knights that were attending the tourney showed up and they were all looking and hoping for glory and possibly a knighthood. 

Robb was participating because he was looking for a fight. That and as he was not a knight he was not allowed to participate in the normal tourney. The Reach had specific rules that one must be an anointed knight to compete in the tourney itself. If not, however you could compete in the squire’s melee if you were 18 and younger. 

The squire’s melee was different from the normal melee as the contestants did not begin on horseback but rather on their feet. Everything else was the same. The squires would wear full armor and use live weapons. 

Robb had choses to use his sword Frost and wear the armor that the king gave him and wield the shield Garlan had gifted him. The large round shield had been finished with ironwood that had been painted with the sigil of House Stark on it. 

Word had gotten out of Robb’s win over Ser Garlan and the squires chose him as their target. 

As the horn sounded to begin the melee, Robb must have been charged by five boys who he crushed in quick succession. They were nothing compared to what he had already faced. 

Their armor was also usually old and handed to them by the knights they served so to an extent it hampered their movements. Only the squires with the richest knights or families wore their own armor. 

Robb would go on to defeat near fifty other boys and was the last man standing of the near one hundred squires. Frost had made it easier as it would pierce armor which in the squire’s melee was an automatic yield. Robb did end up bleeding some of the boys as well.

He wore Margaery’s favor and he lifted his visor to hear the cheers of the people in the crowd. He could see Margaery smiling and cheering for him. Robb also saw Garlan making his way down to the center where Robb stood. 

Robb removed his helmet and greeted Garlan. 

“Truly, you are a great swordsman in the making.” He said with pride. Robb smiled at the man.

“Thank you, Ser Garlan.” Robb said as the crowd quieted. 

Garlan spoke his next words loudly. 

“I would imagine we have not seen the last of you victorious on the tourney grounds. You have demonstrated today that not only do you have the potential to be one of the greatest swordsmen of your generation, but that you already are one of the finest swords in the Seven Kingdoms.” Garlan said pausing as the crowd cheered. 

What happened next stunned Robb. Garlan reached to his side and drew his sword. 

“Kneel Robb Stark.” Robb was beside himself. 

Garlan intended to knight him. He was about to become one of the youngest knights in the Seven Kingdoms. 

Those who kept the Old Gods generally did not become knights because it was not a point of pride among their culture but becoming a knight was possible even for someone who did not keep the Seven. 

There were two types of knighting ceremonies. One was religious and tied to the Faith while the other simply conveyed knighthood on someone. But both created a Knight of the Seven Kingdoms in the eyes of the law. 

Robb took his sword and placed the pointed tip into the ground and knelt bowing his head. 

Garlan then placed his sword on Robb’s right shoulder. 

“Robb Stark, do you swear before the eyes of gods and men to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all women and children, to obey your captains, your liege lord, and your king, to fight bravely when needed and do such other tasks as are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?” Garlan said with seriousness in his voice genuinely asking Robb. 

“I swear in the eyes of gods and men.” Robb responded his eyes down cast in humility. 

Garlan moved his sword from Robb’s right shoulder to his left. 

“Arise, Ser Robb of House Stark.” Garlan said pausing and sliding his sword off of Robb’s shoulder. 

“A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms.” 

As Robb rose cheers went up amongst those in the crowd again Margaery was the loudest of them all. 

When she came to his tent where he was changing after being knighted, she embraced and kissed him. 

“Robb I am so proud of you.” She said kissing him deeper. 

She would make sure to show him just how proud she was that evening. 

The rest of the tournament went well with Ser Garlan winning the joust in one of the very few tournaments he participated in. 

Word would spread across the realm of Robb Stark’s knighthood. He had been knighted at a younger age than Jaime Lannister and Loras Tyrell. Although, he was extremely close to his fifteenth nameday. He was actually the second youngest knight in recorded history. Only Daemon Blackfyre could claim to have been knighted younger at the age of twelve.

Robb and Margaery stayed with the Tyrells for a fortnight after the wedding and tourney and celebrated the new year with her family. Finally, it was time for Robb and Margaery to return back to Winterfell but instead of taking a sea route they had decided to accompany Loras back to the capital and travel on the Kingsroad back to Winterfell. They would finally get to see the capital and all the intrigue that would bring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a FUN chapter to write mostly because of the duel between Garlan and Robb. Also as we know Northmen do become knights when they are able. It just isn't important to them to be one and doesn't bring them extra honor. So I felt it was ok to make Robb a knight. That and in the future it does play a roll in making him a little more special to his southern allies. Hope you all enjoyed 
> 
> Behind the Scenes:  
> Q: So what was it like being able to shoot that sparring scene together?
> 
> Robb: *laughter*
> 
> Garlan: Oh no *hands on face* *laughter*
> 
> Robb: *laughter* Go on tell the story!
> 
> Q: *chuckles* What story?
> 
> Garlan: So during that scene, you know where I knee Robb in the face? The take that you see in the chapter, I ACTUALLY kneed him in the face. Like really hard. *hands on face* I felt so bad! I was really into the fight and we were doing so well with the choreography and I got too excited. 
> 
> Robb: *laughter* Blood everywhere. I thought he broke my nose but we were all good and there were some good laughs afterwards *laughter*. But to answer your question I had fun shooting it and I'm glad that there are more duels later in other chapters. Ones where I don't get kneed in the nose *laughter*


	18. Arrival in the Capital

They had been able to smell King’s Landing before they saw it. Loras had told them that the city was not like Oldtown which had had thousands of years to figure out its cisterns and sewage ways. 

The Roseroad leading up to King’s Landing had been beautiful and the ride was easy but now that they had seen and could smell the capital, they wanted nothing more than to bypass the foul-smelling place. 

Although the capital had its draw backs it was still a beautiful city. The walls were high, and the Red Keep stood like a crowning jewel on Aegon’s High Hill. The Great Sept of Baelor sparkled like a star from its own hill. Robb found it to be rather beautiful. Not like Oldtown but beautiful in its own way. 

As they approached the gates of the city from the south they were greeted by a familiar friend. 

“My lords and lady, welcome to King’s Landing.” Tyrion Lannister smiled at them from the back of his own horse. 

“I hope the road found you well.” Tyrion said pleasantly. He was guarded by ten gold cloaks and an older knight who Robb could see was Barristan Selmy. The king must have sent him down as their personal escort to the Red Keep. 

“It was an easy ride Lord Tyrion.” Robb responded smiling at his friend. 

“Have you met Ser Barristan Selmy, Robb.” The Lannister stopped and corrected himself. “Ser Robb.” He said with a smirk. 

“I saw you in Winterfell a number of times Ser Barristan, but I never had the pleasure.” Robb said as he bowed his head to the knight. 

“The pleasure is all mine Ser Robb. I heard about your success in the squire’s melee. It is said you personally defeated every other squire.” Ser Barristan said with a smile. 

“Fifty of the one hundred at best Ser Barristan.” Robb corrected although the achievement was still one that was awe inspiring. 

“Still quite the achievement. Congratulations on your well-earned knighthood. Had you not already been married, the king may have named you to the Kingsguard.” Barristan said jokingly. 

Likely he would not have as naming an heir of a house to the Kingsguard was seen as an insult to the family. Aerys had done it with Jaime Lannister which had deeply affected the relationship between Tywin and the Mad King. 

“The king asked us to escort you to the Red Keep.” Ser Barristan finished, and they all made their way through the city guarded by the gold cloaks of the City Watch.

The smallfolk had been aware of their arrival and looked on the Northern couple with smiles and some even cheered. Their romance had become a fairy tale story in its own right and now that Robb was a knight, they became the darling couple of the Seven Kingdoms. 

“They seem to be rather taken with you my love.” Robb said as Margaery waved at children in the streets. 

“I think they are more taken with the Wolfknight.” She said as she motioned with her head at some wenches who were swooning and waving at him. 

Robb reflexively cringed and looked back at his smirking wife. She knew he had no taste for whores. In fact, she knew he had no taste for any other woman than her. Margaery was more than happy to tease her handsome husband 

“The Wolfknight?” Robb asked chuckling at the ridiculous name. 

“That is what they are calling you Robb” Tyrion piped up ahead of him. 

“Or rather some smallfolk are calling you that. The Northern heir and the southern flower. Brought together through their letters, their affection blossoming into a beautiful love.” Tyrion said repeating a summary of their tale as told by the smallfolk with all the pomp he could muster. 

“Now you are a knight Robb making them even more enamored with you. Titles are given very easily to those the smallfolk are endeared too.” The dwarf finished smiling as they came to the gates of the Red Keep which opened for them. 

There were only servants and some other people in the courtyard. The king was not present but that was to be expected. Royal welcomes happened in the throne room. The only people Robb recognized were Jon Arryn and Renly Baratheon. Next to Renly was an extremely stern looking man with broad shoulders and a balding head. There was a smaller man with a well-kept beard and mustache. He had a nice smile and seemed to look friendly although there was something devious about him Robb could not shake. Another man stood near him. He was bald and had a plump disposition. He wore fine robes and kept his hands in his sleeves. Finally, Robb saw what must have been the feeblest man he had ever seen wearing a maesters chain. Robb quickly came to the conclusion that this was the Grand Maester meaning the other people present were members of the small council.

Robb dismounted and aided his wife as Renly and Jon Arryn approached. Formalities were thrown out the window as Jon embraced his nephew in a hug. 

“Good to see you Robb. I hear Highgarden was very good to you.” He said smiling at his nephew. 

“You could say that.” Robb said he and the Hand laughing together as Renly finished greeting Loras and Margaery and came over and embraced Robb. 

Jon then greeted Margaery and Loras before Jon motioned to a woman standing next to a young sickly-looking boy. 

“Ser Robb, Lady Margaery, I would like to introduce my wife, your aunt, Lady Lysa Arryn.” Jon said lacking real enthusiasm. 

“And my son Robert Arryn, your cousin.” He said Robert’s name with a bit more happiness. 

Robb bowed and Margaery curtsied as they met Lysa and Sweetrobin for the first time. 

“It is so nice to meet you Aunt Lysa.” Robb said politely. 

“We have met before Robb when you were born.” She said giving a polite but slightly strained smile.

Robb smiled back as best he could before introducing his wife. 

“May I introduce my wife, Lady Margaery Stark.” Margaery loved the sound of Stark at the end of her name and smiled brightly. 

Lysa smiled politely at Margaery as she greeted her. 

“Such a pleasure to have a beautiful rose such as yourself in the capital.” Lysa said seeming slightly irritated when she said the word beautiful. 

Margaery had seen this before. It was jealousy. There was nothing Margaery could do about the woman save be kind and polite. 

“Thank you, Aunt Lysa. I am honored to be welcomed to the capital by you.” Margaery said using Lysa’s informal title of aunt as Robb had done. 

“Mommy I’m hungry.” The boy at Robb’s feet whined up to his mother attempting to reach for her bodice much to Robb and Margaery’s shock. 

“Not now sweet bird. Greet your cousin and his wife.” She said in a sickly-sweet voice stopping his hands from reaching her.

“Hello.” The young boy said to both Margaery and Robb. 

“It is nice to meet you cousin.” Robb said the boy’s attention not even remotely on either him or Margaery. 

The boy seemed satisfied that he had done his duty in greeting his cousin and looked back to his mother wanting to eat. 

“I am going to feed him now Jon.” She said with no love as she took Robert’s hand and walked away. 

Robb and Margaery were a bit taken back by her quick exit and found the behavior of both her and her son to be odd. 

“Forgive them.” Jon said. 

“My wife has not seen family in many years. I imagine she is unsure of how to treat her knight nephew and his beautiful wife.” Jon said smiling at the couple. It was at this point the stern man from the line of small councilors came forward to Robb and Margaery. 

“Ser Robb, Lady Margaery, may I introduce, Lord Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and Master of Ships.” Jon said laying out the titles of Stannis.

Stannis stood a few inches taller than Robb. He was around the same height as the king.

“It is a pleasure to meet you my lord.” Robb said offering a hand to Stannis which was taken immediately by the stern man. 

“Good to meet you as well.” Stannis said with no joy. 

Margaery walked up at this point seeing Robb slightly intimidated by the stern lord. Stannis immediately turned to her without emotion. 

“Lady Margaery.” He simply greeted with a slight bow. 

“You must forgive my brother.” Renly said coming over to their rescue. 

“Not very good with ladies.” Renly chastised his brother’s lack of formal courtesy towards Lady Margaery. 

Before Lord Stannis could speak in defense of himself the smaller man with the well-kept mustache came over to them. 

“Come now, Lord Renly, not all of us can be as well versed as you in the ways of charming women and men.” The man said putting emphasis on the last part much to Robb and Margaery’s surprise. 

Before Renly could say anything, the man spoke again. 

“Apologies my lord and lady. Where are my manners?” He said deeply bowing. 

“I am Petyr Baelish.” He said as Stannis took this time to dismiss himself. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Baelish. My mother has told me about you.” Robb said politely. She had told him how Brandon, his uncle, had nearly cleaved Petyr in two when he challenged Brandon for Catelyn’s hand. 

“It is good to know Lady Catelyn still speaks of me. I will have to write her and tell her of how polite her son is.” Petyr said with a smile. Robb did not like this man. He had no reason not to, but Baelish made the hair on the back of Robb’s neck stand up. 

Finally, the plump bald man and the Grand Maester approached. They greeted Margaery first while Robb spoke with Baelish. 

“Lady Margaery, the city is made brighter by your presence. My name is Varys.” He humbly bowed his head smiling at Margaery. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Varys.” She said before turning to the Grand Maester. 

“And you must be Grand Maester Pycelle.” She said with a small curtsey. He nodded and was about to speak before Tyrion interrupted them all. 

“Apologies, but I know the king would very much like to see you.” Tyrion said giving Jon Arryn a look in hopes of saving the Starks. 

Jon nodded his head and motioned for Robb and Margaery to follow him. They went up large steps and through several different corridors before reaching the doors to the throne room. 

Margaery and Robb had hoped they would be allowed to freshen up before meeting with the king but as they had been ushered to the throne room, they were still in their riding clothes. 

Robb was wearing a tight long-sleeved black leather shirt and had on his wrists leather grieves with straps. He had removed his gloves. His pants were fine leather that matched his shirt and he had on calf high strapped boots. He wore a simple leather belt with Frost on his side. Robb also wore a cloth waist cape that went down to his mid-calf. 

Margaery wore a blue riding dress that was simple and laced in the front. She had been wearing a summer cloak but had shed it when she got off her horse. Both now walked through the large double doors into the throne room. 

Robert was sat high on the Iron Throne. Robb could not help but stare at the monstrous throne that seemed to tower high in the large throne room. It was a mangled mess of swords and Robb found the thing to be hideous. At the bottom stood the queen with her three children. They all had blonde hair and looked every bit their Lannister mother. Robb saw the other six Knights of the Kingsguard and some other sword shields. The court must have been dismissed for the day and this was obviously a private welcome. 

Jon Arryn lead the group to the center of the room near the throne. He knelt in front of Robert. 

“If it please your graces, I have the honor of presenting Ser Robb and Lady Margaery of House Stark.” 

Robb and his wife knelt before the king and queen. They heard Robert stand from the throne and make his way down the steps, each step sounding like it slammed into the metal of the massive throne. 

“Stand up, stand up.” Robert said and when they did, they saw Robert had reached the bottom of the throne and was walking toward them with a smile on his face.

“Come give your uncle a hug.” He said his arms wide and his smile wider as Robb walked forward and embraced the king. He then turned and gave Margaery an equally happy embrace. Robert turned back to Robb to address him. 

“You come to the south for the first time since you were born, and you earn a fucking knighthood. Gods boy you really do my name justice.” The king said with a wheezing laugh. 

Robb laughed with him. 

“Always continuing to learn just like you said your grace.” Robb said giving the king his formal title. 

He knew the king would not mind being called uncle, but Robb would save that for private conversations. 

“You must have fought like an animal. I heard you cracked every squire in the arena.” Robert said forgetting to introduce his family to Robb. The queen cleared her throat behind Robert, and he rolled his eyes and turned to her.

He motioned to her and his children unenthusiastically and they came up to there the three were standing. 

The queen immediately offered her hand to Robb. 

“My queen.” He said as he took and kissed the hand as Margaery repeated what Robb said as she curtsied. 

“My loving wife Cersei of House Lannister.” Robert said with no joy. 

“Welcome to the capital.” She said as though it were a chore. 

“Apologies for having you rushed up here, but my loving husband insisted you be brought to us immediately.” The tone was polite but insincere.

“It was of no bother your grace. We too wished to see the king.” Margaery said smiling at the queen. 

Cersei was a picture of beauty, but nothing compared to Margaery. Cersei smiled at the girl but there was no joy in it. 

“My son, Prince Joffrey.” The queen said introducing the tallest of her children first. She said his name with pride and the crown prince stepped forward. 

He was taller than Margaery but not as tall as Robb and he was much thinner as well. He was undeniably handsome, but Margaery found him to also be less handsome than her husband. 

Robb bowed politely to the prince as Margaery curtsied. They both immediately detected an arrogance about the boy when he started to speak. A sort of pretentious air that made Robb and Margaery’s skin crawl in annoyance. 

“It is so nice to meet you both. My father has spoken quite a lot about you Robb and you Lady Margaery. Although his words did not do your beauty justice.” The words were kind, but the prince sounded as though he believed himself to be the gods’ gift to the world. 

He took Margaery’s hand and kissed it much to Robb’s annoyance. Margaery gave him a polite but very small smile. She took her hand back gently of her own accord not allowing the prince to hang onto it for very long. 

“Thank you, my prince. My husband and I are glad to have been so warmly welcomed here to the capital.” She said emphasizing ‘her husband’ as she smiled at Robb who was looking at the boy with a small but warning smile. 

Joffrey seemed slightly unsettled by the response but before anything else could happened Cersei introduced Mrycella and Tommen. Both infinitely more polite than Joffrey or Cersei had been. After introductions had concluded, Mrycella spoke up to Margaery. 

“Your hair is very pretty my lady.” She said with a bright smile. The little girl was very sweet, and her own blonde locks were beautiful as well. 

“Not nearly as pretty as your own my princess. You will have to teach me how you make it look so beautiful.” Margaery said. The interaction brought smiles to everyone in the room save for Joffrey. 

The introductions concluded and Robert sent his guests away to allow them to rest as there would be a feast that evening to mark their arrival. 

They arrived at their chambers and servants began unpacking their things for them as Robb and Margaery sat on the balcony overlooking the city. They sipped wine as the late afternoon air blew around them on the sunny day. 

“Being this far up in the Red Keep, it doesn’t smell so bad.” Robb said to his wife. They had been given a guest suite that overlooked both the ocean and the city. 

“Aye, but there still seems to be filth in the Red Keep.” She said smirking at her husband. 

Both said in unison who came to mind. 

“Joffrey.” They both laughed as the had been thinking the same thing. 

“So, you got the same impression that I did?” Robb asked with a smile. 

“Yes, he seems so pompous.” Margaery replied. 

“Arrogant.” Was Robb’s reply and then the two began bouncing off of one another. 

“Pretentious.”

“Smug.”

“Vain.” 

“Haughty.” 

“Cocky.”

“Blonde.” And with Robb’s final reply they both burst into laughter. 

“His hair does seem to add to his poor qualities.” Margaery laughed to her husband. 

Robb’s tone grew somewhat serious. “I did not like the way he was looking at you.” 

“I did not like the way he was looking at me.” Margaery said as she echoed her husband’s concern. 

“His siblings seemed nice but there is something about him that I do not like. It is something besides the fact he stared at my wife a few seconds too long.” Robb said looking at his wife as they lounged together as the sun began to set. 

“You are right. His sister is a darling and his little brother seems kind enough but Joffrey.” She stopped. 

“Before we left my grandmother warned me to be careful of what I said as the walls have ears according to her, but she told me she has heard rumors that the prince is cruel boy.” She said knowing her words were not treasonous but was to an extent insulting to the prince. 

“We should be careful about what we say then and I intend to keep you very close while we are here in the capital. I know we had planned to stay until Joffrey’s nameday tournament but perhaps we should stay no longer than a few days.” 

“I agree, my love. I am not sure I wish to stay here any longer than would be polite. And I would greatly appreciate it if you did not leave my side while we are here.” She said grabbing his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Never, my rose.” He said with a smile. Just then a servant came in and informed them they were all settled in. Robb asked the servant to draw a bath for he and Margaery and she looked at him with knowing eyes. They would enjoy themselves while they got ready for the feast tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot of moving pieces in this chapter definitely more of a set up chapter. I had a really weird time portraying Joffrey using his fake courtesies because we obviously know he is an evil kid. He still is in this story if not maybe a little bit more so but he was also capable of very poorly veiled courtesies in the books and even a little in the show so I sort of wanted to display how this behavior made Robb's and Margaery's skin crawl.   
> Hope you enjoyed!


	19. The Lion's Claws and the Wolf's Fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I will be posting two chapters to end the interlude and begin the next arc of the story which starts at the beginning of the books. So hope you enjoy this!

The feast had gone as expected. Boisterous, loud, and incredibly difficult to manage. Robb was out of his element as lords and knights had come up to him offering both true and false courtesies. He may have been sharp and quick of wit but even he had trouble keeping up with the game in the capital. 

Thankfully, Margaery had picked up the slack and helped him manage his interactions with the lords and knights. In turn, Robb made sure to claim many kisses from Margaery making it plain for all to see that she was his. He even made sure the prince had no chance to dance with her. In return, Margaery kept Robb close to her fending off wanting glances from other noble ladies. 

Robert had made it a point to make a speech during the feast to point out that Robb and Margaery were his guests at court and that any slight against them was a slight against the king. Robb imagined this dissuaded some from making unwanted advances at the couple. 

Robb and Margaery praised the gods when the whole ordeal was over and woke up the next morning refreshed. After waking up and engaging in their normal morning throws a servant knocked at their door. Margaery made her way into the wash room while Robb bid the servant to wait a moment while he dressed. 

Robb answered allowed the servant to enter once he was decent. 

“Apologies for the early call my lord. Her grace the queen wishes for the company of Lady Margaery as she breaks her fast this morning.” The servant said politely. Robb was a bit concerned but knew it would be impolite to ask why. 

“A moment let me see if she would be willing to attend the queen.” Robb said politely as he went into the washroom where his wife was now robed.

“The queen wants to you to break your fast with her.” Robb said in a serious tone. 

“Did she ask for you as well love?” She asked turning away from her mirror where she had been doing her make up. 

“No, the servant only mentioned you. What should I tell him?” Robb knew already that it would not be well received to turn down this request even if they came up with an excuse. 

“I do not want to go Robb but what choice do I have.” She said not very happy that she had to attend the queen. 

“It will not be enjoyable, but the lioness has no reason to bare her claws so hopefully it will be painless.” Robb said with a smile. 

“And what will you do my wolf.” She said wondering what Robb would do to occupy himself with. 

“I am not sure, but I am certain I can entertain myself. “He said smiling at his wife who returned the smile.

Robb returned to the servant who was still waiting. “My wife would be delighted to break her fast with the queen.”

“Wonderful.” The servant said with a smile. “Her grace would like to break her fast in an hour and a half.”

Robb nodded in response. The servant left and Robb went and began getting ready himself. He did not know what for but at worst he could try and see if Loras was willing to spar earlier in the day. 

There was another knock at the door as Margaery finished getting ready. Robb asked the guard who it was, and he answered it was Tyrion Lannister. Robb bid him enter as Margaery came out in a beautiful sky-blue dress. 

“Tyrion to what do I owe the pleasure.” Robb asked as the dwarf entered. He smiled and bowed to Margaery. 

“The capital agrees with you my lady and so does marriage it would seem if the sounds I heard last night, and this morning were what I think they were.” Tyrion smirked as the couple turned the brightest shade of red. 

“Please do not be embarrassed. You are enjoying your marriage as you should be.” Tyrion said and Robb and Margaery looked at the dwarf and chuckled despite their embarrassment. 

“Your deference in this manner is legendary Lord Tyrion.” Margaery said with an incredulous smile. 

Tyrion bowed his head and returned his attention to Robb. 

“I heard my sister has stolen your wife away from you this morning and was wondering if I could steal you for breakfast in return.” Tyrion said with a smile. 

Margaery nodded that this was a good idea and Robb agreed. Robb first escorted Margaery to her morning meal with the queen before he and Tyrion went on their way. 

Margaery entered the garden with two of her guards and two of her handmaidens. She was obviously the first to be present, but it was likely no matter how late she showed up the queen would only come after Margaery had arrived. A servant approached her and asked if she wanted wine. Margaery declined and asked for water and took her seat at the small garden table. 

It was then that the queen entered with her household guards and five handmaidens. Margaery stood and curtsied to the queen. 

“My queen.” She said politely. The queen surprisingly greeted her warmly. 

“Please, child sit I apologize for my tardiness.” The queen said with a charming smile. This was very unlike yesterday. It seemed being away from the king’s presence made Cersei a bit less cross. 

“How fairs your morning your grace?” Margaery asked as the queen took her seat and a glass of wine was given to her. 

“It goes well and how fairs yours?” The queen asked sipping her wine. 

“I hear you and Robb have been enjoying your chambers to their fullest especially after the feast last night.” The insinuation was similar to the one Tyrion made and Margaery blushed again only for the queen to laugh. 

“Come child, do not be embarrassed. It is good you are enjoying the early days of your marriage. It only gets worse.” She said the last part in a darker tone. 

“I am surprised you are not already with child.” Cersei said dominating the conversation. 

“Robb and I agreed to wait to have children.” She said with a smile. 

“But yes, I would say that married life agrees with me.” Margaery said beaming at the queen who sipped her wine again. 

“Why would a lovely girl such as yourself wish to wait to have children? I would imagine you would be clamoring to try and produce an heir to the North.” Cersei said. Margaery could tell that the queen was now digging for information. 

“My lord husband and I agreed to allow each other time to enjoy each other before children. I will say though that you are right. I do want to have a family with Robb.” Margaery said the last part with a glowing smile. 

She had been thinking about it and she had come to the point that she had truly wanted to stop taking the moontea and begin to have children with Robb. 

“Enjoying each other?” The queen questioned. “You truly are young and infatuated with the boy, aren’t you?” 

“I would not call it infatuation. I love my lord husband dearly.” Margaery said this time rather pointedly. 

“And I know he loves me as well. He listens to my advice and he comes to me when he has a problem that he cannot solve. I trust him and he trusts me.” 

“Oh, and what advice of yours has he followed that was so important.” Cersei said now a bit less polite. 

“When we were at the Dreadfort some months ago I recognized that Lord Bolton’s son had been poisoned. Lord Bolton would most likely not have acted had Robb not backed my opinion on the matter. He did so without question. He believed in me and it saved Domeric Bolton’s life.” She said with pride as the queen grew grimmer. It became obvious that Margaery had sometime the queen would never be able to openly have. 

“Well, your marriage is a blessed one then.” She said with a small smile. “Although I would not have imagined it happening since I believed the Tyrells to be more ambitious than to marry their prized rose to the Starks.” She said with a sly smirk. The implication was that Robb was not a very good catch. 

“I would say that love came first in bringing us together. Although, I imagine my father would not have agreed to the match had he not seen political strength in the match.” Margaery said with a smirk. 

Her answer was intentionally vague, and she would not give the queen any more information than that. The northern alliance formed by her marriage to Robb Stark was a powerful one. Margaery had already been aware of its strength. The combined might of the North, Riverlands, Reach, and Vale would be enough to crush the other kingdoms if war came. 

It was at this point the food arrived and conversation between the queen and Margaery became less frequent. Margaery would survive her breakfast with the queen just as Robb was beginning to enjoy his own. 

Tyrion and Robb had been talking for some time when they began speaking about Margaery. 

“By looking at you Ser Robb I would say that marriage makes you very happy.” Tyrion said with a smile. 

Robb smiled in return. “I would have to agree and please just call me Robb.” 

“You and Margaery make a very handsome couple and I do enjoy watching you two together, brings back memories.” Tyrion said with a sad smile. He had let that last part slip out. 

“Memories? Were you married?” Robb asked not knowing Tyrion had been married once. 

“Yes, it is a story for another time.” Tyrion said not wanting to speak about it. 

“Tyrion, I do not mean to be impolite, but I want to hear it.” Robb said unsure of why he was even pressing the issue. Whatever this was it made his friend sad and he wanted to know why.

“It is not a happy story. Her name was Tysha.” Tyrion began before telling the story of his first marriage. By the end Robb felt as though his heart had sunk. What Tywin had done to Tyrion made him furious. 

“I would have killed the man who did that to me.” Robb said. “I am so sorry Tyrion.”

“I might yet. A Lannister always pays his debts. And don’t be. My life has gone on. Just know love does not come so happily or easily for everyone. You are truly blessed Robb.” Tyrion began before changing the subject. 

“I no longer wish to speak of love. Tell me a joke.” Tyrion said sitting up in his chair as Robb tried to think of a joke. In a few minutes the two were roaring with laughter. 

“I once brought a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel…” Tyrion Lannister began through tears of laughter as Robb grabbed his stomach from laughing so hard as someone entered the garden where they were eating.

“Are you really going to tell that joke again.” The booming voice of the king was very easy to make out and both men shot to their feet. The king began to laugh at them. 

“Be at ease soldiers.” He said laughing. 

“Robb, I meant to send you a summons this morning for you to have breakfast with me but the wine from last night kept me in bed longer than I expected. I hope you won’t mind if we share a glass of wine now.” The king asked in the most courteous manner.

“Of course, your grace.” Robb said with a smile as Tyrion dismissed himself telling Robb he would finish telling him the joke later. 

“I hear my wife has stolen away your own.” Robert said as he took a seat. Oddly he dismissed all of his Kingsguards and servants so that they were alone in the garden. Robert poured them both a glass of wine. 

“She has but I am sure my wife is enjoying the queen’s company.” Robb said politely knowing it was not truthful. 

“I doubt that.” The king said laughing. “My wife is many things but enjoyable is not one of them.” Robert said losing his joy. 

“I did not get to marry the woman I loved and the woman I did marry is someone who deeply despises me and I her.” Robert said drinking his wine. 

“I wish I could have met her, uncle. My Aunt Lyanna I mean.” Robb said knowing the subject may be a tough one, but he was at a loss of what to say next. 

“She was an incredible woman. Beautiful, strong, and fierce.” He said a sad smile on his face. 

“When I see the way you look at Margaery, I see myself again looking at Lyanna. Or at least I imagine that is how I looked at her.” The king said growing sadder. 

“I am sorry you never got to be with her I would have enjoyed growing up seeing you two love one another.” Robb said a genuine smile on his face.

Robert returned the smile. 

“The only thing was she never looked at me the way Margaery looks at you.” Robert said with a sad smile. 

“I know she thought I only saw her beauty, but I saw every part of her from her spirit to the way she rode to the way she fought.” He said sipping his wine again. 

“She did not believe that I could keep one bed because I had already fathered a bastard when her and I met. I hope that had we been married I could have proved her wrong.” Robert grew deeply sad at what he said next. 

“The reason I am the way I am now is not because I am sad that I lost her. It is knowing that I can never prove to her that I truly loved her, body and soul.” A tear fell from the king’s eye at this. 

“Uncle, I can tell you now from the words you have said to me I believe you could have proven that to her.” Robb said not knowing if it was true but knowing these were the right words to say. 

“I admire the way you loved her, and I appreciate that you have cared so deeply for my family even after she passed. That is proof enough that you loved her beyond her beauty. That is proof that you truly loved her as I do Margaery. I am proud to be named after a man like you.” Robb said as the king smiled through his tears and chuckled. 

“You are a good lad Robb. Your father raised you right just as I expected he would.” He said wiping away a tear. The rest of their conversation that morning was light. The two joked and laughed and also talked some politics but their morning was a good one. 

Finally, Robert left to attend other matters, likely whores or more drink, and Robb went down to the yard to train with Ser Loras. He met Margaery on the way. 

She took her seat overlooking the yard. In the middle of their training session Barristan Selmy approached. He was off duty and offered to give the young men some tips. The lessons were not direct combat rather going through the step by step motions of new moves. Robb paid attention closely and he and Loras would try and use the moves on each other at full speed.

Margaery watched the exchanges from a shaded table that overlooked the courtyard from a balcony. She sat enjoying conversation with her handmaidens as the men dueled below. Her peace was interrupted when a certain prince came walking up to her table with his sworn shield.

“My ladies.” Prince Joffrey greeted with a smile. Margaery did everything she could to be polite to the boy and stood. 

“My prince how fairs your day?” She asked politely not really caring one way or the other. 

“It has been well and what of yours my lady?” He asked as his guard stood behind her. The Hound was a massive man. He must have been as tall as the Greatjon but had a massive burn on one side of his face. 

“It is well. I broke my fast with your mother this morning and now I am watching my husband and brother train with Ser Barristan in the yard.” She motioned down to the yard to see that the young men were seemingly finishing up their session. 

The prince gave a ‘hm’ sound and sat himself at her table. Margaery’s handmaidens looked at each other and Margaery motioned for them to give them privacy. They would not be far, but they would be out of site.

“A Northern knight. It is a novel concept.” He said putting skeptical emphasis on the word ‘novel’.

“It may be uncommon, but it does happen. The master-at-arms in Winterfell is a knight.” She said sitting back down not appreciating the prince’s tone. 

“And what of Winterfell? How do you find it my lady?” The prince asked politely. 

Margaery genuinely smiled at being able to speak of her new home. 

“It is beautiful. The Starks are incredibly kind, and the people are welcoming and warm. I have felt more at home there than anywhere in the south.” Margaery finished with a smile. 

“Well if I may be so bold my lady, a beautiful woman such as yourself is wasted on the Northerners.” The prince said with sudden disdain. 

“I beg your pardon my prince?” Margaery asked at the sudden impoliteness of his tone. 

“Well they are all savages, aren’t they?” The prince said. 

“I cannot imagine that you experience the luxuries you used to in the south. The best gifts they have probably given you is boiled leather.” He said with a laugh very pleased with himself. 

“With respect my prince I entirely disagree.” She said her patience fraying. “The Northerners are not savages at all. I have experienced every luxury I could want in the North. My husband has showers me with jewelry and dresses and gold and silver. Although, I personally do not need the luxury to be happy there. The Northmen have welcomed me, and my lord husband is all I seek in the North. I would count many of the men in the North as more cultured than some of the princes of the south.” The comment was pointed, and the prince understood what she meant. 

“I highly doubt your husband could ever compare to a prince.” Joffrey said a dark look in his eye. The situation had turned, and Margaery was becoming uncomfortable. 

“I do not believe that I am comfortable with your insinuation my prince.” Margaery said standing her patience gone. She summoned her handmaidens to her. 

“Even though you are married no one would find it odd if you found your way into a prince’s chambers.” Joffrey said standing and smirking.

That as a step to far. She was about to say something. 

Something that she would have regretted saying when Robb arrived coming up the stairs near her. He had seen the prince with his wife, and he could tell even from a distance that he was saying things that bothered her. 

Robb had taken his shirt off like he usually did after sparring and was still shirtless when he approached much to the glee of Margaery’s handmaidens. Robb had leather grieves on his wrists as well.

Robb approached and he was sweaty, his muscles rippling. He was lean and his muscles were large from work he did around Winterfell. Loras and Barristan had followed up behind him. Loras had the decency to put a shirt on and Barristan was in his armor. 

“Is something wrong my love?” Robb said already knowing the answer to the question he asked as he came up alongside his wife. She looked at him and was happy that he came to save her, and she was even happier seeing him in the state he was in. 

“No, my wolf. The prince was excusing himself.” Margaery said her handmaidens giggled a bit as she placed a hand on his abs sensually in front of the prince making a very obvious gesture. 

The prince seemed enraged as Margaery had essentially ordered him away. Robb leaned down while he looked at Joffrey and kissed his wife full on the lips. 

Robb thought the boy might burst with how red he was turning. Thankfully before anything could happen another savior appeared. 

“Dear nephew.” Robb could tell it was Tyrion coming from down the hall. 

“I do believe your mother wishes to speak with you.” The dwarf said saving Robb from having an extremely uncomfortable interaction with the prince. 

At that, without a word, Joffrey finally left. He passed Tyrion looking rather mad. 

“I am not sure what I just walked in on, but it did not look comfortable. Robb is everything alright?” Tyrion said. He had read the situation on the fly as not being a good one and sent his nephew away. 

“I am trying to ascertain that as well.” Robb said looking to Margaery who had wrapped an arm around her husband as she held her forehead to his chest. 

“Margaery what happened.” Robb could tell she was extremely bothered 

“He said things about the North that were insulting and then tried to insinuate that I would be willing to come to his chambers and be unfaithful to you with him.” Margaery said finally allowing emotion to come to her face. She would not cry but she was extremely bothered by the whole encounter. 

“Gods my lady I am so sorry for my nephew’s behavior.” Lord Tyrion said in genuine shock at such behavior. “I will speak with his father.” 

“No, it is not worth the effort Lord Tyrion but please know I appreciate your gesture. I would not want to cause a scandal to form. I do not believe I want to be on the bad side of the queen.” Margaery said looking at Robb who was a picture of rage. Had Joffrey still been standing there Robb might had done things to the boy that could not be undone. 

“Margaery I am so sorry he said those things to you. I love you and I want you to know that I know you would never do that.” Robb said caressing her hair. 

“I love you too.” Was all she said with a nod leaning into his chest. 

“If he so much as comes near her again, I will have words with the king.” Loras said with deep anger. 

“As will I.” Barristan said from behind them. “No lady should ever be treated like he treated you.” Barristan said. 

“If I may be of any service to you please allow me to be.” He said with a genuine look in his eye. Barristan was considered the last of a more noble generation of knights and it showed here. 

“Thank you, Ser Barristan, but I think I wish to return to my chambers and leave tomorrow for Winterfell.” Margaery said. She did not feel safe in the capital any longer and wished to return home. 

“Of course, my lady. I will vouch that you and Robb have business back in Winterfell. I would charge all those here not to speak of what they saw and heard as to honor Lady Margaery’s privacy.” Tyrion said and all nodded in agreement. 

Later in their chambers Margaery and Robb laid together. 

“I am sorry for what you had to experience today my love. I wish I could have stopped him from saying those things to you. But I trust you and know you would never be unfaithful to me.” Robb said kissing her head. 

“And I know that you would never be unfaithful to me either. You love me so well Robb and I would never hurt you.” She said with love in her eyes. 

“What bothered me the most was not what he said though.” She said as Robb looked at her with curiosity. 

“What bothered me was that the look in his eyes made me think that he was more than capable of doing infinitely worse things than insult me with his words. It looked as though he wanted to cause pain.” Margaery said now believing Joffrey was a boy that was capable of anything. 

Robb kept this information close to his chest and as he and Margaery left. 

Loras saw them off saying he would keep an eye on what the prince did to make sure he could not harm Robb or Margaery from afar. 

They went on the road and stayed in several inns and castles. They visited Robb’s family in Riverrun but were unable to see his grandfather as he had taken ill. 

They also stayed at Raventtree Hall and Seagard before crossing the Twins without staying and were met at Moat Cailin before finally returning to Winterfell. 

Robb and Margaery were happy to be home in the safety of Winterfell far out of the reach of the prince. This would not last, as raven’s flew with dark wings and dark words.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goal of this chapter was to set up Joffrey as the anti-Robb. Everything Robb is Joffrey is not and vice versa. It is also setting up something super fun in a later chapter. And also building to that crescendo conflict between the Starks and the Lannisters. There was no reason for me to have someone get legitimately hurt in this chapter because Robert is still there to shield the Starks from the Lannisters. 
> 
> When I originally wrote this chapter, I had Margaery putting Joffrey on BLAST! But during the very first edit of this story, I realized that some of the stuff she said would have legitimately got her killed lol. Like Joffrey would have been so slighted that he would have tried to have someone killed before they left King's Landing. So unfortunately I had to remove that from the story because it just didn't make logical sense that she would basically cut his balls off and then get to leave the city alive with just kinda who Joffrey is as a character. It didn't make sense. 
> 
> But I kind of like it this way more. Things are left unsaid. Hatred is allowed to brew in the heart. The wolf and lion snarl at each other but go their separate ways both planning an even bigger way to harm one another. That's the edge I was sort of going for with that confrontation. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	20. With Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter which is why I will be posting a second one after this.

After Robb and Margaery returned from King’s Landing, they informed Lord and Lady Stark about the actions of the prince. Eddard sent a discrete message to Jon Arryn. 

The letter was delivered directly to the Hand my a rider and while Lord Stark made sure to thank the Lord Arryn for the hospitality his son and good daughter received, there was a veiled displeasure in reference to the prince’s behavior. 

Lord Arryn was put on clear notice, behavior like this from the prince would not be tolerated any longer and if it continued Lord Stark would hate to see food shipments from the Reach to the capital slow. 

The Hand would keep the information to himself as not to set the Lannisters and Starks at each other’s throats but took precautionary steps to make sure the prince’s instruction in deference and manners from his teachers was at the forefront of his education moving forward. 

Best not to displease a lord as powerful as Lord Stark was now. Even if Jon Arryn was a part of the alliance, the addition of the Reach made Lord Stark nigh untouchable even without the Vale’s support. 

Robb and Margaery were glad the issue was being handled and were happy to move onto the next phase of their marriage. The next large step in their love story. 

“Are you sure? Are you sure you are ready?” Robb asked with a smile. 

“Yes, as long as you are my wolf.” She said climbing on top of him in their bed darkness outside their window. 

“I want to have a family with you, I want to give you sons and daughters. I want more than anything to be the mother of your children.” Margaery said before kissing him deeply.

They had been married ten months by that point and Robb and Margaery were more than ready to begin trying for a child. And try they did. 

A few weeks later Margaery was visiting Maester Luwin. She was one week late for her moonblood. This was odd as she was normally right on schedule. This in concert with experiencing morning sickness along with other symptoms convinced Maester Luwin that Margaery was in fact with child. She returned to Robb that afternoon after he had sparred with Jon. 

He was just finishing with a bath and walked out of the washroom of their chambers when she returned. 

“Margaery, how are you feeling?” He asked rubbing a towel through his hair.

“I am doing wonderful.” She said practically glowing. 

“I have news for you.” She said and he immediately dropped his towel. 

“Truly?” Robb asked already knowing. Margaery nodded her head as she bit her bottom lip and smiled. 

Robb ran over to her and picked her up spinning her around and kissing her. She screamed in joy has he spun her around. 

Finally, he put her back down as he deepened the kiss. They enjoyed the rest of their afternoon in the throes of love and that evening asked for an audience with Lord and Lady Stark. They walked together hand in hand to the Lord’s chambers before knocking on the door. 

“Enter.” They heard Lord Stark say. Robb and Margaery entered, and they could see that both Lord and Lady Stark were cuddling on a couch near their hearth. 

“Ah, Robb, Margaery come in have a seat.” Ned said rising motioning the young couple to sit on another couch in the room. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure of this late visit?” Lady Catelyn asked with a smile. 

Margaery looked at Robb and with a glowing smile she started. 

“Robb and I have something we wish to tell you. Mother, Father you are going to be grandparents.” She said smiling and Lady Catelyn’s hands flew to her mouth. 

“Gods how far along are you?” Lady Catelyn smiled and said through happy tears. 

Margaery began to cry tears of joy as well. 

“Less than a month I believe but Maester Luwin says with all the signs I am showing he is relatively certain that I am with child.” Margaery said and the next thing she knew Catelyn was standing and hugging her each crying tears of joy. 

Robb stood and his father embraced him. 

“I am so happy for you son this is wonderful news.” He said looking at his son before moving to Margaery and hugging her. Catelyn embraced her son as well and all four sat back down together. 

“Best we not tell anyone until you are further along.” Lady Catelyn said. Margaery knew she was telling her good-parents somewhat early and that many pregnancies can end early in the first stages, but Margaery felt strong and believed her pregnancy would come to full term. But in case it did not it was best not to get too many hopes up. 

Robb and Margaery celebrated privately and soon they would be welcoming a child into the world. However, just as Margaery and Robb were preparing to welcome life into the world, in the capital, a strong life was about to be cut short.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some of you have voiced concerns about adding a child to the story. I just ask that you trust me in where I plan on taking this story and that if you have liked it so far, I don't think this will take away from the story.
> 
> Not a whole lot to say about this chapter other than it is the end of the interlude and the next chapter will start the beginning of the arc that will last the rest of the story.


	21. Dark Wings, Dark Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the very beginning of the arc that will last the rest of the story. Please keep in mind I will gloss over some events that have been covered in the books. If the scenes are essentially the same in the books as they are in this story I will be glossing over them. 
> 
> Also this marks two weeks since the story has been live and wow. Well over 5000 hits and more kudos than I could have imagined at this point. Thank you so so so much for your support and thank you for making this so fun for me to have been a part of!

Margaery was attending another embroidery lesson that morning with Sansa and Arya while Robb and Jon used their free time to help Bran practice his archery. Margaery could tell Arya was getting fidgety. She had also been experiencing some morning sickness symptoms lately. Nothing that made her worried, but the sickness could make a perfect excuse to help Arya out here. 

Septa Mordane was a sweet woman but was also someone who could not be easily tricked. Margaery had found the best way to deal with her was to be honest or rather honest to a point. 

“Septa Mordane, I am feeling rather ill again. Would you mind if I ask Lady Arya to accompany me back to my chambers?” Margaery asked in a sweet tone. Arya looked happy to be asked to do anything besides their embroidery lesson at that moment. 

“I could accompany you Margaery.” Sansa volunteered herself much to Arya’s dismay. 

“No, Sansa that is sweet of you to offer but I would not think to interrupt the fine work you have done so far.” Margaery said motioning to the near complete work Sansa had done. 

“Arya has not gotten as far as you have, and I imagine her hands could use the break.” Margaery said giving Arya a knowing smile.

Arya’s hands would not get tired from such small work. She knew Margaery was saving her from this boring lesson. 

“Of course, Lady Maragery. You should also go and see the maester. You have been rather sick lately.” Septa Mordane said with a smile. 

The older woman had appreciated Margaery. She helped the septa manage the girls and Mordane greatly appreciated how Margaery bridged the gap between Sansa and Arya. Dealing with Arya had become markedly easier since Margaery’s arrival.

“Go with her Arya and then come back once you have helped Lady Margaery settle in.” Septa Mordane ordered kindly. She was one of the few people given leave to order the Stark children around. 

“Yes, Septa Mordane.” Arya said with a sweet smile that only Margaery knew was less from being polite and more because she could escape her embroidery lesson. 

The two walked out of the chambers that were used for learning and began walking towards the Great Keep. Margaery had decided however to take them on a detour through the training yard. 

“You don’t look sick to me Margaery.” Arya said curiously up at her good-sister. 

“I have been. Just not right now.” Margaery said with a laugh as Arya giggled. 

“I could tell that you were not enjoying yourself and rather than watch you sneak off again I decided to save you.” The two laughed together. 

“Thank you, Margery.” Arya said her face changing to one of concern. 

“You should see Maester Luwin though if you are getting ill.” Arya said hoping her sister was ok. 

“It is quite alright, Arya. I know why I am sick. Have no fear it is nothing bad.” Margaery said cryptically. 

Arya was about to ask more questions when she realized they were in the training yard. She saw Bran miss his arrow target for what must have been the tenth time. 

“Go on Arya.” Margaery said as the girl went running over and picked up a bow and arrow. 

Eddard had allowed his daughter to explore the more martial arts. While Lady Catelyn had not approved for a very long time, Lady Margaery had brought her around by convincing Catelyn that she could always be sure that Arya’s future husband would never be able to harm her. 

The next thing Margaery saw was Bran chasing Arya around the yard much to everyone’s amusement. Margaery made herself known walking over to her husband and good brothers. 

“So, you are the one that helped her escape her embroidery lesson.” Robb said with a smile as she came up to him and kissed him. 

“Yes, she seemed rather restless and I could tell she would have escaped on her own had I not helped.” Margaery said seeing Rickon at this point sitting on a saddle that had been thrown over a post. She went over to him her motherly instincts beginning to form and she picked the boy up and placed him on her hip. 

“And how are you this morning Rickon?” Margaery asked in a playful tone as the boy hugged her when she picked him up. 

“Good.” He said obviously still somewhat sleepy. It was early in the morning for him, but he wanted to see his brother practice. 

Margaery turned and saw Lord and Lady Stark speaking with Rodrik on the walkway attached to the second level of the training house. They had obviously been watching the practice as well. Rickon leaned into Margaery laying his head on her shoulder. 

“Are we still going hawking later today?” Jon asked his good sister. He had been aware that she was sick and so wanted to make sure she was still up for it. 

“Yes, if you, Theon, and Sansa still want to ride I know Robb and I would love the company.” Margaery said running a hand through Rickon’s hair.

“I am afraid we will have to go hawking another time.” Theon said walking up behind them. 

“Why is that?” Robb asked curiously. 

“Ser Rodrik says that the guardsmen in the hills found a Night’s Watch deserter. He wants you Jon and Bran to saddle your horses and get ready.” Theon did not need to say what they were getting ready for they already knew. 

“Damn. I am sorry Margaery.” Jon said with a sad smile. 

“It is alright Jon.” She said as Rickon fell asleep in her arms. 

“We will go out tomorrow.” Robb said as Theon and Jon both nodded. 

“This will be Bran’s first, will it not?” Margaery asked as Lady Catelyn approached. 

“Yes, it will be.” Lady Stark said not happy her second youngest was going. She reached out and Margaery placed Rickon in her arms.

“I do not think he is ready, but my lord husband insists.” She said again her tone showing she was not happy. 

“I am sorry mother.” Margaery said.

She knew that Catelyn wanted to protect her children and Margaery couldn’t help but agree that it may be a bit too soon for the eight-year-old boy to see such things. But it was not her place to disagree with Lord Stark.

It didn’t take long for the lads and guards to be saddled up and ready to ride. 

“Be safe Robb.” Margaery said as Robb kissed her about ready to leave. Robb had his sword on his side and leather riding gear on with his furs. 

She watched him ride off not exactly happy about what he had to go and watch. 

But when he returned, Robb was nothing but smiles as he, Jon, Theon, and Bran carried six small bundles of fur. They were greeted in the yard by Margaery, Sansa, Arya, Rickon, and Catelyn. 

“My love, look.” Robb said excitedly as he showed her one of the pups in his arms. 

“They are direwolf pups. Their mother looked to have been killed by a stag. Father agreed to let us take them in.” Robb said an almost childlike smile on his face. 

Theon handed Arya and Sansa their own direwolves. Both were grey with flecks of white fur and dark yellow eyes. Margaery imagined they were the most similar of the direwolves. 

Bran had in his arms one light blonde direwolf with bright yellow eyes and one black direwolf with green eyes. He let Rickon choose which one he wanted. Rickon reached for the black one leaving the lighter one with Bran who happily took the pup. 

Jon held what must have been an albino wolf. He was small but made quite the racket as Jon handled him with care.

Finally, Robb held the largest of the six pups, a grey wolf with bright yellow eyes, brighter than the eyes of Sansa’s or Arya’s wolves. The color of the Robb’s pup’s fur was a darker shade of grey as well. 

“They are beautiful, my love.” Margaery said as Robb handed her his pup to hold. 

“The gods must have wanted you to have them. One for each of the Stark children.” Robb smiled and looked to Jon who looked rather proud of himself. 

“They must have because those are the exact words that Jon said about the wolves when we found them.” Robb said watching the direwolf nuzzle into Margaery’s furs. 

They would each take care of their direwolves themselves and the Stark children seemed to bond quickly with their new pups almost in an unnatural way. It would normally be expected that training a direwolf would be incredibly difficult, but the Stark children seemed to be able to control their wolves with their thoughts. 

Margaery was fascinated. The wolves also seemed predisposed to like those whom their owners were fond of. All of the direwolves loved Margaery but it was Grey Wind, Robb’s wolf, that adored her the most. 

It did not take long for this new sense of peace to be broken however, when a raven from the capital brought sad and unexpected news the very same day the Star men returned. 

“How?” Margaery questioned at what Lady Catelyn had told her. She had seen Jon Arryn a couple of months ago and the man was a picture of health. 

“The letter said a fever took him extremely quickly.” Lady Catelyn said with sad eyes. 

“I am going to go and speak with Ned. Could I entrust you to bring this news to Robb?” Lady Catelyn asked. 

“We also need to begin preparations for the king’s arrival. He will be bringing what I imagine will be the whole royal court since the queen and royal children are also coming.” Catelyn said. 

Margaery looked troubled. She found Jon Arryn’s death incredibly sudden. He had been strong and lively when they had last seen him only a few months ago. She was also troubled that she would have to deal with the prince again. Catelyn noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I know that you and the prince had a very poor interaction to say the least when you last saw him. I will make sure to keep you and he away from one another and when you are with the prince, I will make sure either Robb, Jon, Theon, myself, or my husband are always with you. Not to mention a guard or two.” She said giving her daughter-by-law a smile while moving a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“Thank you, mother. I will feel less anxious knowing I am here in Winterfell with you all.” She said smiling. 

Margaery took her leave to tell Robb of the news. He was practicing in the yard dueling both Theon and Jon at the same time much to Bran and Arya’s entertainment.

Bran and Arya had been the most awe-stuck with their brother when he returned a knight from the south. Jon and Theon had been too, but the childish nature of his younger siblings had them begging for him to knight them. 

Robb had brushed it off telling them they needed to earn knighthoods like he had. After that, Arya and Bran had taken to practicing more often and much harder. Margaery also appreciated that Robb did not tell Arya she likely could not be a knight. He would make a good father. 

She watched as Robb knocked Jon in the head sending him to the ground where Theon already was. Ser Rodrik called the match and Robb helped the two to their feet. 

Robb was breathing hard. The two had obviously pushed him very hard. They were getting better by the day. But it was Jon, in Margaery’s mind, that gave Robb the best fight and was improving the most. 

“You know, Ser Robb, you could go a little bit easier on us lowly, un-anointed swordsmen.” Theon said rubbing a welt forming on his arm. 

Robb laughed. “But then I wouldn’t get to enjoy hearing you whine about it afterwards.” Robb said smiling as he helped Jon up. 

“You keep getting better Robb. It is forcing us to get better as well so don’t start holding back.” Jon said with conviction already ready to go another round when they all noticed Margaery. 

“My love, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Robb asked as he removed his helm. He immediately noticed a sad look in her eye. The two went into private and she told him about Jon Arryn and how the king was coming to Winterfell. 

“You think he is going to ask father to be his Hand?” Robb asked knowing his wife would know better than him if that were the case.

“I do not see any other reason for his visit.” She said as they walked back to their chambers together. 

“The king would not bring the whole royal court to the North, save the Small Council, if he was not asking him to become the hand.” She said as they entered their chambers. Robb ordered a servant to draw a warm bath for them. 

“I am not entirely sure father will accept. He loves the North and Winterfell and being near his family. He has never spoken kindly of the capital either and after seeing it I know why.” Robb said with a chuckle as he and Margaery undressed each other. 

“I agree my wolf, but the king can be a hard man to say no to as I am sure you are aware.” She said with a smile as a certain other wolf nipped at her ankles. 

She picked up the little ball of fur and nuzzled him. “You do know what it means for you if he does accept?” Margaery questioned as Robb began to rub Grey Wind’s head.

“Aye, I become the acting Lord of Winterfell.” He said. He felt he was ready even though he did not want to have to serve in the role yet. 

Despite not being in his majority, it was generally accepted that a boy of fifteen could serve as an acting lord without the need of a regent. 

Robb changed the subject as Margery placed Grey Wind on the dog bed in the washroom as he and Margaery climbed into their bath. 

“Are you going to be ok with the prince around.” He said with concern in his eyes.

“Yes, because I am going to be surrounded by those, I know will protect me.” She said as she lay on top of him in the warm bath. 

“If Joffrey wants to come into this place and act as he did in King’s Landing, he is going to find out how quickly Northern hospitality can change to Northern wrath.” She said with a smirk as she kissed her lord husband who was smiling into the kiss at his fierce wife’s words.

She was right this was their home and if the prince was going to act as he had, Robb would make sure he knew that the North Remembers.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go with the rest of the story moving forward. I hope you guys all enjoy. Now the Starks have their direwolves and they will be present moving forward. This is again a set up chapter so not a huge amount of moving pieces to see just yet. 
> 
> I will say that the very next chapter is easily one of my very favorites and will have a sparring match between Joffrey and Robb that you will not want to miss. 
> 
> Not a whole lot of background notes in how I wrote this chapter other than to show a little bit more of the Starks interacting. Next chapter is very beefy in terms of length and content so I hope you all end up enjoying that.


	22. The North Remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is easily one of my favorites in the whole story but I want to preface something before we get started; from this point onwards, when this story covers an an event that is substantially similar in this story, it will be glossed over. What does that mean for you? You should have a knowledge of ASOIAF as a story. I have gone ahead and made sure that if I am glossing over an event, that that event was at least covered in the tv show. So if it is a book only event I have gone ahead and laid it out for you guys but if it was in the show I will likely have glossed over it unless it was changed in my story. 
> 
> TLDR: I'm not gonna waste your time and my time with events that you already know about from the original story.

The month leading up to the king’s arrival felt like a blur. Margaery and Lady Catelyn had been extremely busy making sure everything was in order. Even Robb had been helping manage some of his father’s duties as Eddard had been occupied with tasks pertaining to the king’s arrival. 

All of that was behind them now as they stood in the courtyard together awaiting the king’s entrance. Bran had told them that he saw hundreds of people with the king this time. The Starks were wearing their best outfits that day. Lady Catelyn had even insisted the boys shave and be trimmed before the king’s arrival much to Jon’s dismay. Robb was forced to shave his beard much to Margaery’s dismay. 

They stood there in the yard now waiting for the first guards to come through the gate. Lord Eddard stood with Catelyn, Rickon, and Jon standing to his left and Robb, Margaery, Sansa, and Bran to his right. 

“Where is Arya?” Lady Stark said realizing one of her daughters was missing. 

“Margaery, where is she?” Catelyn asked politely with some concern. 

“I am not sure mother.” Margaery genuinely did not know where she was.

“Sansa, where is your sister?” Catelyn asked but Sansa just shrugged not sure either.

A minute later a small girl with an oversized helmet and beautiful furs came running up.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, what are you doing with that on?” Lord Stark said realizing it was Arya. 

He lifted the helmet off her head and handed it to Ser Rodrik behind him. Lord Stark sent the girl on her way as Robb, Margaery, Jon, and Theon all chuckled. Arya pushed Bran to take her spot in line. 

She was just in time as well, as the royal party came through the gates and into the courtyard of the inner castle. Two Lannister guards and two Kingsguards were the first to come through followed by what must have been the largest reddest wheelhouse Robb and Margaery had ever seen. It was two times the size of the wheelhouse she had used when she arrived in Winterfell near a year and a half prior.

That is when Prince Joffrey came riding through the gates on his horse followed by his large sworn shield Sandor Clegane who wore hound like armor. 

Joffrey smirked at Sansa who was practically swooning. He did not give Robb and Margaery as kind of looks. Margaery had elected only to tell her good-parents about the incident in the capital and Sansa was obviously blissfully unaware. 

One of the Kingsguard removed his helm. He was a handsome man with blonde hair and Robb knew immediately who he was although Arya would inform everyone else in a moment. 

“That’s Jaime Lannister, the queen’s twin brother.” Arya said excitedly. 

“Will you shut up.” Sansa said annoyed.

Finally, a friendly face entered the courtyard as the king came riding in on his horse. All present kneeled for the king as servants brought him steps so he could descend from his horse. Robert walked over to Ned first. 

“Get up Ned. Are we really going to do this every fucking time I visit?” He laughed as he embraced the Lord of Winterfell and his wife. 

“When you stop being king, I will stop kneeling.” Eddard said laughing. 

“Wouldn’t that be a blessing from the gods.” Robert said laughing harder. The king moved over to Robb.

“Robb!” The king said embracing his adopted nephew. 

“Your grace, it is good to see you again so soon.” Robb said leaving the embrace smiling.

“I agree but shit circumstances.” Robert said with a sad smile happy to see Robb, unhappy as to why he was seeing the young man. He perked up when he said his next sentence. 

“Remind me, I have a gift for you I will give it to you later.” The king said before moving on to Margaery. 

“There is our Winter Rose.” Robert said embracing his adopted niece calling her by a nickname that had recently been given to her by the smallfolk on account of her personal sigil. 

“Your grace, it is so good to see you.” She said warmly embracing him. 

“You are glowing Margaery. I must say you grow more beautiful every time I see you.” The king said finally before greeting the other Stark children. 

The queen had approached Eddard by this point and he and Lady Stark gave her the politest welcome they could. Their interaction was interrupted by Robert. 

“Ned take me to the crypts I need to pay my respects.” Robert ordered much as he did during his last visit although this time the queen was unhappily present. 

“We have been riding for a month my love. Surely, the dead can wait.” She said looking to him with no love in her eyes.

“Ned.” Robert said almost ordering Lord Stark. 

Eddard looked at the queen as if to apologize and she looked back with an unforgiving stare as the tall lord strode past her.

The queen then moved to Robb and Margaery. 

“Ah, there are our darlings of the North.” She said as her tone quickly changed to one of false joy as she stood in front of Robb who politely kissed her hand.

“My queen. So good to see you again.” Robb said with as much politeness as he could muster. 

Margaery reflected this by giving the queen a curtsy. The queen waved her off and opened her arms to Margaery. 

“Embrace me child. I missed you terribly.” The queen said offering an incredibly false courtesy. Margaery obliged the queen and they placed kisses on each other’s cheeks. 

“Thank you, my queen. You are most welcome here in our home.” Margaery replied smiling at the queen. 

Cersei moved back to speak with Lady Catelyn as Robb and Margaery realized that Joffrey was walking over to them and they both prayed for strength from the gods. Thankfully they would not need it as a certain Lannister savior stole their attention. 

“Ser Robb, Lady Margaery.” Tyrion Lannister said approaching them cutting the prince off from interacting with the couple. 

“Lord Tyrion.” Robb said with relief in his voice as he reached down to shake the dwarf’s hand. 

Margaery crouched down and hugged Tyrion as she spoke to him. 

“How did you fair on the road this time?” Margaery asked standing up, remembering his last trip to the North. 

“Much better my lady, thank you for asking. I had initially planned to stop at a brothel here in Wintertown but I had to see my favorite young couple before I went off to enjoy myself in debauchery.” Lord Tyrion said with a smile. 

He was comfortable around Robb and Margaery enough to joke about such things and they knew him well enough to simply laugh at his jests despite the fact they knew he was going to find himself thoroughly debauched later.

Tyrion kept their attention and time long enough for the prince to finally give up trying to speak with them. Finally, Loras Tyrell came up to Margaery and Robb and greeted them. 

He had decided to join the royal court on the trip North as an excuse to see his sister and brother-by-law once again. The three talked and caught up as the royal party was shown to their accommodations. 

The king and royal family would occupy the First Keep while some of the other guests would stay in the guest house. When Eddard and the Robert emerged from the crypts Robert looked to be just fine, but Eddard looked as if he had a weight on his shoulders. 

All of their suspicions had been correct, and Robert had named Eddard Hand of the King. It was now up to him as to whether or not he wished to accept. Robb was of the impression that he would not accept.

Later that day, Eddard summoned his son to his study as the preparations continued for the feast that evening. Robb entered the study and Eddard had Robb sit down across from him at his desk. 

“I wanted to ask you about Jon Arryn.” Eddard said in a serious tone. “How was he when you saw him in the capital?” 

“He was the same as when you saw him here in Winterfell for the wedding. Healthy and strong. I could detect no ailment in him.” Robb said leaning forward in the chair. 

“Whatever killed him must have been extremely aggressive.” Robb proposed. 

“Aye, a devilish fever to take a healthy man that quickly. But Jon was older so perhaps despite his strength his body could not fight the disease.” Eddard said leaning back in his chair. Neither had any reason in that moment to suspect foul play. Old men, even strong old men, die all the time. 

“How was your conversation with the king?” Robb asked with a smile knowing the king had made Eddard’s day rather stressful. 

“He asked me to be his Hand.” His father said leaning back into his chair. Saying it out loud seemed to weigh him down. 

“Are you going to accept?” Robb asked genuinely curious as to his father’s intentions.

“I am leaning against the idea. My place is here with you and I wish to see the birth of my first grandchild.” Eddard said smiling at his son. 

“But I have not made my final decision yet.” He finished no longer smiling. 

“That was not all the king offered.” Eddard began again more serious this time. 

“He proposed a betrothal between Sansa and Prince Joffrey.” He finished a bit grimmer. 

“What?” Robb said coming to his feet. 

“You do not intend to accept, do you?” Robb said raising his voice a bit. 

Eddard looked up at Robb having a feeling this would be his son’s reaction. 

“I am genuinely considering it. Robb, a formal alliance to the crown it not something to be passed up lightly.” Eddard said with no joy. 

“Joffrey is not worthy of Sansa’s hand and the way he treated Margaery was more becoming of a man-whore than a prince.” He said sharply to his father. “I cannot believe you would marry her to such a man.” 

“I would remind you that you are speaking to your lord father Robb. I would advise you to take a different tact.” Eddard said in a dark and cold tone. The words carried with them a warning. 

While Robb was an anointed knight, with a wife of his own and child on the way, his father was still the leader of the pack and he would not take this type of attitude from his son. 

Robb remembered himself and did speak in a different tone. 

“I am sorry father. He is just one of the vilest boys I have ever met. He has no honor and from what I understand is incredibly cruel.” Robb said with deep concern for his sister. 

Eddard sighed and stood. “I take your counsel very seriously so I will promise you this; I will be watchful of his actions and if I believe he would be capable of harming Sansa I will not ascent to the match.” Eddard spoke truly. 

This was enough to at least ease Robb for the time being. He would hope Joffrey would cave and give Eddard a reason not to agree to the betrothal. 

“Thank you, father.” Robb said smiling again. This would be enough to satisfy him for now.

“I also wanted to ask you if now would be a good time to announce that Margaery is with child? It would certainly add to the festivities and would most likely ease the tension I feel lingering in the air.” Eddard said with a chuckle looking for anything to distract him from his royal visitors. He did not mind Robert being around, but the queen and other Lannisters put him on edge. 

“I think Margaery and I would like that very much.” Robb said with a smile.

His father would make the announcement at the feast that night. They had also received word some time ago that Benjen would arrive for the feast as well making the event more bearable for all the Starks. 

Robb had told Margaery about everything he and his father had spoken about. She was rather furious about the proposal of marriage between Sansa and Joffrey, but Robb was able to calm her down. He told Margaery that his father had yet to agree to the match and since Sansa had not had her first moonblood, he was likely not going to agree to any match until such time. 

This sated Margaery and she was also happy to be announcing her pregnancy at the feast. The couple began getting ready and soon they were walking into the Great Hall arm in arm together. They took their seats at a table just below where the king and Lord Stark sat with their wives. 

The feast was a merry affair. Unfortunately, not for the queen who watched as Robert made friendly with another serving girl. Lady Stark had done her best to keep the queen occupied. 

Robb was dancing with Margaery when he saw his father face to face with the Kingslayer and their conversation did not look like an enjoyable. He was about to go and help when Eddard walked past the Lannister brushing his shoulder against the Kingslayer. Robb wondered what that had been about.

The feast continued and Benjen had arrived and Robb and Eddard were able to greet him. Now was the time Eddard chose to make the happy announcement. He pounded a fist on a table to get the attention of the room. 

“My king, my queen, my lords, and ladies. Please allow me to say how happy my family and I are that you came all this way to Winterfell.” He said smiling as the room clapped. 

“You have brought joy to my house and while this has been a merry feast, I wish to add a new source of happiness to our celebrations.” Lord Stark said pausing and smiling to the crowd. 

“I am extremely happy to announce that my son Robb and his wife Margaery are expecting their first child and our first grandchild!” He said as the room nearly exploded with jubilation the Stark siblings looked to Robb and Margaery as they stood up smiling and laughing. 

“To Margaery, Robb and hopefully the first of many children.” Lord Stark said leading a rousing toast. 

The first person to hug Margaery was Sansa who could not be more excited to be an aunt and Jon embraced Robb all too happy for his brother. 

“How long have you known?” Jon asked with a smile and laugh at his brother. 

“She is about two months along we knew pretty quickly after she became pregnant.” Robb said laughing as Theon embraced him. 

“I am so proud of you.” Theon said. Robb knew what he meant by this and laughed. 

“I am so happy I get to be an aunt.” Sansa said practically bouncing as she made room for Arya to hug Margaery around the waist. 

Then Jon went to Margaery next as Sansa hugged Robb. They were all interrupted as the king made himself very known. 

“Robb! Margaery!” He screamed as he embraced them both at the same time. 

“I am so happy for you both. May the gods bless you.” He said smiling brightly as he continued to pour compliments on them both. 

Margaery was approached by the queen who gave her a hug and the night continued like this as celebrations and congratulations continued. The night finally began to come to an end and Robb, who was somewhat drunk was brought back to his room by a sober but extremely happy Margaery. Robb was not so drunk though as to forget his husbandly duties and the two enjoyed themselves several times that evening. 

They woke up the next day very happy. Margaery took her rights as a wife and Robb was all too happy to oblige. The two laid there and spoke about what the day had to offer. 

“I think the royal party will be joining us when we train this morning.” Robb said as he caressed his wife’s body in his arms. 

“The princess will be joining us for our embroidery lesson today.” Margaery smiled up at him placing a kiss on his jaw. 

“You must be happy to get the nice royal sibling while I have to put up with Joffrey.” Robb said with a chuckle as his wife joined in. 

“Tommen is not bad at all.” She said running her hand over his abs. 

“Yes, but Joffrey is bad enough to make it so I will still not be happy.” At that Grey Wind jumped up on the bed and began nuzzling himself into Robb’s side much to Margaery’s glee. 

“Well looks like someone is willing to help you feel better and he isn’t alone.” Margaery said petting the growing direwolf as she kissed Robb on the lips. 

The two got ready and dressed for their day. Robb was down in the yard watching everyone train. 

He watched as Tommen and Bran swung wooden swords at each other. Tommen looked like a small iron ball as he tried to move in the sparing armor. He was already plump and watching the seven-year-old attempt to strike his eight-year-old brother was rather hilarious. Bran was dodging and parrying the strikes so well he looked like a true knight in the making. 

Arya had not been allowed to participate but she and Margaery escaped their embroidery lessons once again and now watched the sparring happen from tower. The girls were high enough in the tower to look down and see the action but low enough to be able to hear shouts and conversations in the yard. They took their seats looking down at the fighting between the two young boys wondering if they had missed the older men fight. 

Ser Barristan, Ser Loras, Jon, and Theon stood near Robb. Jon and Theon looked as though they had already sparred. 

Robb had not sparred with anyone save for Loras and their match was truthfully a warm up. Robb had not been challenged by anyone and Ser Rodrik would not let him face anyone who was not either a knight or at least in their majority. Jon on the other hand had given Prince Joffrey plenty of bumps during their match. 

“Enough!” Ser Rodrik called Bran and Tommen’s match to an end. 

“Well fought boys. Lew, Donnis help them out of their armor.” He said directing two guards to help the boys. 

“Prince Joffrey, care to go another round with Lord Jon?” Rodrik asked politely. 

“Gladly.” Jon said as Robb chuckled. 

“This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik.” The prince said harshly. 

“You are a child.” Theon responded leaning back on a post, gaining laughs from the Stark men.

“The bastard may be a child, but I am a prince and I grow tired of swatting at Starks with play swords.” He said defiantly. 

Jon’s eyes darkened and it became very clear the prince had taken a step to far with his insults. Robb however stepped in at that point and stood up for his brother. 

“Careful prince. You received more swats than you gave. Sounds to me like you are afraid he will continue to hand you your princely ass on a golden platter.” Robb said smirking defusing the obvious tension that was building in Jon as he chuckled in approval. 

“Oh terrified.” Joffrey said mockingly. 

Ser Rodrik cut the boys off. 

“What are you suggesting prince?” Ser Rodrik asked. 

“Live steel and I want to face Robb.” Joffrey said with an arrogant smirk. 

“Done.” Robb said but Rodrick cut him off again. 

“I will not allow an anointed knight to fight a boy of two and ten with live steel. Out of the question.” Ser Rodrik said firmly much to Robb’s disappointment. However, a voice came booming into the yard. 

“Let the boy fight.” It was the king who was accompanied by Lord Stark. 

“It is important that my son learn by training with the best.” The king said. 

“Your grace, I do not believe that is wise.” Ser Rodrik said boldly to the king. 

“Wise or not Rodrik, this is what the king commands.” Lord Eddard said knowing this was a very silly thing to allow to happen in his yard but Eddard was unable to stop the king. 

“Then they will need to be in full armor.” Ser Rodrik said with concern. 

“Agreed, someone else spar while these two suit up. I came to see some fighting” Robert said as chairs were brought for him and Lord Stark. 

“This is going to be fun.” Arya said to Margaery as Robb walked over and a servant fetched his armor. “I can’t wait to watch Robb run Joffrey into the ground.” 

“I would normally not wish for Robb to hurt anyone, but in this case, I hope he puts the prince in his place as well.” Margaery said smirking as she watched her Wolfknight receive his armor.

Margaery and Arya watched with joy as Robb was helped into his armor by Jon and Theon who had taken to being like squires to him. Robb did not have formal squires and truthfully intended to have Bran serve him as a squire once he was old enough, but Jon and Theon voluntarily filled the role for now. Robb wore his silver armor that the king had given him.

Joffrey was helped into his own red, black, and gold set of Lannister armor by his sworn shield, Sandor Clegane. Joffrey had his sword Lion’s Tooth and a round shield with a roaring lion on it while Robb used Frost and his own ironwood shield. 

Robb stood tall and powerful in his armor. He was taller and broader than Joffrey, but the prince didn’t seem to realize he was a cub about to fight a Young Wolf. 

The two finished getting ready and Robb drew Frost and Joffrey drew Lion’s Tooth.

“Pretty sword. Perhaps you should give it to me as a gift.” Joffrey said point the tip of Lion’s Tooth at Frost’s Valyrian steel blade. 

“Not on your life prince.” Robb said back to the prince. 

“Perhaps your wife would make a better gift.” The prince said loud enough only for Robb to hear. 

Robb darkened and dropped his visor deciding to let his sword do his talking for him. Joffrey pulled his face mask closed just after Robb.

“Begin!” Ser Rodrik yelled, and Joffrey lunged at Robb with a swing. 

Robb had faced such high-level fighters in recent months that he forgot what it was like to fight someone so far below him. He easily parried the strike and moved to the side. Robb decided to get a bit cheeky with the prince and simply punched him in the side of the helmet with his sword hand as he moved toying with the boy. 

Joffrey was staggered and swung wildly. Robb blocked it with his shield and then swung his own sword lightly hitting the prince in the shoulder. Had he swung with his full strength he would have cleaved the prince’s arm off. Robb was enjoying himself as he danced around Joffrey parrying strikes and lightly striking the prince back. 

Joffrey grew frustrated and about a minute into the bout Robb slipped a strike and was behind Joffrey. With Joffrey facing away from him, Robb slashed across the prince’s back putting a gash in his armor. The prince spun around swinging his sword as hard as he could. 

Had the strike connected it is likely it would have hit Robb in the neck injuring him, possibly even killing him. Thankfully it did not as Robb ducked under the strike. As it whooshed above his head Robb realized he needed to finish the fight as the prince was losing control. Joffrey was swinging so hard with his steel that if he hit Robb it would harm him and if a strike hit him in the right spot it might kill him.

Robb, still crouched under the strike, took a step with his right foot, torqued his body hard and punched Joffrey’s ribcage with his shield. He hit the prince with all of his strength both to end the fight and to show Joffrey that he had not forgotten about King’s Landing. 

The strike caved the armor and Robb thought he heard ribs crack as he sent Joffrey flying into the air. Robb heard the king shout. 

“Gods!” Was all Robert could say as he and Lord Stark shot to their feet watching Robb demonstrate his full strength.

Margaery and Arya both stood when they saw the hit. Robb had hit Joffrey so hard he launched him off of his feet. Arya was smiling seeing the hit and Margaery was just stunned at her husband’s incredible strength. He was so gentle with her she sometimes forgot he was this strong. 

The prince landed what must have been eight feet away after the strike, his helmet flying off his head and his sword tumbling just out of reach. Joffrey landed flat on his back gasping for air after having the wind knocked out of him. Robb seeing the prince gasping for air began slowly walking towards the boy. 

Margaery saw Robb walk as though he was a conquering warrior. His sword pointed down, shield relaxed at his side, his armor pristine and unbitten my Joffrey’s sword. The look in her eye was almost indecent.

Robb saw the prince reaching for his sword as he tried to suck air still wanting to beat Robb. Robb decided to end this and placed his foot on Joffrey’s wrist lightly. Not enough to crush it but enough to make him stop moving. Robb then placed the tip of Frost an inch away from the right side of the boy’s neck. 

“Yield.” Robb ordered his face mask still lowered. 

The prince looked up at him with fear and tears in his eyes as he tried to form words and suck air. That is when the Hound began walking towards them. 

“The prince yields boy.” The Hound said approaching the two. 

Robb immediately removed his sword from Joffrey’s neck, lifted his foot from Joffrey’s wrist, and took his leave. He sheathed his sword as he walked over to where Jon, Loras, and Theon were standing. They all were smiling and clapping for him as he took his helmet off smiling brightly at his victory. 

Margaery and Arya looked down at the scene with awe-struck glee. They had seen Robb toy with the prince before sending him near all the way across the training yard. Margaery had seen Robb use his full strength in the squire’s melee, but he had gotten even stronger since then. She was also happy to see Joffrey put in his place. Arya simply enjoyed watching her brother beat the little shit down. 

Robb was being clapped on the shoulders and given water when he heard the prince finally yell something. 

“Dog! Bring me his sword arm!” The boy screamed. 

All the celebrations and joy stopped. 

Sandor Clegane had seemingly ignored the order as he cut the prince’s armor off his body but that didn’t stop the Stark guards from placing their hands on the grips of their swords. Sandor would not be allowed to even approach the heir to Winterfell and guards looked ready to kill for their lord’s son. Jon, Theon, and even Loras had their hands on their swords ready for a fight. Robb’s own hand slowly went to the grip of Frost and waited for what happened next. 

Margaery watched as the tense seen developed for what felt like forever, but it only lasted about a second. 

The king defused the tension near a second after Joffrey had created it. 

“You will do no such thing Clegane!” Robert yelled not happy at all at the behavior of his son. 

“My son made his challenge and he lost. No one will harm Robb for the prince’s folly.” He said as Joffrey looked on with anger. 

“Take him to the maester. I am sure a strike like that one shattered the boy’s ribs.” He said looking towards his son. 

“Robb honors my name more than you do boy. Learn from him, learn from the pain he has given you and remember what it feels like to face down a superior man and swordsman.” Robert said harshly as his son looked away as Sandor picked him up to carry him to the maester. 

It was not lost on anyone what Robert had really implied by his statement ‘Robb is a more a son to me than you.’

Robert walked over to Robb. Robb immediately began apologizing. 

“Your grace, I am sorry I did not mean to injure the prince.” Robb said bowing his head. He really had not meant to hurt the boy too bad, but he had intended to hurt him bad enough to end the fight. 

“Nonsense. Live steel means full contact and no holding back. My son needed to learn that lesson. He also needed to learn that you are far superior of a fighter and that there are consequences to challenging someone like you.” Robert said clapping Robb on the shoulder. 

“That was a very good performance as well. Don’t you think Ned? Your son will be quite the legendary fighter.” Robert beamed as Eddard walked up. 

“Aye, he will be. But he does still have much to learn.” Eddard added also believed that Robb could have held back on his shield strike. 

“But don’t we all Ned.” The king said laughing. Robb could tell that Robert was beginning to look at Robb more as a son than a nephew. He could see it in the way the king looked at him and it made him smile. 

“I told you I had a gift for you.” Robert suddenly remember as he reached into his boot pulling out a long dagger still in its sheath. 

The hilt was black with gold and studded on each side with a ruby. The blade looked as though it was slightly curved but not so much as for it to be a knife used for skinning an animal. 

Robert handed the knife to Robb and spoke. 

“I won that at my son’s nameday tourney. I bet on your brother-by-law, Loras to beat Jaime Lannister. Petyr Baelish bet on Jaime to win and put this up as the ante. I won. You have the armor, shield, and sword. All you need now is a dagger.” He said as Robb unsheathed the dagger. It was Valyrian steel. 

“Your grace I cannot take this.” He said trying to give it back. 

“This is Valyrian steel you should keep it.” Robb said but the king shook his head. 

“And the hilt is dragonbone and it belongs to you now Robb. I want you to have it and I will hear no more of it.” Robert said with a smile. Robb took the blade and smiled.

“Thank you, uncle.” He said and Lord Eddard looked at his son with pride as Robb walked away to show off his new gift to those present. 

“You have given him two stunning gifts Robert. People are going to begin talking like you love him more than your own son.” Eddard said as they both looked at Robb. Robert turned and looked at Eddard very seriously. 

“That’s because I do.” Robert said seriously before quickly walking off with Ned to check on his son. 

Robb would be greeted in the yard after his victory by his wife and sister and all of them would enjoy lunch together. 

The next day the men would be going hunting for boar and Robb wanted to enjoy his time alone with his siblings, friends, and wife. They found out later that Maester Luwin believed that Joffrey did in fact have three cracked ribs. He advised the prince to remain in bed for a time and not go on the hunt. His mother would remain at his side throughout the rest of his stay.

Robb received a summons that night from his father and he found himself outside his father’s study as the guard let him in. Lord Stark did not usually maintain guards while in his study but since the arrival of the royal family he had done so. Robb entered and Eddard had him sit. They spoke for a moment about the sparring match before getting down to business. 

“I am going to accept the king’s offer.” Eddard said bluntly. Robb was in shock. 

“Which offer?” Robb said remembering there were two. 

“His request that I serve as his Hand. I have not rejected the proposal of a betrothal for Sansa but please know I have not accepted it either.” Eddard said reassuring his son. 

“When I go to the capital, I will be taking Sansa, Arya, and Bran with me.” He looked at his son more seriously. 

“While we are there you will be Lord of Winterfell.” Eddard said. 

Robb felt new pressure on him. He did not know why his father had accepted the king’s offer, but it did not matter. Robb could tell there was nothing that was going to stop him from going. 

“I will do everything I can to make you proud father.” Robb said with conviction. 

“You may serve as lord for a short time or a long time I am not certain, but I put my full trust in you just as I know the North will. Being a lord is like being a father Robb. You have thousands of children now and you will worry about each one of them. Do everything you can with your vast resources to make sure they are safe.” He said charging his son to be worthy of the position he is being named to.

“I will father.” Robb said his father then dismissed him and Robb returned to his wife. 

Robb walked into his chambers coming to grips with what all of this meant for him.

“I am to be Lord of Winterfell.” Robb said as he stood in the doorway after shutting the door behind him. 

Margaery stood from where she had been reading and walked over to him. 

“So, your father means to go to the capital?” She asked. Robb nodded his head. 

“Then I will write my grandmother. Perhaps she can help keep him safe in that den of lions.” She said reassuring her husband. 

“Thank you, my love.” Robb said kissing her. 

“I will also charge Loras to look after and protect him. He has grown to admire Ned.” She said as a conversation she had with her brother about Lord Stark came to mind. 

“You are so good to my family my love, thank you.” He said bringing her close to him. 

“And whatever I can do to lessen your burden I will.” Margaery said pressing her forehead against his. 

“Let me make this load easier to bear.” She said looking him in the eyes. 

“I will. I will need your help and your counsel my rose.” He said kissing her passionately as the two fell into bed together. They shared tender love that night as they knew the weight of the whole North would soon be on Robb.

The next day Robb and the other Stark men went hunting. The prince stayed behind, and Margaery could have sworn Jaime Lannister had looked cross for some reason.

As the hunting party rode through the forest that day, they had successfully run down a large deer and were now in the process of tracking a boar that the dogs had scented.

Robb waited as the kennel master herded the hounds into line. Some of the hounds belonged to Robb and were getting ready to scent the boar when Robert rode up beside him. 

“I hope I have not disrupted your lives too much by taking your father away.” Robert said apologetically. 

Robb held no ill will against the king. “Disruptive as it might be your grace there is no better man than my father in all the Seven Kingdoms to be your Hand.” 

“Aye, that is true.” Robert began to chuckle. “If only I could choose my heir like I can choose my hand. I would abdicate immediately.” Robert said laughing and Robb began to feel uncomfortable. 

“Prince Joffrey will be a good king.” Robb said lying. Gods’ know Robb was happy the North was so far from the king’s reach in the capital or otherwise he would truly fear what Joffrey’s reign would be like. 

“No, he will not.” Robert said and Robb turned to look at the king who continued to look forward. 

“If I could I would choose you.” Robert said shocking Robb to his very core. “Now you, you would make a great king.” Robert said smiling. 

Robb fumbled and stuttered trying to properly respond to the compliment. He even began looking around to make sure no one could hear this conversation. 

Robert spoke up again. “It isn’t treason Robb to say such things I am the king.” He finished laughing. “I can only hope that he chooses you to be his Hand.” Robert finished. 

“I have my doubts he would ever pick me as the Hand of the King.” Robb said thinking even if he did Robb would never accept. 

Robert snorted and nodded his head. “Probably not. But if you were to pick a Hand who would you choose Robb? And I mean not a particular person. Tell me the type of person you would want as your Hand?” 

Robb racked his brain. “Someone who is wiser than I am but also someone I trust so that I could both entrust them with that power and know that they feel able to tell me when I am wrong.” Robb finished and Robert nodded his head. 

“Who is the person that taught you everything you know?” Robert asked.

“My father.” Robb said as if it was oblivious. 

“And who is your best friend?” Robb asked pressing Robb further. 

“My brother Jon.” Robb said wonder where the king was going with all of this. 

Robert nodded. “Your first choice in a Hand should be the man who taught you everything you know. He is wiser than you, will continue to teach you while you rule, and is not afraid to smack you upside your crowned head when you are wrong. That is why I chose Jon Arryn. But when he cannot be your Hand any longer, you choose your best friend. If you have been smart in life, you will have a best friend who is far wiser than you and is secure enough in your friendship and brotherhood to be able to tell you to your face that you are wrong. So, your first Hand would be your father and your second would be your brother. Now you see why I must take your father with me. He is not only wiser than I am, but I trust him.” Robert finished. 

Robb came to realize that Robert was teaching. Robb spoke again. “I think I understand. When you have the power to rule, you must know who you can trust to help you rule.” Robb said and the king smile.

“Yes.” Robert began before laughing. “Or in my case who you can trust to rule for you.” Robert laughed with a great wheeze and Robb couldn’t help but snort and laugh in response. 

Robb took to heart this lesson as they headed back to Winterfell with their kill from the hunt. 

The king and his party along with the Starks soon left and Robb was left as the Lord of Winterfell. Joffrey would occupy the wheelhouse with his mother and siblings the whole way much to Sansa’s dismay. 

Before Arya, Bran, and Sansa left, Jon gave Arya a little gift. Needle, a small slender blade meant for her hands. Her first sword and one she could use to protect herself in the capital. 

Robb walked up to Sansa after seeing his other siblings off. “Be careful. You know how I feel about Joffrey.” 

Sansa rolled her eyes but smiled. “I know. And while I completely disagree, I promise I will be careful.” Sansa said with a smile. 

Robb smirked and stepped forward as Sansa’s smile collapsed and she embraced her brother. It could very well be years before they would see one another again.

“I’ll miss you.” Robb said and he heard Sansa take in a haggard breath.

Robb and Sansa may not have been overly close, but Sansa was Robb’s first sister and the first person he ever learned to protect. For Sansa, other than her father, Robb was the first person that she looked to when trying to learn what a good man should me. They were shining examples to one another and while they were different, they were part of the same pack. 

“I’ll miss you too Robb.” She said sadly sliding from his embrace. 

Lady Catelyn would stay behind with Rickon, Robb, and Margaery to help raise Rickon and teach Margaery while Sansa, Arya, and Bran went to the capital with their father. The plan would be for Rickon and Catelyn to join them in a few years and Robb and Margaery would rule in Winterfell from then on. 

The Starks, their three direwolves, and the king would arrive in King’s Landing without incident. But things would not remain peaceful for long.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun shit right?! 
> 
> Loved writing this chapter and there is so much that I want to say about it. 
> 
> First, let's talk about that fight. So that was easily one of the most fun fights to write and the best part about it was that when I was writing that fight I was listening to like HEAVY rock so I'm just sitting there with badass vibes writing about how Robb is kicking ass and taking names. Suffice to say I had a riot writing that fight scene lol. 
> 
> Second, let's talk about Jaime, Cersei and Bran and how that whole thing ties into the fight. So it is important to show that a chain reaction occurred because of the fight between Joffrey and Robb. Joffrey gets hurt and his mother is forced to care for him. This stops her and Jaime hooking up while the hunt is going on. This means Bran never sees them and therefore he never falls. This also means that Bran goes with Lord Stark to King's Landing as planned. Joffrey also has to stay in the wheelhouse on the way back to King's Landing which means that he never fights with Arya and Lady never dies. So huge HUGE implications come from Robb's fight with Joffrey. 
> 
> Third, this is the first chapter where I don't lay out word for word events that occurred in the books. I hope that this works for you guys because in the next chapter I SERIOUSLY abuse this and skip over a significant portion of the story because it is still very similar to what occurred in the books. My biggest fear in writing this story has been that technique of sort of letting you guys know that I am not going to rehash the books. 
> 
> Fourth, the extra scene with Robert at the end of the story with them in the forest was actually written just before posting this chapter. I wanted one really good display of how Robert is teaching Robb. Something that is sort of in your face like "hey this is mentor to apprentice shit right here" lol. So again really happy with how that turned out. 
> 
> Again I am so glad that you have joined me on this journey. Fair warning, from here on out the story becomes very Robb focused as we deal with the consequences of Eddard going south. I promise before the story wraps up we will see fluff with Margaery again but you have to remember that I want to keep true to the story. So I hope that you all continue to enjoy.


	23. You Win or You Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: First, I realized after looking at this chapter and the next chapter that they really should have been one large chapter so you are gonna get both today. Second, and more importantly, I know a lot of you have been wondering about Eddard's fate and that story begins with this chapter. However, they chapter picks up after the events of King's Landing have taken place and Eddard has figured out about the 'royal' children. I explain my reasoning below but again everything that happened at King's Landing in the books up until just after Eddard confronted Cersei is the same and I have therefore skipped.
> 
> This is also a chapter that abuses cinematic time so if you feel lost I am really sorry. Scenes change time very quickly and I have done my best to indicate that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In Winterfell things had been peaceful for Robb and Margaery. The only thing that had disturbed them was when Robb, Theon, Jon and their two direwolves were attacked by a group of Night’s Watch deserters and wildlings. They slew all but one member of the group. A woman named Osha who swore to serve if they spared her life. 

However, in King’s Landing things had not been nearly as peaceful. Eddard had discovered the truth Jon Arryn had died for. 

After receiving the letter from Lysa Arryn in Winterfell, he had begun investigating only to find that the royal children did not belong to Robert but to Jaime and therefore had no claim to the throne. 

Robert and Eddard had had a falling out a fortnight prior over the assassination of Daenerys Targaeryen. However, they quickly reconciled but the situation caused Robert to feel as though he needed to go hunting leaving Eddard in charge. It was in that time that Eddard found out the truth about the children. 

He confronted the queen hoping she would leave.

When she had not fled Eddard reached out to Loras Tyrell to speak with him about the situation and what might follow. Now Eddard stood in front of a dumb struck Loras who was in shock over the decision Eddard had made.

“Tell no one else!” Loras said closing windows and doors. “The fact that you already told the queen has put all of us in danger.” He finished coming closer to the Hand.

“She deserved a chance to escape.” Eddard said but Loras was not having this. 

“She will use this chance to try to kill you. I will not leave your side and you should go nowhere without guards Lord Stark. You must tell no one else! I cannot tell you who your friends or enemies are here save for myself.” Loras assured and Eddard agreed save for sending word to Stannis. 

No one else would know and Eddard would give himself a heavy guard presence until the king returned. Neither man could have expected the queen would do what she did next. The king was going to die. 

After news had arrived that Robert had been mortally injured by a wild boar after he drunkenly tried to spear it, Loras had attempted to get Eddard to tell the king before he died. But Lord Eddard’s honor could not be bent. He would not put such news on the king’s shoulders as he lay dying. 

Lord Stark left the chamber where Robert lay dying with a letter naming him Protector of the Realm. 

“Give him milk of the poppy.” Eddard commanded the Grand Maester, his words heavy. 

Loras watched as Lord Stark spoke with Varys and Barristan Selmy before joining Loras and his many guards. 

It was the dead of night and the two were walking back to Lord Stark’s chambers when Renly Baratheon came running. Loras almost drew his sword when he heard the noise as did the other guards but when he saw it was Renly he relaxed. 

“Lord Stark, I wish to speak with you privately.” Renly said looking for Eddard to tell his guards to step away. 

“Loras you may stay.” Renly added trusting Loras. 

Ned did so and he and Loras stood there with Renly. 

“He named you Lord Protector of the Realm.” Renly stated and Ned nodded.

“She won’t care. Give me an hour and I can put a hundred swords at your back.” Renly said with confidence and urgency.

“And what shall I do with a hundred swords.” Eddard asked seriously. 

“Strike. While the castle sleeps. We need to get the royal children into our custody. Cersei would not dare move against you then.” Renly said as if time was running out.

“I will not shed blood in Robert’s halls as he draws his last breath. I will not drag children from their beds screaming for their mother.” Ned said giving Renly a warning look. 

“Loras, tell him this is the right thing to do.” Renly said almost begging. “If not, Cersei will seize power and then we are all likely to die.” 

Loras looked at Lord Stark and then back to Renly. 

“I will follow whatever decision the Hand makes Lord Renly. You should do the same.” He said as Renly looked on in shock. Loras loved Renly but in that moment, he would remain by Lord Stark’s side and keep his honor.

Renly said nothing and immediately left. Loras and Eddard said nothing until they entered Lord Stark’s chambers. 

“She killed him.” Lord Stark said to Loras as the door shut. 

“I know.” Loras asked knowing Renly was right to want to strike but Loras had made his choice. 

“Lord Stark if you do not intend to strike, we need to get your children out of the city now.” Loras said with urgency.

“If the queen does intend to harm you for what you know, they will be held hostage.” Loras said very seriously.

“I have a ship they can take in the morning and they…” Ned began only to be cut off by Loras. 

“No, Lord Stark. They need to leave right now.” He said making it clear that they needed to move. “If we wait it will be too late. You should escape as well.”

Lord Stark thought for a moment then spoke. “You will take them now and ride for Winterfell. You can find safe haven in Riverrun on your way but do not stay long. Winterfell will be the only truly safe place for them.” He ordered. 

“I will give you most of my guard and send Jory with you and my steward and his family.” Lord Stark said. It was important to evacuate everyone now.

“My whole guard will come with us but Lord Stark you cannot mean to stay.” Loras said. He could tell Ned was going to see this through. 

“I would never be able to raise my head high again if I ran now.” Lord Stark said

“You may not be able to raise it at all if you do not.” Loras countered but Lord Stark was ready with a response. 

“If I leave now and suddenly begin raising my forces, it is likely even my own allies will not come to my side. I have no proof. I need something more.” Eddard said. 

“Loras, even with Renly’s help we would not be able to stop the Lannisters. If we do not have the City Watch there is no stopping Cersei anyways. In fact, even if we made an ally of every lord at court and had all of their retainers and knights with us, we would still not be able to stand against the City Watch. I need the gold cloaks to strike against the queen.” Ned said standing from his desk. 

“If I can get the City Watch under my control, we can stop the Lannisters here.” Lord Stark paused before continuing. 

“But if I cannot, I need them to take me prisoner or kill me for our alliance to come down on the Lannisters.” He said with conviction Loras in shock at what he was suggesting. 

“Lord Stark you cannot…” Loras began only to be cut off by Eddard.

“It is the only way to ensure that the Lannisters are stopped! Either I do it with the gold cloaks or you and my son lead the greatest army Westeros has ever seen to their front door!” He said with a raised voice. 

Lord Stark calmed himself and Loras spoke again. 

“The City Watch will betray you.” Loras said sadly.

“I know.” Lord Stark replied sitting down again. 

“Stannis is the true heir to the throne.” Eddard began changing the subject. 

He had just told Loras he would essentially be sacrificing himself to bring justice to the Lannisters. It was the most noble thing Loras had ever seen but now he immediately changed subjects to who should be king. 

“Stannis commands no love. Renly would be a better king.” Loras said. “If we support someone it should be someone who deserves the crown. Stannis will show no mercy and he will not stop until his enemies are destroyed root and stem.” Loras said with conviction. 

“You misunderstand me Ser Loras.” Lord Stark began. “I said Stannis is the true heir. I made no predictions about whether he would be a good king. But I do not believe Renly would be a good king either. Commanding love, throwing balls, and surrounding yourself with handsome men and beautiful women does not make you a good king. What happens when Renly has to make the hard decisions? What happens when his men are dying all around him on the field of battle? What happens when he needs to decide whether a man lives or dies? I have seen men like Renly. He will break under the pressure or be indecisive in rule because above all Renly loves to be loved. A ruler must be willing to make the hard choices even if they cause him to be reviled by his people. Ruling the Stormlands and the realm are two very different beasts. I would support Stannis not because he will be a good king but because honor compels me to.” Lord Stark finished leaving Ser Loras stunned. 

Eddard was right and Loras knew it. But there was another issue. 

“The question might split our alliance my lord.” Loras said. “Some will want to support Renly while other will want Stannis. What shall we do then? If we break, we will be destroyed by the Lannisters and each other.” Loras said knowing that they were in a very poor situation.

Lord Stark smiled. 

“If I am not betrayed, Stannis will be king. There is nothing that can stop that. But if I am taken, our alliance will be able to crown whomever they choose just as we did with Robert.” Lord Stark said calmly. 

“If I am betrayed, find someone worthy of the crown. Find someone who commands well, loves the people, works hard, and is willing to make the hard choices.” Lord Stark finished ordering Loras. 

Loras was stunned but knew he needed to get the children out of the city. Lord Stark ordered him to take Syrio Forel with him as he was trustworthy and would provide extra protection.

As Loras was leaving, he turned to Eddard one last time. 

“What will your family do without you my lord?” Loras asked hoping this would get Lord Stark to leave with him. 

Eddard smiled. 

“I trust their future and the North to Robb. He is ready and I know he will not lead them astray.” He said nodding for Loras to leave. 

Loras woke the children and their direwolves and immediately left in the dark. Sansa fought a bit but Loras put her on his own horse to make sure she did not try anything. They wanted to see their father but there was no time. Loras, Syrio, Valon and Jeyne Poole, Jory, the Stark children and their direwolves rode hard out of the city for Riverrun. 

As they did Renly Baratheon also escaped. 

Lord Stark sat in his chambers. He had spoken with Petyr Baelish who promised him the gold cloaks because of his love for Lady Stark. Eddard did not believe him. Lord Stark knew Robert would die and the next day Eddard of the House Stark would likely also meet him in the grave. However, in doing so, he would bring the wrath of the North down on the Lannisters in the form of a Young Wolf.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on my decision to not change everything leading up to Robert's death and Eddard's capture other than Loras saving the kids. I looked at the changes I made in the story and analyzed whether that would have an effect on what occurred and it did not. 
> 
> There was also a second more important change that I wanted to make and that was that Eddard wanted to get captured as a sort of sacrifice to stop the Lannisters. With him captured the alliance would march to war. His plan was that if he could stop the Lannisters with the City Watch he would, but if he couldn't he would need Robb to march the alliance down to destroy the Lannisters. The only way to accomplish this was to either be captured or killed. 
> 
> I didn't want the reason Ned is captured to be because he was stupid. But it was also important for me to recognize that even though Ned is an honorable man, the houses of Westeros would need more than just his word to rise against a new king. They would need something tangible and so he laid his life down for the sake of justice, to force the alliance into action. So in my story he is taken prisoner not because he is an idiot but because he is making a sacrifice for the greater good and especially for his family.


	24. Backed into a Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: This is another chapter that abuses cinematic time for the sake of telling you parts of the story that are necessary but don't really warrant being flushed out. I thought about having the events happen off screen and then having them explained later but that just wasn't working for me. I hope you all enjoy.

Tyrion Lannister made his way as fast as he could to the Small Council chambers where he knew his sister and brother were. 

He had heard the news just after it had happened. Lord Stark tried to seize the king and was captured being held on charges of treason. 

Tyrion knew Eddard would not do this without a reason and Tyrion knew the reason. Eddard knew about the children. Tyrion had already realized as long ago. 

He loved his family and so said nothing. Who would have believed him anyways? 

More troubling was word that every lord, knight, and retainer from the North, Vale, Reach, and Riverlands at court had suddenly left after Lord Stark was seized. Tyrion could see the writing on the wall, and he did not like what he read. 

Tyrion was given entrance by the Lannister guard at the door and began yelling as he entered. 

“How many different kinds of insane do you have to be to seize Eddard Stark?” Tyrion was seething as he saw his brother and sister sitting at the Small Council table. 

“I do not know why you are so angry little brother. Ned Stark was committing treason he needed to be stopped.” Cersei said sipping her wine. 

“By having him thrown in a black cell?” Tyrion yelled back at her. “Do you have any idea what you have done?”

“Protected the king from a treasonous Hand who wished to seize power for himself.” Jaime repeated the official story to Tyrion who at this point lost his control. 

“You are both blind idiots! The lords from the North, Vale, Reach, and Riverlands have left the capital and you have taken Lord Stark prisoner. Treason or not they will be coming for us with an army we cannot stop.” He said looking at them dumb struck. 

Cersei chuckled in response. 

“Why would they attack us while we hold their lord captive? They would not dare attack while we could take his head.” Cersei said knowing that killing Eddard was not the objective. 

“Because Robb Stark will call your bluff.” Tyrion responded simply. “I know him well enough to know that he will see right through you. He knows that you cannot kill Eddard without setting him permanently against us and he knows that his father would not want him to accept poor terms for his own freedom.” Tyrion said as Jaime finally came around to realizing how bad this might be. 

“If you let Ned Stark go to placate the northern alliance, he will never stop shouting that Joffrey is a bastard born of incest. But if you keep him hostage the North with come south and kill us all!” Tyrion said making his point. 

“We can make him speak what we want. There are ways to make a man say what you want him to say.” Cersei said referring to torturing Ned. 

“Yes, what a wonderful idea sister. Let us torture our only hostage to the point that he is no longer able to deny the great truth that is King Joffrey. I am sure the northern alliance will be oh so happy to have their lord back in pieces.” Tyrion said deadpanning at Cersei. 

“The problem is not even that will work. Ned Stark is a warrior and he will not break under torture. You will kill him before he breaks.” Tyrion said and Jaime realized this was true. 

Jaime finally came around and realized the position they were in. 

“What would you recommend Tyrion?” Jaime asked hoping his brother had a solution. 

“We need the Stark children. If we have them, we can convince Ned to admit to his crimes take the black and go to the Wall. That will placate his alliance and give Joffrey legitimacy.” Tyrion said with a sort of distaste for his own idea.

“The Stark children escaped in the night. Our information said they would be leaving this morning, but it was wrong.” Cersei said disgusted but knowing her little brother was right. 

“Well then go find them.” Tyrion said matter-of-factly. “They will be heading north you need to find them before they reach Riverrun.” Tyrion said looking at his brother who stood.

“I will find them and bring them back.” Jaime made his way for the door. 

Tyrion knew they had wasted time basking in their victory over the wolf only to realize capturing the alpha does not tame the pack, it enrages the pack. 

“Jaime.” Tyrion said getting his brother to turn around. “If you do not find them, this is not a fight we can win.” It was a warning. Jaime nodded his head and left. 

Tyrion sat down with his sister. 

“He lost the game. I was willing to do the things he wouldn’t.” Cersei said almost as if trying to convince herself that she had beaten Eddard. 

“In the game of thrones, you either win or you die.” She repeated.

Tyrion chuckled and Cersei shot him a disgusted look. 

“No, Eddard Stark won the game when he married his son to Margaery Tyrell. You just weren’t smart enough to see that.” Tyrion said solemnly. 

Jaime had ridden from the city but after a few days, Jaime had still not found the children. However, Loras and his charges were facing down a different threat. 

A handful of gold cloaks and Lannister soldiers were attacking a Night’s Watch caravan and Jory Cassel had rashly committed to saving them. Thankfully they were successful and Loras had witness a tall boy with black hair swinging around a log like a hammer crushing the gold cloaks. Loras was stunned by the strength of this particular young man.

“Thank you, my lords.” Yoren their leader said. “I am not sure why they were set on us.” 

Suddenly, Jory recognized the boy with the log. 

“Gendry?” Jory went up to the boy. 

“You’re Lord Stark’s guard.” Gendry said and Jory nodded. 

Jory informed the boy, Yoren, and Loras that Gendry was Robert Baratheon’s bastard. Jory told them that the caravan would be safer if Gendry came with them. They already had a target on them and adding Gendry to their party would not make a difference. Loras reluctantly agreed and they continued riding for Riverrun. 

Back in Winterfell Robb, Margaery, Theon, and Jon were enjoying breakfast together when Maester Luwin brought the raven scroll bearing the news. 

“Treason?” Robb questioned having read the scroll aloud. Jon was standing and Margaery looked to be in shock. 

“You are summoned to King’s Landing to swear fealty to the new king.” Maester Luwin said without joy. He hated the words coming out of his own mouth. 

The news of treason by Lord Stark meant that he was stripped of all titles and holdings making Robb the new Lord of Winterfell. At least in the eyes of the new king. 

“Joffrey has my father thrown in chains now he wants his ass kissed?” Robb said as Jon looked about to explode. 

“This is a royal command my lord. If you should refuse…” Maester Luwin began but Robb cut him off. 

“Oh, I won’t refuse. If Joffrey summons me to King’s Landing, I’ll go to King’s Landing.” Robb began and Margaery felt her stomach drop. She did not want him to go. Margaery feared what Robb would say next. 

“But not alone.” Robb said handing the scroll back. Jon and Theon both smirked as Robb spoke again.

“Call the banners.” Robb said without so much as flinching. He was angry and he was going to ride to war. 

Margaery felt her whole world coming a part, but she knew she couldn’t stop this. Robb needed to save Ned. 

“All of them my lord?” Luwin asked a smirk forming on his lips.

“They have all sworn to defend my father, haven’t they?” Robb asked.

“They have.” Luwin responded. 

“Now we see what their words are worth. Send word to Highgarden, Riverrun, and the Eyrie. Tell them I am going to save my father and I could use some company.” Robb finished as a smirking Luwin went off. 

Robb sat down and took his wife’s hands. No words would be exchanged. None could be. The North was marching to war. But they wouldn’t be going alone. 

The Winter Roads made the gathering of troops across the North easier. The Northern Mountain clans came bringing their champions with their massive battle axes. Ships brought wild Skagosi warriors to who normally ruled themselves but answered the call from Winterfell. Robb would have access to a host that would be comparable to the host Torrhen Stark marched against Aegon. The new standard equipment was also present in many of the Northern houses and the soldiers were well kitted for a fight. The North had some of the most elite warriors in the world and Robb was bringing thirty thousand of them south. 

Across the realm, banners were called. When news reached Winterfell, Highgarden, and Riverrun, each called their forces. However, word reached Robb that the Vale was not mustering. Only Runestone, the castle of House Royce was calling its banners. Robb asked his mother to go and speak with Aunt Lysa on his behalf just as Lady Olenna Tyrell passed Blackwater Bay heading for Gulltown. Olenna brought news with her that would bring the Vale back onto the side of the northern alliance. 

In the west Tywin Lannister called his banners. Once word reached him that Cersei had taken Lord Stark, he knew what was coming. 

When Jaime could not find the Stark children, Tywin summoned him to help lead the Lannister army. The lion prepared to strike the Riverlands with thirty-five thousand men. 

Margaery watched as soldiers poured into Winterfell and her wolf prepared to leave. He had brought twenty thousand men to Winterfell and would gather the forces south of Winterfell on the march to Moat Cailin. By the time he reached the neck his full thirty thousand men would be assembled. 

The night before they were set to march from Winterfell, Robb had won the other lord’s loyalty by demonstrating his strength of will. The Greatjon lost two fingers to Grey Wind but Robb gained his near blind loyalty. 

Margaery stood at the gates now, her belly rounded from her and Robb’s child. He kissed her with passion. He kissed her with need. 

Robb did not want to leave, and Margaery did not want him to leave. But both knew he was the only man who could lead the North. 

One last kiss and Robb had to turn away. She felt him leave she wanted to run after him but as he mounted his horse, the tears rolled down her eyes. He looked back, his eyes said, ‘I’m sorry, I love you’ and then with the kick of his horse he was gone. Jon and Theon went with him south. Her husband rode south with an army to war not knowing if he would ever return.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so let's get a head count of who it in Loras' group traveling to Riverrun; Loras, Jory, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Syrio, Gendry, Valon and Jeyne Poole and a bunch of guards. 
> 
> I know I glossed over Gendry's introduction super quick but that happened kinda weird when I was writing this. First, I actually forgot about Gendry and had to go back and rewrite it. Second, I realized I had a role I needed Gendry to play and therefore I needed to find a place to slot him into the story and so did. He is not going to be an overly important character but in coming chapters you will very quickly realize why I needed him. 
> 
> So we are now getting ready for war. The next chapter is an absolute DOOZY! I heavily abuse cinematic time and even when I read it back it gave me whiplash lol. So just be ready for a lot of events covered in a very short span of pages lol. I have a lot in this story that I want to cover and just to avoid rewriting A Song of Ice and Fire I have decided to gloss over stuff or stuff that is not as important to the story and doesn't require a lot of different pieces to tell the story. 
> 
> Some of you may have detected that Jon is marching with Robb to war. Yea he didn't go to the Night's Watch and I think everyone gets that he didn't because he is a Stark who has been accepted. I don't think I need to explain that but just in case someone was wondering. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	25. The Lion and the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: Ok this one is a doozy. So there are a couple of things I need everyone to keep in mind when reading this chapter:
> 
> 1\. This chapter opens after Olenna has revealed the treachery of Lysa. This is not covered in detail you just have to know that Olenna got Lysa. 
> 
> 2\. This chapter abuses cinematic time more than any other chapter in this story. If you feel lost when a scene suddenly feels like it is hundreds of miles from where the previous scene was, that is because the scenes have likely been separated by days to weeks. This single chapter could have been broken down into 7 or 8 chapters but for my sanity I condensed it into one. Basically if you feel lost, assume there has been a short times skip. 
> 
> 3\. This is not a character driven chapter. It is designed to quickly give you a top down view of what is going on in terms of battles. Most of the battles in this chapter are not explored in great detail and this chapter is designed to help us move the story forward. 
> 
> 4\. One of the big things about this fic was that I never intended to release it. Had I thought I would, this chapter would have been written a different way. If it is confusing or you are struggling to follow what is going on, ask in the comments and I will clear up your confusion. I keep extensive notes on this story and will be able to answer most if not all of your questions. 
> 
> 5\. Have fun reading this. I know there is a lot of whipping around Westeros happening here but I will try not to do this type of chapter too often.

“No! You can’t do this. I am the Lady of the Vale.” Lysa screamed as she was dragged of by guards as Robert Arryn screamed that she had killed his father. 

Lady Olenna and Lady Stark watched the scene unfold in front of them. Olenna had revealed that Lysa Arryn had killed Jon Arryn on the request of Petyr Baelish. She proved this by presenting messages she had intercepted between the two. 

Now the Vale rallied behind Lord Royce. Alys Arryn was quickly named Robert’s regent and she gave Yohn Royce full authority to wage war against the Lannisters. The knights of the Vale mustered for war.

The same afternoon that Lysa Arryn was thrown into a sky cell, Lady Olenna walked to where her wheelhouse was with Lady Stark to leave for the Reach. She would go to Gulltown and then back to Highgarden. 

“Lady Olenna I cannot thank you enough for this.” Lady Stark said to the woman who had flipped the Vale. 

“I only wish I could have done more and done it sooner.” Olenna said regretfully. Her spies had not been able to see through the treachery of the Lannisters until after Lord Stark had been taken but now, she would do what she could for her combined family. 

“The Reach is marshalling its full force. My grandson Garlan sails from Oldtown to Seagard with twenty thousand men. My son will bring the rest of our sixty thousand soldiers to Robb by land once they are mustered. 

“I need to return to Robb. He will have begun his march by now.” Lady Stark said with fear in her eyes. 

Lady Olenna placed her hand on Catelyn’s cheek. 

“It is your instinct to worry for him. But please know, Robb is one of the most intelligent and capable young men I have ever met in my long life. I believe he will surprise the lion and you as well.” Olenna smiled and she and Lady Stark said their goodbyes. 

Lady Stark then prepared to deliver the news personally to Robb with her uncle Bryden and Ser Rodrik escorting her. 

Further north, Robb was making his first strategic decision of the war. 

“We will not be able to cross the Twins in time. Walder Frey will not open his gates for us. We have to cross at the Ruby Ford.” Said Rickard Karstark.

“If we cross at the ford we run into a situation where we are likely to have to fight the Lannisters on poor ground. They will seize the dry ground and force us to fight in the waters where our numbers will not be an advantage to us. Robert used the same strategy against Rhaegar’s larger army, and the prince was fool enough to take the fight. It will be a slog and if we win, we will have taken so many losses that marching on the capital will be out of the question.” Roose Bolton said correctly. 

The Ruby Ford would not work as a crossing. 

The Lannister forces had punched into the Riverlands with thirty-five thousand soldiers after the Mountain had taken five hundred men and burned the Riverlands forcing the Riverlords to halt their muster and defend their keeps. 

Tywin faced almost no resistance when he took Wayfarer’s Rest. He then split his force and Jaime Lannister took fifteen thousand men and laid siege to Riverrun while Tywin blocked Robb’s crossing at the Ruby Ford. Tywin took Pinkmaiden, Stone Hedge, Harrenhal, and Darry in quick succession.

Robb considered each man’s advice as he listened. They would be at the Twins tomorrow and they needed to know whether they were attempting a crossing or continuing south. 

“We cannot be certain of Walder Frey’s loyalty.” Jon spoke up now. “His son is married to Tywin’s sister.” He correctly pointed out. 

“Unfortunately, Lord Bolton is correct.” Robb said making his decision. “A head on fight at the ford could cost us the war.” He stopped, looking at their map. 

“We attempt a crossing at the Twins. If Walder Frey will not allow it, we take the Twins.” He said and his lord’s all nodded. Robb dismissed them and Jon and Theon remained. 

“Has there been any word from the Vale?” Robb asked both of them. 

“We have heard rumors but nothing for certain. Some are saying your mother convinced the Knights of the Vale to rally others say they are riding to attack us, but our scouts are reporting no movement against us.” Theon replied. 

Just then the flap of the tent opened to reveal Robb’s mother, Ser Rodrik and Ser Brynden “Blackfish” Tully. 

“Mother!” Robb and Jon said in unison as she hugged them both. 

“My sons.” She breathed as she held them both as close as she could. 

Catelyn released them and cupped both of their faces with her hands. “It feels like only yesterday you were both running through Winterfell dumping snow on the guards and now you are leading a host to war.” She gave them a proud but sad smile. 

Her sons were no longer children but warriors. 

The two went and embraced their uncle next. 

“What word from the Vale.” Robb asked. 

His mother and uncle filled them in on Lysa’s treachery and Olenna’s aid. She also told them that the Knights of the Vale rode to war. Their uncle explained their war plan. 

The Vale would strike at Tywin Lannister. Their intention would be to do hit and run attacks keeping Tywin’s attention and forcing him to engage them. Their army of thirty thousand would attempt to draw the Lannisters towards the Bloody Gate. If they could do this, the Vale would crush Tywin’s army in the gate. If not, Robb needed to cross the Twins and use the distraction that the army of the Vale made and crush Jaime Lannister. 

The plan still hinged on Robb getting across the Twins. Attacking the Ruby Ford was still out of the question. A fight there, even with more men, could devastate their army. They needed to cross, and they needed to cross soon. 

They arrived at the Twins the next day. Robb met with his lords to discuss the plan. 

“We need terms and we need them soon.” Lord Cerwyn pointed out. “If we do not cross the army of the Vale’s distraction will be lost to us and the Kingslayer will take Riverrun. We cannot wait for a siege.” Cerwyn continued.

“Then we storm the Twins.” Theon said. “We have the men. Lord Tully declared for our cause Robb. If Walder Frey means to deny us a crossing he should be removed.” Theon finished passionately. 

“We could lose our host here in an assault.” Jon pointed out. 

The Twins was not like other castles. It was well defended and held natural choke points that made an assault extremely difficult. An army would have to attack one of two points on the castle allowing the Frey’s to very easily bring men and bottleneck the attackers. 

Just as they were considering allowing themselves to take terms from Walder Frey, a guard bid he be allowed to enter. Robb allowed this and standing next to him was Garlan Tyrell. 

“Robb.” Garlan said smiling as the two men embraced. 

“You would not believe how perfect your timing is Garlan.” Robb said. Garlan had brought twenty thousand men from the Reach and they were beginning to set their siege line on the other side of the river. They had been ferried from Oldtown to Seagard by the Redwyne fleet and now were poised to link up with Robb’s thirty thousand. 

Robb was informed later that day that two guards from the Twins bid they be allowed to treat. They entered his tent during the late afternoon with all the lords present. Garlan had gone back over to his army knowing what Robb intended to do. 

“Our Lord Frey bids you welcome Ser Robb. He would be honored if you came into the Twins so you and he could come to terms regarding…” The guard began only for Robb to cut him off. 

“Your Lord Frey is sworn to House Tully and House Tully has declared for our cause. If your Lord Frey wants terms, here they are; he will open his gates by sunrise tomorrow or my forces and the forces of the Reach on the other bank of the river will storm his castle and end his line by leave of House Tully.” Robb finished his terms laid out, the guards stunned at the aggression in his words. They realized very quickly the Young Wolf was not bluffing. 

The next morning Robb waited to see if the gates would open for him. 

They did. 

Robb was greeted by Stevron Frey who told them that Lord Walder Frey had fallen down a flight of stairs during the night and died. 

This had been his excuse as to why they were slow to open their gates. Robb suspected otherwise. 

Stevron or someone else had murdered the Lord of the Crossing when Walder decided he wanted to test the Young Wolf in battle. The wiser Freys put a stop to this. Robb did not have proof of this, and it worked in his favor, so he did not press the issue. He and his host marched south to Riverrun now more than fifty thousand strong. 

Upon getting closer to Riverrun Robb met with his lords again. 

“Our scouts report that Jaime Lannister rides with his outriders to hunt down those Riverlords that are still nipping at the lion’s tail.” Brynden Tully said in the war tent. 

“Then we use that our advantage.” Robb said before laying out their plan. They were near Seagard and their advance and crossing had not yet been discovered. 

“We will ride with a cavalry force and lure the Kingslayer into the Whispering Woods. There we will surround him and capture him.” Robb said. 

“Why capture him my lord?” Lord Glover spoke up. “Why not simply kill him?” Many of the other lord nodded in agreement.

“If we capture him, we can trade him for my father. They can have the Kingslayer and we will get what we want out of this.” Robb pointed out. The whole purpose for their march was to free Ned and this would do that in one strike. 

They would remove the head of Jaime Lannister’s army and easily route it from Riverrun afterwards. 

The trap was set, and the lion was all too happy to run right into it. 

Brynden came riding through the forest with his three hundred or so men. He blew a war horn and suddenly as the Kingslayer and his men chased after them, arrows came flying from the trees and the cavalry force descended on the Kingslayer. The knights and northern cavalry smashed into the outriders as arrows were loosed from the tree line. 

When he realized he was surrounded, Jaime rode hard at Robb Stark only for his horse to be killed by an arrow he was then met on foot by Garlan Tyrell who fought him in single combat until Jaime was surrounded and forced to surrender. 

Robb’s army caught up with the strike force and the next day routed the Lannister army at Riverrun inflicting massive casualties while losing very few men. 

In both, the Battle of the Whispering Wood and the Battle of the Camps, the Stark-Tyrell host took next to no damage. 

Robb would very quickly receive a boon for his efforts as his force moved into Riverrun. 

As the siege was lifted, Loras Tyrell and the Stark children arrived at Riverrun. They had been unable to take a direct route to the castle which made them take longer than expected. They had been forced to hide in villages or castles, dodging and out maneuvering the hunters sent to find them.

“Sansa!” Was the first one that Robb saw, and he embraced her while still in his armor. Arya and Bran came running and he held them tight to his chest. 

When Lady Catelyn was able to join the army, she approached her children unable to form words and held them. She wept with them in her arms as Jon joined them. Her children were safe. Robb knew he needed to do everything he could to keep them safe. 

A messenger came the next day from the Ruby Ford. Tywin Lannister had not been drawn into the Bloody Gate and was retreating across the ford. Robb deduced that Tywin must have realized that the Vale was trying to bait him and was now attempting to link up with Jaime. Only now Jaime was no longer in command of an army and Tywin had no idea. 

“We have an opportunity to cripple the Lannister army here and now.” Robb said speaking with his lords in Riverrun. 

“If the knights of the Vale attack him at the Ruby Ford now as he retreats while we fall on him with a cavalry force from the west, we could cripple Lannister power and force them to negotiate. With the Kingslayer as our hostage and their armies gone the smart move would be to sue for peace.” Robb said. 

There was unanimous agreement. The lords now trusted Robb’s instincts and fully committed to the plan. 

Robb sent a rider to Yohn Royce. His message; attack Tywin Lannister and look to the west. 

Between the army of the Reach, the army of the North, and the Tully-Frey forces Robb had nearly ten thousand mounted knights and Northern cavalry. 

Gendry asked Robb if he could join them to take revenge on the Lannisters for killing his father. Jory had filled Robb in about who Gendry was, and Robb agreed to allow Gendry to join them. Syrio Forel also asked to join and Robb brought him on at Arya’s recommendation. 

They rode hard through the night and just as the sky began to brighten ever so slightly, they arrived at the ford. The cavalry force arrived in time to see the battle between the Lannister and the knights of the Vale in full swing. The Lannisters must have been caught by surprise as they were struggling to form ranks and it was only going to get worse. 

“A pleasure to see you Lord Tywin.” Theon mocked as the cavalry formed ranks.

The horses breathed the morning air catching their breath as Robb felt a certain sense of joy rising in him. 

The cavalry was on a wide but shallow hill overlooking the Ruby Ford. 

“Feel like hunting some lion today brother?” Jon asked Robb with what must have been a smile even though Jon’s face was covered by his helmet.

Robb only smirked in response.

Robb formed his cavalry lines. There would be no speeches nor lofty words. Robb was surrounded by his friends and knew what needed to be done. He gave the command pushed down his face mask and charged. 

Robb felt the hooves of ten thousand horses in his chest. The ringing of battle below them getting louder as the cavalry strike force charged the Lannister flanks. 

The sun was rising in front of them. 

Lannister men looked west and saw ten thousand armored warriors bearing down on them. A silver lord leading them. As the sun rose it reflected off of Robb’s armor and the Lannister men-at-arms thought it was the Warrior incarnate bearing down on them. 

Terrified, they fled as Robb’s army smashed into their own. The Lannister army was routed and when the counting of the dead and wounded was done, Robb had been told that near seven thousand Lannister soldiers had died and another three thousand had been captured or were too injured to retreat. It was one of the most resounding victory in the history of Westeros. 

Tywin Lannister retreated to Harrenhal but Tywin’s ten thousand men could not defend the ruin and he risked being surrounded by the army of the Vale and Robb’s cavalry force who were in hot pursuit and would arrive at Harrenhal soon. Tywin left with most of his army leaving the Mountain at Harrenhal to slow Robb Stark’s army as Tywin fell back with his ten thousand to King’s Landing.

Robb had not received word in time that Tywin Lannister had fled and prepared to storm Harrenhal which is where Robb came face to face with the Mountain. 

Robb had led a strike force over a ruined section of the walls to open the gates for the army. He had been accompanied by Loras, Jon, Theon, Garlan, Gendry, Syrio Forel, Robar Royce, and twenty-five other volunteers. One of the volunteers was a Northern Mountain Clan Champion named Aberdall Stongbeard. A tall man with a long brown beard and broad shoulders. 

Unfortunately for the strike force, the guards on duty that night were paying attention. The group had been caught in the open behind the walls and now had to fight their way to the gate. That was when the Mountain came at them with fifty men. 

Robb was cut off from the group with Aberdall and the two stood alone against the Mountain and twenty of his best knights while the other thirty went to fight the men trying to open the gate. 

As Robb’s force fought their way to the gate, Aberdall and Robb were separated and now Robb faced down the Mountain alone while Aberdall faced down his knights. Aberdall’s large two-handed battle axe ready to be bathed in Lannister blood. 

Robb could only dodge the Mountain’s strikes as he swung at the Young Wolf. Robb was able to hit the Mountain several times but even Frost had trouble getting through the Mountain’s massive plate armor. Robb would likely stab through the armor but getting close enough to make such a move would be suicide. That was when Robb remember Rodrik’s first lesson on armor. No matter how thick the plate, armor is always weak at the joints. 

Robb made his move. 

Clegane made a wild back hand swing at Robb and missed. Robb saw Clegane’s shield arm open wide and Robb hit the elbow joint with everything he had. 

The arm went limp and the Mountain screamed in pain. Robb was unsure if he crushed the arm or just made it unusable but the Mountain could no longer lift his shield and so in a moment of calm unstrapped the large tower shield from his arm. 

A poor decision, as this gave Robb freedom to begin attacking the Mountain’s left knee. Over and over Robb would dodge Clegane’s strikes and hit his left knee. Finally, Robb saw it began to give and in the heat of battle made his war cry heard. 

“I have a wife and child at home Clegane, and I would move mountains to get back home to them!” Robb paused as the Mountain reared up to swing at him. 

Robb raised his shield to block for the first time in their fight. If he was wrong about what would happen next this strike would kill him. 

“But I’ll settle for just killing you!” 

The knee buckled and the Mountain began to fall, his sword glanced off of Robb’s shield as the leg gave out below him. 

The Mountain came low enough, and Robb yelled as he drove Frost through the thinner plate on the helmet where Clegane’s eyes were and felt his sword drive through the man’s skull. 

The Mountain crumbled beside Robb as the sun began to rise. 

Aberdall had killed the twenty knights and looked on as Robb faced down the rest of the Mountain’s garrison who had finally been roused for battle. Nearly four hundred men streamed down the parapets and towers of Harrenhal and into the yard where the fight was taking place. Robb stood looking up at them, tired, but not finished. 

Robb knew this might be the end. 

He had killed the Mountain but faced down four hundred men. Robb did the only thing he could in that moment. He unlactched his helm and dropped it to the ground.

Then came a roar from Robb’s lips. 

A howling battle cry. 

A challenge. 

Who would face him? 

Who would be the first to die? 

He formed no words and gave no indication as to what he wanted. Robb just yelled. The Mountain’s men froze in terror. 

Robb felt his lungs about to run out of air when he felt objects fly by his head coming from behind him. 

Axes and wolves. 

Hundreds of throwing axes flew passed his head and two direwolves sprinted passed his hips him felling the men that were frozen by his battle cry. Robb in a fury charged followed by Aberdall followed by tens of thousands of soldiers as his strike force had opened the gates. The Lannister men surrendered Harrenhal shortly after the gates opened. 

The only survivors of Robb’s strike force were Robb, Jon, Loras, Theon, Garlan, Gendry, Syrio, Robar, and Aberdall.

For crushing both Jaime Lannister and Tywin Lannister, the smallfolk began calling Robb the Lion Tamer. 

The Riverlands were saved and the lords could retake their homes and lands. The Lannisters were crippled and Robb was poised to attack the capital. 

But during all this, within the walls of King’s Landing, something was about to happen that would change this from a war of rescue to a war of vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If that chapter gave you whiplash I apologize lol. I may go back and rewrite the seven or so chapters that this chapter consists of but I'm not gonna make any promises. There are a lot of pieces to unpack here so I will try to start in order of how they appear in the story. 
> 
> Lysa got got! Olenna was able to find out about her treachery. Now this is important because it brings the Vale back into play on Robb's side. Olenna could not however, stop the Lannisters in time before Ned because of how quick those events occurred. 
> 
> Gendry and Syrio have joined your party (yes I have FF VII Remake yes its very fun)! So I added these two to Robb's group because they are going to become a part of something very important later on. Also come on we want to see these two fight for justice right?!
> 
> Aberdall Strongbeard is not an OC of my own making. Aberdall is inspired by the character Aberdolf Strongbeard who was a character created by a legendary extra on Game of Throne named Andre McClay. Look up his story it is pretty cool but basically he was a reoccurring extra on the show and so made a story for his character. Seriously check it out it's really cool and fun. Aberdall however is not the same character and is just inspired by Aberdolf. Aberdall is a ridiculous northern clansman with a THICC axe lol. 
> 
> Yes, Robb killed the Mountain. DID I MENTION ROBB WAS OP IN THIS STORY!?!?!? Just thought I should mention that lol. 
> 
> So I know Harrenhal is still a beast castle and that running into it is no small thing. But I allowed it in this story by just sort of assuming there was at least one collapsed wall that was never fixed and that 500 men couldn't hold it against like 40,000 once the gates were opened. 
> 
> The Lannister army has been practically destroyed and a chapter exploring how bad this is for the Lannisters will be forthcoming. 
> 
> Not sure if anyone noticed but Garlan being at the Whispering Woods meant the Karstarks survived so you can consider that problem solved lol.
> 
> Uh I can't think of anything else I need to bring up but I will edit these notes if I think of anything. Please comment and ask questions on this chapter because I know I threw a lot at you guys here. I promise I won't do it again. I never intended to publish this story and so I only ever wrote this for me. I just want to say thank you for understanding that this has been an incredible journey so far for me. Had I known I was going to publish this I would have written this chapter to be more reader friendly lol. But still I hope you all enjoyed!


	26. I Grew up with Soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter following this one is pretty short so I'm going to give you this and the next chapter today. Hope you all enjoy! Also, I'm glad y'all liked last chapter and it wasn't too confusing!

“We need to trade Lord Stark for Jaime.” Tyrion said to his sister in the Small Council chamber. 

“You do not have a position on the Small Council or at the king’s side, you do not get to decide what we do. If you had not sent Jaime out there, he would not have been captured!” Cersei said wanting to listen to her younger brother. “Father will free him and then we will crush the Starks.” Cersei finished.

“Father is outnumbered and now he has been outmaneuvered. If we wait too long Robb Stark might just take Jaime’s head out of spite.” Tyrion calmly said although he did not believe Robb would. 

Even Tyrion had underestimated Robb’s ability in the field. He had not expected Robb in the south so quickly. 

Tyrion had been hounding his sister for days to trade Lord Stark for Jaime to deal with the North for now. With that done, their father could move his army to King’s Landing and deal with Stannis and Renly. Maybe, if they were very lucky, get some of the alliance members to turn to the Lannister’s side through diplomacy. Perhaps placate the North with an offer of gold or positions of power. Possibly, royal concessions if necessary.

Neither Renly nor Stannis had declared themselves kings yet, but Tyrion knew it was only a matter of time. They would soon be fighting a war on three fronts and Robb Stark, who was the biggest threat, just destroyed Jaime’s half of the Lannister army. 

“I will not have you dictating peace terms when you are not on the Small…” Cersei stopped as Varys entered the chambers looking grim. 

“My lord, your grace. I just received word from the field.” Varys paused looking somewhat panicked. “Lord Tywin’s force has been defeated by Robb Stark and Yohn Royce. My birds tell me your father lost half of his army.” 

“Half?!” Tyrion nearly yelled as Cersei stood quickly but silently. 

Tyrion looked to her to see what she would do. They had lost more than two thirds of their military power in less than a week. 

“Summon the Small Council and have my son sent here as well.” Cersei said defeated. Varys bowed and left

Tyrion rose to leave but was stopped by Cersei. 

“If I am going to convince Joffrey to make this trade, I need you here.” She said blankly. 

Tyrion had never been so floored in his life. His sister needed him to convince the king. However, he was unsure if he could ever manage it. 

Later that night when the Small Council and boy king had been summoned, Joffrey was seething. 

“I will not make such a trade.” Joffrey said in front of the Small Council. 

“Your grace, this is a fair and equal trade.” The Grand Maester advised stuttering through his sentence. 

“I would have to agree.” Janos Slynt a newly appointed member seemed all too happy to make peace now despite his hand in the betrayal of Ned Stark. 

“Please nephew we need to placate the North and focus on other threats to your reign.” Tyrion said, his tone urgent. 

“You are talking to a king, Imp, you will address me as such.” Joffrey said way off topic for the matter at hand. 

“Joffrey we will never have another chance to make this happen.” Cersei said almost begging. 

She had not called the army of the Crownlands yet because she did not trust them to come to her aid but now, she was wishing that she had as she could have sent them to aid her father. Now, she was paying the price for her misstep. 

“Eddard Stark tried to steal my crown. Even if we release him, he will keep calling my reign illegitimate and he will continue to insult me.” Joffrey said nearly spitting.

Tyrion had to hand it to Joffrey, he was correct. Ned would keep calling Joffrey a bastard even after he was released. However, the king’s words did not come from wisdom but anger. It would still be safer to trade as even if Lord Stark did keep calling Joffrey illegitimate, he had no evidence for it. 

Many of the lords attacking them now fought because they wanted to free Lord Stark. If they did that it is likely that the Reach, Riverlands, and Vale would return home considering the mission accomplished. 

Joffrey would be considered a weak king for folding but he would still be king. If the North challenged them alone there would be the possibility for victory but as long as the northern alliance was united against them with Robb Stark at its head, there would be no victory. 

“I forbid it.” Joffrey said knocking Tyrion out of his thoughts. 

“Here and now I declare as king that no trade will be made between us and our enemies. If Eddard Stark is traded without my consent or if he suddenly escapes, everyone in this room will lose their heads. Including you mother.” Joffrey said with rage in his eyes before turning and leaving them. 

The Small Councilors looked at one another realizing their situation. Varys and Tyrion locked eyes. Varys had been speaking with Lord Stark and now it was Tyrion’s turn to try and convince him to fold.

Later that same night, Tyrion and Varys made their way to Lord Stark’s black cell. As they walked down the steps lit only by their torches Varys spoke. 

“I tried lying to him.” The Spider said as they turned a corner. “I told him we had his children and that if he took the black, they would be allowed to leave.” Varys finished.

“And?” Tyrion asked. 

“He asked to see them and when I told him that wouldn’t be possible, he laughed at me and called me a liar.” Varys said almost sounding offended. 

“He knows we don’t have them, and he is going to know when we walk in there again that Robb is winning. We need to be honest with him. All we can do is hope that he will wish to avert bloodshed. That is our only hope.” Tyrion said skeptical of even his own plan. 

They opened the cell door and found Eddard Stark covering his eyes because of the light. 

“Who is there?” Ned asked calmly. 

Tyrion knelt down and Varys continued to stand. 

“Ah, Lord Tyrion.” Eddard said as Tyrion handed him a new pouch of water replacing the one Varys had brought him a number of days ago. 

“How fares the war?” Eddard asked almost jokingly. 

Ned knew already that they must be desperate if they were down here. Varys had already informed him on his second visit to Lord Stark that Jaime Lannister had been captured. 

“Your son crushed my father at the Ruby Ford. He crippled the Lannister army.” Tyrion said flatly and Eddard’s eyes widened. 

Lord Stark had not expected that. 

“Seems my son has put you in a bind. No army to defend yourself and he holds the Kingslayer hostage. Have Stannis and Renly come knocking yet?” Eddard said mockingly at the dwarf. 

Tyrion did not react. 

“We need to stop this. Too many men have died already Lord Stark. Your son is a capable warrior but in one battle he could lose it all. Are you willing to sacrifice thousands and possibly your son for the sake of a dead king?” Tyrion asked. 

Tyrion knew what he was doing was wrong. Lord Stark wanted justice and it felt wrong to trivialize it, but the Lannisters needed peace. 

“No.” Lord Stark said looking forward. 

Tyrion’s eyes widened. It could not have been that easy and he quickly found out it was not. 

“Just one life Lord Tyrion.” Lord Stark said looking straight forward unwavering. 

Tyrion hung his head. Ned Stark would not budge. 

“Please Lord Stark.” Varys began. “The realm bleeds and you have the power to stop it. I told you I am a servant of the realm and I do not wish to see it suffer anymore.” Varys genuinely begged. 

“You know, I have no idea if you are lying or not.” Ned spat. 

“When you told me, you had my children I genuinely did not know if you were telling the truth, so I called your bluff. You blinked first. But still even now I have no idea who you serve Lord Varys.” Lord Stark paused. 

“You told me you grew up with actors. You learned their craft and you learned it well. But I grew up with soldiers. I learned how to die a long time ago.” Lord Stark took a short breath as he calmly said all of this. 

“I demand to be tried by the king.” Lord Stark said to the shock of both men. 

Ned knew now more than ever was his best chance to make it out alive. It did not matter if he was tried and found guilty, he needed to tell the royal court what he knew so the word would spread. If the Lannisters had any sense they would spare him and send him back to his cell. 

If they killed him, Robb was likely to kill Jaime Lannister and break the Lannisters. Ned knew that Tyrion was a good man and would communicate his demand for a trial to the queen and she would see a chance to publicly humiliate Eddard and bite. 

If he was denied a trial it was likely such a demand would not be kept secret in the Red Keep and such a denial would incense the court against the king. The denial of a high lord his trial would be seen as an obscene injustice. 

But he also knew that what he would say to the court would enrage the king and the mad boy was likely to kill him. 

Eddard Stark prepared for death. He thought of his family his wife, his children, and the future grandchild he may never meet. 

Tyrion and Varys left, and Lord Stark prayed. When he finished, he whispered in the darkness. 

“I am sorry Cat, I do not think I will be making it home.”

Eddard was right about the queen. She bit hard at his play for a public trial. 

She convinced her son that giving Eddard a trial could placate the lords of the court and possibly turn other lords against the Starks winning them new allies. 

She told him that if he demanded trial by combat, the Hound would defeat him without killing him. In the event that he didn’t she would allow Petyr Baelish to simply weave his way through Lord Stark’s defense and find him guilty. 

Lord Stark was led into the throne room where the court and king waited. He was chained and had not washed in gods’ know how long but he stood tall and proud. 

“Lord Eddard Stark you stand accused of treason in the sight of gods and men.” Grand Maester Pycelle said loudly the lords of the court looking on. 

“What do you have to say in your defense?” He finished the eyes of the court on him. 

Lord Stark noted that the only lords that remained were a few Stormlords and some lords from the Crownlands and Westerlands. 

“The only ones guilty of that crime are the Lannisters” Ned spat gearing up for what was not a defense of himself but an attack on the king.

“Joffrey Baratheon is as much a Baratheon as I am. He is born of incest between the Kingslayer and the queen. He is a bastard and an abomination.” Ned’s words were harsh but true. 

The court gasped and whispered to one another at his words. It became very clear to Cersei that this was a bad idea and Tyrion stood there realizing Lord Stark had played him to get in front of the court. 

“Cersei and Jaime Lannister ordered the killings of Jon Arryn because he knew the truth.” There had been rumors of this ever since the imprisonment of Lysa Arryn. 

The crown had denied these accusations but now Eddard Stark made them plain to the world. 

“Then when I told the queen I knew and intended to tell the king she had Lancel Lannister give the king strongwine causing him to be killed by a boar.” Eddard said in a level tone making sure not to sound mad. 

But his next words were filled with anger. 

“You!” His chained hands pointed at the queen. 

“Killed my best friend and my king, and a man I looked to as a father all because you wanted your bastard of a son to sit on the Iron Throne! You dishonor your house and this court. And you, Joffrey, I would have killed you with my bare hands before I would have ever let you marry my Sansa!” Ned paused and pointed at the king now rage and fury that even Robert Baratheon would have been proud of dancing in his eyes. 

“Winter is coming Joffrey. And it will come for you first!” Lord Stark said before actually spitting in the direction of the king. 

The court was in awe at the force of nature in front of them, but they were not silent for long as the king screamed from a top the Iron Throne. 

“Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!” The court flew into fury as lords demanded a stop to this. 

No rebuttal had been made by the king to the accusations and many recognized this was not justice. There had been no true trial and Tyrion realized this was the worst possible scenario. 

“Joffrey no!” Tyrion screamed and Cersei began climbing the Iron Throne as Ser Ilyn pulled Ice from its scabbard. 

Tyrion looked for anyone to stop this madness. The only man who would have been bold enough was Ser Barristan Selmy and he had been dismissed several days ago. 

Tyrion saw Stormlords screaming for an end to this madness and some simply began to leave already convinced by Lord Stark’s words. 

Beric Dondarrion looked to be trying to convince other lords to draw swords but it was taking too long to convince other lords.

“This is madness.” Varys said to Tyrion as Cersei was in tears begging the king to stop but all he did was smile at the sight below him. 

“Joffrey stop this now!” Tyrion said about to climb the Iron Throne himself when he saw the sword swing from the corner of his eye.

“No!” Tyrion screamed seeing the sword connect with flesh.

Everything stopped as ladies screamed and fainted, and lords yelled and cursed. 

The Stormlords began leaving very quickly along with the houses sworn to Dragonstone as Tyrion looked up to the top of the thrown to see Joffrey smiling and Cersei looking down at Tyrion in horror. 

Joffrey had just sealed their fate.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I imagine for many of you this chapter does not come as a surprise. I know many of you wanted to see Ned live and believe me I did too. But if you have caught on I have tried to follow a simple rule of 'what are the logical consequences' of a particular action. In this story I have to ask the question what would change is the Reach was involved with the North. In this case, Ned sealed his fate the moment he tells Cersei he knows. Because once Joffrey gets his hands on Ned it's over. 
> 
> But I hope you all understand that Ned's sacrifice is for the purpose of bringing the hammer down on the Lannisters and that instead of his death being the culmination of sad circumstances, it is the last breath of an alpha wolf meant to enrage the pack against his enemy. 
> 
> With that said I hope everyone enjoyed the direction I took with his death. He was able to set many lords against Joffrey when he was allowed to speak publicly. I know it seems like a slip up that Cersei and Tyrion would not have normally made in this circumstance but my thinking on it was that they are lions backed into a corner. They are looking for a way out and didn't realize that Lord Stark would do what he did. I also hope you enjoyed the final rage that is Eddard Stark. Tried to have a cathartic moment there with him flipping his shit at Joffrey lol. 
> 
> The next chapter should already be up so enjoy!


	27. The King in the North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN

Robb had screamed and yelled. He cracked stone and bent steel. When word reached them of his father’s death Theon had held Robb and Jon as they wept. 

Three men, three brothers had lost their father. The Lannister prisoners in Harrenhal that night, were kept up by the sound of howling wolves raging for vengeance. 

In Riverrun, Lady Catelyn collapsed, and her children screamed for their father. 

Edmure Tully was at a loss for what to do and Brynden “Blackfish” Tully in all his years of war had never seen such sorrow as the tears that fell from his niece’s eyes that night. 

When word reached Winterfell Lady Margaery had been too stunned to move. She wept and cursed Joffrey but pulled herself together both for the health of her baby and to be ready for what came next. She cried with and held Rickon as he screamed. Maester Luwin was helpful but Margaery was the only one Rickon felt he could turn to. 

The day after finding out Robb and most of his commanders including the lords of the Vale rode for Riverrun. The Riverlords were reclaiming their lands and the army of the Vale would meet them at Riverrun. There was nothing for them in the capital to save now. They would muster together at Riverrun to decide what was to be done next. 

The lords of the North, the Trident, the Reach, and the Vale gathered in Riverrun to decide their next step. Many lords of the Reach had joined Garlan’s force to seek glory in the outset of the war. Now they saw the sorrow and rage of the North. It was important that they were there though. 

The lords in Riverrun were going to decide who to support in the wars to come. Renly and Stannis had both declared themselves king. Stannis declared by right and Renly declared by fitness for the throne. The choice really only seemed to be between the two Baratheon brothers. 

Robb and Jon had wept with the other Starks but now they needed to steel themselves. They knelt in the godswood at Riverrun with the other lords who followed the Old Gods to pray for the soul of Lord Eddard. 

Robb rose first and made his way to Riverrun’s hall where the lords had gathered. His eyes were dark, and a spirit of vengeance walked with him.

The hall at Riverrun had been cleared of tables and many chairs had been arranged into a large square with each side of the square being designated for one of the four regions present at the council. 

Robb would sit in the center of the Northern lords, Edmure would represent the Riverlords, Yohn Royce the Valemen, and Garlan the lords of the Reach. 

Edmure Tully would lead the meeting in its discussion as he filled in for the lord of the castle his father, but all knew who the leader of the alliance truly was. 

Robb Stark entered and every lord and knight in the large hall stood. 

He had won four resounding victories in short succession. He had captured Jaime Lannister, crushed Tywin Lannister, and killed the Mountain in single combat. 

The boy was dead, and the Lord of Winterfell had been born. 

Robb took his seat among his lords and the meeting began. His mother sat near Robb, and Jon and Theon stood in the back. 

“My lords we come here tonight mourning the loss of Eddard Stark. However, we need to decide what our next course of action is.” Edmure paused. “Every lord has a right to speak and every lord has a right to be heard. I open the floor for discussion.” 

Loras Tyrell had already informed the lords present of Joffrey’s nature. All came to quick agreement, even if the boy was not born of incest and a bastard, they would not have followed him. 

The debate raged. 

The Reach was for Renly while the North was for Stannis. The Riverlords and Valemen were split down the middle on the issue. Some had presented the idea of Gendry as a compromise, but this was stuck down as few wished to be ruled by a bastard blacksmith. 

The alliance was fraying as predicted. 

Stevron Frey wanted to return home and let Stannis and Renly fight it out and then support the winner. He was chastised as a coward by most of the lords present and never spoke again. 

Lord Bracken took to supporting whatever Lord Blackwood would not and lords Horton and Corbray almost got into a fight. 

Robb Stark, the new Lord of Winterfell took this time to speak. When he stood the room was silent. 

“My lords let us take a break for a few moments. Have bread and water brought to all those present and let us take a few minutes to cool our heads. Do not drink wine or ale. We have a long night ahead of us.” Robb said calmly but with command beyond his fifteen years. 

The lords agreed and they left the hall leaving Robb, Catleyn, Loras, Jon, Garlan, Theon, and Edmure. 

“I am afraid the alliance is going to break if we do not come to an agreement tonight.” Robb said firmly. 

“The lords will begin taking their men in different directions in the morning and we will begin meeting them on the battlefield as enemies if we do not come to an agreement.” Robb finished.

“You need to speak your mind Robb and tell them what you think. They will follow you.” Catlelyn said to her son. 

“I would if I knew which choice was right. Neither would make a good king. The lords of the Reach are right. Stannis commands no love and has no mercy. The lords of the North are also right. Renly has no right to it and while he plays good at being a ruler, it takes more than charming words to make one.” Robb said despairingly. 

Jon spoke up next. “Robb, whatever choice you make many if not all of these lords will follow you, I know we only found out a few days ago about father but you need to set that aside and choose now.” Jon spoke truly but Loras could not help but be thrown back to his conversation with Eddard Stark. 

‘Perhaps he does not have to choose.’ Loras thought to himself as lords came back into the hall. 

Loras came to his conclusion. He would not tell it to Robb in fear of being stopped by him, but he knew what he needed to do. 

When Edmure brought the lords back to order Loras rose slowly. 

“My lords, before we continue, I beg your leave to speak to you of my last conversation with Lord Stark. If I am correct, I was the last of any man here to speak with him and I wish to convey to you his message to me.” The lords grew silent at Loras’ words and Robb nodded his head in approval.

“Lord Stark and I spoke about who might be king if not Joffrey. He and I had the same debate we are having now. Stannis had the right, but Renly seems to be a better choice.” Loras paused. 

“I had believed as many of my fellow knights and lords of the Reach do, that Renly would be a better choice. However, Lord Stark convinced me that this was not the case, that when the blood began to spill Renly would fail us.” Those in favor of Renly erupted in fury yelling at Loras only to be silenced by Robb. 

“He is not finished speaking and you will give him the same respect as you have given one another.” Robb’s voice boomed and those lords that had stood went silent and sat before the Young Wolf. 

“However, my countrymen are right in pointing out that Stannis could bleed the country dry because of his lack of mercy. It does not help he is taking council from a red priestess.” Loras said preparing to make a suggestion that could have him thrown out of the hall or worse. 

Even with charisma such as Loras had, this might be a step too far for some of the lords but he had to follow his heart. 

“My lords, Stannis has the right, but we fear what he would do as king. Renly has the charisma, but we worry he may not be strong enough as king. This was the very same problem that Lord Stark and I came to.” Loras paused and breathed. 

“He told me that if he were to be betrayed and killed, we would have the power to name our own king just as he did in Robert’s Rebellion. I can speak only for myself, but I have made my choice.” Loras drew his sword at this point and turned and pointed it at Robb. 

“Robb Stark has proven in the last month that he is more of a king than any other man in Westeros. Lord Stark told me he trusted the future of his family and the North to Robb Stark. He does not have a claim to the Iron Throne, but he is my king from this day until his last day.” Loras finished kneeling before Robb his sword in the ground. 

Robb stood slowly looking the knight kneeling in front of him. He expected Loras to be laughed out of the hall only for the Greatjon to stand. 

“Then let them keep the Iron Throne. The blood of the Kings of Winter runs through his veins. It was the dragons we bowed to, and now the dragons are dead.” The Greatjon bellowed as he drew his sword. 

“There sits the only king I mean to bend my knee to. The King in the North!” The Greatjon yelled as he kneeled for Robb. 

Edmure was the next to stand. 

“I have been charged to speak for my father in the matters of this council. You are my blood Robb. You saved the Riverlords and you defeated the lion. You are the only worthy King of the Trident.” Edmure said drawing his sword and kneeling. 

At this point many lords began standing up watching in awe of what was happening. 

Garlan Tyrell came forward next. After receiving nods from the other lords of the Reach he walked in front of Robb. 

“Robb, I consider you my brother. You are wise beyond your years and while you may be my brother-by-law, you are the only king worthy of the name. I would name you the King of the Reach.” Garlan said kneeling his sword in the ground. 

Robb was in awe and did not know what to say as Yohn Royce came to him. 

“You are our lord’s cousin and I have been given authority to speak on his behalf.” Yohn Royce said drawing his sword. 

“You may be young, but you are the king we turned too to lead us into battle. Now I charge you to lead us once again as the King of the Vale.” There it was every lord in the hall was ready to bow to him as king. 

Each had chosen him. His mother looked on in pride as Jon slowly approached Robb. 

“Am I your brother, now and always?” Jon asked loud enough for the whole hall to hear. 

“Now and always.” Robb said near the breaking point of what he could handle. 

Jon drew his sword and knelt with the other lords and Loras. 

“My sword is yours, in victory and defeat, from this day until my last day.” Jon said the last part with emotion as the Greatjon yelled as if to tell all of Westeros. 

“The King in the North!” He yelled and he was followed by every lord in the hall drawing swords and kneeling leaving only Robb standing. 

“The King in the North!” 

“The King in the North!” 

“The King in the North!”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you like this one! I took a lot of inspiration from the show here and I hope it shows. This was when the show was actually really in a good spot. 
> 
> Many of the lines of declaration are either word for word from the show or slightly changed. Robb's declaration as king in the show is in my top 10 favorite moments from GOT so I wanted to make it kind of similar. 
> 
> With that said you can tell I repurposed Theon's line from the show for Jon just because it felt more right for him to say it than Theon. 
> 
> Also, there is a line I threw in just before I posted this. I added in 'a spirit of vengeance walked with him'. Now what I am about to say ends up playing almost no role in the rest of the story at least in this part but that was meant to signify that an Old God of vengeance now walks with Robb. Giving him strength and power to accomplish his goals. Again it will not play a part in the rest of this part of the story and I don't think I will add anything more in to the later parts but in my mind it just shows the gods are with Robb. You may also see a dark/mean streak in Robb but not a tyrannical or despotic one. There is a point to this vengeful side and it will resolve itself. Don't be worried about it because it will not cause Robb to make shitty decisions or ruin his noble/just characteristics. Just make him a little bit more badass lol. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	28. A Queen, a Princess, and a Conqueror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Some fun stuff that I am excited about in this chapter. As always there are some behind the scenes notes at the end.

My Dearest Margery,  
It feels as though it has been a lifetime since I have had to write you a letter. I hope this letter finds you and our baby well. I am sorry I have not been there for you through all of this. I promise that I will return to you as soon as I am able. I also write this to you to tell you of some developments here in the south. My love, I have been crowned King in the North, the Trident, the Reach, and the Vale. I do not believe I need to tell you what that means for you. I am sorry that I am not there to place the crown on you myself but please instruct one to be made for you. My grandfather has already begun the making of my own. By the time you read this my siblings will be making their way North to you. I will continue to dream of you every night. I swear I will return to you my love and we can raise our child in peace. Just wait for me a little longer.

With all my love,  
Your Robb. 

Margaery had reached the end of the letter and was shaking. Maester Luwin came kneeling in front of her worried. 

“My lady what is wrong?” He asked. 

“I um, I need a crown.” She said with a smile handing the old man the letter with a smile that was both happy and fearful. 

She had been the Lady of Winterfell and now she was to be queen of four kingdoms. Margaery had handled the North and Winterfell’s lands while most of the Starks were away. 

She even comforted Rickon. He yearned for his mother and father and his temperamental nature sometimes caused him and Shaggydog to lash out. Shaggydog would snap at Margaery but would never hurt her. 

Now she needed to tell Rickon he was a prince. She felt this was her preparation for having a child. Margaery knew in her heart it was a boy. If her baby was a prince there was only one name, he could have. Eddard. 

Robb had been named king the night before and had written his letter to Margaery before sleep finally came to him. He ate breakfast with his lords in the hall that morning. 

They were going to prepare for their next move together after they ate but for now Robb enjoyed his breakfast. Until a certain fierce she-wolf came howling into the hall. 

“Arya!” Sansa could be heard yelling chasing after her sister as Bran tried to keep up with the two. They were followed by three direwolves. 

Robb’s attention was on the furious girl in front of him and he was actually slightly scared as she began yelling. 

“Why is everyone calling me princess?” Arya yelled to Robb and his mother. 

“I wake up this morning and everyone thinks it’s a funny joke to call me a princess, well it’s not funny!” She said now close to Robb. 

“Was this your idea Robb!” She said accusing him. 

Robb smiled he was going to enjoy this. 

“No, it was actually Ser Loras’ idea.” Robb said hearing a fork drop to his left where Loras Tyrell sat. 

Arya bolted towards Loras screaming loudly at him. The hall burst into laughter as Arya went running at Loras only to be intercepted by Jon who picked her up and brought her back to where Robb was.

“Did you really not tell them?” Robb asked his mother. 

“They were asleep last night when I returned and asleep this morning when I rose.” His mother chuckled in response. 

“Will someone please tell my sister why she is being called a princess.” Robb said exasperatedly. 

None of the lords seemed to want to face the little she-wolf so Jon finally spoke up. 

“Last night we crowned Robb King in the North, the Trident, the Reach, and the Vale. By definition that makes me, Bran, and Rickon princes, you and Sansa princesses, and Margaery queen.” Jon said looking down at Arya who was taking this all in. 

Jon had attempted to argue that he was not a prince only for Robb to refuse and state he would not argue about the subject. Jon was a Stark and therefore a prince. He was last in line, treated like a cousin in the succession of Robb’s crown but a prince, nonetheless.

“I know this is a lot to take in right now and I want you to know I will answer all of your questions.” Robb said as he walked up and kneeled in front of his siblings. 

“I need you to be strong and take care of Margaery for me while I am away down here in the south. Bran, until my child is born you are the Prince of Winterfell and therefore my heir. When Margaery gives birth to my child, he or she will be my heir. The succession will follow our old ways meaning a daughter can inherit before a brother but not before a son.” Robb said looking at them. 

“But I need all of you safe while I finish this war down here in the south. So, I am sending you home to Winterfell.” Robb finished waiting to me ambushed with questions.

“Why do you have to stay here?” Bran asked sadly. 

“If I go North now, we will never be safe from the Lannisters. I want avenge our father and bring his killers to justice.” Robb said with conviction. 

Sansa spoke up next. “Will mother come with us?” 

“Soon but I need her to stay here for now I may need to send her somewhere but just know that you are princes and princesses of the winter. You are strong, and when you speak people will listen. Remember what father told us. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives. You have each other just as I have Jon and Theon.” He said standing. 

His siblings hugged him, and their mother came over and hugged them as well before sending them away. 

Breakfast came to a close in the hall after that and then Robb met with his lords now away from the hall. These would be his field commanders and it was time to tell them his plan.

“My lords, you named me your king knowing full well I had no claim to the Iron Throne. I still do not intend to sit the mangled thing, but I do not intend to allow us to be slowly destroyed by the Lannisters.” Robb said standing over a map of Westeros. 

“I also want my vengeance.” Robb said and many of the lords nodded their heads in agreement. 

“To that end, I want to secure one more kingdom. One that we will need to make sure that we remain safe.” He pointed to Casterly Rock on the map. 

“We need to conquer the Westerlands. If we do, we will break Lannister power in Westeros leaving them open to being destroyed by the Baratheons.” Robb said now pointing to King’s Landing. 

“Your grace, I thought we wanted Joffrey’s head. Why not march on King’s Landing now?” Lord Bracken spoke up. 

He was unsure if he was going to get used to being called ‘your grace’. 

“If we leave the Rock unchallenged, we risk being out flanked. We know that Tywin’s army is broken, and the Crownlands are slowly mustering their forces but our scouts report that Renly has raised a force of thirty thousand at Storm’s End and Stannis another five thousand on Dragonstone. I expect that they will both will move to challenge the capital in some way soon.” Robb said pausing. 

“Regardless of if they unite or not, they will keep Tywin’s forces busy leaving the Westerlands open to us.” The Northern lords began to smile. 

The wolf would attack the lion’s back while the stag charged it head on. 

“If we attack King’s Landing now, we risk fighting the Baratheon’s who will not have taken kindly to my crowning as a rival king. Although I intend to mitigate this.” Robb said before continuing. 

“Tywin Lannister would let us kill each other before attacking us one by one. While we would be fighting Renly and Stannis, Tywin would muster new armies in the Westerlands uncontested. Lord Bracken, while I do want direct vengeance against Joffrey, I will not do so by sacrificing my kingdom.” Robb finished and the lords looked incredibly impressed. 

He could have thrown himself head long into the lion’s jaws but instead he made the smarter move. 

“You said you have an idea of how to placate the Baratheon’s while we take the Westerlands. What does that entail, your grace?” Lord Bolton asked politely. 

“I intend to send an emissary to Renly Baratheon to form an alliance. My terms will be simple, I will give him forty thousand more soldier and a navy to attack King’s Landing with while we conquer the Westerlands. In return, when the war is over, he and I can be allies. Between he and Stannis, Renly is easier to work with. I know him and I trust him. He also has the larger force between the Baratheon brothers.” Robb finished and Lord Bolton seemed to agree with this plan. 

“And if he refuses, your grace? He could attack our rear.” Lord Lyonel Corbray pointed out.

“Not likely, Renly has barely enough soldiers to take King’s Landing without our help and Stannis does not have enough soldiers to take Duskendale let alone the capital. They would likely not risk attacking us while we have the numbers advantage. They would risk losing their armies or becoming so weak that attacking King’s Landing, for them, would be out of the question. No, Tywin Lannister will be their first target. But in the event that Tywin, Renly or Stannnis attack, the Riverlords will have their army of twenty thousand to guard the Kingsroad near Harrenhal and I am going to send word to Mace Tyrell to move twenty thousand troops to Bitterbridge. These will be the same forces that I give to Renly if he wishes to help us. The force at Bitterbridge will also defend against an attack from the Dornish which is unlikely considering their history with House Lannister.” Robb finished finally getting to his plan for the Westerlands. 

“We will attack from the north with the armies of the North, Reach, and Vale. A force of eighty thousand while the rest of the army of the Reach numbering forty thousand will be led by Mace Tyrell and Randyll Tarly from Highgarden and attack the Westerlands from the south. The Redwyne fleet will leave from Seagard to blockade Lannisport immediately and the Sunset Sea fleet will remain north of Cape Kraken in the event the Ironborn get cheeky.” Robb said looking to Theon. 

“I apologize Theon and I mean no offense, but I cannot risk a force I can’t control having access to our rear uncontested, even if you are here fighting with me. I trust you with my life, but I don’t know your father.” Robb said hopefully not making Theon mad. 

“No offense taken, your grace. It is the wiser strategy.” Theon said not taking offense. 

This was war, and Robb was not going to risk the Iron Islands attacking his rear. He also was not going to send Theon to the Iron Islands to negotiate either. He couldn’t afford to lose Balon’s one good reason not to attack the North. Ironborn neutrality was enough for now. 

Robb began assembling his forces and his siblings prepared to leave. A few days after laying out their war plans a new face arrived at Riverrun looking for Robb. He was brought before the now crowned king in the main hall at Riverrun. 

Robb looking down at the man in front of him. Robb wore his new crown, a thick iron circle with nine iron points like swords, made to look like the ancient crown of winter. 

“Ser Barristan, I did not think you would come here.” Robb said looking down at the former Lord Commander to Robert Baratheon’s Kingsguard. 

“This was the only place I would want to come, your grace.” Barristan began. 

“Your grace, I apologize for what happened to your father. Had I been there I would have done what I could to stop his murder from happening. I am truly sorry.” Barristan said beginning to kneel. 

“Your apology is unwarranted Ser Barristan. You are a man of honor and my father held you in the highest regard.” Robb said to his childhood hero. 

“Your grace, I have served three kings. Jaehaerys reigned for three good years and then died. I then served Aerys, a man who burned people alive for fun. Then I served Robert. A good man, a great warrior, but a terrible king. I want to serve a king who I believe in. I have had the opportunity to train with you and see you grow. It would be the greatest honor of my life to serve on your Kingsguard.” Barristan finished still kneeling. 

Robb was awe-struck and honored but there was one problem. 

“Ser Barristan your offer is honorable. However, I have no formal Kingsguard. I have a battleguard who fight alongside me and protect me during battle, but they swear no oaths.” Robb said politely. 

“But perhaps you should have a Kingsguard.” Lady Catelyn spoke up now. 

“A group of warriors loyal to you, to guard you and your family day and night. The Lannisters may try to kill you somewhere other than the battlefield and it is important that you are protected.” Catelyn advised and it made sense. 

“Very well. Give Ser Barristan a sword.” Robb said standing. Barristan was given a sword and unsheathed it laying it at Robb’s feet. 

“Ser Barristan, do you swear to guard your king to the best of your ability, to keep his secrets and advise him when your counsel is requested and withhold it when it is not, to take no wife, father no children, and hold no lands, to watch and protect dutifully until death releases you? Do you swear all these things in the sight of gods and men?” Robb said making up an oath on his own taking pieces of the old Kingsguard oath and Night’s Watch vows. 

“I swear it your grace in the sight of gods and men.” Ser Barristan said with pride.

“Then arise, Ser Barristan. The Lord Commander of the Wolfsguard.” Robb said deciding on the fly to change the name of the organization to differentiate it from Joffrey’s Kingsguard.

There was clapping in the hall and Robb quieted them down. 

“I wish to name a few more members so I do not work Ser Barristan into an early grave.” Robb chuckled. 

“Loras Tyrell, Syrio Forel, Robar Royce, Aberdall Strongbeard, and Gendry come forward. Each of you has demonstrated to me that you are willing to stand with me and fight by my side in battle. You all rode with me at the Ruby Ford and climbed the walls of Harrenhal with me and survived. Some of you are knights, another a former First Sword to the Sealord of Braavos, another a Clan Champion, and another a blacksmith so strong he killed two dozen gold cloaks with a log. I would name each one of you to my Wolfsguard.” Robb said before swearing them all to his Wolfsguard under Barristand Selmy. 

These men would guard the king day and night and would do so with pride.

Robb’s force prepared to march after receiving word from Mace Tyrell of his intention to begin marching into the Westerlands. 

Finally, Robb was going to bring his vengeance to the Lannister’s own home. He would be taking the Kingslayer with him. A lion tamed by a wolf. A hostage kept alive only by the leave of a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed having Arya just be royally pissed (pun intended) at the beginning of the chapter. I just sort of imagined her the day after the declaration for Robb that she would be walking around Riverrun being called princess just being like 'the hells is this?!' lol. I also thought it would be fun for Robb to throw Loras under the bus for all of it lol. 
> 
> Wanted to lay out the war plan for everyone and I also wanted to give you all an army composition that I have been using in my notes. So here it is;  
> North: 30,000  
> Reach: 80,000  
> Vale: 30,000  
> Riverlands: 20,000  
> Crownlands: 20,000 (would be 25,000 but the Dragonstone houses are with Stannis).  
> Westerlands: 35,000 (with the ability to bring up 10,000 from new levies and sellswords. Now ineffective after the battles).  
> Stormlands: 30,000  
> Dorne: 30,000  
> Dragonstone houses: 5,000  
> Iron Islands: 15,000
> 
> Some of the numbers I had to extrapolate based on actual army numbers that were put forth in the story and some came from things GRRM has said and some came from known population of a kingdom. I tried to stay book accurate. Like I know 300 years ago the North could muster 30,000 so thats the number I went with for maximum power from the North. Probably could be more but I wasn't going to take that leap without hard knowledge. 
> 
> Now Barristan. Some of you are seeing the MAJOR butterflies that him being with Robb means and I will say this, just wait and see what happens. Don't jump the gun on any assumptions. Also, some of you probably wonder why Robb and not Dany? In this case it is actually because Barristan got to know Robb and that is why he chose Robb instead of Dany. It was important that he know Robb and trusted that he would in fact be a good king. 
> 
> The other members of the Wolfsguard I am sure make sense except for maybe one. I chose the name 'Wolfsguard' because this is a kingdom that is headed by a Northman so it kinda needs to reflect that. I also have a vague memory of reading this name for a guard in another fic and absolutely loved it. I'm sure you can tell that there are some that are not knights. This is because Northmen don't put as high a value on knights. Some of you are probably wondering also why members of Robb's battleguard from the books are not on the Wolfsguard. That is because many of the members of the guard are either one, heirs to their houses like Dacey Mormont, or two individuals of no special skill that just didn't feel like they belonged when I have people like Loras and Syrio available on hand. Now let's address Gendry. Yes he is a blacksmith, but I tried my best to buff his strength by having him kill 24 dudes with literally just a log. So really I wanted him on there because he does eventually become a super capable fighter. There are only six guards so that means one more is on the way. I wonder who it will be.
> 
> Now some of you probably wonder why Jon isn't on the guard and that is because I have other plans for Jon that don't involve him being on the Wolfsguard ;). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	29. The Old Lion and the Young Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Tywin Lannister ascended the steps of the Red Keep to no great pomp or circumstance. He arrived at night ahead of his last ten thousand men and made his way to the Small Council chambers immediately. 

He had been named Hand of the King but would waste no time with ceremony. There was work to be done.

He had been crushed by the Young Wolf. At first, he thought the Stark plan was to lure his army into the Bloody Gate by harrying his supply lines and camp at the Ruby Ford. The hit and run attacks from the Vale had become so intense that he would lose his force if he did not pursue. 

Tywin had thought the Knights of the Vale meant to damage him enough so that when Robb Stark linked up with them, he would be able to punch through the ford. His strategy to deal with this was force the men of the Vale to retreat before Robb Stark could cross the ford. This would buy time for Jaime to take Riverrun and then reinforce Tywin. 

Tywin had marched beyond the ford and then realized the army of the Vale had taken stronger positions in the hills approaching the Bloody Gate. 

The prudent decision was to fall back to the ford and summon Jaime’s host to him. Jaime should have been able to assault Riverrun by that point, but he had not received a messenger from Jaime in some time. 

That was when the Knights of the Vale attacked him as his force crossed back over the ford. The Lannister army had been marching across the waters of the ford when thirty thousand soldiers charged at them hard from the north. 

Tywin and his brother Kevan ordered ranks be formed by the men in the water to cover the retreat of Lannister forces across the ford. They could better defend themselves from the opposite bank. 

However, the attack caused chaos and orders were lost or men were simply unable to follow them due to the chaos. The Lannister soldiers were engaged in the water and Tywin could not draw them back no matter how many war horns were blown, no matter how many orders he and Kevan gave. 

That was when a new horn blast was heard. From the west the Stark, Tully, and Tyrell banners snapped in the wind as ten thousand horsemen charged down at Tywin’s flank. 

He tried to move a detachment of spearmen to his flank, but the battle was too chaotic the orders never reached the men and when the cavalry hit his flanks his army buckled. 

He had to retreat. In Harrenhal, Tywin learned half of his army had been destroyed and Jaime’s force had been annihilated. His son had also been captured and now their army was crippled. 

Tywin immediately sent word to the Westerlands ordering his cousin Stafford to begin raising as many soldiers as possible. However, Tywin knew he could not stay in Harrenhal. There were forty thousand soldiers bearing down on him and he could not defend the ruin that was Harrenhal.

He also would receive no aid from the Crownland armies. 

For reasons that escaped Tywin, the army of the Crownlands had not been mustered. He was alone and exposed and so began his march back to the capital leaving the Mountain and five hundred men to slow Robb Stark’s pursuit. Tywin later received news that Robb Stark had killed the Mountain and overrun Harrenhal not two days after he had left.

As he marched a rider brought news of Lord Stark’s execution. Tywin had thought that the words might have well been that his son had been executed. Tywin expected Robb Stark to take Jaime’s head after the death of Lord Stark. 

Their opportunity for a favorable peace had disappeared in an instant and Tywin knew there was cleaning up he would have to do. 

Tywin entered the Small Council chambers and the lords stood along with his daughter the queen regent. The hour was late, but Tywin would not sleep until he had a handle on the situation.

“My lord, so good of you to arrive safely in the capital. I…” Grand Maester Pycelle had begun only to be cut off by Tywin. 

“Sit we do not have time for pleasantries.” Tywin said his baritone voice carrying in the hall as he sat down the other lords joining him. 

He had not greeted anyone on his way in and he did not intend to be greeted himself.

“Lord Varys what have you heard of our enemies’ movements?” Tywin asked sternly. 

He needed as much information as he could get before giving orders and making decisions. 

Varys breathed before he gave his answer. He had heard much from his little birds and none of it was good. 

“Renly Baratheon has raised thirty thousand at Storm’s End and declared himself king there. Stannis has gathered to him the Dragonstone houses but only has five thousand men. However, my birds tell me that he has most of the royal fleet with him.” Varys paused. This next song was even worse than the others. 

“Robb Stark has been declared King in the North, the Trident, the Reach, and the Vale and is rearming his army at Riverrun. His alliance did not fray as we had hoped it would. My birds tell me he has ordered your son not be harmed. I expect he intends to keep him alive to use as a bargaining chip although his lords seem rather against the idea of letting Ser Jaime live. It appears Ser Jaime is only alive because Robb Stark allows him to live. The Riverlords have retaken their lands. Mace Tyrell is marshaling a force of forty thousand at Highgarden and has sent twenty thousand to Bitterbridge. The Ironborn do not seem to wish to engage Robb Stark and there is no movement in Dorne.” The Spider finished solemnly. 

“What of the army of the Crownlands?” Tywin asked his daughter, but Janos Slynt answered. 

“Mustering my lord, on your orders. But some of the lords are taking their time. Many of them seem reluctant to bring their armies to bare.” Slynt finished. 

This was obviously due to many of them having been at court when Eddard Stark was executed.

“Grand Maester. Send word to these late lords and tell them they must pick up the pace of their marshaling or my army will do it for them.” Tywin said as the old man bowed his head. 

“Robb Stark will move his army to attack the Westerlands next. There is nothing for him here in the capital.” Tywin said and he almost detected relief on his daughter’s face. It did not last. 

“He will look to crush our powerbase, cut off our supplies, and allow the Baratheons to have their way.” Tywin finished his daughter not nearly as happy now. 

“Robb Stark may be young, but he is a natural commander. But even natural command ability cannot make up for the difficulties he will face getting into the Westerlands. The Golden Tooth will shave off much of his strength. By that time Stafford will have raised a strong enough host to defend Casterly Rock and break Robb Stark.” Tywin said laying out his plan. 

“Mace Tyrell will come from the south, but the march will take time and if Stafford can hold Casterly Rock and damage Robb Stark’s forces enough and we are able to throw back Stannis and Renly, we will gain allies. Beating the Baratheon brothers here at King’s Landing will give us the Stormlands and likely force Dorne to pick a side. I mean to make them choose our side. If we can do all of this, we can bring Robb Stark to the table. But we cannot send our soldiers to the west while the Baratheons bear down on us. The Rock must defend itself for now.” He said before pausing and sitting up straighter. 

“Send word to Doran Martell. Tell him we offer him the Princess Myrcella for his son Trystane.” Before Tywin could continue his daughter interrupted. 

“What? You cannot take my daughter from me.” She stood nearly yelling at him. 

“I can and I am. It is your inability to control the king that we are in this mess. No allies and a broken army. This is the price you pay for ineptitude.” Tywin finished venom in his voice. 

His daughter might be queen regent, but he had declawed the lioness in that moment. Whatever power Cersei had as regent came from her father. She could not form words because of her anger and so left the chamber. He expected she would go to Myrcella. There was nothing Cersei could do, however. 

“And what of the Iron Islands?” Petyr Baelish asked with a smile. “Shall we send our prince to wed Asha Greyjoy?” He asked to some degree it was a jest. 

“If you think Balon Greyjoy will risk Robb Stark beheading his son to join our side you are a fool.” Tywin said not appreciating Baelish’s tone. 

“There is nothing we can do to bring the Iron Islands to our side so long as Balon Greyjoy is their lord.” Tywin paused. 

“No, they will need a new Greyjoy. Send word to the Victarion Greyjoy. Tell him the Iron Islands needs a new lord. Tell him if he joins us the North and Riverlands are his.” Tywin said smiling. 

Hopefully the Iron Islands could at least provide a distraction for Robb Stark. 

“As to the prince and king, we will keep them available for suitors. If Doran turns down Myrcella we will give his heir Arianne a king.” Tywin said shrewdly.

“Shouldn’t we also deal with Robb Stark as well my lord?” Janos Slynt asked. 

“What do you think I have been talking about this entire time?” Lord Tywin asked without emotion.

“I mean should we not have him assassinated?” Janos said. 

As he finished Varys and Baelish chuckled slightly. 

“The new Commander of the City Watch seems to think assassination is an easy matter.” Baelish said mockingly. 

“Lord Slynt, attempting to assassinate someone is no simple task. It is made even more difficult when your target is on the move and you have no allies willing to stab him in his sleep.” Varys said pointing out how ludicrous an idea it was to attempt assassinating Robb Stark. 

“You are also incredibly ignorant to think that killing him will end the war. He has five siblings, four of whom are going to be safe in Winterfell and his wife is pregnant with his heir. If Robb Stark dies my son dies as well and we would still not in a better position. I will not risk my son’s life for a foolish attempt at ending the war. Robb Stark’s crown is secure, and his forces will remain united.” Tywin said as Janos opened his mouth to speak again but Tywin cut him off. 

“And you are an even bigger fool if you think it would be smart to attempt to assassinate his pregnant queen and all of his siblings along with him. That would be even more difficult to accomplish considering they are separated and killing his pregnant wife would likely enrage Robb Stark enough to send me Jaime’s head. I will not risk that happening. Not to mention you would set both the Reach against us permanently. If we had allies and the opportunity to do such a thing, I would agree but so long as he holds Jaime and is protected by his guards, we will not be able to touch him or his family.” Tywin finished and Janos stayed silent. 

Janos was a fool when it came to how the game was played.

“If that is all my lords leave me.” Tywin said as the lords rose to leave. Tywin then summoned his son Tyrion to him. 

Tyrion found himself in the not so happy presence of his father. He walked forward taking a seat. Tyrion reached for the flagon of wine, but Tywin took the flagon but then poured Tyrion a glass. 

The dwarf found himself perplexed as to his father’s actions. 

“Good to see you father.” Was all Tyrion said. Right now, was not the time to joke with his father. 

“I heard you attempted to save Ned Stark’s from being executed.” Tywin began giving no hint of what he thought of the action. 

“I did. When I spoke with him, he knew that the only way we were going to get out of this was if he lived and it seems he wished to make himself a martyr just so we would burn. He was not as bad at the game as my sister and I had hoped.” Tyrion finished. 

“You at least had the sense to try and avert this catastrophe. The queen regent seems to have sat on her hands happy to seize Lord Stark and bring the North down on us. I am told you also advised her against this as well and that you tried to order Ned’s life be spared in the throne room only to be ignored.” Tywin paused. “Had Cersei given you a place of authority like she should have, you might have been listened to. A mistake I will not repeat.” Tywin finished.

Tyrion was dumbfounded at his father’s compliments. 

“What are you suggesting?” Tyrion asked wondering if his father might make a joke for the first time in his life.

“I am naming you Master of Laws. We will not have this boy king executing hostages and prisoners without my say so.” Tywin finished. 

“Master of Laws? I have never in my life managed the King’s Peace before. I have studied law and justice, but I have no idea how to apply it.” Tyrion said almost begging for the responsibility to be gone. 

“Why not my uncle, why not anyone else, why me?” Tyrion asked hoping to be saved. 

“Kevan will be busy mustering soldiers from the Crownlands and you are my son.” Tywin said the words ringing in Tyrion’s ears. He was speechless as his father stood.

“Go, get some rest we have a meeting early in the morning and I expect you to be present. I have much work to do as well.” Tywin said now looking at papers in front of him. 

Tyrion rose and left without a word. In a single moment, he went from being the dwarf of Casterly Rock hated and reviled by his father to being one of the most powerful men in the realm. 

He had also for the first time in his life received a compliment from Tywin and Tyrion found himself wanting to do his best at his new job. 

He just wished he did not have to work so hard against a dear friend, against Robb. 

In Riverrun Robb was examining new armor made for his Wolfsguard.

“Gendry, these are beautiful.” Robb said as he, Ser Barristan, Theon, and Jon examined the new Wolfsguard armor. 

They were made of white steel that glistened like moonlight. Gendry had used a technique he had learned from Tobho Mott to color the steel without painting it.

The armor had the Stark direwolf on the chest plate and the shoulder plates had wolves baring their fangs. The armor looked light but had been made using the same technique as Robb’s, so it was just as strong as heavy plate. There were six sets of the armor. 

“I had these made for us too.” Gendry opened a box to show six white waist capes with the stark direwolf on them and one silver one. 

“Why are there seven?” Robb asked. 

“The silver one is for you, your grace. I was looking at your armor the other day and recognized it as a set that I worked on back on the Street of Steel. I wanted to add the waist cape to it, but Master Mott wouldn’t let me. Said it made it too flashy. But now that you’re a king, I would bet you could use a little flash.” Gendry smiled before remembering his manners. “Your grace.” He smiled and added as Robb chuckled

“It is perfect, Gendry. Thank you. I will have it sown onto the armors lining.” Robb finished shaking the hand of his new Wolfguard. 

“Did you make helmets?” Jon asked politely. 

Gendry had been hard at work. He had made a new hammer for himself, a large two-handed weapon with a large rounded head on one side with two spikes, one on the back of the hammer head and one on top of the weapon. 

He had also made new armor for Jon and Theon and every member of the Wolfsguard. Gendry had also been training making sure he would be able to protect his new king. 

“I did. Took me longer cause I didn’t make them the same. Lots o’work you put me through,” Gendry said with a smile as he showed the many different helmets. 

The six helms were individualized. Ser Barristan’s had no ornamentations and was rounded with a lifting T eye-slotted face visor. Loras’ had flowers stamped into the steel and a full moving face mask. Robar’s had runes stamped into it and looked very similar to Ser Barristan’s helmet just with a different style of face mask. Aberdall’s was a large drum-like helm similar to the Mountain’s helm. Syrio's helm was an open faced helm that covered the entirety of his head and neck but lets his face open. Then there was a bull helm next to them. All were white like the armor. 

“Is that yours Gendry?” Robb asked motioning to the white bull helm.

“Aye, made one like it in King’s Landing but I lost it when we was attacked on the Kingsroad.” Gendry said looking at the helm. 

It was large and had horns on top like a bull that went up then curved forward. The bull’s whole face and horns looked like they could be hinged up to expose the face and the eyes on the helm were large but connected in the middle by another slit to allow the wearer to see better. 

“I ain’t never felt much like a stag. But a bull? That feels right to me.” Gendry said nodding his head. 

He and Robb had had the chance to talk about Robert. Robb could see his adoptive uncle in Gendry and felt a brother’s bond with him. Gendry told Robb he did not want to be king even when Robb offered it to him. He just wanted revenge for the father he never got to know. 

“I think that works well for you Gendry. Gendry the Bull.” Ser Barristan the Bold declared to the young man. 

Gendry smiled and nodded never having been happier. 

Later that afternoon he saw his siblings off as they were given an extremely heavy escort led by Ser Rodrik. Their mother stayed behind, and Robb had summoned her and Loras to him. 

“How are you doing mother?” Robb asked as his mother sat in the study he had been given at Riverrun. Robb was crownless preferring only wearing the thing when he held court. 

“Watching them leave and not going with them was hard. But they have Rodrik, their guards, and three large wolves.” Catelyn gave a sad smile to Robb. He had asked her to stay but had not told her why yet. 

“I need you to go to Storm’s End to treat with Renly Baratheon.” Robb said more seriously. She looked surprised as did Loras. 

“Why me? Why not send one of your lords? Why not send Ser Loras?” She asked curiously trying to get out of it all. She motioned to Loras who was in the room with them.

“I am sending Ser Loras. You will guard my mother and aid in negotiations but mother you know Renly as well. When I am done with the Lannisters I do not want to have to face down the Stormlords.” Robb said as he spoke to Loras and Catelyn. 

“I knew Renly when he was a boy and I only spoke with him briefly at your wedding. I am no more equipped than one of your lords.” She said trying to make it seem as if she did not know the man. 

She did know him well actually and she even admitted to herself that she was probably the best qualified person to go to Renly besides Loras. 

“You do know Renly better than anyone save Ser Loras and I am sending him with you.” Robb said echoing her own thoughts. 

“I want Renly to take my offer seriously and if my terms come from my lady mother and a sworn member of my Wolfsguard he will know I mean what I offer him.” Robb finished seeing his mother cave to the request. 

“I will leave at once, your grace.” Catelyn said standing knowing her son was placing a lot of faith in her. 

“Ser Loras is this alright with you?” Robb asked knowing there was a degree of anxiousness to the situation on Loras’ part. 

He and Renly had a falling out in King’s Landing and Renly would likely not want to see him. It was also likely Loras would be one of the only people in the world Renly would trust right now. 

“May we speak in private your grace?” Loras asked and he nodded his mother dismissing herself. 

“I am not sure if Renly will be happy to see me, your grace.” Loras said taking a seat. 

“Loras in private please just call me Robb.” Robb ordered kindly. 

“And you are likely one of the only people he will trust.” Robb gave Loras a look of knowing. 

“I know you love him Loras and I swear I would never hold that against you. I need you to deliver Renly for me or I will be forced to take him on after the Lannisters are defeated. There is no way peace could exist if he insisted, I bend my knee to him.” Robb finished. 

He did not want to have to say that but Loras needed to know he was willing to kill Renly if it was for the kingdom. 

“I will do everything I can Robb. Thank you for your trust in me.” Loras finished with conviction in his voice. 

“Protect my mother Ser Loras.” Robb said standing and Loras left. 

Loras and Catelyn left that same day and began the long ride to Storm’s End. 

The next day Robb found himself riding through the ranks of his assembled army. Seventy thousand Northermen, Reachmen, and Valemen assembled ready to march. 

He had decided to wear his crown, armor, and furs as he came to the head of his army flanked by his Wolfsguard minus Ser Loras and his two most trusted companions Jon and Theon. 

Brynden Tully and Roose Bolton were waiting for him at the head of the force and when Robb gave the word their march began, and fury marched with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give a quick run down of what is going on in King's Landing and what is going on with Tyrion. Not really much to say other than I wanted to point out that in this scenario Tywin is backed into a corner with not many options. 
> 
> Why Victarion and not Euron as Tywin's play at the Iron Islands? Victation is easier to control and Euron honestly...well book Euron is terrifying and given some of the mystery surrounding his character in the books I'm not entirely sure I could really do him justice in this story. So Victarion it is lol. 
> 
> There will be some very different negotiations going on at Storm's End in this story so look forward to that! 
> 
> Also wanted to give a quick update on Winter Wars Part 2. I have hit a major writer's block and have not been able to sit down and actually write the story at a level that I want it to be at. I know I said by the end of this summer it would be finished and then I could go into editing but I may need to push that back a little bit we will see. Just want everyone to know how that is coming. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	30. The King in Storm's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also it has been three weeks since I started posting this story and wow. Just wow everyone thank you so so so much for all the love this story has gotten I am blown away.

Catelyn and Loras arrived at Storm’s End to no celebration. They were met several leagues out by a scout meant to guard the camp that had been built outside of the fortress. 

“Who goes there? State your business.” The scout ordered in sight of Storm’s End.

“My name is Catelyn Stark. I have been sent here to treat with his grace, King Renly of House Baratheon, on behalf of his grace, King Robb of House Stark.” Catelyn said. 

The sentence sounded odd to her. For nearly three centuries there had only been one king, save a Targaryen succession crisis or two, and now there were four kings. 

They were brought into the camp and then into the massive castle itself. Storm’s End was the strongest castle in all of Westeros. Like at Winterfell, an army that wanted to take it could not simply attack the walls with grappling hooks, ropes, and make shift ladders. They would need siege engines or dragons. 

Rams would never breech the massive oaken gate of Storm’s End, both because of its size and the fact that a draw bridge protected the gate. When the draw bridge was up Storm’s End was an island. Like Riverrun but several times the size. However, instead of water in its moat, the moat was a sheer cliffside on one end and Shipbreaker Bay on the other. 

The only way to take Storm’s End was by waiting out the defenders, having dragons, or marrying into it. Catelyn Stark was going to attempt to bring Storm’s End and all its power to her son’s side without using siege engines, dragons, or her daughters. Just her wits and the threat of her son’s host. Robb had told his mother that Sansa was off the table for the time being after her experience in the capital. Renly would get no bride from Robb. 

“My lady.” A steward approached them after they dismounted their horses in the yard. 

“The king will see you now.” He said as he led them on foot to the large central drum tower. 

On the bottom floor of the tower, where it was widest, was a large hall where a golden thrown had been placed. It was wood painted gold, obviously built quickly for the new king, and seated on it was Renly. He wore fine golden silks and a stag crown was on his head. 

The massive hall was filled with knights, Stormlords, and beautiful ladies. Renly was holding court and hearing a petition when the steward brought Lady Stark and Ser Loras in. 

Their entrance did not attract attention as Renly finished hearing the petition before him. 

Catelyn heard a peasant responding to some kind act made by Renly as she and Loras walked in.

“Thank you, your grace. You are too kind.” The peasant said bowing before leaving. 

The steward walked forward and that is when Renly and Loras locked eyes. It seemed as though their reunion may not be a happy one as Renly looked at him with betrayal in his eyes. 

“Your grace, I have the honor of bringing Lady Catelyn of House Stark, as an envoy for her son Robb, the Lord of Winterfell.” 

“Lord of Winterfell and King in the North, the Trident, the Reach, and the Vale.” Catelyn corrected and her words drew Loras and Renly’s attention away from one another. 

Renly did not look happy at the titles her son claimed but Lady Stark did not flinch in front of him. 

“My lady, welcome to Storm’s End. It is a pleasure seeing you.” Renly responded politely smiling. “I am so sorry for your loss.” Renly looked at her with genuine sadness in his eyes. 

He had not wished for Eddard to die and was truly heartbroken when he heard the news. 

“You are most kind.” Lady Catelyn said choking back emotion.

“My lady, I swear to you I will see the Lannisters answer for your husband’s murder.” Renly said with anger. “When I take King’s Landing, I’ll bring you Joffrey’s head.” He said loudly for his court to hear. They cheered in response to their king’s words. 

“It will be enough to know that justice was done my lord.” Lady Stark said. 

Renly’s last statement had brought her great emotion and Catelyn realized her slip up too late. She did not mean to offend and called Renly by his lordly title by accident. 

“Your grace.” A tall blonde woman in blue armor corrected. 

Lady Catelyn looked over. Catelyn did not show any emotion on her face now. She was fine with being chastised in private about her slip up by King Renly, but she would not take such chastisement in public especially not from a member of Renly’s Rainbow Guard. 

“And you should kneel when you approach the king.” The warrior woman said with bite. 

“There is no need for that. Lady Stark is an honored guest.” Renly quickly stepped in knowing Lady Catelyn had a sharp enough tongue to eviscerate the newest member of his Rainbow Guard. 

“Has your son taken the Rock yet?” A knight near the front asked mockingly. 

The she-warrior in blue armor had obviously opened up some wounds in the members of the court. Robb had claimed four of Renly’s kingdoms and his lords did not take this lightly. Renly had been polite, but the members of the court were not. 

“I do not sit on my son’s war council and if I did, I would not share his strategies with you.” Catelyn responded with a measured tone. 

Ser Loras was also getting agitated by the members of the court. He had been with Robb through much of what he had accomplished and believed in his brother-by-law. 

Renly on the other hand had sat at Storm’s End throwing a tourney for his coronation. His army had been fully marshaled for near a month and he had done nothing. 

Loras could see that Renly had hoped for Tywin and Robb to destroy each other before taking them both. However, Robb had foiled this by crushing Tywin without taking too many losses and only now was he getting ready to march on the capital while the Young Wolf was away in the west. 

“If Robb Stark wants a pact with us, he should come himself not hide behind his mother’s skirts.” The knight responded his tone and demeanor incredibly impolite.

Loras was about to speak but Lady Catelyn was quicker on the draw. 

“My son is fighting a war good Ser. That is much more than I can say for you.” Her response was cold, true, and directed at Renly. 

She had called out Renly for sitting on his ass without being technically impolite to the King in Storm’s End. Some in the court laughed imagining her insult had been directed at the knight and not the king. Some fell silent knowing her words were true. 

Renly smiled and stood. “Don’t worry my lady. Our war is just beginning.” He said motioning for her to follow him into a more private setting. 

They arrived in a chamber higher in the drum tower. The blue knight accompanied them. The door closed and Renly bid Catelyn to take a seat. 

Wine was brought to them then the room was only occupied by the blue she-warrior, Loras, Catelyn, and Renly. The king took his seat with his Rainbow Guard standing next to him as Loras stood next to where Catelyn was seated. 

“Your son has done remarkably well in the field my lady. Truth be told, I had not expected him to succeed as much as he has.” Renly said politely. 

“How forgetful of me, this is Brienne of Tarth the newest member of my Rainbow Guard.” He finally introduced Brienne who politely bowed her head. 

Catelyn bowed her head slightly then redirected her attention back to Renly. 

“My son wants terms with you, your grace.” Catelyn said at the last part glancing up at Brienne. 

“That is good to hear.” Renly said with a smile. “I have my own terms for him if you would like to hear them.” His tone was happy but there was veiled impatience. 

He had not appreciated Robb declaration as king. 

“He will bend the knee and swear fealty to me. I will name him my Warden of the North and we can destroy the Lannisters together.” Renly smiled at the last part. 

Loras spoke up making his incredulity known. 

“You cannot be serious?” Loras said obviously out of turn as Catelyn and Renly both looked at him. 

“I am rather serious, Ser Loras.” Renly said no longer happy. 

“I am the King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and the Protector of the Realm. Robb currently holds four of the kingdoms in open rebellion. He will bend the knee or when I am finished with the Lannisters I will come for him next. 

“By then he will have five kingdoms.” Catelyn said nearly speaking over Renly. “And it will be he who crushes the Lannisters not you. Do you really think it is that hard to see what is going on here your grace? You wait in Storm’s End, your army ready to march at a moment’s notice. You waited to hear how my son and Tywin beat each other’s armies to a pulp. Then you planned to come in and sweep them away. I do wonder what it must have felt like to hear my son had crushed Tywin and was marching on the Rock with nearly one hundred and twenty thousand men.” Catelyn said making it clear who was in command of these negotiations. 

Catelyn knew that had Robb wanted it, he could likely bring the Stormlands to heel. The only kingdom that was truly out of her son’s reach was Dorne. It would be folly even for an army of one hundred thousand to march into their deserts. Just as it would be folly to march into the North. But for all Robb’s power he did not want the Stormlands. He did not wish for war with Renly. If Robb could minimize the slaughter, he would. 

“You lack for allies as much as the Lannisters do your grace. We heard of how Doran Martell turned down your offer of marriage to his heir. Arianne Martell would have made a splendid queen for you. It is a pity Doran does not believe you will win.” Catelyn said referencing the fact that it was common knowledge that the Prince of Dorne had declined an alliance with Renly. 

Dorne would not enter this war unless they had a very good reason to or there would be a clear winner. They did not believe Renly could beat both Robb and Tywin. 

Renly looked as if he had been knee capped by Lady Stark’s words. She was right about everything and if Renly continued to wait, he would risk fighting Robb. 

He composed himself. 

“What does your son offer?” Renly said. 

He knew it was very likely Robb would demand his fealty but what he was about to be offered stunned him. 

“Forty thousand men and two hundred and fifty ships.” Lady Stark said. The statement cause Renly to look at her with surprise. 

“I don’t understand my lady.” Renly said asking for clarification. 

“He will give you twenty thousand soldiers from the Reach and twenty thousand from the Riverlands so you may join them with your thirty thousand and take King’s Landing while he takes the Westerlands. The Shivering Sea fleet will sail immediately for King’s Landing and aid you in the attack. In return you will renounce all claim to the North, Riverlands, Reach, Vale, and Westerlands. He will recognize you as the King on the Iron Throne and support you against anyone who would wish to take the Crownlands and Stormlands from you. He will swear off any claim to the Iron Islands and Dorne.” Catelyn paused before continuing. 

“Finally, should your brother attempt to attack you or make claim to your throne, my son will aid you in defeating him.” Catelyn finished giving her son’s terms to Renly. 

Renly leaned back in his chair. These were probably going to be the best terms he would get. He was unsure of how hard these terms were and so decided to test to see if he could bend them. 

“I want the Westerlands.” He stated hoping Catelyn would at least bend a little. 

“Out of the question.” Catelyn responded. 

That was all she needed to say. Robb would add the Westerlands to his kingdom and if Renly wanted them, he would have to fight Robb for the gold rich region. 

“Your son asks for no fealty from me and would allow me to keep my crown?” Renly asked clarifying one last time her terms. 

“Yes, and this is the only time King Robb will offer these terms. His next terms will come at the end of a sword.” She said implying Robb was more than willing to fight. 

Renly really did not have much choice. There was no way to truly attack Robb to get better terms. Renly had no navy to transport his men. If he decided to attack the Reach, he would be stopped at Bitterbridge and it was likely Mace Tyrell’s army in the west would swing back around and crush him. But if Renly accepted Robb’s terms, he could still be king, and Robb would more than double Renly’s army. Robb was a man of his word and Renly knew this offer would be honored.

“Renly, please.” Loras said hoping, praying his love would accept the offer. His eyes begged Renly to accept. 

“You will need to take King’s Landing if you mean to convince Dorne and the Iron Islands to call you king.” Catelyn said knowing it was true. 

Although, it was unlikely that the Iron Islands would recognize Renly. Theon was their heir and he was fully committed to Robb. Frankly, the only thing in the way of the Iron Islands joining Robb was Balon Greyjoy. 

However, if Renly did take King’s Landing, Doran Martell would be more inclined to reconsidered Renly’s offer bringing Dorne to Renly’s side. Doran may even approach Renly for a marriage alliance once it is announced that Robb and Renly were allies. 

Renly had made his decision. “I understand my lady. I will accept your son’s terms. There is no need for war between us. We are natural allies.” Renly stood smiling and standing. 

These were better terms that what he had expected.

Catelyn stood up smiling only to hear the sounds of horns from outside. She and Renly looked at each other as if asking the other if the horns were their own. 

Renly made his way out of the room followed by the other three and came to a balcony to see ships in Shipbreaker Bay. The sails had a sigil that Renly only partially recognized. It was a stag, but the stag was in a heart that was on fire. 

In the west, Robb approached the Golden Tooth with his army. His scouts estimated that the castle was garrisoned with at least five thousand men many of whom were survivors from Jaime Lannister’s broken army. 

The castle was not large and would not normally present a difficult fight based on its size, except that the Tooth was practically built to stop a larger force. It sat perched on the top of a hill that overlooked the winding road below. An attack from the west would have been much easier. The only problem is Robb had no way to get to the west except through the Tooth. 

Robb needed to think so he, Jon, and Theon went riding with the Wolfsguard among the hills near their camp. They were also accompanied by the now very large direwolves Ghost and Grey Wind. Ghost has grown to rival his siblings in size, but Grey Wind was still largest of them all. 

The biggest problem was that the garrison knew they were coming. Tywin had sent word to the Lannister forces in the Westerlands to prepare for a likely attack and Robb had been harried on his approach to the Tooth. He had not sustained much damaged, but Tywin had been right in his prediction which took away any surprise entrance into the Westerlands. 

“We could attempt to go further south and attack through Deep Den.” Jon suggested as they slowly rode through the grass. 

“It would take too long to march further south. Our spies report that an army is gathering near Oxcross. Stafford Lannister will have ten thousand men in a month. It is the same reason we cannot afford the time for a siege.” Robb countered. He had received word of the mustering army in the Westerlands. 

Stafford was gathering an army from what was left of the men in the Westerlands. He had made his camp outside Oxcross so that he was more centrally located and could pull men from all corners of the Westerlands. 

Robb had received word that many of these soldiers were old men and young boys. However, there were also sellswords and freeriders among them.

The longer Robb waited the more likely it was Stafford would have an army that could reinforce the garrison at Casterly Rock making it much more difficult if not impossible to take and they needed to take the Rock to break the Lannister power in the west. 

Just as Theon was about to speak, he stopped, noticing the direwolves heading away from them smelling the ground. 

“Where are they off to?” Theon asked pointing at the direwolves as they went between two hills. 

The group followed them and found what might have been the most important trail of the whole war. That night Robb was in the war tent having summoned his lords. 

“Our scouts we sent down the trail report that it leads to the other side of the mountains into the Westerlands. My lords, it bypasses the Golden Tooth entirely.” Robb said with a smile. His lords looked at him with smiles of excitement. 

“We should march through them immediately and attack the army at Oxcross.” Lord Hornwood spoke. 

“I agree with your idea in theory my lord but not in practice. We have a very large army and it only takes one raven to tell Casterly Rock that we are coming. The end of the trail is still a bottle neck and they could likely defend it if they knew we were coming.” Robb said deflating the lord’s excitement. 

“However,” Jon began finishing what Robb had started. “We can take a cavalry force, say six thousand, through the pass without them realizing we have moved our army. We leave the main force here, attack the army at Oxcross then wheel around and surround the Tooth. If they surrender, great. If they do not, we simply bypass the Tooth and secure it later from the west.” Jon finished. The lords had no questions they were ready for battle. 

That same day near sunset Robb lead his cavalry on the trail. The army outside the Tooth made no overt movements making it seem as though they were going to wait out the garrison inside. The forces within the Tooth never saw Robb back track with his cavalry force into the pass.

Robb came out the other side of the pass when darkness covered the land. The trail naturally dumped them out near Oxcross and so he and his men prepared for battle in the forest overlooking Oxcross.

“Looks like Stafford has not set a perimeter. Doesn’t seem he listened to Tywin’s warning.” Theon whispered as he finished speaking with a scout. Robb and his men had approached uncontested. 

“The idiot lion appears to think he is safe in his own lands.” Jon whispered in response. 

“Let’s make him feel unsafe.” Robb said nodding to the messenger near him. 

The soldier rode off and their plan was in motion. 

Robb had several of his men cut the horses in the camp loose from where they had been tied up. Once the men returned, Robb and Jon loosed Grey Wind and Ghost amongst the horses sending them into a panic. 

It was chaos below them as Robb lowered his face mask and drew his sword. Robb raised his sword and the Greatjon took the opportunity to let loose a war cry. 

“The King in the North!” The Greatjon yelled as the men responded. 

“The King in the North!” They all yelled before charging down on the camp.

The battle was a slaughter as the army at Oxcross had barely even been trained and with the panic that swept through the camp prior to the attack they had not been ready for what came. 

Robb walked the camp that morning as dead and dying Lannisters were dealt with. He was accompanied by his generals and Wolfsguard. Ghost and Grey Wind were off filling their stomachs with lion. 

“What are our casualties?” Robb asked to any of his generals that knew. 

Lord Bolton responded. “We count twelve dead and twenty-two wounded, but all are minor and will be able to move when you need them to, your grace.” 

“Not a bad evening then.” Theon responded but Robb was still assessing the victory.

“What of the Lannister army?” Robb asked. His attention back Roose. 

“Near total destruction of their army here. We count five thousand dead and another two thousand wounded your grace. We also managed to take some highborn prisoners, but Stafford Lannister is dead.” Lord Bolton replied as his son came running up to him and said something in his ear. 

“Your grace, Lord Roland Crakehall wishes an audience with you. Shall I have him brought to you?” Lord Bolton said communicating Domeric’s message to King Robb. 

“Aye, bring him to me.” Robb said as he entered Stafford Lannister’s old tent. 

A few minutes later Roland was brought in. He was a tall man with black hair. He was lean and looked strong. His hands were chained, and he was covered in dirt and dry blood with some wounds looking to have been cleaned and bandaged. 

“Have your wounds been seen to my lord?” Robb taking a seat near the back of the tent. 

“They have your grace. Nothing your field maester thinks is life threatening. He cleaned them and sent me on my way. It was kind of you to make him available to me your grace.” Roland said with gratitude but not a smile. 

“You asked to speak with me my lord.” Robb said before offering the chair near him to Lord Crakehall to sit on. 

“Yes, your grace. I wished to ask what you intend to do with my men. They are good loyal soldiers and it would sadden me greatly to see them executed.” Lord Crakehall said not sitting. 

Lord Crakehall cared for his men and came before Robb to beg for their lives. Robb had taken nearly one thousand unwounded prisoners in the battle and the wounded were all considered prisoners as well. He had been able to scatter his prisoners from the Whispering Wood, Camps, Ruby Ford, and Harrenhal among the many castle and holdfasts in the Riverlands. He only kept Jaime Lannister close. Although it would be prudent to keep a few of the highborn prisoners with him from Oxcross given their knowledge of the Westerlands. But Robb had no intention of executing prisoners. 

“My lord your concern for your men is honorable. I do not intend to execute any prisoners.” Robb said seeing the lords face show relief. 

“Thank you, your grace, you are most benevolent.” Lord Roland said his relief all too plain and the lord finally took a seat. 

“Lord Crakehall, I have no intention of butchering men who surrender or are captured. I am sorry this has caused you anxiety.” Robb said to the lord seated in front of him. 

“No, your grace it is alright. Frankly, if anyone has reason for butchery and fury it is you. I am sorry about your father. I met him after the sacking of King’s Landing. He was the only one to challenge Robert when he saw the bloodshed that had occurred. He was an honorable man and did not deserve his fate.” Lord Crakehall finished. 

Robb gave the lord a sad smile. “Thank you, my lord. It is good to know that even among my enemies there are those who know justice.” Robb said signaling a guard to come collect Lord Crakehall. 

“See that Lord Crakehall is given water and food and make sure all the prisoners are given care. We will find them more permanent accommodations in the Riverlands.” Robb said so that Lord Crakehall knew what his intentions were for the prisoners he had.

Robb did not like the idea of executing prisoners, but he did not have to. The Riverlands were secure so he would simply spread them out amongst the castles there.

King Robb intended to be just in his vengeance. He did not want to slaughter the innocent or burn villages and rape women. He wanted the Lannisters to be brought to justice and he would do so with honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and the next chapter just because it allowed me to finally get back to writing scenes that we have in the books. You get to see more depth of characters but more importantly you get to see some really big changes that happened because of the differences in this story. 
> 
> It was fun to repurpose some of the lines from the show and the books to this chapter and I really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I did make that change that Grey Wind is bigger than Ghost and that was just a personal change no real reason behind it lol I just preferred it. 
> 
> That Roland Crakehall meeting is important moving forward and I hope that you all keep it in the back of your heads as Robb conquers the Westerlands. Now he will be viewed as more than just a conquerer in the west but as hopefully a just ruler. 
> 
> I also hope you noticed that because the Riverlands are secure there is no real threat in moving prisoners there. That was something that Robb had struggled with in the books and show was that prisoners were a problem because he did not have a secure place to put them but now he does. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter was one of my favorites to write so I hope you will take a look at it tomorrow!


	31. The King in the Narrow Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter because this was easily one of my favorites to write. I love dialogue pieces where characters have to deal with one another. So I hope you enjoy!

Stannis had called for parley and the drawbridge at Storm’s End was lowered. Renly, Catelyn, Loras and the whole Rainbow Guard were present on their horses and rode to a neutral point just outside Renly’s encamped army. 

Stannis had landed his forces some distance north and they were felling trees for siege weapons. 

Catelyn waited with Renly as Stannis rode forward. He wore simple clothing, a studded leather jerkin and worn leather pants and boots. On his head was a crown of red gold its points formed into shapes like flames. He was accompanied by several riders two of whom stuck out to Catelyn.

One was an older man who had kind but weathered eyes. The other was a strikingly beautiful woman with the brightest red hair that Catelyn had ever seen, even brighter than Sansa’s hair. 

The wind was blowing, and the Stark banner held by one of her other guards whipped and snapped in the wind along with the Baratheon banner of Renly. With their forces united Renly could not have looked smugger.

Stannis and his party came trotting to a halt in front of them. Both Renly and Stannis’ camps were in view. 

Stannis spoke first. “Lady Stark.” 

“Lord Stannis.” Catelyn replied. 

Catelyn had given Renly the courtesy of being called a king but now that they were allies calling Stannis a king would be seen as an insult to Renly. Better to offend a neutral party than an ally. 

Catelyn noticed Stannis’ clenched jaw at the use of a lordly title but would not waste words to correct her. 

“I had not thought to find you at Storm’s End.” Stannis said. 

“I had not thought to be here.” Catelyn replied intentionally leaving off his lordly title in case it would anger him more.

Stannis was about to show why he was known as a man of few courtesies. 

“I am sorry for your lord’s death. Although he was no friend of mine.” Stannis said coldly.

Catelyn had expected this type of attitude from Stannis. 

“He was never your enemy, my lord.” Catelyn added the lordly title back not really caring now if it made him mad. 

“When Lords Tyrell and Redwyne held you prisoner here in your own castle, my lord husband lifted the siege and saved you from starving.” Catelyn said making a point of her husband’s saving of Stannis’ lordly ass.

“At my brother’s command, not for love of me. Lord Eddard did his duty, I will not deny this, but I also did mine.” Stannis said his demeanor souring. “I should have been Robert’s Hand.”

“That was your brother’s will.” Catelyn responded coldly. “Ned did not want it.” 

She was getting a little tired of speaking to Stannis about her husband.

“But he took it anyways. That which should have been mine. Still, I give you my word, you shall have justice for his murder.” Stannis said sitting higher on his horse. 

These kings and their promises for heads. It began to bother Catelyn as only her son had done any fighting and was the only one truly seeking justice at this very moment. 

“Your brother promised me the same thing. However, justice is to be found in King’s Landing so why are you here?” Catelyn asked deciding to move away from conversation about her husband. 

“Dragonstone is close to King’s Landing. I would imagine of most of the lords in Westeros it is you who could get there first. So why come to Storm’s End?” Catelyn finished her question.

“You are frank my lady. To take King’s Landing I need the lords who have gathered here. My brother has them and I have come to claim them.” Stannis replied with no emotion. 

“Men give their allegiance where they will, if you were to put aside your quarrel and join with Renly, I would imagine…” Catelyn began only to be cut off by Stannis. 

“I have no quarrel with Renly so long as he does his duty to me. I am his elder and his king. I mean to have only what is mine by rights. I come for his loyalty and obedience and the that of the lords.” Stannis said before furrowing his brow. 

“And what is your purpose here Lady Stark? Has House Stark cast its lot with my brother?” Stannis looked to wish to continue but Catelyn decided not to let him. 

“My son reigns as King in the North, the Trident, the Reach, and the Vale.” She said with pride. 

Catelyn would have normally stopped with King in the North, but she intended to remind Stannis that she was here on behalf of the most powerful king in Westeros. 

“He reigns by the gift of his people, by the election of his lords, and by conquest.” Catelyn said the last part as a warning. “He bends the knee to no man. However, he is willing to extend a hand of friendship to all.” She finished giving Stannis an opportunity to speak now. 

“Kings have no friends, only subjects and enemies.” Stannis said his eyes darkened as Cat’s narrowed. 

Renly decided now to be the time to step in and defuse the situation. 

“And brothers.” Renly said gaining Stannis’ attention now. Renly looked the opposite to Stannis. He wore his stag crown, but he wore golden armor and his cape draped over the back of his horse like a river of gold. He was young and polished while Stannis was old and worn. 

Catelyn could see why people would follow Renly by just his look alone. But she also knew what was needed to be an effective king and Renly lacked the stomach for war whereas Stannis had a stomach seemingly meant for war. 

“I cannot help but wonder whose standard that is?” Renly said with a look of mocking curiosity on his face pointing at Stannis’ banner.

“My own.” Stannis replied. 

“The king has taken for his sigil the fiery heart of the Lord of Light.” The red-haired woman began. 

Catelyn figured this was the red priestess that they had heard about.

“Probably for the best. The battle would be dreadfully confusing if we both used the same sigil.” Renly said with a smile. 

“Hopefully there will be no need for a battle. We share a common enemy.” Catelyn said trying to avoid bloodshed. 

Stannis’ eyes darkened again. “The Iron Throne is mine, by rights. All those who deny it are my enemies.” 

“The whole realm denies it from Dorne to the Wall. Old men deny it in their death rattles and babes deny it in their mother’s wombs.” Renly said growing serious. 

“No one wants you for their king.” Renly spat through gritted teeth.

“I swore I would not treat with you while you wore a false crown. If only I had kept that oath.” Stannis said with anger in his voice. 

“This is ridiculous.” Catelyn interjected. 

“Tywin Lannister’s armies have been crippled and he has fallen back to the capital. Your united strength could crush him while my son takes the Westerlands. Yet, you sit here trading insults. You are brothers, act like it.” She said in an almost inappropriately motherly tone. 

She was speaking to the two kings as if they were Rickon and Bran. 

“My son is the only one who has fought our true enemy. He has won more victories in this war than either of you have seen battles.” Catelyn finished.

Renly had already received his chastisement from Catelyn two days ago and so her tone did not shock him, but Stannis was a picture of restrained anger. 

“I am sure the Lannisters won’t mind waiting a little longer.” Renly spoke seemingly trying to get Stannis’ anger directed at him and not his new ally. 

“If you have terms, make them, or I will be gone.” Stannis said redirecting his attention. 

“Dismount and swear your allegiance to me.” Renly spoke calmly. 

“That you shall never have.” Stannis replied rage growing. 

“You served Robert. Why not me?” Renly asked the answer rather obvious. 

“Robert was my elder, you are my younger.” Stannis said matter-of-factly

“Younger, bolder, far better looking…” Renly began only to be cut off. 

“…and a thief and a usurper.” Stannis finished. 

“The Targaryens called Robert usurper, he did not seem to mind.” Renly said flippantly. 

“Listen to both of you. My sons argue less than you two do. You are brothers and yet my children are more able to set aside their differences than you.” Catelyn interrupted the bickering. She had reached her breaking point. 

“You presume too much Lady Stark. I am the rightful king and your son no less a traitor than my brother. His day will come.” Stannis said the threat unveiled and now so was Catelyn’s fury.

“Aye, you are the king by rights! Joffrey is a bastard born of incest and you are Robert’s heir!” Catelyn began her fury building. 

Renly was a bit taken back by her words but if he was offended, he would not be in a moment. 

“But the Iron Throne was forged by the Targaryens and the Mad King’s true heir is Viserys Targaryen and, where is he? Across the sea in Pentos or gods’ know where doing gods’ know what. Shall we go and fetch him since we are all now so concerned about whose right it is to sit the damn throne? Robert’s claim to the kingship was his warhammer. His claim was his conquest just as my son has done. You believe my son’s day will come but you forget Lord Stannis that winter comes for us all and my son will come for you.” Catelyn said as she kicked her horse and rode back towards Storm’s end, her guards and Loras turning with her as she left.

Renly smirked. 

Catelyn would side with him fully now there was no chance she would be anything but an enemy to Stannis. He kicked his horse and rode off following her without a word to his brother. There would be battle tomorrow a battle Renly would win. 

That night Catelyn and Loras were sitting in Renly’s study when he entered. He had summoned them but had kept them waiting. 

“My apologies my lady I was kept with my war council.” Renly said entering with Brienne. 

“You wished to speak with us your grace.” Catelyn said politely. 

“Yes, I wanted to thank you for today. You are a fierce ally and I am also glad that you can now see what a pain my elder brother is.” Renly said as he stood in the mirror allowing Brienne to remove his armor. 

“I had never met him. His unyielding nature is baffling.” Catelyn said as she suddenly felt an unnatural chill on the air. Brienne stepped away placing a piece of Renly’s armor on a rack. 

“I agree. Although I think that red priestess has something to do with…” Renly’s voice lurched and to Catelyn, Loras, and Brienne’s horror they saw a shadow standing behind Renly with a sword like arm sticking through his chest. 

The shadow then began to dissipate. 

“No!” Brienne scream as Loras ran over to Renly catching him as he fell. Brienne fell to her feet next to Renly as Loras held Renly, dead in his arms. 

The doors burst open as the shadow dissipated and three Rainbow Guards entered. 

“Murderer!” One yelled. 

“Traitor!” Another as they drew swords and ran into the room. 

“No wait please they didn’t…” Catelyn was cut off as the third guard came at her. 

Loras’ Wolfsguard armor was covered in Renly’s blood but it would soon be covered in more as he killed the guard that came for him and in a moment stabbed the man in the back that attacked Lady Stark. Brienne had finished the guard that came for her as well. She then returned to her weeping over Renly. 

“Loras? Loras!” Lady Stark yelled snapping the man out of his stupor. He stared at Renly’s body on the ground tears in his eyes.

“We need to leave. This is Stannis’ doing but we will not be safe here any longer.” Lady Stark said pulling on his arm to get him to snap out of his stunned stare. 

Loras had watched as a shadow killed the man he loved. In an instant Renly went from being happy and alive to dead in his arms. But Loras had a duty he had to perform and so came to, nodding at Lady Stark. 

Catelyn quickly went over to Brienne. 

“Come with us my lady. It will not be safe for you here.” Catelyn said with urgency. 

“I won’t leave him!” Brienne yelled through her tears. 

“You can’t avenge him if you are dead!” Catelyn yelled back hoping to play off of her anger. 

Brienne stopped and nodded and the three ran for the stables. No one knew of Renly’s death until they had safely ridden from the castle. 

They needed to tell Robb. They needed him to know that what Stannis used more than sword and shield. He used blood magic and he would see the realm wrapped in darkness as long as he could be king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter because I loved this chapter and the dialogue from the books. I obviously made some edits for readability (changing some of the older style of english used in the books) and made changes to fit the new story. 
> 
> I am a huge Stannis the Mannis fan and I actually have a story in the works where he is a major major good guy. This story though he will not bend to Robb unfortunately. But keep an eye on Davos when he is fully introduced next chapter. 
> 
> So Renly still dies but again this is generally something good for the story because it can't be too easy for Robb now can it lol. 
> 
> One of the changes I made was to have Renly and Catelyn meet Stannis together whereas in the books they arrive separate with Catelyn arriving first then Stannis then Renly. My reason for doing this was that there is an alliance between Robb and Renly and with Robb being the dominate member to that alliance, his mother would be the one dictating how far negotiations would go between the parties so they needed to go together with Catelyn attempting to lead negotiations. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


	32. King of the Iron Islands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see a lot of people asking questions about big topics with regard to this story in the future. I promise there will be a resolution to the things that most of you are asking about. Also I just want to say that you have all been amazing and I also see your suggestions for how this story should play out moving forward or your predictions and I love it. But just so everyone is aware, I want to remind you that this first part of Winter Wars is complete and while I am not tied to how it is written and am willing to make minor changes, there is a story I want to tell. I hope you all understand that I have made the story logically flow as best I can while also trying to keep the story fun and be the one I want to tell. I know I can't make everyone happy or write the perfect story but just know that I am listening and am willing to maybe make changes to the story or listen for new ideas. 
> 
> So with that said, I hope you enjoy!

This was not right. 

Davos knew that what he had seen, what he had helped do was wrong. 

Shadows and a red woman. 

Davos did not sleep the night of Renly’s death because he knew what killed the king. He certainly did not like that he had to witness another shadow being birthed the next day when Cortay Penrose, Storm’s End’s castellan, refused to surrender the castle. 

Davos was snapped out of his dark musings as they rode through the gates at Storm’s End. The garrison had surrendered, and the lords had recognized Stannis as their rightful king. Perhaps that was all that mattered. They had accomplished what they had intended to do when they left Dragonstone. 

That did not make any of this right. 

“How many men?” Stannis asked no emotion even after he had been given his brother’s bannermen. 

“Thirty thousand, your grace. All of Lord Renly’s former forces.” Bryce Caron said. 

The young man had served as a Rainbow Guard for Renly. He had rallied Renly’s forces to Stannis and had offered to fight Cortay Penrose in single combat. For these actions Stannis brought him into his inner circle. 

“And where is Edric Storm?” Stannis asked more seriously.

Davos knew that the boy was key to Stannis’ plan. He hoped to use the boy to prove once and for all that Joffrey and his siblings were not Robert’s children. Edric was the only acknowledged bastard of Robert and had grown up in Storm’s End. He was a bright young lad from what Davos could tell and kind as well. Now Edric was just a tool for Stannis. 

“He is in his chambers under guard your grace. Should I have him sent to you?” Davos asked politely. 

“No, send him on his way to Dragonstone. I will bring him to King’s Landing when I take the city and use him to secure the rebel lords. When they see that he bears no resemblance to the bastard Joffrey they will recognize my right to rule.” Stannis said with confidence. 

Davos was not as convinced. The lords already seemed to be aware of Joffrey’s nature and they had still stood against Stannis. Lady Catelyn’s words to Stannis about the right to the throne rang in Davos’ ear. He felt this was the attitude of the other lords. 

“My king, there is another matter I wished to discuss with you.” Bryce Caron said. 

“What is it? Speak your mind.” Stannis said sternly. 

“It is in regard to the red woman.” Lord Caron began only for his words to be stepped on by Stannis.

“Lady Melisandre. Use her name Caron. She will be shown her due respect.” Stannis snapped at the young lord. 

“Apologies, your grace. Lady Melisandre. I do not believe she should march with us to King’s Landing.” Lord Caron said now sheepishly. 

“And why is that Lord Caron?” Stannis asked narrowing his eyes. 

“Some of the men have spoken as if she has you under her spell. You won your brother’s men do not lose them to her.” Bryce spoke and Stannis looked to be in thought. 

Davos thought the young man brave for saying such a thing to Stannis. He also happened to agree with the young lord and could not help but think he was right. 

Stannis continued to think until he looked to have come to a decision. 

“No, she comes with us.” Stannis said curtly.

Davos was stunned at the decision as was Lord Caron.

“Your grace if she comes, the men will…” Lord Caron began but was cut off. 

“The men will what? Turn their backs on me? They knew full well she came with me here and still came to my side and I need her. Robb Stark controls over a hundred thousand soldiers and I will have to fight him soon. Her aid is necessary.” Stannis said silencing Lord Caron. 

“Your grace, I would have to agree with Lord Caron. Keeping the Lady Melisandre with us might…” Davos began only to be cut off. 

“I will here no more on the subject. She comes with us. But you will leave for the Westerlands tomorrow.” Stannis said as he examined the battle map in front of him. 

“Your grace?” Davos questioned wondering why he would be sent all that way when they were so close to marching on the capital. 

“I need to send someone that I trust to treat with Robb Stark. Traitor or not I am willing to give him a chance to bend the knee to me. He commands a larger force than any in Westeros and I will need it to take the capital.” Stannis said clenching his jaw for having to admit this. 

“Tywin Lannister has ten thousand soldiers in the capital plus the City Watch. If he gathers the army of the Crownlands to him in the city, we will be hard pressed to even breach the walls let alone take the city. I need the Stark army.” Stannis finished almost disgusted at what he had to admit.

“And what are we going to offer him? What do we have that he would give up his crown for?” Davos asked. 

They had been made aware that Robb had not bent the knee to Renly but rather had twisted Renly’s arm into an alliance. Davos knew this would not work for Stannis. Stannis would have Robb’s fealty, or he would have his head.

“His life.” Stannis said confirming Davos’ fears. 

“Tell Robb Stark that if he does not bend the knee to me, I will destroy him. He is to send me seventy thousand men and when he has finished off the Lannisters he will come to King’s Landing to bend the knee. If he does not, I will take his head and end his house.” Stannis said before turning on his heel to leave the room. 

“You leave at sunrise tomorrow.” Stannis said before leaving the room. 

Davos and Lord Caron were left standing unable to speak to one another. That night Stannis burnt the godswood in Storm’s End and sent Edric Storm to Dragonstone where of one Davos’ sons and the Princess Shireen also were. Davos left in the morning after seeing the smoking ashes of the ancient godswood. Robb Stark would not take kindly to this action. 

In the Westerlands, Robb Stark walked through his new camp that had been established at Oxcross. 

After the victory there, the Golden Tooth surrendered even before terms were given and Robb’s host passed uncontested. The Young Wolf was fast becoming a legend. 

In the North and other friendly regions, stories were being told of how Robb Stark rode into battle on a direwolf, while other said he could become a direwolf. In the capital however, it was claimed he ate his enemies and cut their hearts out in ancient blood sacrifices to the Old Gods. 

Neither were true but they both had the effect of creating a legendary like air around Robb, something he channeled now as he approached the holding pen of another Westerosi legend. 

Robb was in his armor and furs. Frost was at his side and his head was crownless, not needing the crown in this moment. The pen opened and Jaime Lannister raised his head slightly to look at Robb. 

“The King in the North.” The Kingslayer mockingly greeted.

Robb had not let any other lord keep custody of Jaime for fear of losing him to treachery. Jaime was covered in dirt and mud. His neck was chained to a pole that his hands were chained behind his back. Ser Jaime’s legs had also been chained together and that chain was spiked into the ground. 

“I keep thinking you are going to leave me with one of your bannermen, but you keep dragging me from camp to camp.” Jaime’s eyes looked at Robb with playful mockery. 

“Are you fond of me Stark? Missing your wife and thinking I can keep you company?” The Kingslayer smirked. 

Robb clenched his teeth and fought down his anger. 

“If I left you with one of my bannermen, your father would know within a fortnight. My banner men would receive a raven with a message from him. ‘Release my son and you’ll be rich beyond your dreams. Refuse and your house will be destroyed root and stem’.” 

“You don’t trust the loyalty of the men following you into battle?” Jaime asked still presenting mockery to the king. 

“Oh, I trust them with my life. Just not with yours.” Robb responded curtly. 

“Smart boy.” Jaime paused when he saw Robb grit his teeth slightly at being called a boy. 

“What? Don’t like being called boy? Insulted?” Jaime’s voice was thick with mockery, but Robb did not move an inch. 

Robb showed no emotion as he looked to just outside Jaime’s pen. Jaime heard a snarl and suddenly sat up a little straighter. 

“You insult yourself Kingslayer.” The growl became louder and Jaime could see the shadow of the largest beast he had ever seen. 

“You have been beaten by a boy, held captive by a boy, perhaps you’ll be killed by a boy.” As Robb finished Grey Wind came into the pen next to him. The direwolf stood at least five feet tall. 

Jaime’s face was a form of veiled fear wondering what Robb was about to do to him. 

“I came to you to speak about your son.” Robb said as he gripped Grey Winds fur as if to hold him back. 

“I have no son.” Jaime said his eyes never leaving the direwolf. 

“Come now Kingslayer. The truth has been exposed there is no need to lie.” Robb said with a smirk toying with the chained knight. 

“Joffrey Baratheon is neither a true king nor a true Baratheon. He’s your bastard son.” Robb said his smirk gone. 

“My father learned the truth which is why you had him executed.” Robb said anger rising again Grey Wind becoming agitated. 

“I was your prisoner when Ned Stark lost his head.” Jaime said looking up at Robb then back to the direwolf. 

“Your son had him killed after he revealed the truth to the court.” Robb said through gritted teeth. 

“If you are going to kill me you had better just do it boy!” Jaime said defiantly Grey Wind snarls growing as he licked his chops. 

Robb gave it half a thought before relenting. 

“I haven’t kept you alive all this time just to kill you now Ser Jaime.” Robb said as he pushed his anger down. “I just wanted to check on you make sure you had every accommodation you might need to survive.” Robb said feigning politeness. 

“To keep me to negotiate with my father? You don’t know him well.” Jaime said as the direwolf calmed a bit.

“No, but he is starting to know me.” Robb said as he looked down at Jaime.

“Five victories don’t make you a conqueror.” Jaime spat back as Robb had mentioned through a veil, he was winning the war. 

“It’s better than five defeats.” Robb said as he stepped back, turned, and unleashed Grey Wind who lurched forward hard at the Kingslayer. 

Jaime drew back as best he could the direwolf snapping and snarling at him inches from his face before leaving Jaime a picture of fear in his pen. 

Robb Stark had sated his desire to relish in the Kingslayer’s fear. It was childish but not harmful to their cause. Robb still felt as though he was dealing with his father’s death in his own way. He knew he would grow and the cocky behavior he had just demonstrated would leave him. It was better than drinking at least. 

Robb yearned for Margaery’s touch, her love, her everything. He felt as though he had been gone too long and all he wanted to do was feel her in his arms again. He wanted to hold their child. 

The flap opened to the war council tent where his lords had gathered on his request. They stood when Robb entered and gone was the husband yearning for his wife. The king had work to do. 

“Your grace, we received a raven from Bitterbridge.” Garlan said with what Robb could tell was not a happy look on his face. 

Bitterbridge was where they had an army stationed to defend the Reach. Robb immediately thought that his mother had been taken prisoner and now Renly attacked them. Robb nodded his fear palpable.

“Your mother sends word that Renly Baratheon is dead. Murdered by Stannis. She did not say how only that she would tell you herself what had done it as she did not feel as though she had the strength to describe what she saw.” Garlan said a hush falling over the tent. 

It was good that Lady Stark was alive but every man in the tent also knew how strong she was. What had she seen to shake her so much?

“She rides to us with Loras and Brienne of Tarth, one of Renly’s Kingsguard who escaped with her. Her letter was also accompanied by a letter from Garth ‘Greysteel’ Hightower, the commander of the force at Bitterbridge. He says that Stannis has taken all of Renly’s forces and has begun marching towards the capital.” Garlan finished handing the two letters to Robb who examined them quickly and then addressed his lord. 

“Good tidings and bad. Stannis murders our hopeful ally but marches on the capital anyways.” Robb paused thinking and looking at his map of the continent examining all of the forces that were in motion. 

“We continue as planned.” Robb said his lords nodding in approval. 

“We will split our force into five hosts. I will keep one host with me here to guard our route back to the Riverlands. Lord Umber, Ser Brynden, Lord Royce, and Ser Garlan, you will each take sixteen thousand men and take every keep, holdfast, and town in the Westerlands except for Lannisport and the Rock. We will discuss specifics tomorrow, but I want you to begin preparing to march your forces from here. How is Lord Tyrell’s force fairing?” Robb asked Garlan.

“He and Lord Tarly have besieged Crakehall and are preparing to storm the castle.” Garlan replied. 

The force was nominally commanded by Mace, but Randyll Tarly was effectively the commander. He had marched forty thousand men uncontested to Crakehall. Once they took it, they would be able to lay siege to Lannisport. 

“The Redwyne fleet has already begun its blockade of Lannisport?” Robb asked making sure they were in position. 

“Yes, your grace.” Theon responded having managed the fleet to land communications. 

“Good. We will begin starving them out. We need to take the castles here in the Westerlands so that we can attack the Rock uncontested. Sieges are an option, but I would prefer if you assaulted the keeps. Use your heads and try and find ways to lessen any losses we might suffer. We may get reinforcements from our home regions in a couple of months, but I will not allow for our army to be risked for the sake of making this a war of attrition.” Robb said laying out his will. 

“If you believe you could take heavy losses in an assault, you figure out a different way. We will not risk our army unnecessarily.” Robb finished the last part being very clear to each commanding lord. 

“You are all dismissed. Rest tonight and return in the morning. We will meet just after the sun has risen.” Robb said dismissing his lords leaving only he, Jon, and Theon. 

“Any word from Winterfell?” Robb asked praying to hear either news of his wife and child or news of his sibling’s arrival. 

“Yes.” Jon said simply. 

Robb looked at him expectantly and Jon gave a small smile. 

“They made it home.” Jon said watching Robb’s face relax as he gave the news that their siblings had arrived safely home. 

In Winterfell, Margaery stood waiting for her good-siblings in the yard. She was heavy with child but still as beautiful as ever. She looked sad, however. 

She had been alone in Winterfell while news of the man she loved came few and far between. But now she would be surrounded with family again as Ser Rodrik rode through the gates and behind him the Stark children and their three massive wolves. 

Margaery had ruled in Winterfell as the new queen. She was loved and adored by the people who would defend her fiercely. Margaery had kept them safe and been strong for them. The picture of beauty, pregnant and regal she stood there, crown on her head. A more perfect representation of a mother to her people, there was not.

But when she saw the Stark children tears finally came. He was holding Rickon’s hand but had to let go as she walked towards them. 

Sansa saw her first and quickly got down from her horse. 

“Margaery!” Sansa yelled tears in her own eyes. 

Sansa could see the beauty that was Margaery in front of her. Her crown was a simple silver circlet studded with nine sapphires. Her dress was a silver-grey with blue vines woven through it. 

Margaery was almost running at this point and she met Sansa in a loving embrace. They held each other and Margaery ran a hand through her good-sister’s hair as Sansa sobbed. They were home, they were safe. Margaery shushed Sansa as the ran a hand through Sansa’s auburn hair to sooth her crying. 

Arya came running up and then Bran both crying as they hugged Margaery and Sansa and the four together held each other. 

Against the storm, against the lion, against whatever may come they had each other. Rickon had finally grown impatient and Margaery felt the little boy near her feet. She laughed as she broke their embrace wiping tears from her eyes as she picked him up and put him on her hip. 

Sansa finally remembered her manners and through tears curtsied. 

“Your grace.” Sansa said with a smile. 

“After all of that you think we are going to stand on formality?” Margaery replied with a laugh which was joined by the other Stark children. 

They all had lost a father, but they were together again. They were out of the lion’s reach, but not out of the kraken’s.

Robb had to be roused from a deep sleep. His direwolf already standing at attention when Jon woke him. 

“Robb. Robb, you need to wake up.” Jon said having just been awoken himself. 

Jon had gotten dressed when the messenger woke him up and informed him who had entered the camp. Jon had spoken to the emissary himself and realized Robb needed to hear this. 

“For gods’ sake Jon if you are waking me up before I am needed at the council meeting, I am going to…” Robb said rubbing his eyes before Jon cut him off. 

“Robb, shut up and get dressed, Asha Greyjoy is here, and she needs to speak with you.” Jon said with a slight panic. 

Robb was confused as to what was going on. His brother was worried. Why was Asha Greyjoy here? Robb threw back his furs and got out of bed dressing in simple leathers and his own fur cloak before allowing Jon to bring her in. 

She looked tired. Her hair was cropped and in her Greyjoy armor she could have been confused for a man. Robb could see the similarity between her and Theon. She was lean like he was and did look older than him. Her hair and eyes were dark, and she looked as if she had travelled a long way. 

“Lady Asha, you stand in the presence of Robb…” Jon began but stopped. 

“Robb I’m sorry you need to hear what she has to say, and you need to hear it now.” Jon said stopping the ceremony. He was panicked and whatever Asha had to tell him it was bad.

Robb nodded and Asha began. 

“Your grace, my father is dead. He was killed by my uncle, Victarion Greyjoy. Victarion has taken a portion of the Iron Fleet sworn to the Seastone Chair and declared himself King of the Iron Islands.” 

The king was in shock. If Balon was gone it should mean that Theon was their lord which would normally have been good news, but this would not be the good news he was hoping for.

“Your grace, he sails north with fifty longships. I believe he means to sack Winterfell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to address the big elephant in the room that I think everyone is thinking, Victarion Greyjoy may not have done this if given the chance. I know and I get it. When I originally wrote this, Victarion was actually Euron and it made more sense initially. But as you will see in coming chapters, if Euron had stayed as the King of the Iron Islands it would have made less sense. Just trust me it is better that the antagonist Greyjoy is Victarion and not Euron. I also may want to save Euron for later depending on his character's true intentions in the coming Winds of Winter book (that will hopefully be released this year). Euron is probably one of the most terrifying antagonists in all of literature and I honestly do not believe I can write him in a just manner. I honestly believe that if I used Euron as the Greyjoy antagonist, I would make many of you very mad at me. 
> 
> Many of you had comments on the last chapter about how the story will function moving forward with the way changes have been made. I will be commenting on specific comments after I post this but I want to just generally say that one you guys are so amazing with how engaged you are and two I promise I will tie up as many loose ends with parts 2 and 3 of this story as I possibly can. 
> 
> With that said a little bit more on this chapter. I wanted to introduce a new conflict that would sort of wrap up the Iron Islands angle of the story. I can't promise the conflict will be long but it will be handled. Next chapter is about what happens with Theon in this story and how he has changed. 
> 
> I am sure you all also noticed the conflict with Davos which is going to be very important moving forward.
> 
> And more than that we will begin to see some stuff with Tyrion that will change the direction of his story as well. 
> 
> I hope you all continue to keep enjoying!


	33. You're a Greyjoy and You're a Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there is a lot of time that flies by in this chapter so just be prepared for that and I hope you enjoy!

“Theon get up!” Jon yelled as he flew into his and Theon’s shared tent.

“Shit!” Theon yelled as he fell out of a hammock he had hung inside the tent. He drew a dagger next but when he came to his senses, he lowered it and scowled at Jon. 

“Why in seven hells are you…” Theon started but was cut off by Jon. 

“Your sister is here. She needs to speak with you right now. Get dressed come to Robb’s tent.” Jon said as he left a very stunned Theon. 

Theon hadn’t seen his older sister since he had been taken to foster in Winterfell. Why was she here? 

Back in Robb’s tent Robb and Asha stood with only Robb’s Wolfsguard present. 

“How do you know Victarion is going to the North?” Robb asked unsure of whether he could trust the woman in front of him. 

“Because when Victarion made his plea to the lords of the Iron Islands after he killed my father, he said you had no army stop him and that his faster longships could slip past your lumbering warships.” Asha said simply. 

“Problem was he crowned himself without a kingsmoot when the lords did not support the idea and the lords of the Iron Islands don’t appreciate kinslaying. He couldn’t even bring the whole of the Iron Fleet to his side let alone the other Ironborn and their ships. He was able to take half the fleet and sail north.” Asha said coldly remembering. 

“I have no reason to trust that what you tell me is the truth.” Robb said coldly. Robb did not know her, and he did not trust her. 

“If you do not trust me, fine but Theon is the Lord of the Iron Islands by rights. Let him sail back with me. You trust him. If I am lying, he returns to you. If I am not, he may just make you King of the Isles.” Asha said pointing out Robb did not have a ton to lose. 

It could be that Asha was going to try to kill Theon. She could be the one that killed Balon and now wants to kill Theon to secure her seat. But she had to have known Robb could mitigate this by simply sending Theon on a Redwyne ship crewed with loyal men. She would never be able to touch Theon in route to the Iron Islands and when they got there the lords would rally to Theon making him even more untouchable to her. 

No, she was not lying. 

“If I send him with you, how do I know you won’t kill him.” Robb said eyes narrowing. If he even detected a hint of a lie, he would kill Asha here. No one was going to harm Theon. 

“He is my brother. I would kill the entire world for him.” Asha stopped and looked at Robb more closely. “Just as I imagine you would.” Asha finished. 

There was no lie and between her and Robb there existed a mutual understanding of what Theon meant to each one.

The flap to the tent opened and Theon stood dumbstruck for a moment at the woman in front of him. 

“I take my leave.” Was all Robb had to say as he left his own tent. 

While there were preparations to be made to protect the North, Theon was about to be told that his father was dead. Robb had seen Theon when they found out Ned had died. He was about to go through it a second time. 

Immediately a rider had been dispatched to ride with all haste to the Golden Tooth. From there messages would be sent to Winterfell and Castle Ryswell. The messages would carry a warning; Victarion Greyjoy sails on the North, deploy the Sunset Sea fleet, crush him off Cape Kraken.

An hour later, Theon was packing his things preparing to ride to the coast, board Asha’s longship and sail for the Iron Islands. Robb met him in his tent. 

“I am sorry about your father.” Robb said as he came in. 

“Don’t be. I barely knew him.” Theon said as he packed his things with some haste. 

“Still, he was your father.” Robb said trying to get an emotional response from the man he considered to be a brother. 

“Even if you say it more, doesn’t make it feel any more real.” Theon retorted. 

Robb found his attitude odd. 

“You are Lord of the Iron Islands Theon. I know what that responsibility feels like. I want you to know I am here for you.” Robb said trying to be there for Theon. 

“You have no idea what it feels like!” Theon snapped throwing his helmet into a leather bag. 

“I find out my father is dead. Do you know what I felt? Nothing!” Theon said face to face with Robb now. Theon was in deep inner turmoil. 

“I am a kraken raised by wolves! You have no idea what it feels like! I am an Ironborn who feels more comfortable in a godswood than under the sea! I am more familiar in the Wolfswood than on the rocky shores of where I was born! I am a Greyjoy who feels like a Stark.” Theon raised his voice and it finally gave a little showing he was on the edge of tears. 

“I knew one day I would have to stop pretending I was a Stark and become a Greyjoy. I just never wanted to be one. Because I never wanted to stop being your brother, or Jon’s brother, or Lord Stark’s son.” Theon said his voice full of emotion as tears finally fell down his face.

Robb came forward and embraced him. He had no idea what Theon was going through, this was true. But brothers don’t need to know what each other is going through to love through the pain. 

Theon hugged him back. He was not weeping or sobbing. He was holding his emotions together just as he had at Harrenhal. Robb pulled away and put his forehead to Theon’s. 

“You are my brother, now and always. The reason you felt nothing for Balon is because your father died in King’s Landing.” Robb said as Theon began to finally crack. 

“I am sorry for this burden you carry Theon. But you don’t have to choose. You’re a Greyjoy and you’re a Stark.” Robb said as Theon finally let go and cried. He had held it together as best he could for Robb and Jon. 

Theon thought he had to remain strong for Jon and Robb. It hadn’t been his father that died in King’s Landing it was theirs. But now he felt the weight come off of him. He had lost his father too and he had not allowed himself to truly feel the pain. He had not acknowledged the simple truth that Eddard Stark had been more of a father to Theon than Balon could have ever hoped to be and Robb just made it clear. They were brothers now and always. 

Theon and Asha left soon after that and the sun rose to greet a very tired Robb. 

He had a war council meeting to attend. There was still a war to be fought in the Westerlands and Robb was no longer able to fight every battle. He had to command from Oxcross and direct his forces from the back for the time being.

Robb had been good at leading from the front but now he had to maintain a central position in the Westerlands so that he could direct forces to different locations. That morning’s meeting proved he was just as suited for commanding the grand campaign as he was at leading from the front. 

Robb’s forces had seen great success taking several major castles without heavy loss of life. Castamere, the Crag, Ashemark, Deep Den, Silverhill, Hornvale, Kayce, and Feastfires had all fallen to him in blindingly quick succession. Robb simply waited, sending orders, managing troops and hoping. Hoping for word from the North. Hoping for word from the south. 

Finally, some news came. Crakehall had been taken and Randyll Tarly marched north towards Robb with his forty thousand. Tarly was set to besiege Lannisport. 

Robb was in the war tent finishing his daily briefing when two familiar faces and one new face entered. 

“Mother.” Robb went to her. She embraced him and then Jon. 

He had to tell her about Winterfell. About the threat that was heading North. After Robb had told her about the threat, he thought he might have to restrain her to stop her from immediately riding for Winterfell.

“I must go home.” Catelyn said as she paced through the tent.

“I know mother and you may. I have sent word north. I have been told every preparation is being made to defend home.” Robb said seated in his own tent now with his mother, Jon, Loras, and Brienne. 

“Robb, shouldn’t we keep her here? I am sorry mother but if a threat is coming to the North wouldn’t she be safer here?” Jon asked. 

“No. Even though we have not been attacked and we are winning the war here, we are deep in enemy territory. At any moment we could be set upon.” Robb said. 

It could have been safer than Winterfell now that they had neutralized so many castles, but they were still in the lion’s jaws and they had not broken the beast yet. Their mother would be safer at home. 

His mother appreciated this but there was still a matter to be discussed. 

“Tell me about Renly.” Robb said looking to the three.

Catelyn began with an almost paled look on her face. 

“He was killed by a shadow.” Catelyn spoke low. The look in her eye was nothing but fear. 

“A shadow?” Jon asked somewhat confused. 

“A shadow with the face of Stannis Baratheon.” Brienne spoke up. 

Robb stood with no emotion processing what he was told. He decided to change the subject slightly.

“I have not properly thanked you my lady for protecting my mother. She said your name was Brienne correct?” Robb said walking over to the tall woman. 

“Yes, your grace.” She said bowing her head. Her blue armor looked worn by now and her cloak was torn. 

“You have my eternal gratitude for bringing her to me safely. Whatever you ask if it is within my power to grant it shall be yours.” Robb finished. 

“I want to execute Stannis for his crimes. I swore my sword to your mother if she would let me kill him if the opportunity presented itself. She has released me from her service now that we have arrived safely here. I wish to continue and have my vengeance.” Brienne finished. It was as simple request. Vengeance. Robb could sympathize. 

Robb had already made his mind up about Stannis. He could not be allowed to rule in Westeros, not the realm and not even just Dragonstone. 

“My lady I swear to you by the Old Gods and the new, Stannis Baratheon will never rule in Westeros. You wish to hunt him down but if you try to kill him alone you will die. Fight for me and I will aid you in your fight for vengeance.” Robb said looking at her with truth in his eyes. 

Loras had told him that Brienne was an effective warrior having been good enough for Renly to accept into his service and she had killed one of his other Rainbow Guards with ease. 

Brienne thought for a moment then drew her sword and laid it at her feet. She began to say her sworn oath, but Robb stopped her. 

“My lady I have been told of your bravery and your skill. I will require more of you than your blade. Brienne of Tarth would you accept a position on my Wolfsguard?” Robb asked. 

“I would feel much safer from the shadows of Stannis with you guarding me.” Robb said with no emotion. He was very serious about this offer. “Defend me and I will give you your vengeance.” 

“Your grace, your mother has spoken of your honor and your kindness. She truly loves you and is proud of you. I will accept a position on your guard.” Brienne said being named to a Kingsguard for a second time in her life. 

She was sworn in and Robb ordered Gendry to make her new armor. Lady Stark was preparing to ride north when a message came. 

The message was from Theon and Robb could not have been happier to receive it. Robb walked into his war tent, his mother having left with a smile on her face as she rode for Winterfell. 

“My lords I bring good tidings. Theon has secured the Iron Islands. He has named me the King of the Isles.” Robb said with a smile. 

“He sails from Pyke with the rest of the Iron Fleet and another hundred Ironborn ships. He will box in Victarion while the Sunset Sea fleet breaks him on Cape Kraken.” Robb finished a new and unexpected kingdom having been given to him.

A few days later word arrived from Cape Kraken. Victarion Greyjoy was dead, his body having washed up on Cape Kraken. Much of the Iron Fleet surrendered to Theon when he came into view. Now the Iron Fleet sailed south to help blockade Lannisport. 

Robb could commit his fleets now. He sent word to have the Sunset Sea fleet sail for Lannisport and the Shivering Sea fleet set sail for Gulltown. The Shivering Sea fleet would prepare in Gulltown for its eventual blockade of King’s Landing. 

The North was safe, a new kingdom secured, and later that day he would receive even more good news. 

“We have done it.” Jon said as he gave the message to Robb. 

“The last fortress has fallen. Our armies march back here. We are ready to march on the Rock.” Jon said as Robb stood up. 

Randyll Tarly had arrived at Lannisport and set the siege and now in a matter of days Robb would march on the Rock. As they prepared for their march and the army gathered, a visitor arrived in camp. 

“The Onion Knight?” Robb asked as he sat in his tent at his desk going over messages and troop movements. 

“Ser Davos Seaworth. He says he is here as an envoy from Stannis. Should I send him away?” Jon said knowing Robb had no intention of treating with Stannis after finding out about blood magic and the burning of the Storm’s End godswood. 

Brienne and Ser Barristan were on duty at that time and stood near Robb. 

“No send him in. Best tell him to his face that I do not intend to treat with his king.” Robb said as he had the desk cleared of sensitive war material. 

Davos Seaworth was led into the tent by a soldier and then as the flap drew back, he saw the young king. Robb was flanked by two of his Wolfsguards and in the room with them was another young man who Davos deduced was the king’s brother Jon. 

“Ser Davos, you stand in the presence of Robb of House Stark, First of His Name, the King in the North, the Trident, the Reach, the Vale, and the Isles, Lord of Winterfell, and Defender of the Kingdoms, the Wolfknight, the Young Wolf, the Lion Tamer.” Jon said. 

Jon and Robb thought the presentation of his titles was ridiculous, but Robb was the king and there were certain standards a king had to meet. Ludicrous titles and all. In this instance Robb was fine with it, however. He needed to make sure the Onion Knight knew who he was dealing with. 

Although, Robb could tell the titles didn’t intimidate the man. It seemed he found it all as ridiculous as they did. 

Davos looked weathered and worn. He had kind eyes though. To Robb, Davos had a fatherly bearing. The sort of father who never stopped working for the sake of his family. The sort of father that reminded Robb of his father 

“Welcome Ser Davos.” Robb said politely. 

“Thank you, your grace. It is an honor to meet you. I congratulate you on your recent victories and may I offer my most sincere condolences for the loss of your father.” Davos finished his eyes growing sad. 

Davos was a father and never wanted to imagine what his sons would feel if he died the way Robb’s father had. 

“Thank you, Ser Davos. You are most kind. You have travelled a long way to speak so let us speak.” Robb said deciding to get down to business. 

Robb had a chair brought for Ser Davos and water as well. 

“Thank you, your grace. I am here on behalf of Stannis Baratheon the one true king of Westeros.” Davos began. 

“I am not sure that title is going to keep working. He isn’t the only king Ser Davos.” Jon spoke up. 

“Well, it is at least shorter than whatever you said earlier.” Davos replied with a smile and chuckle earning one from Robb as well. 

“Speak Ser Davos. What does Stannis want?” Robb replied with a smile bringing Davos’ attention back. 

“Only what is his by rights. The Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms are his. As I am sure you are aware the boy that sits the throne now does so without a drop of Baratheon blood. By the laws of this land Stannis is the rightful heir. He asks that you swear loyalty to him and send him seventy thousand soldiers so he may attack King’s Landing. He also bids you send your navy. Once you are done with your conquest here you will relinquish your crown at his feet in King’s Landing and publicly declare him the only king of Westeros.” Davos said the words, but they were not his. They sounded wrong and ridiculous.

“Ser Davos you must understand, I cannot do that. My lords chose me to lead them not Stannis. They had the opportunity to during our council at Riverrun. If they had believed in granting a kingship based on rights alone, they would have crowned Viserys Targaryen. But instead they chose me, not because of my birthright but because they believe I will give them a better future. I am sorry, but I must send you back to Stannis without terms.” Robb said. 

“I must also send you back with a warning. Stannis will never sit a throne within Westeros. From what I have heard he uses blood magic and burns men alive at the behest of a red priestess. I will not suffer that on this continent. Tell Stannis this, if he remains in Westeros, when I am finished with the Lannisters I will come for him next.” Robb finished making it very clear his stance on Stannis. 

“I had a feeling you would say that.” Ser Davos began. Robb was now very confused. 

“I told Stannis his course of action was folly. What you say is true. He burns men and uses blood magic. He had Renly Baratheon murdered and then another man in Storm’s End. He is willing to do anything to sit the throne.” Davos said not even sure why he was admitting it. 

The Onion Knight had seen too much darkness. War he could understand but what he saw in Storm’s End on those two nights haunted him.

“Why do you serve him then?” Robb said looking at the man in front of him. He seemed to be a good honest man. Why would he follow such an evil king?

“I owe everything to Stannis. He made me a knight, raised up my family, gave me a keep and lands. My sons are educated because of him. Before, I was a smuggler without a hope in the world to see my sons be anything other than Flea Bottom rats and now my sons will marry the daughters of other knights and they will never want for anything.” Davos explained.

Robb had heard the Onion Knight’s tale before, and he understood looking at the man why he felt the way he did. 

“He took your fingertips because one good deed does not undo a lifetime of bad, correct?” Robb asked. The Onion Knight was astonished that Robb knew his tale. 

“Robert Baratheon told me about you. He admired your loyalty to his brother.” Robb said remembering a conversation about the Onion Knight with Robert. 

“That lesson should hold true for you as well Ser Davos. Stannis’ one good deed by you should not cause you to turn a blind eye to his evil.” Robb said standing. 

“I admire you Ser Davos, you are a good man. You have a place here. I would never turn away a man who has as good of a heart as you do.” Robb said offering a place to Davos by his side. 

Brienne of Tarth spoke now. “Your grace, you know what Stannis has done and this man helped him do it.” 

“He also saved thousands at Storm’s End including Renly when it was under sieged by my own father-by-law. Lady Brienne each of us has done right things for the wrong reasons and wrong things for the right reasons. Davos has acted for Stannis out of loyalty. I have killed thousands just as Stannis has. I would hope no one would hold you accountable for what I have done. My sins are my own just as Stannis’ are his. We will give Stannis justice, but Davos has committed no crime. He is a good man and deserves a place at my table just as you.” Robb said to his newest Wolfsguard. 

The king’s words rang in her ear and she knew they were true. She bowed her head knowing he was right, and Robb returned his attention to a stunned Davos.

Davos looked at Robb and realized that he was a worthy king. 

“Your offer is generous your grace, but I must decline. I can give no good reason why but please know it would have been an honor to serve you.” Davos said with great sadness. 

Robb understood and allowed the man to depart and return to Stannis. Davos would be haunted not by shadows but by the offer he had turned down and whether he had done the right thing. 

Robb’s army was now assembled, and he made his march to the Rock. As he and Jon rode closer to the fortress that stood tall on a cliff. It was all white and Robb knew it would be no easy task to take but he would not be doing this alone. 

“We are finally doing this.” Robb said to Jon as they sat on their horses looking on as his army set their siege lines. They looked further down the coast and could see Lannisport surrounded by the army of the Reach. 

“Aye, all we have done up until now, this is what we will be remembered for.” Jon said knowing the Siege of Casterly Rock would go down in the history books. 

To historians, it would not matter if they won or lost. To the maesters they would be names on a page. But if they lost, it would likely mean the end of House Stark. They could not afford to lose. Robb knew what he was fighting for. He was fighting for his family. 

Little did Robb know, in Winterfell, his family was about to get just a little bit bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is definitely focused on the relationship between Robb and Theon. I wanted to make sure it was clear that this was a different relationship from the one in the books and goes much deeper. Robb also helps Theon work through the conflict in him which helps with the loyalty problem. I also love the line from the show 'you're a Greyjoy and you're a Stark' so I decided to use it here. 
> 
> I know I wrapped up the Victorian problem REALLY fast but the whole reason for that aspect of the story being a thing was two fold. First, I needed Theon to be Lord of the Iron Islands and this was more exciting than just having Balon kick the bucket. Second, I needed the Iron Islands not to be a problem because honestly it's just an annoying part of the story to handle. Also, for those asking, yes Victarion is a big dumb Ironborn dude. Didn't really think his whole plan through and that is the point. Victarion isn't smart in this story. So yea I really just wanted to wrap up that part of the story. 
> 
> Brienne is now a Wolfsguard and to those of you skeptical about her joining I would advise you to check out how Jaeherys picked his first Kingsguard. It is not entirely unprecedented for someone to be chosen based on skill alone. 
> 
> The siege of Casterly Rock is about to begin and Davos Seaworth is questioning whether he belongs with Stannis AND the baby is about to arrive! A lot of fun stuff to come in the next couple of chapters so keep reading! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	34. Eddard Stark, The Prince of Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. Little bit shorter of a chapter but not quite short enough to warrant two in a day sorry!

“My lord?” Pordrick Payne asked a deep in thought Tyrion Lannister

“I’m sorry, what?” Tyrion snapped out of his thoughts. 

They were running out of options. Food was running low and Stannis’ fleet now blockaded Blackwater Bay. Varys’ spies reported that Stannis’ navy was prepared to off load five thousand troops when the battle began as Stannis brought thirty thousand more by land.

Robb Stark had seized the whole of the Westerlands in just a couple of months and now they were receiving no supplies or aid from there. Only the Crownlands was providing food and supplies for King’s Landing and it couldn’t maintain the massive population of the city. 

Tyrion had been tasked as Master of Laws with keeping the King’s Peace and right now he was unsure of how to do that. Riots had broken out within the city as people began starving. Tywin had siphoned all supplies to his armies. He had added an additional ten thousand men to his army giving him twenty thousand inside the city. The army was being provided with food while the people were not, leading them to riot. 

“You just seem troubled my lord.” Podrick stated politely. 

“Oh, I am. The city is tearing itself apart over a war my nephew started. My father expects me to keep the peace while he steals food from the smallfolk and Janos Slynt is being a pain in my ass. So yes, I am very troubled.” Tyrion responded politely. It was not his squire’s fault so he wouldn’t take out his frustrations on the boy. 

Tyrion found himself in another wonderful Small Council meeting later that day pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I cannot keep the peace while the people starve. They are dying and we are continuing to take their food from them.” Tyrion said as his father told him to deal with the situation for what felt like the millionth time. 

“You can’t keep the peace, or you won’t do what is necessary to keep it?” Tywin asked leaning forward in his chair. 

“What are you suggesting? That I start executing thousands of people whose only crime is being mad that we are stealing their food?” Tyrion asked blown away by the implied suggestion. 

“I am ordering you to do what is necessary to keep the peace. Stannis will be here soon and if we are fighting both he and the people we will lose.” Tywin said bluntly. 

“I will not execute thousands. If you order me to do this, you will need to find a new Master of Laws.” Tyrion said with more boldness than he had ever mustered. 

Tyrion and his father had been at each other’s throats since he took the position. They had fought on how Tyrion should do his job and Tywin began to show contempt for Tyrion again. 

“To keep the peace, you need to make peace. But we can’t do that because Joffrey took Ned Stark’s head.” Tyrion said his attention now on the other bane of his existence. 

The queen regent had done everything in her power to undermine Tyrion from spying on him to making sure Janos Slynt did not obey Tyrion’s orders. He could not do his job because at every turn all Cersei did was try and cause him to fail. 

“You will begin rounding up those people who participate in the riots and you will execute them publicly.” Tywin ordered his son getting Tyrion’s attention back. 

“I will not.” Tyrion said one last time. “I formally resign as Master of Laws. Find someone else to be your butcher.” Tyrion said as he rose and calmly left. He could have sworn that he saw Varys smiling at him. 

Back in Winterfell, Catelyn Stark sat in her chambers with Margaery. Margaery had been kind enough to allow Catelyn to remain in the lord’s chambers for as long as she wanted. She had just put Rickon to bed and was speaking with Margaery as the hearth was roaring. 

“Thank you for taking care of Rickon while I was gone. I know it couldn’t have been easy.” Catelyn said taking Margaery’s hand. 

“He is glad you are back, and it prepared me for what I can expect as a mother. I took it as a learning experience.” Margaery said with a sad smile. 

Rickon had not been happy while the family was away but Margaery made it better. She was there for him like a mother would be and his temperamental and stubborn streaks were dulled by her presence. 

“You shouldered the weight of this whole family Margaery. You are a queen in both mind and spirit.” Catelyn said hugging the girl who had become her eldest daughter in all but blood. 

The thoughts of being a queen brought Margaery’s mind to her king. Her husband far away fighting a war. 

“I miss him mother.” Margaery said tears were at her eyes. 

Cat moved closer and held her. Margaery had been strong for everyone for so long and now she finally let it out and cried. She cried into her good-mother’s shoulder bitterly. Catelyn ran fingers through her hair and shushed her gently. Margaery finally caught her breath and her good-mother wiped tears from her eyes. 

“He will be home soon, and you and he will be able to celebrate your child together.” Catleyn said stroking Margaery’s hair. 

“Here, let me brush your hair, dear.” Catelyn said. 

Catelyn did not want to speak about her son right now. It hurt too much for both women. Margaery nodded and got up only to notice the floor wet below her. 

“Mother, get Maester Luwin.” Margaery said as calmly as she could. 

Hours later Winterfell was filled with the cries of a newborn baby boy. He was large, red-faced, and screaming like Margaery couldn’t believe. She was in a birthing bed in the nursery surrounded by nurses, Maester Luwin and Catelyn. 

Margaery was covered in sweat but Maester Luwin’s many years of study had allowed him to ease Margaery’s birth. The birth was easy and even afterwards Margaery felt strong as Luwin placed her boy on her breast. 

“Eddard.” Margaery whispered through more tears than she had ever thought she would cry. 

Lady Catelyn was there with her crying at the birth of her first grandchild as nurses ran about helping clean. 

The boy was healthy, he was alive, he was very unhappy to be out of the womb but that did not matter. Margaery and Robb’s son had been born. The Prince of Winterfell had arrived. 

“Margaery, he is beautiful.” Catelyn said to her through tears as the nurses cut the boy from Margaery and took him away to be cleaned, measured, and weighed. Maester Luwin continued to attend to Margaery. 

“Your grace, you will have a very quick recovery I imagine.” Luwin said as he washed his hands and Margaery’s nurses attended to her. 

“Thank you Maester Luwin.” She said before looking over to where Catelyn stood watching the baby get cleaned and wrapped in furs. The little bundle was handed to Catelyn and then she brought her grandson back to Margaery. 

As Catelyn placed the boy in her arms, Margaery saw the baby had Robb’s eyes and her hair. He was still making noises and fussing. The little child in her arms was already looking for a fight. He calmed as Margaery cooed him. 

“Thank you, mother, for being here. I could not have done this without you. I just wish Robb was here.” Margaery said yearning for her husband as she looked at her perfect healthy son. 

“He will be here for your next one Margaery. I know it in my heart he will come home to you and little Ned.” She said rubbing he hand on the baby’s head. 

“He will come back to all of us.” Margaery said taking her hand. 

The next morning Margaery woke and held her baby. The wet nurse had managed him during the evening, but Margaery would have him suckle no one but her while she was awake. She laid him on the bed as he slept and welcomed in her good-siblings to see the new prince. He had calmed down and was quiet as each one held him. 

The birth of this boy had secured Robb’s kingdom. A birth of a girl would have as well. Robb planned to follow the laws of succession his family had followed for generations. Their children be they boys or girls would come before Robb’s siblings. Their sons would come before their daughters. 

What mattered was that this baby had Stark, Tully, and Tyrell blood making him a worthy heir to Robb. Some worried that if Robb died the Tyrell’s might abandon the alliance. Margaery knew that was not true. They would fight for her no matter what. However, now that an heir with her blood was here, the alliance was secured in the eyes of the kingdom.

But Margery still wanted Robb home. Looking at Eddard made her think of Robb. But all of her thoughts were happy now. She was excited for Robb to come home and she knew he would come home. 

To make sure that battle plans were not accidentally disclosed Robb had not personally written her. He had updates sent to Winterfell, but he never wrote them. She knew he did this, so he did not accidently reveal his strategy. If a letter like that were to be intercepted it could cost him the war. Only when something big happened would he write. Now it was her turn to let her husband know that something big had happened. 

In the Westerlands, Robb sat in his tent looking over reports. His army had come together again so he was no longer attempting to manage them all in different places, but he had a bigger task ahead of him. 

Mace Tyrell had left his forty thousand with Randyll Tarly to take Lannisport and they were preparing to attack the city. Mace wanted to be closer to the king and Robb did not mind. It meant Lord Tarly would be allowed to manage the assault alone. Robb was brought out of his thoughts when horns blew outside his tent. 

As he stepped out, he could see why. Several hundred new ships with the Stark direwolf and Greyjoy kraken had joined the Redwyne fleet blockading Lannisport and riding up from the direction of Lannisport was a certain Greyjoy lord and his vassals behind him. 

Something instantly caught Robb’s attention about the sigil being flown behind Theon as he rode towards Robb. It was the same Greyjoy kraken as the other banners, but with a small different. The kraken was a pure white and the field was the grey of the Stark direwolf. The colors were that of House Stark inverted. A mix of House Stark and House Greyjoy. Robb couldn’t help but smile at Theon’s personal sigil. 

“Theon!” Robb said walking forward as Theon dismounted. 

Robb and Theon embraced. Then Theon stepped back and drew his sword kneeling as he did so as to not get the Wolfguard agitated. All of Theon’s men did the same. 

“I, Theon of House Greyjoy, do hereby swear my fealty in perpetuity to House Stark as Kings of the Isles.” Theon said simply. 

“Arise, Theon of House Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of Pyke and Lord Protector of the Iron Islands.” Robb said using the new title of Lord Protector he had bestowed upon each of his high lords. 

While Robb ruled the North directly, his other high lords would rule their regions as Lord Protectors. The title being equivalent to Lord Paramount or Warden. 

Theon had to return to his ships quickly as the assault on Lannisport began. Robb had thought the battle would rage into the night but mere hours after the siege weapons began sending flaming projectiles into the city, Lannisport surrendered. The long blockade had crippled the city and riots had brought the castellan who held it to heel. 

Leaving a small garrison at the city Randyll Tarly’s force marched the short distance to Robb’s and the two forces linked up and prepared for their assault. The ships also moved to prepare do aid in bombarding the fortress. 

It was then that a rider came bringing word from Winterfell for the king. 

My Dearest Robb,   
I know that we are limited on what we may say when we write but I wanted you to hear this from me. I have had our child. He was born healthy, red-faced, and squalling. Robb, he has your eyes and my hair, and he is beautiful, large, and strong. I am doing well but I miss you terribly. I only wish that you could be here now to hold him. But I know you are out there defending us so I will wait and watch for you to come home. I love you so much Robb and I cannot wait for you to hold him. His name is Eddard Stark, the Prince of Winterfell.   
With all my love and strength,  
Your Margaery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had fun writing this chapter just because it got us back to Margaery for a bit in Winterfell. I hope you also all enjoyed the new addition to House Stark! Who doesn't like babies am I right?! Well in this case he also serves as a very important piece in the game in securing the alliance even further. 
> 
> I went with calling him The Prince of Winterfell as a title to denote him as the crown prince of winter. I know that the prince of winterfell was a title that sort of applied to all of the Stark children but in this story I want to specifically keep that title to the heir while other princes and princesses are called princes and princesses of winter instead. Eddard is THE prince of winterfell just as a Targaryen heir is prince of dragonstone. 
> 
> Also, threw in a new sigil for Theon. This was literally a last second addition I did before posting this chapter and I just thought it would work well for him as a personal sigil. House Greyjoy still keeps its normal colors this is just Theon's thing. 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoyed!


	35. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: Ok I need everyone to read this chapter all the way through and then check the notes at the end for an explanation of something that is rather shocking within the chapter. Please be warned I will be putting a spoiler in the end notes. If you feel as though this chapter makes you no longer want to read the rest of the story I implore you to read the end note because what I do in this chapter is not what you think I promise.

Robb examined his siege lines and the siege engines being built. As he walked through the battle lines with Jon and Theon. His men bowed and smiled to him as he smiled back. All of them saying the same thing. 

“Congratulations, your grace.” 

Robb was a father now and the news had spread quickly. Many lords sent word back to their homes to have gifts sent north to the new crown prince. Robb could not contain his joy at the birth of his first son. He just wished his father could see baby Ned now. But in that moment Robb just wanted to brag to someone and he knew exactly who he was going to go and see. 

The Kingslayer was in his pen chained as he always was. It was midday and the sun was cooking him in his pen. Robb walked to him in his silver armor. He did not wear his furs because of the warmth but had a shoulder cape on to denote his commanding status. 

“Ah, Robb you come to visit again. To what do I owe this honor? The birth of a prince perhaps?” The Kingslayer said a smirk on his face. He must have heard the guards talking about it.

“Came to see if you have any fatherly advice for me.” Robb said in retort. 

“I do actually. Don’t attack Casterly Rock if you value your life.” Jaime said as a warning. 

Robb chuckled. 

“Oh, don’t worry Kingslayer we won’t be. We are going to draw out this siege for a long time. Do you want to know why?” Robb said crouching to eye level and right up into Jaime’s face. 

“Why?” Jaime said through gritted teeth as Robb allowed his cocky side to come out. 

“Because I don’t have to worry about an army coming from the east.” Robb said cryptically as he stood. 

“Stannis Baratheon has surrounded King’s Landing and looks as though he means to attack the city. I will make sure to pray for your sister. Just as I will pray for your son.” The implication was clear. Pray for their deaths. 

Robb made his way out the pen as a stunned Jaime Lannister sat there unable to defend the one’s he loved as Robb threatened to take his home. If only he could have been there to stop Joffrey from killing Ned. 

Back in King’s Landing, Tyrion knew they could win. They had the numbers to hold the city against Stannis’ forces. He brought thirty-five thousand troops to their doorstep but the Lannisters had twenty thousand inside the city and the walls gave them the advantage.

Tywin had stopped Cersei’s plan to make wildfire. This was much to Tyrion’s relief but now his father had placed him on the front lines. He and his squire Podrick would be forced to defend the gates against the attacking forces. The king meanwhile had been given command of the three massive trebuchets on top of Visenya’s Hill far away from the front but still close enough to claim the victory as his own. The whole thing disgusted Tyrion. 

For his whole life Tyrion had loved his family and now every single one of them seemed to want him dead. He could at least take heart in knowing victory would be theirs. 

What had prompted Stannis to attack the city must have been madness. It is possible he feared Robb Stark but that still did not warrant this attack. The smart move would have been to secure another city or siege King’s Landing for as long as possible before attacking. 

No, something had snapped within Stannis. It just wasn’t clear to Tyrion what it was. 

Stannis had been betrayed. 

Davos had returned with word that Robb Stark would send no aid to them at King’s Landing. Stannis was also told that King Robb had named him among his enemies for what Stannis had done to Renly and to the Storm’s End godswood. 

Stannis felt as though he had no options. He ordered Davos to fetch Edric Storm from Dragonstone. Melisandre said Stannis should burn Edric at the stake as it could win him the war. Now Davos was thousands of miles away with all seven of his sons, his wife, and Edric Storm sailing for the Westerlands and Robb Stark. 

Davos had taken four of his sons who were with Stannis to Dragonstone, collected his son Devan and the boy Edric from Dragonstone and then went to the Stormlands to reclaim the rest of his family. His wife and youngest son were informed to be ready by a raven sent by Maester Pylos on Dragonstone. His family made it out on his galley sailing for what Stannis imagined to be Robb Stark. 

Stannis had to attack, and he had to attack now. There would be no retreat. Stannis ordered his army to breach the city or die trying.

And die trying many would. The attack was brutal and vicious, but the Lannister lines held. But it all almost cost Tyrion his life. Stannis hadn’t even been able to breach the gates the arrow volleys were so intense. His men were felled by the thousands as they tried to climb the walls. At one point before the Gate of the Gods, oil and pitch was flung onto the approaching attackers then lit on fire burning hundreds and causing mass panic. But now Tyrion was fighting for his life, not from the wounds of a Baratheon sword but a would from the sword of a white cloak. 

Tyrion was being held by Podrick, bleeding from a massive gash in his face. 

Why had Ser Mandon tried to kill him? 

Was it Cersei? 

Was it his father? 

He could not tell and as he lost consciousness, he really did not care if he rose again. The battle was won Stannis had been crushed. But Tyrion had sunk to the absolute lowest point of his life. Betrayed by his family who were now not only passively wishing him ill but actively trying to end his life. 

Tyrion was awestruck however at the loyalty and bravery of his squire. Podrick had saved his life by killing Mandon Moore. However, now Tyrion was being accused of murder. After the battle, an unnamed Lannister soldier testified that he saw Tyrion kill Mandon Moore in cold blood and pissed on his remains. Tyrion had initially laughed at the accusations only for Tywin to throw him in chains and have him sent to a black cell. It became clear to Tyrion, his father may not have him killed for this, but this was Tyrion’s punishment for refusing to follow orders. This was his punishment for being a dwarf. What was also apparently clear was this was all the doing of his sister. 

Tyrion sat in his black cell. The same one he believed that Ned Stark had sat in. 

For Cersei the plan had still worked out nicely. Either kill Tyrion on the battlefield or kill him on the execution block it did not matter in her mind. Even though the story was ridiculous he would still be found guilty and while Tywin would simply want to send Tyrion to the Wall for this Cersei was confident, she could convince her father or perhaps more likely Joffrey to take Tyrion’s head. 

Tyron did like the sound of it though, being remembered as killing an anointed knight with his axe. Not the worst way to be remembered. 

Just then a light came into the darkness. A water pouch was thrust into his face. 

“My lord, are you alive?” A familiar voice asked. 

“Varys.” Tyrion said as he took the pouch and drank. His scar had initially been treated and now it no longer hurt him but the pain of just sitting in the cell was excruciating. The water felt as though it had been sent from the gods. 

“How do you fair?” Varys asked solemnly.

“Oh, waiting to die. A rather normal day for me.” Tyrion said with a smile. 

Varys smiled at the man. At least he still had his humor. 

“This was Lord Stark’s old cell.” Varys said looking around.

“Had a feeling.” Tyrion said sipping water. 

“My lord I do believe it is time you were given some honesty for once.” Varys said looking at him seriously. 

“And why would I deserve that?” Tyrion said looking forward. 

“Because you are a good man and I am tired of watching good men die.” Varys said the first time Tyrion had seen a shred of conviction on the man’s face. 

“Cersei tried to have you killed and your father knew of the plot and did nothing to stop it.” Varys said

“Ah, my loving sister. And what did you do? To protect me I mean.” Tyrion asked angry now. 

“I made sure Podrick was put on the front lines with you. I also made sure that Cersei’s other assassins were far from you. You do not truly think Mandon Moore was the only one trying to find you on the battlefield? I could not keep him away unfortunately. A Kingsguard only takes orders from the king.” Varys said at a dumbstruck Tyrion. Varys had done at least something to try to save his life. 

“I serve the realm. This has always been true. I attempted to remove Robert from the throne by aiding Viserys Targaryen. He was a drunk and would have spent this country into bankruptcy to feed his hungers. I did not inform Robert of threats to his reign, I told him not the truth of his children. I had hoped Viserys would bring peace. But Viserys is dead. I then hoped his sister Daenerys could be the one. But she died in Astapor. So, I was left with one final person to turn to. Someone who could stop Joffrey’s madness and Stannis’ crusade of fire.” Varys said with a knowing look.

“Robb Stark.” Tyrion said with a smile. His friend, the man Tyrion wish he could have followed. 

“I wrote him recently and told him to take the Iron Throne. He told me he did not want it, but that peace could be maintained with separate kingdoms under the rule of just men.” Varys paused. 

“And I believe him.” He finished standing as another man came to his side. It was Podrick. 

“Tyrion Lannister, how would you like to go home.” Varys said with a smile before he, Pod, and Tyrion escaped King’s Landing and made their way to Casterly Rock. To Robb Stark. 

Varys filled Tyrion in on the way. How he made sure Petyr Baelish never found Catelyn Stark at Storm’s End. How he protected Tyrion from Cersei. How he never allowed the Small Council to hear of information that would give them reason to harm the smallfolk more. 

All of this and more Varys had done and now he looked to protect the realm with Tyrion’s help. He and Tyrion prepared for what might await them at Casterly Rock. Whether it be a warm welcome or the executioner’s block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES DOWN!!!!!!! Let me explain. 
> 
> Some of you are wondering did 'Did Daenerys just die off screen?' And to answer that question I have another question. 
> 
> !!!SPOILER WARNING!!!
> 
> Did you see a body??? ;)
> 
> No Daenerys is not dead don't worry. I need Varys to think she is dead to make sure that he goes to Robb. This gets resolved at the end of part 2 of the story but no she is not dead. 
> 
> !!!SPOILERS END!!!
> 
> Ok now that that is out of the way I just want to say how terrifying it was to post this chapter lol for the above spoiler reason lol. But yea I enjoyed this chapter I just didn't want to rehash the Battle of the Blackwater even though my battle is different from the books without the presence of wildfire. I just didn't see a reason to walk through a battle that was already basically perfect in the books even if my battle had differences. 
> 
> So three defections to Robb in this chapter. Davos, Tyrion, and Varys. Davos is bringing Edric which will be important and Tyrion and Varys will bring their skills as aid to Robb. So awesome stuff coming this way! 
> 
> Also as was pointed our in the comments below, this is show Varys not book Varys. Show Varys is a little bit easier in terms of motivation to work with than book Varys. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	36. Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was received well thank goodness! I was very scared to post that chapter because of its content but y'all seem to have handled it well. This chapter has a sweet moment in it that I am very excited about. A little extra something for Tyrion!

Robb sat surrounded by his lords in his tent, new guests in front of him. He was crowned, wearing his armor and furs.

Tyrion saw for the first time in his life what a true king looked like. Robb’s massive tent was filled with his lords as Robb was flanked by Jon and his Wolfsguard. 

“Tyrion Lannister, Varys, and…” Jon stopped realizing he did not know the boy’s name. 

“Podrick.” Tyrion inserted being sure to leave off the last name Payne. He was unsure if Robb knew who took his father’s head but on the off chance he did it was best to not tell him Pod’s last name yet. 

“Podrick. You stand in the presence of Robb Stark, First of his Name, King of Winter, Lord of Winterfell, and Defender of the Kingdoms.” Jon finished. 

“I heard you had more titles than that your grace.” Tyrion said with a smile. 

“I do. That was the shortened version.” Robb said smirking at Tyrion. 

He and Jon came up with the idea of calling him the King of Winter as a way to shorten his full title. Robb was still formally the King in the North, the Trident, the Reach, the Vale, and the Isles but when they wanted to shorten the long, kingly title, he could simply be called the King of Winter.

“Nice of you to save the time. Considering you have thoroughly smashed every force sent against you I would have expected you to wear your victories and titles for all to see. But I see you are as humble as ever your grace.” Tyrion said acknowledging his old friendship with Robb. 

“I heard you had been thrown in a black cell. What for?” Robb asked veiling any emotion. 

“Being a dwarf.” Tyrion said shortly which is when Varys decided to step in and explain. 

“Your grace, Lord Tyrion’s sister attempted to have him killed by Ser Mandon Moore. Tywin Lannister knew of the plot and did nothing to stop it. I made sure he survived.” Varys said simply. 

“And why did Lord Tywin allow his daughter to attempt to kill his son?” Robb asked incredulously. He needed to know why he should believe any of this. 

“Because he refused to kill thousands of innocents.” Varys responded his tone very serious. 

Robb and the court’s eyes widened, and the lords whispered to each other. 

“He, as Master of Laws, refused to carry out an order to execute smallfolk who were rioting in the city. Tywin was taking their food for his army and ordered Lord Tyrion to keep the peace by killing thousands. He refused and resigned his position rather than be a part of the slaughter.” Varys said as Robb leaned back in his chair. 

“He tried to stop your father’s execution and he checked Joffrey at every opportunity. Tyrion served with honor and distinction and when Tywin Lannister and the queen regent told him to commit atrocities, he refused, and it nearly cost him his life.” Varys said. 

“Is this true Lord Tyrion?” Robb asked. 

“Yes, your grace.” Tyrion said his head down. 

“Prince Jon, fetch Roland Crakehall.” Robb said. Robb had kept some highborn hostages near him Roland Crakehall was one of them. Jon bowed and left. 

“I am glad you are alive Tyrion. You are an honorable man for doing what you did. You must understand however, why I am skeptical of your willingness to join my side.” Robb said his lords looking at Tyrion suspiciously. 

“I do understand, your grace. I am a Lannister and you are a Stark and you have thoroughly bloodied us for this entire war. Suddenly, your old Lannister friend appears saying he wishes to change sides with Joffrey’s Master of Whisperers. You are smart to be suspicious.” Tyrion said laying out exactly what Robb was thinking. “If you did not see daggers in the shadows, I would call you mad.” Robb smiled at this some of the lords seemed a bit taken back by Tyrion’s candor. 

“Should I have you three thrown in a pen then? Or perhaps I should take your heads.” Robb suggested.

“Not until having allowed us a chance to prove ourselves.” Tyrion responded. “Podrick is a squire so simply keep him away from the command tent. He is not a physical threat to you so you must worry about his mind. You can’t trust him so don’t give him access to anything you deem important.” Tyrion said reasonably. 

“Varys is a spymaster but not a spy himself. If he is here, then he cannot be in the capital to relay his information back to my father.” Tyrion finished. 

His suggestions made sense to Robb but there was one final person who needed to be addressed. 

“And what of you Tyrion? Why should I trust you? You are my friend but that makes me feel as if I should trust you less. You are the one Lannister I might drop my guard for. So why should I give you any place at my side?” Robb said hoping his friend was true but knowing it would be foolish to accept without some sort of sign.

“Because I can give you the Rock.” Tyrion said smirking. He had thought what he would have to offer Robb to get his trust on the way. 

“When I was ten and six my father put me in charge of all the drains and cisterns in Casterly Rock. It was a low task, but I was the lowest person he knew. I took the job very seriously and the shit never flowed better to the sea.” Tyrion paused and smiled. 

“It was not a job without its benefits, however. My father did not much like the company I kept in the Rock. I couldn’t very well bring them through the front door. So, I had a passage built from the sea to a secret chamber. My father never knew about the passage and when I visited him after Joffrey’s nameday tourney the passage was still useable.” Tyrion came to his point. 

“I will give you the Rock by showing you these passageways. Your men can use them to go into the castle and open the gates giving your army the ability to pour in. Once your men are inside, I would imagine the Rock will surrender immediately.” Tyrion finished the lords looking on dumb struck. 

Tyrion had just offered them the ability to storm the Rock and after hearing news of Stannis’ defeat they knew Tywin would begin mustering his force again. There was a risk that he could swing the Stormlords and Dorne to his side while Robb sat, starving Casterly Rock out. They needed to take the Rock and now Tyrion was offering it to them. 

“Your grace, it could be a trap.” Lord Bolton spoke up suggesting. 

“Aye, it could be. But if he is being true then we could take the Rock at any time.” Wyman Manderly responded. 

“My king, might I make a suggestion?” Theon spoke and Robb nodded his head. 

“Allow me to lead the Ironborn into the passage. You would not be risking any of your elite men or yourself. We Ironborn are raiders and we specialize in fast strikes. We could be in and have the gates open quickly and if it is a trap you will not have lost much.” Theon finished. 

“I will have lost you.” Robb said sadly. 

“You gain nothing if you risk nothing.” Theon advised and Robb smiled.

“We can discuss the specifics of the plan later my lords.” Robb said seeing Jon return with Lord Crakehall. “I have a different matter we need to discuss. Lord Crakehall, you are sworn to House Lannister correct?” 

“Yes, your grace.” Roland responded.

“Tyrion is a member of House Lannister. If he were to be named Lord of Casterly Rock by me would you and your fellow lords be likely to follow him when this war is complete? It is likely that I will rule the Westerlands. I could install my own Lord of Casterly Rock but would the lords of the Westerlands be more inclined to follow a Lannister over say someone like my brother who would be my first choice?” Robb asked as his lords looked on. 

Lord Roland looked at Tyrion without emotion. 

“Your grace, much like you Northmen, we Westermen are proud and we do not like following someone that is not our own. I would agree with your assessment that a Lannister is more likely to be someone the other lords and myself would be willing to follow.” Roland said looking back to the king. 

Robb had been preparing for the end of the war. He would need to install loyal lords in the Westerlands. Many of their houses had bent the knee and supported Robb but he trusted none of them. 

To mitigate this, he would install a trustworthy lord as the Lord Protector of the Westerlands. The main issue with this is that the Westermen would likely simply not follow someone that was not from their lands. 

Robb did not want to waste resources trying to wrangle the Westerlands with winter approaching. Tyrion presented the best alternative for this. He might be trustworthy to Robb and he would be a Lannister that the Westermen would be willing to follow. 

“Then Lord Tyrion, if you deliver us the Rock and the Westerlands, I will name you my Lord of Casterly Rock and the Lord Protector of the Westerlands.” Robb said with a small smile.

His lords would have normally objected but Roland Crakehall had just made it clear an outsider lord would be hard pressed to control the Westerlands. 

Tyrion went to one knee. Robb was offering Tyrion all he had ever wanted in his life, save for the woman he loved. 

“Your grace, I swear you my life. Consider the Rock yours.” Tyrion said as Robb stood, he had plans to make. 

Later that afternoon, Tyrion was being accompanied by several guards as he walked through the camp. Until the Rock was Robb’s he was escorted everywhere. Tyrion had it better than Varys who literally was never alone as Robb had him physically watched day and night. 

But Tyrion was being especially heavily escorted considering the place he was going now. Tyrion was being accompanied by Ser Barristan to communicate the king’s wishes to the guards looking after Jaime Lannister’s pen. 

Jaime’s eye went wide when he saw his brother. 

“The king is allowing Lord Tyrion to see his brother. Open the pen.” Barristan ordered as the guard opened the pen then closed it behind Tyrion. 

The guards would remain as they spoke. This was as private as their time would get but Tyrion did not care. He would speak freely. 

“Tyrion what are you doing here?” Jaime asked wide eyed. 

“Our dear sister tried to have me killed and our loving father allowed her to try away. When she failed, he threw me in a black cell and was planning to have me tried by Joffrey.” Tyrion said his eyes cold. He was happy to see Jaime but recounting the story was not enjoyable for him. 

“We knew she would try eventually. I am sorry that I was not there to stop them.” Jaime said with sad eyes. 

“Stannis’ attack failed I’m sure you heard” Tyrion said as Jaime nodded. “Robb is going to attack the Rock.”

“He will die trying.” Jaime said without emotion. 

“He has the men. His sheer numbers would win him the day. And, I am going to deliver the Rock to him myself. Jaime I cannot stand by while our family bleeds this country.” Tyrion said with conviction. 

“So, you will betray our family and hand our home to the Stark boy?” Jaime said with anger. 

“That Stark boy offered me his friendship back when I had nothing to offer him. Our family has tried to kill me. That Stark boy is more a king than your son could ever be Jaime.” Tyrion raised his voice back at Jaime. 

“Father taught us that the only people that should truly matter to us are Lannisters. But he was wrong for that. We should find strength in our friends too. It is folly to believe that family is all that matters. I love you Jaime but even you have done things to hurt me. Tysha was everything until you told me she was nothing but a whore and…” Tyrion said becoming angry only for Jaime to cut him off.

“She wasn’t a whore.” Jaime said hanging his head. 

“What?” Tyrion stopped. 

“She wasn’t a whore Tyrion. Our father made me tell you that. What you had with Tysha it was real.” Jaime said a tear slipping from his eye. “I’m sorry.” Jaime began to weep. “I should have told you the truth.” Tyrion was stunned and came forward to Jaime and hugged him. 

“The things father would have done to you had you told me.” Tyrion said as he and his brother wept. 

“Our father is an evil man.” Jaime said as Tyrion backed away. 

“Then give Robb information. Give him a reason to help you.” Tyrion begged seeing if maybe there was something, he could do to save his brother. 

“No. Our father maybe evil and our sister hateful, but I love her, and I will not betray her.” Jaime said with conviction. 

“I wish I could save you I truly do.” Tyrion said as he turned away and left. 

“I know.” Jaime said under his breath. 

Tyrion was haunted the rest of the day by his brother’s words. His love, his wife had not been a whore. He finally could admit to himself that he still loved her. 

Where could she be now?

Several days later he was still troubled. The planning was about to begin, however and Tyrion needed to be ready. The fleet was in position and the armies had moved from a siege position into an assault position and they began hammering Casterly Rock’s battlements with stones and flaming projectiles launched from trebuchets. The bombardment came from land and sea and had been going on for several days. 

Tyrion arrived at the tent where the war council was meeting, and they made their plans for the invasion of the Rock. Theon would lead fifty men under cover of darkness in three days through the passage. Tyrion would accompany them to the passage. He told them where they would need to go to reach the main gate to open it. They would be able to open each of the subsequent gates once the army was past the first wall. 

After the meeting Tyrion stayed behind with Robb after the meeting. 

“Your grace, if I may, I would like to borrow a horse.” Tyrion asked when the room cleared. 

“Why might you need one my lord?” Robb asked somewhat suspiciously. 

“Do you remember the story I told you about Tysha?” Tyrion said. 

“All too well.” Robb said not liking to think about the tale. 

Tyrion then told Robb what Jaime had told him. Tyrion wished to ride for Tysha’s cottage in the hope that she was still there. Robb gave him the horse and guards. 

Tyrion rode immediately for the cottage that he gave to Tysha. It was not far from the gates of the Rock. 

When Tyron finally reached the cottage with his guards, he immediately could tell it was occupied. Smoke was coming from the chimney and as he rode up, he saw a beautiful girl moving some straw around. The two locked eyes. 

It was her. 

Tyrion dismounted, his guards keeping a respectful distance. She was alone. She had been alone since that day. Tysha knew Tyrion did not want her hurt and she had forgiven him long ago. 

Tyrion could feel tears falling from his face as he realized she had never left her home that he had given to her. She began to walk towards him, and they met halfway. 

“Tysha I…” Was all he could say before she threw her arms around him. 

She had never remarried she had never had children. She had waited for him and now she was his again and he knew Robb would make sure Tywin could never harm them. They stayed at the cottage for a time before Tyrion brought her back to the camp. He told her everything and she told him her story as well. 

They still loved one another, a true love that had not faded. 

“Your grace, this is Tysha Lannister.” Tyrion said introducing his still technically wife. 

“Your grace.” Tysha curtsied. 

It was not a good or trained curtsy, but she was polite, and Robb knew she meant well. Tysha looked around her mid-twenties about the same age as Tyrion with a pretty face and black hair with pale green eyes. 

“You are most welcome here Lady Tysha.” Robb said smiling knowing he was a part of Tyrion’s story of being reunited with Tysha. 

“Your grace, I have another request.” Tyrion said smiling. 

“Is there someone else you need to find?” Robb said chuckling. 

“No, I was wondering if you would perform a ceremony to wed us again? The last time we were married was a long time ago and frankly the septon was drunk.” Tyrion asked with a smile. 

“We will need a godswood.” Robb stated with a smirk. 

“I do believe my home has one.” Tyrion said with a smirk of his own. 

The night had come. 

Tyrion accompanied Theon and his Ironborn to the passageway. Robb was outside the gates waiting. 

He had ordered his men to not carry torches or any form of lighting. During his bombardments he ordered that every day at sunset the trebuchets stop throwing rocks and then resume at sunrise. He wanted the castle to rest at night. He wanted them to be lulled into a false sense of security. Every night he wanted Casterly Rock sleeping so that when he attacked, they would never see it coming. 

Robb had his men ready to charge in on foot. He would personally lead the attack. There would be no battle cries that night. Once Theon gave the signal they would silently charge into the castle and take as much ground as they could before the castle woke up. 

Suddenly, Robb saw activity at the gate and a torch came flying over the top of the gates as the massive gate began to open.

Robb gave no signal he simply lowered his face mask and ran. Jon and Loras were closest to him and they immediately began charging and behind them over a hundred thousand men running up the hill to the castle, the only sounds they made were their footsteps and the sound of their armor rattling.

The darkness had kept them hidden. There had been no moon that night and the army had remained silent. The guards who should have been watching for attack had been sleeping since the bombardment had ended or had been killed by Theon’s men. 

Robb was the first through the gates and just as he made it through the garrison awoke. The fighting lasted for hours but by sunrise Casterly Rock belonged to Robb. He had taken minimal losses and the garrison had been so surprised that many surrendered without even being able to arm themselves. 

Tyrion accompanied Robb to the inner keep with his lords as he came to the ancient throne room of the Kings of the Rock. The throne was gold with lions on the arm rests and at the top. 

Robb walked up to it and turned to look over his lords and Tyrion. Tyrion came forward and bent his knee. 

“I, Tyrion of House Lannister, do hereby swear my fealty in perpetuity to House Stark as the Kings of the Rock.” Tyrion said as the lords looked on. 

Robb lowered himself onto the throne of the Kings of the Rock. 

“Arise, Tyrion of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Lord Protector of the Westerlands.” Robb said as a cheer went up and cries of ‘King in the North’ were shouted as Robb conquered for himself a new kingdom. 

There was work to be done. Reinforcements were coming from the home territories to replenish their losses and Robb needed to send emissaries to other leaders in Westeros. Now that Stannis had failed to take King’s Landing, he intended to do it himself. Not for the throne, but for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back Tysha! Yea I know its convoluted but I honestly want Tyrion to be happy and to experience this so let me just have it lol. 
> 
> I did consider making Jon Lord of Casterly Rock but then I sort of had to think it through and realized that frankly the Westermen wouldn't have followed him and it just made more sense to give it to Tyrion. I liked the whole underground passages idea to take the Rock from the show so I went ahead and used it here. The Rock is probably second only to Storm's End in terms of strength when it comes to fortresses so taking it would have been difficult without the passageways for sure. 
> 
> Not a whole lot to say other than we are finally moving into the true endgame of part 1 now. I have also set myself the goal of writing one chapter a day for part 2 as to hopefully be able to get it written in a reasonable time. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	37. Mercy and Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been one month since I started all of this and wow you guys are incredible I cannot believe how this has turned out and I cannot begin to thank you all for the support and love!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Having Varys around was turning out to be a wonderful thing. Not only was Robb kept informed of the events going on in King’s Landing, but a plot had been uncovered against him.

It had been discovered that after the taking of the Crag, Rolph and Sybelle Spicer had been negotiating with Tywin Lannister to attempt to break Robb’s alliance. Sybelle would trick her daughter Jeyne into attempting to seduce Robb and dishonor Margaery. 

Gawen Westerling who had been a prisoner at Seagard had been brought to Casterly Rock to bend the knee to Robb just as the other lords of the Westerlands had come to do. 

Gawen now saw his brother-by-law Rolph and wife Sybelle in chains. All of this plotting had been done without his consent and they had attempted to use his beloved daughter in an incredibly dishonorable way. 

“How could you? She is our daughter!” Gawen yelled at Sybelle as Jeyne wept hearing what they had been accused of. 

Gawen’s son Raynald stood at Gawen’s side looking at his mother with contempt as she spit and writhed in her chains. 

“I did nothing but keep loyal to the crown!” She spat at him.

“You would dishonor our daughter for the promises of marriage and gold? You have no honor yourself, but you would use our sweet Jeyne for your greed. You are no wife of mine.” Gawen said turning away from her. 

“You are a coward!” Rolph yelled at him. 

“No, I am a Westerling who went and fought and lost. You were supposed to hold my castle with honor. But you made it your den of lies and dishonor. You could not face defeat like a man. It is you who is the coward Rolph, not I.” Gawen said as he turned to Robb on his throne in Casterly Rock, Jon standing next to him. 

Gawen collapsed to both knees. His voice was calm but sincere.

“Your, grace I beg you to spare my house. House Westerling wished no part in this dishonor against you. But if you must have Westerling blood I offer myself as payment.” Lord Westerling said as his daughter begged for her father’s life. 

“Please your grace, he had nothing to do with this. He was your prisoner!” Jeyne yelled through her tears begging for her father’s life. 

A commotion began in the room as whispers turned to open conversation among the ad hoc court as to what should be done. The court was made up of alliance lords and those Westerland lords who had accepted defeat and bent the knee to Robb with honor. 

Robb lifted his hands to silence the room. 

“Aye, he was my prisoner. That would have been enough to pardon him of the dishonor that your mother and uncle attempted to commit. But his honor and character have been shown today. Lady Jeyne, your father offered up his life to save his house just as mine did. Lord Gawen you are free to go. I will no longer hold you prisoner and you may return to the Crag. Lady Jeyne, I am deeply saddened for the dishonor your mother attempted to push onto you. As a way of paying for these sins, I hereby strip House Spicer of all its incomes and holdings.” Robb said as Lady Spicer screamed curses at him only to be gagged. 

Rolph yelled a curse and was immediately punched by the Blackfish.

Robb continued. “I understand they are a minor house with no lands. If they did, I would grant them to you Lord Gawen for your trouble and for the honor you have shown here today.” 

“Your grace if I may.” Tyrion spoke up and Robb nodded. 

“The Crag is a ruin. House Westerling’s mines ran out of gold years ago. However, my father promised Castamere to House Spicer. I believe it would be fair to House Westerling to gift Castamere to them as their new seat for the honor Lord Gawen has shown today.” The court gasped but not because it was a bad offer. 

The new Lord Protector of the Westerlands just asked the Westerlands’ new king to make a benevolent offer to a man who laid his life down for his family.

Tyrion had been making strides to gain the loyalty of the Westermen. He had fought to make sure that Robb’s alliance claimed no lands in the west. He asked Robb to give lands to western nobles who bent the knee, to pardon those who fought against him, to allow lords to keep their castles in return for fealty. Even lords who would not bend the knee were given the black instead of the sword all because of Tyrion. The lords of the Westerlands were becoming very endeared to Tyrion and even to Robb who had granted these requests. 

“Lord Westerling, I will give you Castamere if you give me your loyalty. I will allow you to move your house from the Crag to Castamere and I will even allow you to keep those lands and give them to a second son or a daughter if you swear me your fealty.” Robb said as the tears in Jeyne’s eyes stopped. 

Jeyne thought that perhaps in another life she would have loved a man so noble as Robb.

Gawen rose from being on both of his knees to one and spoke. “For the mercy you have shown today more than the gift you have given, I swear my life and honor to you and your descendants until the stars rain down from the heavens.” 

“Then arise, Gawen Westerling Lord of the Crag and Castamere.” Robb said and the room erupted in applause while Rolan and Sybelle stared in anger. 

“And what of they, your grace?” Raynald spoke to the king pointing to his uncle and mother.

“Hang them.” Robb ordered bluntly. 

Robb would cut the rope that initiated their drop himself. He never forgot his father’s lesson, he who passes the sentence should swing the sword. But all that would be done later in the day.

After his very public and visible act of mercy the ending of House Spicer seemed to almost be swept under the rug. 

The lords of the Westerlands did not seem to care that a minor house had just been annihilated. Although House Spicer could barely be called a house at all let alone a Westerland house given their history. 

The Westerland lords saw Robb as merciful and just and their new Lord Protector as wise. They had had to deal with Tywin for so long that they forgot what true justice looked like. 

“Your grace there is one more petitioner for today. Genna Lannister and her husband Emmon Frey.” A herald stated. 

“My aunt?” Tyrion said. He had been so busy in the last several days he had not been able to see her or is cousin Joy Hill. 

A blonde woman with a curvaceous figure stepped forward with a rather skinny man who was obviously Emmon and two boys just younger than Robb and a young girl who looked to be ten. 

“Joy.” Tyrion whispered as he saw his niece. It had seemed as though Genna had taken care of her during the siege. 

“Your grace, I am Genna Lannister, sister of Tywin Lannister.” Genna said with poise and grace. 

“Have you been taken care of my lady?” Robb asked courteously. He had no fight with the sister of Tywin. 

“Yes, your grace you have been most kind.” Genna began. “I come before you to humbly ask that I, my sons, grandsons and husband be allowed to travel for the Twins to stay the remainder of the war with my husband’s family.” Genna finished bowing her head. 

Robb had captured her other two sons and two grandsons during the war, and they were being held at Riverrun. Cleos, her eldest, was a Frey married to a Darry of Darry but had sided with House Lannister due to his Lannister blood. This was the same for her second son. Her grandsons, who were squires, were also captured. 

“My lady, I am afraid I cannot grant that request. I still have a war to fight and while you will be allowed to keep your accommodations, I cannot allow you to leave.” Robb said with as much sympathy as he could. 

Unfortunately, he was still fighting a war. The only reason he was even taking petitions was because he had the time to. Much of the rearming of his army had been left to other lords and as fresh troops came, all they could do was wait for for the process to be complete. 

“Then I ask that you allow Joy here to be sent somewhere safer. I worry for her safety here in Casterly Rock. If war returns, I do not want her harmed.” Genna said holding the girl’s shoulders lightly. 

Joy Hill was a pretty young girl with blonde hair. Tyrion had mentioned her once or twice as the bastard of his uncle. Tyrion said that the girl was sweet and that there was not a bad bone in her body. Robb was brought out of his thoughts by Tyrion. 

“Your grace, Joy is a kind girl and holds no value as a hostage. Perhaps have her sent to Winterfell to join your court and serve our queen there.” Tyrion said quickly as he hoped to help his niece. 

“You have told me about Joy before Lord Tyrion. Joy approach.” Robb said as Joy walked forward a bit. 

“I am sorry that I had to attack your home and make you feel unsafe. I hope you were not harmed.” Robb began with honesty in his eyes. 

“I was not hurt your grace. Thank you for your apology. I heard you saved my cousin, Tyrion. I am forever grateful. He has always been kind to me, and I treasure him. He reminds me of my father.” Joy said with sadness in her eyes. 

“You have been alone since he left, haven’t you?” Robb asked knowing what the loss of a father feels like.

“Yes.” She responded tears pricking at her eyes. 

“No longer.” Robb began getting Joy’s and everyone’s attention. “As I understand it, the lord of Lannisport is dead. He had no sons and his daughters are handmaidens to Princess Myrcella, correct?” Robb asked. 

Tyrion not seeing what was going on answered. 

“That is correct. House Lannister of Lannisport is either in service to the Iron Throne or dead.” 

“Then there should be new Lannisters of Lannisport. Joy Hill, I Robb of House Stark the First of my Name, King in the North, the Trident, the Reach, the Vale, the Isles, and the Rock do hereby legitimize you as Joy Lannister and name you the Lady of Lannisport. I only ask that you go to Winterfell and be at my court there to learn from my siblings, mother, and wife until you have reached your majority. Would that be something you would want?” Robb asked as he saw the little girl nod and begin to cry happy tears at the grand gift and the knowledge she would be surrounded by loving ladies in Winterfell.

The whole court began clapping and Tyrion even wiped a tear away in joy at the gift that had been given to his family. 

Later that day, Robb was joined in a private chamber as he and his lords prepared to be briefed by Varys on developments he had recently learned. 

“Your grace, my little birds sing many songs. Some are pleasant, others are uncertain. Tywin gathers the rest of the Crownlands to him in King’s Landing. He is having supply issues however and King’s Landing has only just begun receiving food shipments from the Free Cities. Stannis’ fleet abandoned him, and the blockade has been lifted. Most likely Tywin will not be able to support thirty thousand men inside the gates of King’s Landing without throwing smallfolk from the city which he will likely do.” Varys said before continuing.

“Doran Martell has been sent another offer from Tywin. It seems Doran ignored Tywin’s first offer of marriage but now Lord Tywin sends him an offer of queenship for his daughter Arianne and a princess for his son. Prince Doran was a supporter of the Targaryens in exile. With them both dead he may be looking for allies.” Varys said before coming to his final bit of news. 

“The Hand has also sent word to the Stormlords who have abandoned Stannis on Dragonstone and returned home. He offers them peace if they join him, but it seems as though they are unwilling because of the death of Lord Stark and the nature of Joffrey.” Varys finished as Robb and the other lords sat and mulled over their options.

Even if they marched tomorrow there was no guaranteeing that Tywin would have not already secured his alliances. 

Jon spoke up first. 

“Doran Martell will not make an alliance with Tywin Lannister when he has not spoken to us first. I would imagine that he would send us an emissary to see what we have to offer.” Jon said. 

“I agree it is likely he will look for at least a similar offer to Lord Tywin’s. It should not take much to get him on our side.” Lord Bolton said. 

“You are right Lord Jon. An emissary is on his way here now as we speak. Doran has sent his brother Prince Oberyn to treat with us.” Varys said informing them of the Prince’s movements. 

“Then we will not deal with that issue until we have first dealt with the Stormlords as they do not seem to be wanting to seek out an alliance.” Robb said. 

“You are correct my king. The Stormlords are unsure of whether or not you have their best interests in mind.” Varys said solemnly. 

“That is fair. They have no idea whether it will be worth it for them.” Said Yohn Royce. 

“Wouldn’t an alliance be simple enough? We made one with Renly.” Lord Karstark said incredulously. 

“Renly was their king. Their king is gone, and they have no single leader now. Unless we somehow find one for them, we are not likely to be able to get them all on our side. And given that there likely isn’t a single Stormlander they would follow, we may have to accept the fact that the Stormlands will not all be joining us.” Jon said demonstrating a grasp over the political situation beyond his years much to the surprise of the lords leaving many impressed. 

“That may not be entirely true your grace.” Varys spoke up once again. “I have my little birds on Dragonstone who say that Edric Storm has gone missing. They also say that Davos Seaworth has abandoned Stannis after he told Ser Davos to burn the boy. I believe he has spirited the boy away and may be heading here.” 

“Edric is Robert’s only acknowledged bastard. He is the rightful heir to Storm’s End if we are ignoring Stannis. If Davos brings him here, we could have him swear fealty to you my king.” Randyll Tarly suggested but Robb did not look convinced. 

“If we do that the Stormlords may not accept Edric as their lord. They would see him only as a pawn. All we need the Stormlords to do is not be against us.” Robb began but stopped having an idea. “My lords I will think on this more but for now return to your men and continue preparing them to march on King’s Landing.” All the lords bowed and left. 

Robb was left alone with Jon and the Wolfsguard. He sat down in a chair and that is when Jon did something odd. 

“Could I ask for a moment alone with my brother?” Jon asked the Wolfsguard. 

Barristan looked over to Robb who had a look of surprise in his eye but nodded and Barristan lead the guard out leaving Robb and Jon alone.

“Something on your mind?” Robb asked as Jon took a seat in the private war room. 

“It is about Dorne. You are going to need to make an equal offer to that of Tywin.” Jon began and Robb nodded. 

“Hard to pass up the offer of both a king and princess.” Robb said leaning forward. 

“We won’t be able to get Doran on our side without marriage Robb and you know that.” Jon said with a calm voice. 

“I know the thought crossed my mind. I did not want to have to do this and it breaks my heart, but I believe Sansa would make a good match for Doran’s son Trystane.” Robb said almost disgusted at the thought of using his sister to secure a political alliance. But the longer this war went on the more lives would be lost and the longer his family would be in danger. 

“Aye, I know it is hard but that is what I was thinking as well. But that will not be enough.” Jon began and Robb sat back. 

“What do you suggest?” Robb asked curiously. 

“The Dornish will know that you will never set aside Margaery not only because you love her but also because trading the reach for Dorne would be folly. But Doran is going to need something more even if the Martell’s hate the Lannisters” Jon said solemnly. “He needs someone for his daughter.” Jon finished sitting up. 

“I am not sending you to get married in Dorne to a woman you do not know nor love.” Robb said slowly standing. 

“If you want their loyalty you need to give them two marriages at least if not three. I don’t want by little brothers being promised to a girl twice their age. Let me carry this burden for our house.” Jon said standing to look Robb in the eye. 

“You have the North in your veins Jon more than I do. I will not send you into a desert to burn and rot. You love the Wolfswood and the crisp air, the open spaces of our lands, the people and you love our home. Sansa has always been more southern anyways and of all of our siblings could handle a southern marriage the best and be happy doing it. I will not let you sacrifice all that you love so dearly about the North.” Robb said with some emotion at the honorable sacrifice his brother was willing to make. 

“I want to protect that family and you and I both know Dorne cannot be allowed to side with the Lannisters. My happiness doesn’t matter our family does! This isn’t about me!” Jon said raising his voice slightly. He hated when Robb acted stubborn like this. “They need marriages and there is no other way to get them to bend the knee to you.”

“No matter what the cost I will not let you wither away in the south. No matter how pretty the girl.” Robb said putting a hand on Jon’s shoulder with a chuckle. Jon did not seem to find Robb’s behavior very funny and moved Robb’s hand off of his shoulder. 

“And what other option do we have? How do we get Doran to bend the knee with just one princess?” Jon asked only for Robb to smirk.

“Who said anything about Doran bending the knee?” Robb finished and Jon was finally starting to see what Robb had planned. 

A few days later and just as Varys had predicted Davos Seaworth arrived at Lannisport. He turned over custody of Edric Storm to Robb Stark and swore himself to Robb. Robb accepted and began taking council from Davos. 

Shortly, after Davos’ arrival Robb found himself found himself on the throne again, across from one of the most dangerous men in Westeros. Oberyn Martell had arrived and the legend standing before him made even Robb feel somewhat uneasy. 

“Prince Oberyn, welcome to Casterly Rock.” Robb said after the introductions had finished. 

“Thank you, your grace. It has been a long time since I have been here. Although, I never expected a Stark to be in control of the Rock.” Oberyn said with an impressed smirk.

“If you had asked me a year ago what I thought of the idea, I would have found the suggestion rather ridiculous myself.” Robb said smirking as well now feeling a bit more at ease after the statement. 

“I understand you come on behalf of your brother, Prince Doran.” Robb said bringing them to their business. 

“Yes, your grace. Tywin has offered the hands of both Joffey and Mrycella to my brother. The lion seems rather desperate to bring us back into the fold.” Oberyn said slowly pacing below Robb. Or rather seemingly slithering as he took one graceful step after another. 

“And without Targaryens to support you are weighing your options.” Robb interjected much to the surprise of Oberyn stopping his pacing. 

“Lord Varys is incredibly good at what he does.” Robb answered clearing up how he knew that the Martell’s had a secret alliance with the Targaryens. 

“So he is. Which means you likely knew I was on my way.” Oberyn said and Robb nodded. 

“Well then, allow me to get down to the heart of the issue. Dorne needs to pick a side. Tywin has given us a reason to pick his side. However, the Lannisters have my sister’s blood on their hands and you just so happen to be the man that killed the Mountain, which is enough in my book to have my gratitude.” Oberyn said entering his own opinion on the matter. 

“However, my brother wants to see if you have anything to offer us for swearing fealty to you.” Oberyn finished presenting his request as bluntly as possible. 

“I cannot offer you a king as I am married. I can however offer you a princess for Trystane and something better.” Robb said preparing to present his full offer. 

“We would never expect you to set aside your wife for our princess but what would be better than a king?” Oberyn asked. 

“Sovereignty.” Robb said and Oberyn’s eyes widened.

“I will support Dornish independence. Dorne will be an independent principality once more and I would offer my sister Sansa as a bride for Trystane to seal our alliance, once she has flowered of course. You will help us in this war, crush the Lannisters and when the war is done, we will sign a defense pact. If one of us is attacked, both of us are attacked. I will also fight alongside you against anyone who would claim Dorne as their own and make sure that from this day onwards Dornish independence will be respected.” Robb finished.

“You would offer Dorne its independence when we are willing to bend the knee for a different offer?” Oberyn asked curiously. “Why, your grace?” 

“Let us be honest with one another Prince Oberyn. You do not actually think that I could exert any real influence over the Dornish from Winterfell, do you?” Robb said only for Prince Oberyn to smirk. 

“Dorne did not even truly bend the knee to the Targaryens. You would never bend to the Starks so let us not pretend that you will. I mean to rule my kingdom and I do not believe that I could truly rule the Dornish so why try.” Robb finished with a smile.

“You are very wise, your grace. I will send these terms to by brother in Sunspear and await his response here in Casterly Rock.” Oberyn gave a bow at the waist while keeping an arm behind his back and extending on arm out. 

“See that Prince Oberyn is given comfortable chambers and whatever he needs.” Robb said as Oberyn was escorted away. 

Now to secure the Stormlands. 

Later that day Robb sat in his study alone with Edric Storm. The boy had been fed and had rested and now it was time to ask the boy if he would be willing to help Robb.

“I am sorry about Renly and your father Edric. I loved your father and Renly was my ally. I am also sorry Stannis kept you prisoner.” Robb sad leaning forward forearms on his desk. 

“Thank you, your grace. I am glad to be here away from my uncle.” Edric said with a smile.

Robb smiled and responded. 

“It is your uncle I wish to speak about now. I refuse to allow him to hold any land here in Westeros. He kept you prisoner for his own purposes, so I hope the offer I make now does not make you think you are my prisoner or that I intend to use you in any way. Because I will not suffer Stannis to rule as king or lord, I hoped you would be willing to lead the Stormlands as their Storm King.” Robb finished as Edric’s eyes widened. 

“Storm King?” Edric said asking for clarification. 

“I would support your claim of kingship over the Stormlands and the Crownlands so long as you renounced any claim the lands I hold and Dorne. You would become Edric Baratheon and you would rule over the Kingdom of the Storm. I will also consider a marriage alliance between us betrothing my sister Arya to you. However, I will only consider it after the war is over and she and you have come of age. I also do not offer this as a guarantee. The Stormlands will support us in our war against the Lannisters and we will sign a defense pact that will include Dorne after the war.” Robb said throwing a lot at Edric. He was having difficulty keeping up. 

“Edric, you will have help managing this. I can send word to your great-grandfather of these terms. He would serve as your regent.” Robb said smiling referring to Eldon Estermont, Lord of Greenstone.

Edric thought for a moment then answered. 

“Send word to him that I support your terms.” Edric said with conviction. He would be honored to fight those that killed his father. 

Robb sent word that day to the Lord of Greenstone of his offer and asked him to communicate it to the Stormlords. Hopefully, Robb would be in time to keep the Stormlords out of Tywin’s grasp. 

If the Stormlands and Dorne joined Robb, he could march on the capital with the largest army Westeros has ever seen. The greatest force sent to seek vengeance for a murdered father. 

The next day however, Robb was now dealing with a different issue. The lords of the Westerlands were mad but not at Robb. Tyrion had announced that he intended to wed Tysha a lowborn girl. Robb was now on the throne dealing with some very angry lords. 

“How could you allow this, your grace? She is of low birth and unfit to be the wife of the Lord of Casterly Rock.” A Westerland lord said. 

Robb was pinching the bridge of his nose. This was easily the least important thing he had to deal with at the moment, but he still had to manage it because of the necessity of keeping the Westerlands in line.

He did not know all of the lord’s names yet and some of them still had not sworn allegiance to him. Their armies were crippled, and he knew they would not be providing soldiers to his army, but he still had to please them. 

“I am still not entirely sure we should accept the dwarf as lord to begin with.” A new lord said. Robb was about to speak in defense of Tyrion when a familiar lord spoke up. 

“Speak no ill of Lord Tyrion here Lord Hamell or I will have your tongue.” Lord Crakehall threatened. 

“You would follow the dwarf?” Lord Hamell spat. 

“Call him a dwarf again Lord Hamell and I will Aberdall throw you from the hall. And Aberdall is not known for being gentle.” Robb spoke and the room was silenced. 

“Your grace, may I speak?” Roland Crakehall asked. 

“You may, my lord.” Robb responded. Tyrion looked on wondering what was about to be said about him. 

“My lords, King Robb and Lord Tyrion have shown us nothing but mercy and justice since they have ruled over us. His grace could have had us all executed, our houses destroyed root and stem. Many of us were once his prisoners. Lord Tyrion has also fought for us in this court to make sure that the Westerlands continues to belong to the Westermen.” Roland said as many of the lords nodded their heads. 

There were only a minority of lords against Tyrion at this point. 

“If that was not enough, he has been a more just Lord of Casterly Rock then Tywin ever was. I was in King’s Landing the day the sack began. I stood by and watched as Tywin ordered the city put to the torch and do you know what I did? Nothing. I stood by because if I stood against Tywin my house would be slaughter just as the Reynes and Tarbecks were. We lived in fear of Tywin and now we have been given a just lord who we can believe in and you spit at his feet because he is small and wishes to marry the woman he loves. My lords if we are to be that unwise then perhaps our castles should be taken by the Northmen and our houses should be destroyed. For we do not honor the gods if we cannot recognize their grace and mercy when it is given to us. Lord Tyrion will rule with justice and honor. He has been despised by his family his entire life. I believe he has earned the right to marry someone that makes him happy.” Lord Crakehall finished as the hall quieted. 

“I agree.” Lord Westerling came forward and smiled. 

“You have a long life of service ahead of you Lord Lannister, far be it from us to make it more difficult for you.” Gawen finished. This brought the other lords in line. 

Robb performed the ceremony that night and the wedding was joyous and the bedding boisterous. It was a happiness that reminded Robb of home. 

He missed his wife dearly and for the first time since his father died, he allowed himself to cry. Robb had held strong for the whole war but now all he wanted was to see his wife and son. For the first time Robb allowed himself to be tired, homesick, and sad. He always kept a strong face but now in his chambers he wept and wished for home. The faster he won this war the faster he could go home to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I enjoyed this chapter because it allowed me to do a couple of things. I could show that Varys was extremely important and that Tywin wasn't just sitting on his hands and was in fact plotting something. I also got to move Dorne and the Stormlands in the direction of Robb. And I got to show Tyrion being accepted as the Lord Protector of the Westerlands. I also got to have some fun with Joy Hill as I think her description in the books is just adorable and I want to make her happy!
> 
> I had thought that this would be a good chance to maybe get Jon hitched but I just didn't really have a passion for writing an Arianne/Jon part of this fic. Also I know it would kill Jon to probably live in Dorne just being who he is as a character. I do also kind of need him to stay in the North for the rest of the story lol and I have other plans for his romantic other half ;). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	38. Terror and Butchery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. This is one of those set up chapters and so there isn't a ton happening here but there are some important pieces being moved into place.

Robb was outside of Casterly Rock examining his troops alongside Oberyn Martell and the Blackfish. The fresh troops from the Vale, Reach, and North had begun arriving to replace what little losses they had taken during the war. The mustering was made easy at Casterly Rock and Lannisport due to their large deep-water port at Lannisport. Several hundred anchored ships of Robb’s different fleets dotted the glistening sea. 

“It is a magnificent army your grace.” Oberyn said as their horses walked them through the camp which seemed to stretch to the horizon. 

“One hundred and twenty thousand men. The largest single force Westeros has ever seen in recorded history and there are forty thousand more men that will join us when we march to King’s Landing.” The Blackfish responded with pride. 

It was the greatest host that Westeros had ever seen. Prior to this, the largest army had been the force that faced Aegon on the field of fire mustered by House Gardener and House Lannister. Fifty-five thousand warriors, although it did not do much good against dragons.

“Numbers do not win a war.” Robb said stoically. 

“No, your grace. But they do help.” Oberyn said with a smirk and the Blackfish joined him. 

“It is fair to say that even without the numbers, you would have been successful. You are a natural battle commander, your grace. Five resounding victories in the field against the Lannisters followed by the quickest conquest of a kingdom since Aegon’s own conquest. Then you go and take a fortress that had never fallen to an enemy force in recorded history. All while taking minimal losses. While I love my brother, he would be foolish to stand against you.” Oberyn finished.

“I appreciate you saying so, Prince Oberyn. Our houses are natural allies.” Robb said smiling.

“I do wish to ask you something if it would not be impolite.” Oberyn said. Robb and the Blackfish both knew Oberyn would ask even if the question was impolite. 

“I hope to give you an answer.” Robb smiled wondering what this was about. 

“I had always wished to be the one that killed the Mountain. He murdered my sister’s children and then with their blood on his hands raped and murdered her.” Oberyn paused. 

Robb knew the story and it sickened him. 

“I know that you were the one who killed him. What did it feel like to kill him? What did he say? What was the look on his face?” Oberyn asked. 

Robb could tell Oberyn needed vengeance just like he did. Robb to an extent had taken that away but he could give Oberyn some small comfort. 

“I was fighting for my life. All I remember feeling when I killed him was the will to return to my wife and child. He did not say anything when he died, nor did he make a face that I could see. His helm was on his head and I drove my sword through his skull. I will say this however, Prince Oberyn, he died screaming.” Robb finished looking forward. 

Robb didn’t enjoy the act of killing nor did he enjoy describing it. 

“Good.” Oberyn said with a smile as a messenger trotted up to them. 

The messenger had come from the castle with a raven scroll. 

“Your grace, my prince, my lord, I have two pieces of news for you. A raven has come from Sunspear for Prince Oberyn.” The messenger handed the scroll to Oberyn before continuing. 

“And Andrew Estermont has arrived. He rode from Greenstone on behalf of his lord grandfather to confirm the identity of Edric. He is waiting for permission to see him.” The messenger finished with a bow of his head. 

“Allow him to see Edric under guard. I will make my way back and greet him after he has had the opportunity to see Edric.” Robb said and the messenger bowed and left for the castle.

“Well your grace it looks like my brother is no fool.” Oberyn smiled handing the scroll to Robb. 

“He accepts?” The Blackfish asked with a smile. 

“He agrees to all of your terms and has called his banners. He asks that I return home and prepare to lead our army. I will lead thirty thousand men to Bitterbridge and link up with your army there before marching to the capital.” Oberyn said with a bright smile. 

“Well then Prince Oberyn, safe travels.” Robb said with a bright smile. 

Oberyn returned the smile and kicked his horse to ride back to the castle and be on his way. Robb had just secured a very important ally. He would have to write to Winterfell about Sansa’s betrothal. Robb did not like setting up a betrothal for her so soon after having had to deal with Joffrey, but this was too important. He prayed that she would understand. 

Robb had one final ally to secure and after Andrew Estermont did confirm the identity of Edric, he wrote to Greenstone with Robb’s terms. There would now be a debate in the Stormlands. Would they support Edric and Robb or would they fold to Tywin? 

Later that afternoon, the king was in his study signing and sealing orders. Jon had been aiding him in managing the logistics of the massive army. 

Jon had become particularly effective at the management of the army. He was always great at whatever he set his mind to. Jon was sharp and quick on his feet and Robb began to see him as his strong right hand. 

Servants were coming and going when Varys entered. 

“My king, I bring news from the capital.” Varys said. 

“Should I send the servants away?” Robb asked politely. 

“Oh no, your grace. I do not bring intelligence merely something I believe will make you laugh.” Varys smiled and Robb and Jon stopped what they were doing to listen. 

“Joffrey has thrown a nameday tournament and a celebration for his ‘heroic’ victory over Stannis. The tourney is being called the most disappointing in royal history as all the great warriors are out fighting. I am also told the smallfolk did not appreciate what was happening considering they are starving and began rioting. The tourney was cut short by the riots and Joffrey has not left the Red Keep since.” Varys finished with a smile. 

Jon and Robb smiled and then laughed. 

“He really was that much of an idiot? He threw a tourney while his supply lines are being cut?” Jon asked and with a smile Varys nodded. 

“Unbelievable.” Robb said with a smile. 

“Thank you, Lord Varys, that did brighten my day.” Robb said and Varys bowed and took his leave. 

Theon walked in just after. 

“Your grace.” Theon said entering. 

“Theon, how are things with the fleet?” Robb asked looking up from his papers. 

“We are ready to sail.” Theon said smiling. 

It was time to begin the first stage of the march to King’s Landing. 

“You have the command Lord Admiral. Send word to the fleet in Gulltown and have them blockade King’s Landing and Blackwater Bay immediately. Take our ships here and head there yourselves as soon as you can cast off. We will march to the capital soon.” Robb said standing. 

Theon looked in shock. Not at the orders but at the title. 

“Lord Admiral?” Theon asked for clarification.

“When I form my version of the Small Council, I intend to name you to the equivalent position of the Master of Ships. You will be my Lord Admiral.” Robb said with a smile. 

“Why not Lord Redwyne or Lord Manderly? Why me?” Theon asked. 

“Because you are my brother Theon and you are just as smart with trade and ships as they are you just don’t know it.” Robb said with a smile. 

Theon had a natural gift for sailing and for the management of ships and ports. Robb had seen this displayed as he managed the ships during the assault on Lannisport and had done well to position them at Casterly Rock. Robb also knew that Lord Eddard had allowed Theon to observe and help him in managing the Northern Navy. Something that had made Theon particularly adept at the task of managing Robb’s grand armada. 

“I will hold the office with honor, your grace.” Theon smiled and bowed. 

“I know you will.” Robb said clapping him on the shoulder. 

Theon left heading down to his ships as Robb passed word around that Theon had command of the navy. 

Robb and Jon were finishing up before they needed to be at a war council meeting that night. The servants had been dismissed and Jon was gathering up papers. 

“Jon, stay for a minute.” Robb said and Jon nodded his head closed the door and took a seat. 

“I was thinking about my Winter Council today and who should fill certain positions and I was hoping to get your advice on some possible candidate.” Robb said as Jon began focusing. 

They had come up with the new name for his council and agreed that changing names for certain positions to set the council apart from the old Small Council. 

The Lord Admiral would be the Master of Ships, Lord Justiciar the Master of Laws, Lord Treasurer the Master of Coin, Lord Spymaster the Master of Whispers, along with the Lord Commander of the Wolfsguard and Lord Commander of the Winterfell guard. 

They would create three new positions as well. The Lord Ambassador would serve as the chief emissary to the other kingdoms and foreign powers and manage a diplomatic department. The Lord Minister would manage the internal affairs of the kingdom like building roads, managing internal trade policy, and investing in the kingdom’s infrastructure as well as overseeing an internal ministry. Finally, the Lord Marshal would be in charge of managing the army and making sure they were supplied and well managed. 

The Hand of the King would be a position known as the Lord of Ice and Iron. It was a particularly Northern title, but Robb did not want any of the names to remain the same. The title would change based on who held it. If it was a lady, the title was Lady of Ice and Iron. If it was a prince, Prince of Ice and Iron. 

“Well, I think the Lord Spymaster has already been chosen. Varys is very good at what he does, and he has proven himself loyal and trustworthy to you. Theon was a good choice for Lord Admiral. He will grow into the role well. I believe you would be hard pressed to find a better commander in our army than yourself, but Randyll Tarly would make a strong Lord Marshal.” Jon said and Robb interrupted him.

“And what of you? Where do you see yourself on this council?” Robb asked with a smirk. 

Jon was taken back. 

“Well I don’t, Robb. I do not see a position that you should put me in.” Jon said matter-of-factly. 

“How’s about the Prince of Ice and Iron?” Robb asked with a smile now. 

“No Robb, you should name Tyrion or Willas to that position not me.” Jon said trying to wave off the idea. 

“Tyrion will be the Lord Minister and Willas will be the Lord Treasurer.” Robb said standing up slowly. “Robert Baratheon told me something while we were on the hunt with him. If you are a king, the first Hand you should pick is the man that taught you everything. Your second Hand is your best friend. Father taught you and I everything we know so not only are you my best friend, but you also hold knowledge from father that I will need to help me rule. I would have no one but you as my Prince of Ice and Iron. Prince Jon Stark, I would name you the Prince of Ice and Iron.” Robb’s tone was formal and serious. 

“I need you by my side. You are my brother and you have helped me and stood by my side for this entire war. I could not do this without you. Help me rule the kingdom we have built.” Robb finished and Jon stood.

Jon went to one knee. “I am honored, your grace. I pray I serve you well.”

“You already have.” Robb said smiling as Jon stood. Robb brought him into an embrace and the two went to the war council together. 

At the council meeting Robb went over his plans.

“I ordered our navies to head for King’s Landing today and I do not expect that we will be here much longer my lords. The Stormlords are debating their next move but we will not wait for them. Dorne marches for Bitterbridge where they will link up with our army there and march to the capital. Uncle Brynden, I am going to send you to Harrenhal to take command of the Riverland’s army there and I want you to march into the Crownlands. With their armies at the capital I expect the Crownland castles will be easy to take. The houses sworn to Dragonstone seem to have returned to their castles, but they have not sent their forces to aid Tywin. We will assume they intend to remain neutral for now. You will only attack the castles and towns north of King’s Landing that have sent troops to the capital.” Robb said and his uncle nodded. 

“Your grace, what is our objective after we have taken the capital besides unhousing Joffrey’s head from his shoulders.” The Greatjon asked as the other lords laughed. Robb chuckled and responded. 

“Other than that, it depends on what the Stormlords say. If they side with us, then they get the Crownlands including the capital. If they do not side with us, we will have to cross that bridge later. I am unsure of how we should break up the Crownlands if the Stormlords challenge us. Once we know what the Stormlords plan to do then we can come to a better conclusion about that question.” Robb said and his lords nodded. 

They were tired and with the march so close it was time to rest. The meeting was finished, and Robb made his way to his chambers before he crawled into bed. Sleep took him almost immediately. 

However, Robb was awoken in the dead of night by a knock on his door. 

“Who is it?” Robb asked rubbing his eyes. Loras and Brienne who were on duty that night. 

“Varys, your grace.” Loras responded. 

Robb rose and put a loose shirt on and was already wearing pants. He then lit to candles quickly to create some light in the room supplemented by the moonlight slowly seeping into the room. 

“Enter.” Robb said and Loras opened the door allowing Varys to enter. The door remained open so that Loras and Brienne could enter if they needed to. 

“My deepest apologies, your grace. I would not wake you if the news I had did not warrant it.” Varys said bowing. Robb was a little too tired to respond so he nodded for Varys to continue. 

“My little birds in the capital bring me news of Tywin’s situation. They tell me that the capital is starving because of the presence of his army within the city and the recent siege. The war has taken its toll on King’s Landing. Yesterday, to stop the riots, Tywin publicly executed several thousand people.” Varys said and Robb’s jaw fell open. 

It was butchery on a scale not seen since the Mad King. 

“There is more. He also threw out near one hundred thousand women and children from the city to deal with his supply issues. The refugees now roam the countryside and are still starving. They have formed small clusters of camps outside the city. Bandits have already begun attacking them even though they have only been out of the city a day.” Varys finished. 

This was a great dishonor. A lord’s duty is to protect his people not throw them to the wolves. 

“Your grace, I also bring troubling news from Dragonstone.” Varys’ tone grew darker. 

There could not possibly be something worse than what he had just told Robb surely. 

“Stannis Baratheon burns innocent men alive. He is making them a sacrifice to the red god and his red priestess promises him victory. He burns more every night.” Varys finished his eyes downcast. 

“Gods.” Robb said finally. 

It was terror and butchery on a scale never before seen in Westeros. A tyrant kills his subjects while a broken man sacrifices them to a foreign god. They had to be stopped. 

“I wish for you to rest tonight Lord Varys, but I am going to draw up an order tonight that will allow us to set aside supplies for refugees that we encounter on our march. I will not have us abandoning them when we encounter them, even if they are not my subjects.” Robb said moving to his desk to write the order. 

Varys smiled at the king’s actions. This was a worthy king. Varys bowed and left but as he did, he turned and said.

“You would make your father proud, your grace.” He said as he left, and the words rang in Robb’s ears. 

He smiled hoping it was true. Robb wished for his father’s council now but knew that if there was one thing his lord father always did; it was the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter because I got to talk about the future Winter Council. I liked changing the names just because this isn't the Targaryen council anymore and since the capital will be Winterfell it fits more to change things up a little. 
> 
> I struggle with the Prince of Ice and Iron idea. Part of me wanted to do Prince of Ice and Fire but damn would that be just a little on the nose lol. And there also wasn't exactly a precedent in the North to use the term Ice and Fire except of the Pact of Ice and Fire. However, the Pact of Ice and Fire was an agreement between House Stark and House Targaryen and so Ice and Fire sort of had a semi-Targaryen aspect to it that I wasn't exactly wanting to introduce to the title. But Ice and Iron have always been two elements or things I guess that have always been associated with the North. I also wanted the title to be able to be changed dependent on who held it. 
> 
> I also found that Robb would need the three new councilors as well based on how his kingdom would function. There would be a need for an internal manager of logistics given how much emphasis Robb is going to want to put on internal infrastructure. This is because of how much his father believed in investing in the infrastructure of the North when Robb was a child. Just another little thing that has rubbed off from Eddard onto Robb. The Lord Ambassador comes as a necessity because there are now going to be three kingdoms in Westeros and diplomatic ties will need to be managed very carefully. Finally, Robb has developed a sort of love for military strategy and logistics and so sees a need to create a manager of the armies in his kingdom. You will come to see in part 2 that the Lord Marshal isn't a commander-in-chief so to speak but a rather a military advisor to the king and someone who makes sure that the different armies of the Kingdom of Winter are well manage, well supplied, uniform and ready to mobilize when needed. 
> 
> Jon as the Prince of Ice and Iron has always been my goal with him. I truly believe that Jon and Robb, given the opportunity, would rule together and I have always see Robb as the king with Jon as his strong right hand. It also lightly parallels Aegon and Orys (although Jon is no bastard ;).) But I also believe Robb would have it no other way as well. This reaches back to the whole thing with Robert telling Robb that you pick the man who taught you everything as your first hand and your best friend as your second. Robb cannot have his father be his first hand and so therefore picks Jon who is his best friend.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	39. The Wolves March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will be getting two chapters today because this one is short and basically sets up the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The army had stayed in Casterly Rock for nearly two months since they took the castle. The Westerlands were secure and the army replenished. Diplomatic ties were created and now they were just about ready to march for the capital.

Robb smiled as he read the scroll from Greenstone that Andrew Estermont had presented to him.

“Then we march on the capital as allies.” Robb said standing and offering his hand to Andrew who took it. 

Eldon Estermont had convinced the Stormlords to support Edric and Eldon had been declared the boy’s regent. Edric’s mother was unable to serve as his regent because the Stormlords would not have a woman of the Reach guiding their new king. 

Edric Storm was now Edric of House Baratheon, First of His Name, The Storm King and Lord of Storm’s End and King’s Landing. Eldon would lead what was left of the army of the Stormlands back to King’s Landing. 

While the army of the Stormlands had only taken around two thousand losses in the assault on King’s Landing, they had had their supplies and moral decimated by Stannis. It was relayed to Robb that they could only maintain about ten thousand soldiers. Robb would have no problem with this. 

With the Stormlands and the Dornish as allies the army that would meet at King’s Landing now was two hundred thousand strong. One of the greatest armies in the history of the world and they were coming to Tywin’s front door. Just as Eddard had predicted would happen. 

Robb was in his armor as on the day before they were to begin the march for King’s Landing meeting with his lords going over their plans one last time. But this time Jon was taking lead on laying out the plan as Prince of Ice and Iron

“Oberyn’s army has arrived at Bitterbridge and linked up with Greysteel there. Greysteel and Oberyn will march through the Stormlands and Eldon’s host will join ours and the Dornish. They will then take their sixty thousand across the Blackwater Rush and set the siege while we arrive from the Gold Road. My uncle will secure the castles and towns close to King’s Landing and will most likely link up with us before we arrive at the city.” Jon said over the map of Westeros on the table in front of the war council. 

“The Shivering Sea fleet has already blockaded the city and the rest of our navy will be in the Gullet soon. Once they arrive a portion of the ships will blockade Dragonstone while the rest hold the Gullet cutting off the entirety of Blackwater Bay.” Jon finished laying out their strategy. 

“Any questions?” Robb stepped in as his brother finished. 

This was the final move on the board. They were about to have Tywin in check, and this would all come to an end soon. Now this war was no longer a matter of survival, it was about building a brave new realm. 

“Get some rest my lords we march at sunrise.” Robb said as the war room cleared.

Robb arrived back in his chambers and crashed on his bed. He was tired and all he wanted was sleep. 

“I will see you soon Margaery. I swear it.” Robb said as sleep took him. 

He dreamed of what it was like in Winterfell, what she was doing, her touch, her smile, her warmth. 

North in Winterfell, Margaery was holding little Ned as she sat with her good-mother and sisters. They had just received word that Robb was preparing to march, and that Sansa had been betrothed to Tyrstane Martell. 

Sansa was happy but anxious. She had never been officially betrothed to Joffrey, but it was somewhat of a forgone conclusion in her mind. He had been erratic and cruel when they had arrived in the capital. Sometimes he would show her courtesies and give her kisses other times he would snap at and belittle her. 

“I am not sure that I want to marry a prince.” Sansa said her eyes downcast. 

“Sansa, I know this is hard so soon after Joffrey, but I have met Prince Trystane. He is a kind boy and is rather handsome for his age.” Margaery said to her good sister who was sitting close to her. 

Eddard gently reached for Sansa’s hair. He was such a good baby, rarely crying and always happy. 

“You are also a Princess of Winter Sansa and Trystane may be one of the few people in Westeros of equal station to you now.” Catelyn said gaining a smile from Sansa. 

Sansa had enjoyed being a princess and she and Arya had been darlings of Margaery’s court that she held in Winterfell. Sansa just did not know if she was ready to leave home again. 

“I just want to stay here longer.” Sansa said with sadness in her voice. 

“And you can Sansa. Robb would not send you away. It is likely he will have Prince Trystane come here to Winterfell for a time. He will not have you to marry Prince Trystane until you are ready. Robb is a king and you are his sister. When you were simply a lady here in Winterfell it was normal to expect you to go to your betrothed but now you are a Princess of Winter and if men want you, they must come to you.” Margaery said with a smile as Arya climbed next to her to look at the baby. 

Arya and Sansa had become inseparable since they returned. Their journey together made them stronger and they protected one another just as their father would have wanted them to do. 

“And if he is anything like Joffrey you can count on us to take care of him for you.” Arya said with a devious smirk. 

The comment in any other context would have warranted a slap on the wrist from her mother but Catelyn could only look on in approval. This was the pack sticking together. 

Sansa smiled as Lady came up next to her before moving to Margaery’s side. The massive direwolf laid down on her side on the couch next to Margaery and Margaery placed baby Ned where Lady had curled up. 

Lady had been like a nurse in her own right and she took care of baby Ned like he was her own pup. Summer and Shaggydog played out in the yard with their masters. 

Bran felt he had grown up very fast recently but being home with Rickon allowed him to regain some of his childhood. 

Nymeria was near Arya. She accompanied Arya to sword lessons but now slept in the corner.

Catelyn looked at her children and smiled. She was just missing two of her boys. 

Two men. 

They had left their childhood at home in Winterfell. One became a prince and the other a king. She had mourned the boys that were gone and that she would never see again but she was proud of the men that would return to her. 

Her thoughts then went to the man that would never return to her. Her lost husband. 

She was not the type of woman to seek vengeance. Catelyn had her family; she had her daughters and sons. Still, the nights were long, and she wept bitterly alone in her bed. But there was a new face that she loved. Her first grandchild. A beautiful boy named after her husband. 

He was perfect and all that she had prayed for. It did not make her sad to look on him or say his name. He brought happiness to her that helped her shoulder the burden. She saw Ned in the boy, and it brought her comfort. 

Catelyn also saw how the boy smiled at his beautiful mother. How he had her hair and smile. Margaery loved Prince Eddard with her whole heart just as Catelyn loved her children. 

But she knew Margaery yearned for her love. There was a sort of sad beauty about Margaery now that Robb had been gone. 

Margaery prayed to the gods every day for Robb to come home safe. She waited for news of him and every time she heard he had won another battle or taken another castle she thanked the gods. 

Now there was one more battle to fight. One more battle to win. One more battle to survive. Robb would be coming home once winter had come for House Lannister. 

Back in the Westerlands, Robb was brought out of his thoughts of Margaery when a messenger reached him as his horse carried him along with his large host. They had left Casterly Rock and now were marching towards the hills that would lead them out of the Westerlands.

“Your grace, Lord Varys humbly requests you come to him in his wheelhouse. He has a matter of importance to discuss with you privately.” The messenger said with a bow and Jon and Robb turned their horses around and went back towards the wheelhouse that was leading the train of wagons carrying their supplies. 

Robb knew this must be urgent and sensitive if Varys needed to speak with him now and in private. He and Jon galloped to a halt near the moving wheelhouse. The door opened and they quickly got on as it was moving at a reasonable pace. 

Varys was sat there with papers as he and Tyrion worked. Both looked somewhat concerned. 

“Your grace, I have important news from the capital.” Varys began but Tyrion cut him off and began telling the knews. 

“My father has sent my sister and her two youngest children to Duskendale. They will take a ship from the town and go to Pentos. The ship will bypass the blockade around King’s Landing and they are likely to leave before the Blackfish arrives at the Duskendale.” Tyrion finished looking rather stressed. 

Robb understood why. Tyrion may not have cared for his sister but the children he cared dearly for. He worried for their safety and this was a bold attempt to escape. 

“And what of Joffrey?” Robb asked wondering if he was running as well. 

“He stays in the city. My birds say Joffrey has been emboldened by the victory over Stannis and believes you will present a similar challenge. One he believes he can crush. Tywin stays because he knows that the only way to save his dynasty is to defeat you at King’s Landing. He will attempt to save the dynasty while the escape of his daughter and grandchildren saves his family in his mind.” Varys finished. 

“Is there anything that can be done? Cersei is one of the people responsible for my father’s death.” Robb said hoping they could stop her.

“Likely not. By the time I could bribe the captain of their ship or find some way to communicate to my birds a way to stop her, they will already be gone. Tywin went to great lengths to veil his movements in this matter.” Varys said shaking his head. 

“Then we shall not attempt to do anything.” Robb said as everyone’s heads shot in his direction within the wheelhouse. 

“What?” Jon questioned wondering why. 

“If we cannot stop them then we will not try. Joffrey is still in King’s Landing and so is Tywin. Let us remain focused on them if the lioness and cubs are out of our grasp.” Robb finished and Jon stood down. 

Jon knew his brother was right. Robb nodded to Varys and Tyrion and then the wheelhouse slowed so Robb and Jon could step out and get back on their horses. 

They rode back to their place in the column and they were joined by Grey Wind and Ghost. The wolves had been hunting and after thoroughly satisfying themselves they trotted next to Robb and Jon. The wolves reminded the prince and king of home. Robb couldn’t help but be drawn to Margaery and his family again.

‘I’ll be home soon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this was mainly a set up chapter but I hope you enjoyed the little jump over to Winterfell to see what has been going on up there. I felt like we hadn't seen those characters in a while and I wanted to make sure that we all remembered they existed haha. So again just some set up, not a whole lot of notes here. Onto uploading the next chapter right now. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	40. Royal Hostages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lordy this was a fun one to write.

“Oberyn has arrived outside King’s Landing and has set the siege.” Jon read the message aloud to the war council who were meeting as the tents were being broken down for that day’s march. 

“Garth Hightower and Eldon Estermont are spread out along the northern half of the city blocking the Kingsroad and Oberyn holds the south.” Jon finished as the lords smiled.

“The noose is tightening.” Lord Bolton said with a smile. 

“Once we arrive, we will be able to survey the situation and aid in the siege. Send word to Oberyn; I would like to be present before any decision is made about whether to assault the city is made.” Robb said and Jon nodded and had a messenger write out the request. 

Now dealing with two other independent powers he could not just order the other commanders around. He needed to command by request when it came to them. 

“The Blackfish has Duskendale surrounded as well.” Yohn Royce said pointing at the city. 

“It is a shame that the royal family escaped.” Lord Umber said. 

“I agree but there was nothing to be done.” Robb said as a messenger handed him a letter. 

Robb seemed to pause as he looked at the letter and furrowed his brow. Jon immediately could tell the content of the letter caused Robb to begin to think as if crunching numbers in his head.

“Your grace?” Jon asked wondering what it was causing the other lords to look at Robb. 

“Theon sends word that he has the Gullet blockaded. This was sent four days ago.” Robb said folding the letter in his palm, trying to do some math in his head and running his finger over the map. 

“What is it?” Jon asked seeing the wheels in Robb’s head turning.

“Oberyn set his siege three days ago, right? And the Blackfish arrived at Duskendale yesterday. Didn’t Varys say the royal family left Duskendale on a ship three days ago.” Robb said his eyes widening. 

No one was following his line of thought. 

“Yes.” Jon began catching on. 

“Theon’s blockade was in place when the royal family left. They aren’t on a ship to Pentos. I bet the captain saw the blockade at the Gullet and turned around.” Robb said the other lords realizing what was happening. 

Randyll Tarly’s eyes widened as he laid out what Robb and Jon were thinking. 

“It takes one day to sail from Duskendale to where Theon was ordered to set his blockade in the Gullet. If the royal family left when Varys says they did, they would have seen the blockade after one day and if they turned back to Duskendale they would have arrived back in the city the day before the Blackfish put it under siege.” Lord Tarly finished with a smirk. 

“They are in the city. They wouldn’t have gone back to King’s Landing because Oberyn has it surrounded, and the Shivering Sea fleet has it blockaded. No one is getting in or out of King’s Landing.” Robb said with a final stroke of realization. 

“Tell Varys I need to know if the royal family is back in Duskendale.” Robb gave an order to a messenger who went running. 

Robb realized he could have more hostages before his arrival at King’s Landing. Jaime Lannister may not be so lonely for long. 

A day later Robb had his answer. 

The army was three quarters of the way to King’s Landing when news arrived that the royal children and the queen regent were in Duskendale stuck under siege. 

Robb was walking quickly from his tent to the war tent with Jon. He was barking orders at a messenger who was committing the message to memory so they could be written down and sent to the Blackfish. 

“Tell Ser Brynden that he is to present these terms to Lord Renfred Rykker or whoever the fuck is in command of Duskendale; turn over the royal children and queen and surrender the city. If Lord Rykker meets these terms he will be allowed to continue ruling under the new Storm King and he will keep all his lands and holdings. If he does not the Blackfish will storm the city with twenty thousand men and take them and the Storm King will seize his lands and strip him of all titles and incomes.” Robb said as his furs dragged behind him and Jon struggled to keep up. 

“Do we have leave to make such a demand regarding House Rykker and their lands on behalf of the Storm King, your grace?” The messenger asked. 

“Jon, have word sent to Eldon Estermont. Tell him what is happening and what I am claiming to have leave to communicate to Lord Rykker. Tell him that I am sorry, but the royal children are too important to risk losing and that I hope he will be willing to honor the claim I have made on his behalf. Tell him I mean no disrespect and that I apologize sincerely for what I am doing.” Robb said as Jon nodded and grabbed another messenger to communicate the message. Both would be delivered by fast riders. 

Robb strode into the command tent where his lords were waiting. 

He explained what they had planned. The next day or two would be hard just waiting to hear news. 

Two days later a rider arrived from Eldon. 

He let Robb know that he, as regent, approved of the maneuver and that Robb had his full support. Robb most likely could have made the claim he had the Storm King’s authority in this matter without requesting it from Eldon. Edric was riding with Robb’s army in the care of Davos but it was important to respect the alliance. 

A day after that another rider arrived with more good news than Robb could have expected. 

“We have them.” Robb said to his lords as they went over the day’s news in the command tent. 

Some clapped other simply nodded and smiled in support but all were happy. 

“Lord Rykker surrendered his town and keep. Not only that, but Stokeworth and Rosby surrendered before the Blackfish even came within sight of the castles. He says that they had no fighting men. Tywin has called all of them to King’s Landing. Seems the castles were manned only by their castellans and a literal handful of men, maybe five to ten total.” Robb finished. 

This would mean that their armies would be able to link up together the next day and Robb would be able to meet with the queen mother and her children. The day the armies linked up, they would reach King’s Landing together. 

That day finally came and the Riverlords welcomed their king and his massive host. They had marched west from Stokeworth and met Robb’s host where the Blackwater Rush meets the God’s Eye River and the Gold Road. 

Robb had a happy welcome and the armies came together and cheered for their king. But knew he needed to see his new prisoners. 

He had ordered that they be kept in comfortable accommodations. The Blackfish confiscated a wheelhouse from Lord Rykker and had it fitted with outboard locks and had the windows sealed with wood that still allowed in some sunlight. It was guarded day and night. 

The Blackfish ran a tight and efficient army camp. The guards were changed irregularly so that no pattern could be exploited for escape and the children and queen would be accompanied by guards of the same gender regardless of what they were doing. He made sure they were comfortable as ordered but that there was no way they would escape. 

Robb and Jon were in Robb’s large tent now waiting for the queen to be brought to him, alone. Brynden would escort her himself and Robb was protected by the whole Wolfsguard fully armored. Grey Wind lay in repose at his left and Jon stood on his right and Ghost lay near Jon’s feet. Robb was in his armor with his sword at his side and crown on his head wearing his kingly furs seated on a semi ornate wooden chair. 

“Did you speak with Tyrion?” Jon asked as they waited. 

He was also in his armor and furs with his sword at his side.

“Aye, he knows I am meeting with her first. I told him I would allow him to see the children once I spoke with them as well.” Robb said and Jon nodded. 

It was at that moment Syrio Forel came in. 

“Your grace, they are here.” Syrio said. 

Robb nodded his head. “Bring her in.” 

Robb had instructed everyone that the queen dowager was to still be treated as such. She had been married to Robert and even after all she had done, she was still to be treated as a queen. 

The prisoners had all been allowed to have fresh changes of clothes and they had been given reasonable privacy to wash when the army stopped. The children and queen had only been held prisoner for a short time by this point so when the queen entered, she looked regal. 

Her hair was left loose but her red dress was pristine. Her hands and legs were not bound and had anyone guessed they would have said she did not look like a prisoner. Robb kept his seat and his composure as Brynden and Syrio escorted her in. 

“Your grace, the dowager queen, Cersei of House Lannister.” Brynden said with his normal dry tone. 

“Cersei Lannister, you stand in the presence of Robb of House Stark, First of His Name, King in the North, the Trident, the Reach, the Vale, the Isles, and the Rock, Lord of Winterfell, and the Defender of the Kingdoms. The Wolfknight, the Young Wolf, the Lion Tamer” Jon said looking at the queen with fire in his eyes. He let the last of Robb’s titles come off his lips like an insult to Cersei. 

There was silence between them. Cersei stared at Robb and he back at her. Neither flinching nor showing any deference to one another. 

Robb slowly rose to his feet. Grey Wind rose with him and came alongside his left. 

Cersei’s eyes immediately shot to the wolf and finally she flinched with fear. 

Robb’s left hand calmly went to a resting place on the pommel of Frost. 

He walked up to the queen and stared at her a moment with stoic, unflinching eyes. Grey Wind began circling her. The direwolf got so close he stepped on the back of her dress. The wolf growled and snarled but bared no teeth. Any sound the direwolf made came low and from his chest.

The king was close to the lioness. 

She looked at him and the boy she had met was gone. He was taller and his beard was grown in. The war had trimmed away any fat from his face and he was lean but with broad shoulders, a powerful chest, and large arms. Robb carried himself like a king and as he stared at her, she felt fear. 

Grey Wind came to a halt on Robb’s right and Robb placed a hand on the scruff of the wolf’s neck. Robb drew closer to Cersei. He was more than a head taller than her and he stared down at her with a powerful look in his eyes. 

He backed away slightly, being satisfied with the amount of intimidating he had done. 

Robb finally spoke. 

“How do you find your accommodations?” He asked politely but without emotions leaving off her queenly honorific. 

Robb may have ordered his men to give her respect but that did not mean that he would. 

“Poor,” Cersei began. 

Grey Wind made a noise at her and she continued. 

“your grace.” She finished looking at the wolf. 

Robb smirked and gave her more space by beginning to pace in front of her slowly. He let go of Grey Wind who slowly walked back to the left side of the chair and laid down. 

“Better accommodations than what you gave my father?” Robb asked giving her some space. 

“Yes, your grace.” Cersei responded not looking him in the eyes. 

“And your children are well?” Robb asked politely. 

“As well as they could be after being ripped from their beds in the night.” Cersei said with slight venom. 

Lord Rykker must not have been gentle when seizing the children or the queen. Robb frankly did not care how Lord Rykker had treated Cersei so long as she was unharmed but there was an uncomfortable feeling knowing his actions had caused the children terror. 

Robb decided to avoid the subject any further. 

“Why did you take my father from me?” Robb said finally cutting to the heart of his grievance with House Lannister. 

“I tried to stop Joffrey.” Cersei said unable to look Robb in the eye. 

“But you seized an innocent man who’s only wish was to see what was right be done.” Robb said doing everything in his power to remain stoic. 

“I was protecting my family from your father. I was…” Cersei began only for Robb to cut her off. 

“You could have run to protect your family from what I was told. But instead you killed my father, my uncle and my king!” Robb finally snapped a little but immediately regained control. 

“All for what? So, your bastard could sit a throne that never belonged to him. All so your bastard, who might be crueler than the mad king, could bring war and destruction to this continent. You should’ve known the second you seized my father that Joffrey would kill him. And you should have known what would come after.” Robb finished and only silence came from Cersei as Robb began speaking again. 

“Tyrion told me what my father’s last words were, ‘Winter is coming Joffrey. And it will come for you first.’ Does that sound accurate?” Robb asked pushing his rage down. 

“Yes, your grace.” Cersei said not looking at Robb.

Robb stopped pacing and stood in front of her. He took a few steps towards her. 

“I am Joffrey’s winter. I am coming for your son and when I have him in my grasp, he will meet the same fate as my father.” Robb said before coming close to her again this time Grey Wind did bare his teeth and snarl reflecting his master’s tone. 

Robb got back into Cersei’s face again. 

“Only, I don’t need a servant to do my beheading for me.” Robb finished his jaw clenched and his eyes filled with rage. 

“Please.” Cersei said tears forming in her eyes. 

Her voice cracking in fear. “Please, don’t hurt my children.” 

Robb allowed himself a human moment. It did not show but he allowed himself to think, as a parent himself, what she was going through. Robb held two of her three children hostage and he had just threatened the third one. 

She had not swung the sword that killed his father, but she had conspired to kill his Jon Arryn, King Robert, and his father. 

He would give her a small boon. Some small mercy. But he would not give Cersei her life or her son’s life. 

“Tommen and Myrcella will not be harmed.” Robb said as he calmed. 

“They are blameless for the crimes you and your son have committed. However, Joffrey dies.” Robb said with a cold voice. 

“No, please he is a child please.” She begged falling to her knees reaching for Robb’s furs as he turned and stepped away, but they had slipped from her grasp. 

Much like how Robb’s mercy was beyond her now. 

“Separate her from her children and give them over to Tyrion’s custody. I do not want her harming them.” Robb said his back to Cersei giving Ser Brynden the order. 

Brynden had two guards haul Cersei to her feet. Robb realized that Cersei would be capable of murdering her own children if she thought Robb would harm them. 

“Bring her children here before informing Tyrion I intend to give him custody of them.” Robb said as they dragged Cersei out of the tent. 

“My father will stop you. He will kill you and your entire house! He will make sure they suffer. Your wife and child the most!” Cersei yelled and Robb whipped around and was face to face with Cersei a moment later.

Grey Wind snapped to his feet and was snarling, and Ghost joined in.

The guards realized Robb was not done with her and stopped. 

“I have crushed your father at every turn. Your brother is my prisoner. Your home belongs to me and I am bearing down on your son with the greatest army Westeros has ever seen! I am not cruel and when you die, I will not make you suffer. But you will die knowing that you were brought low by the son of the man you murdered, and you will know justice was served.” Robb finished as Cersei was dragged away spitting curses at him. 

He had wanted to kill her right there, but he would allow her a trial. Robb would not be Joffrey. 

Barristan Selmy put a hand on his shoulder then. 

“You showed remarkable restraint, your grace. That was the right thing to do.” Barristan said and Robb nodded allowing his anger to cool. 

He would meet with the children next and needed to be calm for it. 

“Do you want to take a minute, or should we bring the children here immediately?” Ser Barristan asked. 

“Bring them here. Let’s not stand on formalities. They don’t need to hear the titles. Jon send Ghost away. He and Grey Wind will scare them.” Robb said and without a word, Grey Wind and Ghost both rose and left. 

Robb and Jon had realized there was something different about their bonds with their direwolves but with the war had not had time to explore it. They could command the wolves without words, and both recognized that they reflected the emotions of their masters. He and Jon had agreed to look more into this when they returned home. 

Robb has taken his seat again and in the midst of his thoughts the flap to the tent opened and Syrio led in two children he recognized. Robb had already agreed to let Tyrion tell them about their nature and who their true father was but right now Robb just wanted to make sure they were ok. 

“Hello Myrcella, Tommen, do you both remember me?” Robb asked. 

Both nodded their heads. They were terrified. 

“I promise you are safe. I am going to let your uncle take care of you. He is going to explain some things to you, but I need you to be strong. I wanted to be the one that told you that you won’t be seeing your mother for a while. She has not been hurt but for your safety I am going to let Tyrion take care of you.” Robb explained in as level a tone as he could. 

“Why do you worry for our safety with her?” Mrycella asked. 

She put on a brave face, but she was scared. 

“Your mother is worried that I am going to hurt you. I swear by the Old Gods and the new that I will not, but I fear that your mother might try to hurt you because of her fears.” Robb had to be blunt with her. It wouldn’t do to lie to them right now. 

“Mother would never do that!” Tommen said. The faith of a young boy in his mother is powerful thing. 

“I did not say she would just that I fear she might.” Robb said hoping not to get into an argument with a seven-year-old. 

“I will let her see you when guards are present if that makes you happier.” Robb offered and both nodded.

“Good. I will send you to Tyrion so he can take care of you.” Robb finished and a septa who was with the children escorted them out. 

Robb thought about summoning his mother to care for them but that would be a very big ask. No, Tyrion could care for them. It was a shame he had to leave Tysha at Casterly Rock. Robb had left behind a steward to watch over the affairs of the Westerlands and while Tysha was technically the Lady of the Rock, Robb’s forces still controlled the region. He left plenty of soldiers behind to make sure his conquered territory did not flip on him. 

Robb would be seeing one more Lannister that day and it was a man he had come to know from their very long treks across Westeros. 

It was safer not to move the Kingslayer so Robb went to him. Jaime did not know of the capture of his sister and children yet. Robb strode forward to the pen now in sight of the Kingslayer. 

“Ah, your grace, it is so wonderful to see you yet again. Congratulations on taking my home from me.” Jaime said mockingly. 

Jaime had heard about Stannis’ failed attack and had been giddy ever since. 

“Kingslayer, nice to see you are in a good mood.” Robb said. He did not enter nor open the pen and Grey Wind was close. 

There was a part of Robb that worried when he told Jaime he had his sister he would fly into a rage and Robb did not know if the pen could hold him. 

“I hate to turn your mood sour.” Robb said emotion leaving his face and Jaime’s smile died. 

“I have your sister and two youngest.” Robb watched as Jaime paled. 

He did not fly into a rage like Robb had thought. He watched as a part of Jaime died inside. 

“Please don’t hurt them.” Jaime suddenly begged.

“Why shouldn’t I Kingslayer?” Robb said slamming a hand onto one of the wooden bars of the pen. 

“Your family took my father from me. You conspired to kill Jon Arryn, and King Robert. Why shouldn’t your family be harmed? Your sister gave the order that allowed my father to be taken. It was you and her that orchestrated the deaths of Jon Arryn and King Robert. Why shouldn’t she be punished? Killing one of them would send a message to your father that I am capable of killing. That I can stomach the death of children and women.” Robb said through clenched teeth. 

Robb was allowing a darker side to show to Jaime than he did to others. It felt like poison in Robb’s mouth as he said the words and no part of him enjoyed the feeling. But there was a spirit of vengeance guiding his thoughts and words in that moment. 

“Please we committed our sins but don’t harm Myrcella and Tommen they are innocent.” Jaime begged and Robb was shocked. 

Jaime knew he and Cersei deserved punishment. He had at least that much honor.

Robb looked at him a moment and then looked down allowing the light back into his heart. 

“Myrcella and Tommen will not be harmed for crimes they did not commit. But I will hold those responsible for my father’s, Lord Arryn’s and King Robert’s deaths fully accountable.” Robb said before turning and leaving. 

Robb heard quiet sobs behind him. Jaime was a lot of things. A lot of bad things. But he was a loving father. 

When they began their march the next day for King’s Landing they were greeted by a horrific sight. Upon arriving outside the city Robb looked over a field of devastation with thousands of refugees in makeshift camps suffering.

Oberyn had done all he could for them, and the situation must have been worse when he arrived, but it was still awful. Robb ordered they be given supplies. 

Thousands had died because of Tywin and Joffrey. Robb could now save them. 

He ordered guarded caravans to take the refugees to encampments north of King’s Landing away from the siege. They were given food, water, and protection. Robb also sent word to Theon to only blockade King’s Landing and Dragonstone now so that Duskendale could be supplied and the refugees fed. 

Robb looked out on the scene and the capital as they made camp and the siege lines formed. The city was in far worse shape than when he saw it over a year ago. The stench was horrifying, and Robb could see Lannister soldiers on the walls sitting or leaning against walls seemingly too weak to stand. 

They had been through Stannis’ blockade, siege, and attack and survived. The city had only just started receiving supplies again from across the narrow sea when Robb’s navy blockaded them. What little supplies they received from the Crownlands went to the army. 

He knew that when the Reach cut their supplies at the beginning of the war that would put a strain on the capital. During Robb’s campaign in the Westerlands, supplies to the capital by land and sea were slow and barely enough to survive on. Once the supplies from the west stopped and Stannis moved in, the city became a death trap. King’s Landing had been under siege essentially since the start of the war. 

Now it was a dying city.

This needed to end. The city was running out of food and soon they would have to surrender, or they would all die. 

Even the Lannisters inside the Red Keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You cannot imagine how cathartic it was for me to write a scene between Cersei and Robb like that one. I almost didn't do it because I was just going to have them stuck in King's Landing or even maybe get away so that I could bring them back in part 2 but this just felt so much better to do. I really enjoyed writing the scene where Robb realized they had them in their grasp. 
> 
> But let's all be honest, you know writing the scene between Cersei and Robb was so much fun for me. I even added slightly to the scene right before posting this just because I wanted even more confrontation. I also wanted to pose Robb in contrast with Joffrey again. The mirror between the two has been a big theme of what is a good leader and what is not. Had Robb been like Joffrey, the Queen and the children would be dead. But instead he makes them comfortable and only takes vengeance on the one who actually has committed crimes. 
> 
> Speaking of vengeance, I decided to let Robb have a dark moment with Jaime. My thought on this was that when Robb was presented with a begging father, his noble nature slipped for a moment in his lust for vengeance before immediately regaining control. In that scene Robb did genuinely consider simply killing the children when faced with Jaime's begging. Robb is still a grieving son and for a moment he let that slip in. But the true sign of a leader is being able to control your emotions and lead objectively and justly which is what Robb was able to do in the end. He was able to control the primitive urge to simply kill those who had wronged him. So just a little character development as Robb sort of carries the kingship in a way that Joffrey never could. Having demons but controlling them. 
> 
> I also wanted to set up that King's Landing is in VERY bad shape. This would be like the end stages of a siege where the city is coming apart at the seems and you will get to see that a lot next chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	41. A Dying City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter of a chapter, but since we are sort of coming to the end I don't exactly want to post a double chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Robb had never seen such horror in his life. 

During the war he had watched men die slow agonizing deaths. He had split skulls and severed limbs leaving men to die screaming and twitching. 

It was war, they were soldiers, it was them or him. Their deaths would haunt Robb the rest of his life but what he saw now would haunt him even more. 

Near a hundred thousand women and children made their way north towards Duskendale where Robb had ordered a safe camp be built for them. Those that could not move themselves would be taken by wagons. Robb had ordered his nurses, maesters, and other medics to attend to the sick and the Silent Sisters that followed with Robb’s army attended to the dead and dying.

The refugees had been attacked for weeks until Oberyn had arrived. He relayed to Robb how bandits would take the women and children into the forests never to be seen again. 

The thought of the helpless being taken haunted Robb. He gave them food, water, medical supplies, and other aid but it never seemed to make Robb feel any better. 

That was when he was called to the mouth of the Blackwater Rush and looked to see a sight he would never forget. Tywin had ordered the bodies of the men, women, and children he had executed thrown into the river after being displayed. 

They now were so backed up they clogged the river. There were bodies Robb imagined were from the refugees as well. Vultures and crows circle above them and many of the bodies had been disemboweled or limbs had been torn off. The banks were awash with a mixture of blood, water and other filth from the bodies. 

Robb did not have time to give them a proper burial. One of Robb’s field maesters came up with a plan that entailed ships using nets to pull the bodies out to sea. It worked and the river was able to flow freely again. But the blood did not leave the river’s mouth for several days. 

The wanton death that was on display cooled any belief that glory would be found here. This was a dying city and they were here to save it. They were there to kill the despots inside. 

The war stopped being a war of vengeance and became a war to save the innocent. The men’s moral was no longer held together by the want for revenge over the death of Ned Stark or the will to maintain independence. It was just held together by the need to see this come to an end. 

The dead that could be burned, were. The ones that could not be were taken out to sea in nets and sunk. All were read rights by septons, or sung songs by the those who worshipped the Old Gods. Robb watched as a mother put her dead baby on a funeral pyre, sobbing his name. 

This had to end. 

Robb was in the main war tent for the alliance with the other two leaders and some of the other lords. A table had been set up in the middle for the three leaders while other lords stood. 

Robb had been accompanied by the main representatives for his regions along with some other lords and four of his Wolfsguard. Jon, Tyrion, Yohn Royce, Roose Bolton, Garlan and Mace Tyrell, the Blackfish and Edmure, and Theon all stood behind Robb who had been accompanied by Barristan, Loras, Gendry, and Brienne. 

Varys was also present because of his knowledge of the passages within the Red Keep. 

Oberyn was accompanied by lords and guards as was Eldon Estermont. Eldon had taken custody of Edric Baratheon and Lord Estermont would now act as the voice for his king.

They were tired. 

The lords had been dealing with the refugees up until this point. Their siege had been a passive one and trebuchets that were being erected would not launch their boulders into the city unless the alliance intended to attack. 

All they would be hitting would be starving smallfolk and empty buildings. With the refugees on their way to Duskendale the lords could plan their next move and what came after. 

Varys was the first to speak to open the meeting. 

“My lords, my prince, my king, I hope that we can end this siege quickly and painlessly for the sake of the people inside the city. During my time within the Red Keep, I learned the many different passageways that Magor the Cruel had built for the purpose of escape. I have used these passages myself and am willing to turn over the knowledge of them to you if they could be used to end this siege faster.” Varys said humbly beginning the meeting. 

“I think to avoid the loss of life to any extent we should see if we can offer terms to Tywin. Perhaps now he would be willing to surrender. His forces are starving, and I cannot imagine that he thinks they would put up too much of a fight against us.” Eldon said. 

He was an older man but even in his seventies was tall with a full head of long pure white hair and a full white beard. He was handsome for a man his age and had a noble bearing. He wore enameled green armor and an emerald colored cape. 

“I think that would be wise my lord. An assault should be our second course of action if peace talks break down.” Robb said. 

“In the event that we do assault the city, Lord Varys’ passageways should be use.” Robb said and all the lords nodded in agreement. 

“We should come to an agreement on terms to be offered to Tywin.” Prince Oberyn said leaning back nonchalantly in his chair before continuing. 

“Each of us has been harmed by those within the Red Keep in some way. Some more than others. Your grace, you already hold prisoners that have harmed you. I believe it would be prudent to discuss how the rest of the filth within the Red Keep should be divided up between us.” Oberyn finished and there was agreement between them. 

It was important that they were all on the same page when they offered terms. 

Eldon Estermont spoke first. 

“I have had the opportunity to speak with our Storm King and his grace does not believe he has the right to take some of those in the Red Keep over you King Robb or you Prince Oberyn. His grace knows that while he did lose his father to the Lannisters, he does not feel as though his loss is equal to your own. However, his grace does feel he has a right to pass judgement on Stannis and would only ask for that right.” Eldon finished. 

“I see no problem with that.” Oberyn said with a motion of his hand. 

“I agree. His grace should have the right to pass judgment, but I would ask that Brienne of Tarth be allowed to execute him should that be his sentence. I made a solemn vow to her that if the opportunity presented itself, she would be allowed to execute him. I wish to honor that vow I made.” Robb said looking over his shoulder to Brienne with a smile. 

Brienne immediately looked at her king with great respect as he made a move to uphold his vow. 

“I do not see why this could not be arranged. Lady Brienne is a Stormlander by birth and I believe she would be a worthy executioner for such an evil man.” Eldon said nodding to Brienne who nodded back. 

“There is one man that Dorne wants. Tywin Lannister.” Oberyn began gaining the attention of the other lords. 

“Cersei, Jaime, and even Joffrey have not slighted us more than they have you King Robb. But Tywin Lannister ordered the death of our princess and her children. We would withhold any claim to the others as long as we are given Tywin to pass sentence on.” Oberyn finished and there were whispers among the lords. 

They knew demanding Tywin as a prisoner as part of the peace terms may cause the terms to be dead on arrival. However, everyone present also knew he could not be allowed to live or even escape Westeros. Tywin Lannister, if given the right opportunity, was still the most dangerous man to any of their reigns. 

“I agree to your terms.” Lord Estermont said. 

“I agree, but you know this will make it less likely they accept.” Robb said. 

“If I am right about what you are going to demand, the terms may be dead on arrival anyways.” Oberyn said and Robb could only shrug that he was probably correct.

Now it was Robb’s turn. He would be making the largest demand for heads. The conspiracy around his father, uncle, and King Robert could not be forgiven. 

“I would demand Jaime and Cersei Lannister for conspiring to murder Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon, and my father. I would also ask for Petyr Baelish for his conspiring to murder Jon Arryn and my father. For conspiring to murder my father, I would also ask for Janos Slynt. I want Ilyn Payne for being the one that swung the sword that killed my father. I would also ask for Grand Maester Pycelle for failing to save Jon Arryn when he was aware of the poison that afflicted him. Finally, I would demand the life of Joffrey who ordered the murder of my father.” Robb said finishing his list. 

Varys had given Robb the rundown of all the conspiracies he was aware of involving the murders of Jon Arryn, King Robert, and his father. 

Tyrion was somewhat uncomfortable in the back. He loved his brother and did not wish him to die. However, he was all too aware that Jaime had committed his crimes and now justice was coming for him. Tyrion could not stop the justice coming his way even if he wanted to. There was simply a deep sadness in Tyrion as all he could do was pray that Jaime might find some mercy in Robb. 

Tyrion also had to explain to Tommen and Myrcella who their father was and what he and their mother had done to Robb’s family and why it was wrong. The two came to grips with this displaying a maturity far beyond their years. They did not want their parents to die but Tyrion could tell that they knew right from wrong. He was proud of his niece and nephew but also sad for their loss. 

“And what of the other Lannisters in the Red Keep, your grace?” Oberyn asked. “Kevan Lannister, Lancel Lannister, and the other younger cousins you hold? What of the royal children as well?” 

Robb thought for a moment. 

“As far as I am aware Kevan Lannister had no part in any of the conspiracies and you have not claimed him which makes me believe you do not hold him accountable for Tywin’s war crimes. Lancel was a part of the conspiracy to murder Robert but I am not entirely certain he knew what he was doing. Willam and Martyn Lannister are squires. Just boys ordered to march with the army. I will be releasing them when this is over.” Robb paused. 

“However, I will not allow them to inherit the Rock or Lannisport. They may marry or gain other lands but not the ancestral homes of their house. The rulers of Casterly Rock will be the descendants of Tyrion Lannister and the rulers of Lannisport those children born by Joy Lannister. I will suffer no other Lannisters to rule in the Westerlands.” Robb said before continuing. 

“As for the royal children. They have been turned over to Tyrion’s care. I have spoken with Tyrion and I will foster them in Winterfell and upon their majority I will legitimize them and find them reasonable matches within my kingdom. However, like the other Lannisters I will not allow them to inherit their family’s ancestral seats. The new Houses Lannister will begin with Tyrion and Joy and any other claim to the seats will be invalid even if their lines fail. The right to name new lords to that seat belongs to the king.” Robb finished and Tyrion felt his burden lift somewhat. 

Robb made it clear he would not simply go around executing Tyrion’s family and he was also happy Robb was willing to help his niece and nephew by fostering them. It would be important to smooth over the wounds between Robb and them once he took their parents head. 

Eldon and Oberyn nodded their heads in agreement. Robb thought they were finished when Oberyn spoke up again. 

“There is another matter we should discuss. Who will be our voice at any parley called?” Oberyn said already having an idea of who to pick. 

“I believe it should be you King Robb. You have brought the largest force here and you have fought this war the longest. It is only natural you be named the Supreme Commander of the Alliance.” Oberyn said motioning to Robb. 

“I agree entirely. It would seem wrong for one of us to be the leader of our forces when you command most of them, your grace.” Eldon said with a chuckle.

“I am honored. I will make sure to lead us in negotiations well. My prince, my lord, if that is all I believe we can send our terms to Tywin and rest for the evening.” Robb said rising and the other two rose as well. 

King Robb had a messenger sent under a flag of truce and the messenger brought terms to Tywin who took time to read them over. 

Robb went to bed that evening only to be woken up in the dead of night by the sounds of screams. He put on a shirt before walking out of the tent with his sword in its scabbard in case there was trouble.

He realized quickly that it was not trouble for them in their camp but in the city. Stepping out into the open air, Robb’s Wolfsguard closed in around him seemingly on edge. 

Fires burned across the city and screams could be heard within the walls. A Northern soldier came running over to the king. 

“What is happening?” Robb asked demanding to know if this was their own doing. 

“We ain’t sure, your grace. The fires began about ‘alf hour ago and we think there ‘as been a massive riot.” The soldier said as suddenly a massive green explosion occurred near the center of the city. 

The explosion was larger than anything Robb had ever seen. A few seconds after seeing the flash there was a shockwave that knocked several soldiers off their feet. The shockwave rippled through the camp for miles. Next came the roaring heat from the blast. The heat made Robb feel like he was laying out in the summer sun at Highgarden again. 

Robb’s eyes grew wide as Tyrion, Theon, and Jon came running up from different directions to where Robb, his guards and the soldier stood. 

“What was that?” Jon asked not knowing what was happening. 

“Wildfire. The fires must have reached the Alchemist’s guildhouse. Your grace, there may be other explosions. My brother told me that the Mad King placed Wildfire caches throughout the city. Many were cleared out, but some may not have been found.” Tyrion said in a panic as other smaller explosions began occurring.

“Would your brother know where those caches are?” Robb asked quietly staring at the explosions in horror as a city died. 

Tyrion almost whispered as smaller explosions detonated. “No.” 

All they could do was watch as near twenty smaller explosions occurred and green fire whipped through King’s Landing. The garrison must have been devastated and the fires had not gone out by the morning. 

The wildfire eventually burned itself out by the following evening, but the soldiers had to listen to the screams of the burned for a whole from within the city. 

When the Alchemist Guild exploded, Robb theorized a significant portion of the garrison was killed. The detonation and subsequent explosions levelled a large area of the city. 

Robb could tell that the city could be rebuilt within a reasonable amount of time, but the loss of life was catastrophic. 

It was the morning following the Wildfire’s extinguishing that Tywin sent word to Robb. He wanted to meet for parley outside the Gate of the Gods. Robb agreed to the meeting and so he would come face to face with Joffrey and Tywin to demand their heads.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I'll be honest writing this chapter was kind of difficult. Mostly because I wanted to walk a line of displaying the abject horror of the situation while also making sure this story didn't turn into a sort of dark protest against war. I think GRRM does the best job of displaying the horrors of war and one of the things I never want to attempt to do with this story is try to do what GRRM has already done super well. War is never a good thing and I think if you have read ASOIAF you understand that. I also did not want to tonally shift the story away from sort of the light airy story I have been telling up to this point. With that said, the horrors of war play a huge roll in each of the characters moving forward into parts 2 and 3. Many of the decisions Robb and Jon make in parts 2 and 3 are made because of their disgust for war after this very incident. So it was important for me to show how deep of an impact this could have on both of them moving forward. I think it is safe to say that Robb and Jon are both really good at the act of war and killing but neither enjoy it in any way. This event only seeks to cement that. 
> 
> This chapter was also just a little mentally draining for me to write because of course when you are writing you have to imagine the images the characters are seeing and that is going through their heads. A lot of chapters are told from Robb's perspective and so I put myself in his mind. This chapter took me to a very dark place in terms of imagining the devastation. Especially at the very beginning and very end of the chapter I had to take several breaks just because you have to image devastation on a scale that honestly just makes you sit back and remember all the shit humanity is capable of. 
> 
> Part of me too had to remind myself of all the good humanity is capable of too which is why I wish I could have spent more time on the aid that the army gave to the refugees. But if I did that, I realized that the tonal shift in the story kind of became very jarring. The goal was to start the chapter off with a dark tone, shift to a tone that gave you a break from that, and then shift back to a dark tone at the end of the chapter. If I tried to show the good Robb did the story kind of went; dark, neutral, super happy, super dark and so I needed to sort of calm that down because it didn't feel right. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


	42. Parley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but again I don't want to rush into the ending of the story. I know I make a decision in this chapter that some of you will likely find anti-climactic but I explain in the notes at the end. 
> 
> THIS IS NOT THE CLIMACTIC END OF THE STORY I PROMISE!
> 
> Gold star to the first person that finds the 'Troy' reference. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

King Robb, Prince Jon, Tyrion Lannister, the Blackfish, Yohn Royce, Garlan and Mace Tyrell, Greatjon Umber, Roose Bolton, Theon Greyjoy, and members of the Wolfsguard waited a safe distance outside the Gate of the Gods. 

The direwolves Grey Wind and Ghost had also accompanied their masters. They were joined by Prince Oberyn and Lord Estermont and their guards and lords. They had been waiting for a short time before they saw the gates open and riders begin trotting towards them. 

They were led by who Robb assumed was Tywin Lannister. Tyrion began giving Robb the names of the people with him. 

“My father is in front. I am sure you know Joffrey. On my father’s left is my Uncle Kevan and his son Lancel.” Tyrion said as Robb knew the rest were the Kingsguard. 

All of them nameless faces to Robb. He would have recognized Sandor Clegane, but Tyrion had informed him that Sandor had fled after Stannis’ attack. 

When the retinue got closer Robb could see the effects of the protracted siege clearly on their faces. 

Tywin and the other Lannisters were pale and their eyes were sunken in. The starvation had obviously begun reaching the Red Keep. The Kingsguard looked like their armor did not fit them they had become so thin. 

But Joffrey looked the worst of them all. 

He was wearing his crown and his silks were still fine. Lion’s Tooth was on his side but the boy in front of him looked unnatural and almost monstrous. His eyes were sunken into his head and his face looked like a skull with hair and skin stretched over it. The clothes he wore barely fit his bony body and riding looked as if it pained him. His hair was unkempt and had gotten longer while what little facial hair he could grow was wiry and patchy having not been shaved. There was anger in his bearing and he bared his yellow teeth as he approached. 

The royal party came to a halt some distance away from them and Tywin raised his right hand as if giving a formal greeting. Robb did the same. 

Robb was in his armor. The silvered steel glistening in the sun only tempered by the furs on his body. His armor was new but identical to his old set Robert gave to him. He had grown taller and Gendry had made him the identical set of armor at Casterly Rock that fit him better. His crown was on his head and his hair and beard were well kept. His shoulders were broad, and he looked healthy. 

A startling contrast to Joffrey. 

“Greetings Lord Tywin.” Robb said politely deciding to dispense with the titles and introductions. 

“I have been elected to speak on behalf of the alliance of the Kingdom of Winter, the Kingdom of the Storm, and Dorne. Do you come to surrender?” Robb asked only for Joffrey to writhe in his saddle.

“I will not surrender to you. You will bend the knee to me now and I will take your head! If you attack, I will crush you just as I did Stannis. Usurper!” Joffrey screamed as Robb looked on with little emotion. 

“If this is your will Lord Tywin, I do not see why we have come to meet. We have two hundred thousand men outside your gates and from what I saw two nights ago your army within the gates must have been devastated.” Robb said pointing his conversation to Tywin. 

Tywin was in control of the city, not Joffrey. 

“You will address me I am your king.” Joffrey said one last time and Robb finally gave Joffrey his attention. 

“You are a cruel and mad boy! Not a king.” Robb said simply. 

“I will punish you. I will make sure you die screaming but before that I will make sure you watch your wife and child die slowly, screaming.” Joffrey said with rage. 

Robb’s composure slipped and swords were drawn. 

He pulled Frost first and pointed it at Joffrey. Joffrey’s Kingsguard pulled theirs and the rest of the guards present did the same but no one moved as Robb simply pointed his sword at Joffrey. The direwolves looked ready to leap and attack and were both snarling loudly. 

“Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile.” Robb said through gritted teeth as the tension in the air was palpable. 

At any moment this could break out into a fight. 

“Kill him, kill them all I command it!” Joffrey yelled but none of his guards moved. 

“You will do no such thing.” Tywin calmly ordered. “We came here to treat not fight. King Robb do you have terms?” 

Robb lowered his blade but kept it unsheathed. “The only terms I have are the ones I sent you earlier. You will surrender to me and stand trial for your crimes.”

“I cannot accept those terms. However, I will offer you Petyr Baelish, Janos Slynt, and Pycelle. In exchange you will allow myself, my children, and my grandchildren to leave Westeros for the Free Cities. I swear we will never return.” Tywin said calmly. 

“You coward!” Joffrey yelled but at this point the boy was being ignored. 

“I cannot accept those terms. Not while I have your surrounded and am poised to attack. Your garrison has been devastated and is starving. The people want your head and they know you have caused their woes. You have committed atrocities unlike any seen in Westeros and you will answer for your crimes. We are done here.” Robb said kicking his horse and riding away with his whole group. 

They would not negotiate with Tywin any longer. 

Robb woke the next morning and dressed for the war council meeting that morning. They would make their plans to assault the city. 

However, Robb was interrupted by Jon who walked into his tent with a confused smile. 

“What is it?” Robb asked. 

“Your grace, it seems Janos Slynt has taken control of the city. He has Tywin and the other Lannisters along with Baelish, Pycelle and Joffrey all in chains and gagged.” Jon said still with a smile. 

“What?!” Robb exclaimed. “Bring him here now!” 

Jon exited and, in a few minutes, returned. Robb was guarded by the full Wolfsguard. The prisoners were thrown at Robb’s feet. Joffrey was screaming through his gag. Janos stood with what Robb could tell was Ice in his hands. Slynt then stepped forward and went to one knee.

“Your grace, I bring this and these prisoners as gifts of my loyalty.” Janos said on one knee. 

“I also give you this.” Janos said as he unlatched a spherical object from his belt wrapped in a cloth. Janos unwrapped it and it was the head of Ilyn Payne. 

Janos lifted Ice as an offering to Robb with his eyes cast down on one knee. 

“I give you all this and the city to display that I have come to recognize your rule from afar oh, mighty king.” Janos’ words were lofty, and Robb was doing the best he could to hide his anger. 

“This is a grand gift.” Robb said lifting the massive sword out of Janos’ hands. He partially unsheathed it and to make sure it was in fact Ice. 

The Valyrian steel looked just how he remembered it from when Robb saw his father wield it. His father’s sword, now his. Frost would still be used in combat, but Ice was the ceremonial sword of his house. It was ancient and storied and it finally was back in the hands of a Stark. 

“But you are a fool if you think it will save you.” Robb said snapping the blade shut and turning away from Janos. 

“What?” Janos asked. 

“Take him.” Robb said coldly and Janos and the other prisoners were grabbed by Robb’s guards. 

“Get them out of my sight.” Robb finished with no emotion.

“You can’t do this I am Lord of Harrenhal. I demand justice!” Janos screamed as he was removed from the tent. 

Robb looked down at Ice. “And you will have it.”

Robb moved his army into the city and secured it. He learned that Janos had used the City Watch to overrun the Kingsguard and Lannister guards to get the king in the Red Keep. Tywin’s soldiers were so weak that they did not even attempt to stop Robb’s forces from entering the city. Had Robb attacked it is likely they wouldn’t have even fought back. 

Robb immediately allowed for supplies and food to be brought into the city. The soldiers were disarmed and kept as prisoners for the time being. Robb kept Joffrey in a black cell while his other prisoners including Jaime and the queen were placed in the dungeons under heavy guards. 

Finally, Robb sent Theon to secure Dragonstone. The war was over, they had won and now they were going to forge a new Westeros that no longer would be subject to the Iron Throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so no final battle and I get it that it's anti-climactic but here is my reasoning; there isn't really an army to fight anymore. Like would you have preferred to see Robb's army march into the city meeting no resistance? Probably not. The garrison is basically destroyed and even the commanders are kinda done with this whole war. 
> 
> I had to sit back and thing what would be the reaction of each of the people in the Red Keep to the news that negotiations didn't work and in my mind Janos Slynt's was the most intriguing. He has the City Watch and a coward complex which made me instantly realize he would try to get on Robb's good side rather than die. He is also a moron and would absolute botch the whole thing not realizing the Robb doesn't give a fuck what Janos does because of Janos' hand in his father's death. So that was the story I went with. There was an idea for a secret infiltration by Jon in the night but the big problem was that it was the same thing as an assault by Robb, little to no resistance, little to no drama, little to no actual risk. Everyone in the city is dying and so this war was basically over the moment Robb arrived at the city. There isn't a battle to be fought or a mission to be carried out. It's just time for this whole thing to be brought to an end. 
> 
> With that in mind, that does not mean that this was intended to be the climactic end of the war. NO NO NO. There are trials to be had and as I am sure you are aware that means there will be some trials by combat so just wait and see what happens next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


	43. A Brave New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter was a bit of a doozy to write. There was a lot to cover and two HUGE rewrites that I did after writing. I have done my best on this but there are some events that you think are notable that I kinda just rushed through. Honestly that's fair but there were certain events that I wanted to focus on and others that I did not. 
> 
> Still, I hope you all enjoy!

Robb had received two bits of news that were sure to rock House Tully. He had received word that his grandfather, Hoster, had died of his illness while Lysa Arryn had leapt from her sky cell. 

Brynden and Edmure were devastated by the death of Hoster. Less so for Lysa. 

Robb gave them leave to go to Riverrun. He could not accompany them as there was work to be done in King’s Landing. Robb named Edmure the Lord of Riverrun and the Lord Protector of the Riverlands before he left. He also asked Brynden to serve as the Lord Commander of the Winterfell Guard, a new reorganized group of elite guards who would protect Winterfell. 

The lords of Westeros were in agreement. The Iron Throne would be dismantled. As hammers and crowbars tore the mangled structure down, so to fell the old Westeros. The tyranny of the throne was broken down. Just men would rule three separate kingdoms who would be loosely connected through a mutual pact. 

As Robb watched the men haul the thousand swords of Aegon’s conquest away he knew he would soon pass judgment on his prisoners in that very room. He would steel himself for what came next. When he was done, when his father was avenged, then he could go home. 

The city had received a massive shipment of supplies from the Reach and Theon was on his way to take Dragonstone from Stannis. Because of Pycelle’s imprisonment the one of Robb’s field maesters took up the duties of the lead maester in the Red Keep. Maester Tauros was young but very intelligent and could manage the Red Keep for a time. 

Robb sat in his chambers waiting for the call that the throne room was ready for the first trial. These were the king’s chambers. They had been Joffery’s chambers but Robert’s before that. 

Robb recognized only one item in the chambers that obviously once belonged to Robert, his warhammer. He ran a hand over the weapon and hung his head. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you when you needed me uncle. I’m sorry my king.” Robb said as his eyes darkened. 

Joffrey would be where his vengeance began. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” Robb said still looking at the warhammer. 

“Robb they are ready for you.” Jon said and Robb’s attention turned to Jon. 

Robb placed his crown on his head. He wore his armor and furs still. Everyone in the court would know that Robb was still a king at war, at least until his vengeance was complete.

He entered the throne room and saw his lords and the lords of his allies present. Where the Iron Throne used to be was a wooden but still ornate chair. Robb went over to it and sat down flanked by Jon on his right and Grey Wind on his left. His seven Wolfsguard stood on the steps below him. 

“Bring in the prisoner.” Robb said and one of the guards sent for him. 

He was anxious but outwardly there was nothing but power in the way he carried himself. 

Joffrey was brought in. He was in rags and he looked more disheveled than before. Robb had kept him in a black cell, but he had the decency to feed the boy and give him water. 

Robb would not be like Joffrey in rule. Joffrey had been allowed out of his black cell in the days leading up to his trial and he was accustomed to the light. His body was filled out now after being able to eat. 

However, Robb could see the madness in his eyes. 

Jon began the proceedings. 

“Joffrey, you stand accused of ordering the murder of Lord Eddard Stark. How do you plead?” Jon said managing to remain as calm as possible. 

“I demand a trial by combat!” Joffrey yelled and the court gasped and began whispering. 

Mace Tyrell took this time to speak. 

“Your grace, you are under no obligation to grant this demand. He is not true born nor a king.” 

“He sat the Iron Throne Lord Tyrell. The histories will remember him as a king. A king who denied my father justice. I will not be remembered as a king who denied Joffrey justice.” Robb finished. 

“I demand a champion!” Joffrey yelled again. 

Robb had a curious look on his face and turned to Maester Tauros who stood with the other lords. 

“Maester Tauros, when is it customarily necessary to grant a person a champion in their trial-by-combat?” Robb asked wondering what the customs surrounding champions were. 

If Robb’s thinking was correct this would get interesting very quickly. 

“It depends, your grace. Do you intend to stand as your own champion?” Tauros asked. 

“Yes.” Robb said to the shock of the court. 

“Then you are not required to force any man to stand for Joffrey. It has been custom that boys not in their majority but older than twelve can stand for themselves if no volunteer champions present themselves. However, you must allow the opportunity for volunteers because he is not in his majority.” Tauros finished. 

“I name Jaime Lannister.” Joffrey said smirking. 

Tauros interjected. 

“The customs of trials by combat do not allow for prisoners to stand for one another, your grace.” Tauros said to Robb. 

Robb smirked and Joffrey paled. 

“Will anyone stand for Joffrey?” Robb said and there were a few laughs in the court, but no one volunteered. 

Joffrey looked around.

“I am your king!” Joffrey screamed and Robb stood. 

“Have him given his armor and his sword and shield. The trial will happen in an hour.” Robb said leaving to prepare himself. He was in his chambers with Jon and his Wolfsguard.

Back in the king’s chambers Robb was getting ready. 

“This is not wise Robb. You should name a champion.” Jon said as Robb finished strapping his dagger on his belt and his helmet was put on his head by Barristan. 

“If I name a champion, I am honor bound to name one for Joffrey. This way I get to kill him myself.” Robb said. Joffrey was not a particular threat, but Jon worried about what would happen when Jaime Lannister, who was next, would be tried. 

Robb walked out into a courtyard where Joffrey stood. The area had been cordoned off by wooden posts. Robb had allowed Joffrey temporary squires to help him into his armor but now the boy stood alone across from the warrior king. 

He shook with fear and Robb even trembled in anger, but he kept his composure. He was not even listening to Tauros as he spoke the invocation of the trial by combat. 

Robb was armed with his shield and Frost. His visor was up but he pulled it down when Tauros finished. He drew his sword as Joffrey did too. Their previous match came to mind. Robb would not toy with Joffrey this time. 

A horn sounded and the duel began. Joffrey came charging in wildly and Robb stepped to his left dodging a wild swing. Robb pushed forward and body checked Joffrey with his shield sending the boy flying. 

Joffrey’s sword and helmet flew away as Robb rushed over. Robb yelled as he drove Frost through Joffrey’s right arm pinning it to the ground. The boy screamed in pain and tears formed in his eyes.

Robb quickly lowered himself down drawing the dagger that Robert Baratheon had given him. Before Joffrey could beg for his life Robb drove the dagger through the boy’s chin and into his mouth and then skull. 

As Joffrey died Robb lifted his face mask to show Joffrey he was smirking. ‘Before I die, I will look down on your corpse and smile’. 

Robb’s promise had been fulfilled and Joffrey died from the wound in moments. There were no cheers. Joffrey was the first but not the last. 

Robb sat in his chambers the next day knowing who he had to try and sentence next. Jaime Lannister presented an interesting issue. His crimes were clear which meant it was likely he would demand a trial-by-combat. 

Tyrion had presented an alternative to having one of Robb’s men take on Jaime. Have him take the black. Jaime’s trial could be forgone, and he could be sent to the Wall to live out the rest of his days there. He could make a great ranger. 

The problem was that Robb wanted Jaime to die. Having been a hostage for the whole war, Robb had not killed him because of his value. Now, Jaime had no value to him other than revenge. Jaime had participated in the plots against Lord Arryn, King Robert, and his father. 

It also did not matter as Robb had already chosen his champion. Jaime Lannister had challenged Robb once. When Jaime had been captured, he demanded they settle the war in single combat. Now, Robb would grant that wish. 

Robb sat in the throne room as Jaime was brought in. Jon began to lay out the charges against him. 

“Ser Jaime Lannister, you stand accused of Kingslaying and conspiring to murder Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon, and Eddard Stark. How do you plead?”

“You killed my son.” Jaime said his eyes darkened. 

“Your son paid for his crimes Lannister.” Robb said coldly. He was ready for what Jaime had to say next. 

“I demand a trial-by-combat.” Jaime said as he stood taller. 

Robb had kept him fed and healthy. Jaime was still strong and would present a worthy challenge. 

“Who will you choose to die by my hand Stark? Your brother? Perhaps a Tyrell welp?” Jaime said through gritted teeth. 

Jaime wanted to take something from Robb. 

“Allow me to stand for you, your grace.” Ser Barristan Selmy said. 

“Your, grace allow me to kill this man for you.” Aberdall Strongbeard said through his massive helm. 

“Your grace, I would be honored to end this man’s life.” Syrio Forel said gleefully. 

“Your grace, of all your knights I am the best swordsman.” Finally, Garlan Tyrell spoke up. 

Garlan was right. Of all Robb’s swordsmen and warriors none could equal Garlan, save for one. 

“I am most appreciative of your offers. However, I will not ask anyone to risk their lives against the Kingslayer. I will name no champion. You will face me Ser Jaime.” Robb said rising as his lords gasped. 

“No, your grace.” 

“It is not worth the risk.” 

“Please sire.” 

It felt as though a hundred men begged him not to challenge Jaime as the Kingslayer smirked with glee. 

Jon came up to Robb and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you out of your mind? You can’t do this Robb.” Jon whispered close to Robb. 

“You forget Jon, he who passes sentence should swing the sword.” Robb said even though he knew that is not what it meant. 

“You know that’s not what father meant when he taught us that. It does not mean you have to fight a trial by combat.” Jon said already a step ahead of Robb. “Pass sentence on him after Garlan beats him.” 

“I do not know if Garlan can beat him. But I know that I can. Jon step aside.” Robb ordered and Jon did. 

Robb raised his hand to silence the crowd as the Kingslayer kept smiling. “Give him his armor the trial will happen in an hour.” 

For that hour lords came to Robb begging him to not do it, but none could convince him. He would challenge the Kingslayer and kill him. He had to win. Robb had something too precious in Winterfell to die now. 

Robb strode out to the yard accompanied by the Wolfsguard, and Jon. His armor glistened in the sunlight his helm already on his head, visor open so the people could see it was him. 

Jaime was in his Lannister soldier armor and his helm was open. They had given Jaime back the armor he had been captured in and he had been given his sword and shield. Robb and Jaime faced each other down as Tauros gave the address to the onlookers in the yard. 

Robb did not listen he was ready for this. He and Jaime paced back and forth and when the horn was blown neither attacked. Neither had even drawn their swords. Their visors were still up but now they began to circle one another their steps aligned and in sync. 

Both had their shields low as Jaime spoke. “There is still time to yield.” 

Robb clenched his jaw. No fear in his eyes. 

“Well, feel free.” He said as he pulled his visor down. 

Jaime did the same and both drew their swords at the same time. There was a moment before both men charged each other and each swung hitting the other’s shield. 

Robb stepped back and stabbed at Jaime. The Kingslayer blocked the stab with his shield and swung low at Robb. Robb checked Jaime’s strike with his shield and then kicked at Jaime’s leg with his right foot. 

The kick did little to no damage, but it sent Jaime two steps back. Robb faked a step and strike to the right and then punched Jaime in the chest with his shield hard. Jaime was staggered again, and Robb leapt into the air and stabbed down at the Kingslayer’s neck. 

Jaime blocked the stab and then swung as Robb’s sword arm. Robb parried the strike and then Robb made his own sword strike. Jaime was able to parry it, but Robb stepped forward and slammed Jaime with his shield, then an immediate sword strike, then another shield blow, then another sword strike, and finally one last shield blow sent the Kingslayer staggering back several steps. 

Jaime was in shock, but he really shouldn’t have been. Robb had killed the Mountain and had beaten Garlan and many other knights. 

Robb was focused and his body was pumped with adrenaline. Every attack he made he felt like he was swinging with the fury of the gods behind him. There was a fire in his heart. Something was guiding every strike. It could’ve been the gods, but Robb thought that it was more likely his will to go home and see his wife and child. 

The king let loose a war cry as Jaime staggered backwards and when those present heard it, it reminded them of one thing. The howl at Harrenhal. The battle cry that froze five hundred men. Now Jaime Lannister faced down a true direwolf one that no lion could challenge. 

Robb came forward in a calculated fury his sword strikes passing guard and just barely missing Jaime. Everything Jaime threw at Robb bounced off a shield or was parried. The defense was perfect. 

Finally, in a moment within the clash of swords, Jaime raised his sword to swing down at Robb and Robb saw his opening. Robb side stepped and swung hard at the Kingslayer’s hand while it was raised. Frost bit into steel and the hand suddenly was severed at the wrist, Jaime’s hand and sword flying forward. Robb passed Jaime so that the Kingslayer’s back was to him.

Jaime fell to his knees in agony as Robb turned on his heel, spinning from left to right, Frost gliding through the air towards Jaime’s neck. 

Just before it could connect Robb stopped but not of his own will. Something had caused Robb to stop his strike. There was nothing obstructing the swing and Frost was only inches to Jaime’s neck. But Robb couldn’t move. 

The Kingslayer lifted his left hand and removed his helmet letting it fall to the ground as blood seeped from his severed hand. Robb couldn’t tell what Jaime was doing but felt shock that he couldn’t bring himself to deliver the final strike. 

“Do it.” Jaime said voice thick with emotion. 

No one could see but Robb was gritting his teeth under his visor. His body wouldn’t move, he couldn’t deliver the final blow. 

Why? Why now, on the cusp of another step towards his vengeance, could he not do it? 

Robb realized in a single moment that for all his faults and sins, Jaime was like him. A father, a lover, an imperfect man. But unlike Robb, Jaime had been poisoned by a woman, by someone Jaime had put his faith and love into, someone Jaime had trusted. Jaime had been used for the purposes of others and had been turned from a great man into a tool by no fault of his own. 

Tears began to form in Robb’s eyes as he realized that over the course of the war, he and Jaime had formed a bond. Not one that either had recognized by their words or actions but simply in realizing they were two sides of the same coin. 

The things they would do for love. 

“No.” Robb said lowering his sword. 

“I will not allow vengeance to consume me anymore.” Robb said as he removed his helm.

“You were once a knight. A man of honor. But you sacrificed yourself on an alter to your sister. To be commanded by a woman who would only ever use you. I will not let you forfeit your life for her.” Robb said almost through gritted teeth. 

“Jaime Lannister, you will take the black.” Robb said as Jaime hung his head. 

“This is what you earn for the sins you have committed. To guard the realms of men.” Robb finished sheathing his sword and walking away as Tauros began treating Jaime. 

Jaime wept bitterly as Tyrion came running up to him embracing him while Tauros tended to the severed hand. 

Robb had just beaten one of the deadliest knights in Westeros. There had not been a knight without equal since Arthur Dayne. Now, Robb was without equal. 

Robb walked over to Jon who breathlessly embraced him. 

“Don’t do that again you massive fucking idiot.” Jon said sternly and Robb laughed.

“I won’t I promise.” Robb said as he pulled Jon closer. 

The trials that followed were short. Robb found Janos and Petyr guilty based on testimony by Varys and Tyrion. He took their heads with Ice as they begged for mercy. Robb gave mercy where it was deserved. Even though he was no longer driven by vengeance, crimes would still be punished. Ser Ilyn Payne was dead which left Pycelle and the other Lannisters. 

Robb pardoned Pycelle but said he would never be allowed to serve a house within his kingdom. A sentiment that was echoed by the other leaders. A delegation sent by the Conclave of Archmaesters stripped Pycelle of his chain and sent the old man to do what he may. 

Robb allowed the other Lannisters to live but forced them to swear off Casterly Rock and Lannisport. 

Finally, Robb came to Cersei. The woman wasn’t like Jaime. She was the brain behind the crimes committed. There would be no mercy for Cersei. 

With the death of Joffrey and the removal of her children however, she was broken. 

When Cersei was brought for her trial, she admitted to all of her crimes and Robb sentenced her to death. On Oberyn’s recommendation she was given sweetsleep to ease her passing. Jaime would be allowed to be with her when it was done before he was taken to the Wall.

Oberyn then judged Tywin who had also become a broken man seeing the devastation of his house. He admitted to ordering the deaths of Elia and her children and the other war crimes he had committed. Robb never knew what happened to Tywin but knew he had died as he saw Tywin’s body. There had been rumors of screams from deep within the Red Keep for days and Oberyn had not been seen during that time. Robb would not ask Oberyn what he did to the man. 

Finally, word came from Dragonstone. Theon had encountered no resistance on the island. The red priestess was gone, and Stannis was alone in the castle. Theon had found out that just before the priestess she had told Stannis to burn his daughter Shireen. However, before he could, Maester Pylos had hidden the girl with himself on one of the many caves on Dragonstone where Theon’s men found them. Shireen’s mother was dead leaving Robb in an odd predicament. She was the rightful Lady of Storm’s End. Eldon Estermont and Edric would confer with the Storm Lord’s. The lords had to balance Shireen’s rightful claim with Edric’s election as king. The solution they came up with was interesting to say the least. Her father had been Lord of Dragonstone and so they argued her claim was stronger to Dragonstone then to Storm’s End. Giving her Storm’s End was not an option as it was the most powerful fortress in all of Westeros. But on Dragonstone, Shireen’s claim to power would not be as strong. Not that she would ever attempt something but rather in case some ambitious lord tried to use her for his own gain. But until her majority she would be a close member of Edric’s own court. The compromise would hopefully work given the odd situation of the Storm King but Robb and Dorne backed the decision. Shireen Baratheon would rule as Lady of Dragonstone. 

After the decision about Shireen was made, Stannis was brought to King’s Landing where Edric had recused himself because he was not old enough. 

Three judges were chosen. Eldon Estermont presided while Prince Oberyn and King Robb also sat as the other two judges. 

The Lord of Dragonstone was brought before the judges and was told of his many crimes. Stannis was silent for a moment. Robb could tell he was a broken man. 

“The throne is mine by right.” Stannis said softly barely audible. 

“As you can see, there is no longer a throne Stannis.” Robb said from his seat. 

“For too long the throne was an unchecked power in Westeros. He who sat the throne could do whatever he wanted. No single lord could challenge unjust rule, and this led to kings believing they could treat their subjects however they wanted. We are creating a brave new world. We have shown that injustice has a price and that no one is so powerful as to be untouchable. You may have been the king by right Stannis, but there is no throne for you to sit on.” Robb finished. Stannis hung his head. 

“I admit to my crimes.” It was after this that Eldon sentenced him, and Brienne took his head. The war was over. 

It would pass into history as The War of the Seven Sovereigns for the six kings and one ruling prince that participated in the war. It would be remembered for the reforming of the realm into three kingdoms. It was more importantly remembered however for being the beginning of the larger conflict known as the Winter Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so let me start by saying yea I really only focused on Joffrey and Jaime in terms of death but really those were the only two that I thought were of any great note. The personal animosity between Robb and Joffrey and the mirror between the two coming to an end and now the sort of new, better, mirror that will exist between Jaime and Robb in part two. Their new mirror will be a good one and not like Robb and Joffrey. 
> 
> Now the two rewrites. So when I initially wrote this chapter BOTH Jaime and Shireen died. Shireen was sort of a practical decision because her competing claim with Edric caused me problems and so I kinda didn't want to deal with it lol. But someone commented in an earlier chapter that I really shouldn't kill her off and I kinda was like yea I doesn't really do anyone any favors to kill her and it doesn't build the story in any real way so why do it. So to the person that commented that, you saved Shireen. Now Jaime's death was a bit more interesting. I had planned to kill him because I didn't know if I could reform his character into the good guy that I wanted him to be. Then as I was posting the earlier chapters of this story I sort of realized the amazing journey I could take him on in the next two parts of the story if I let him live. How awesome it could be to see him at the Wall and to sort of show redemption. I also wanted to explore the idea of how a really good person can be turned into someone they are not when they are in a bad toxic or abusive relationship. Before I continue with this, if anyone reading this is in a bad, toxic, or abusive relationship please know that there is a better way forward and that you can get help and you can escape from that person. People are there for you and people love you and if you need help please reach out to someone that can help you get out of that relationship. I hope that in future parts I can show you Jaime's growth when he is no longer in that relationship with that person and how he is going to grow as a character to not only be a great person but also become like a mentor to Robb. Ok no more serious stuff, just wanted y'all to know I rewrote this chapter twice lol. I also had to rewrite a number of chapters in part 2 that had already been written to insert Jaime and let me tell you they are even better now. 
> 
> Behind the Scenes:  
> Q: So what was it like when you got the call to start doing the reshoots for part 1?
> 
> Jaime: Well it was weird because I was actually in the middle of shooting Young Blood (a GoT modern au fic written by Apollo) and I got the call from Apollo. He was like 'hey uh so I need you to come and do some reshoots'. And I basically said ok yea no worries. And he said basically well I actually rewrote you back into Winter Wars. I thought he meant through flashbacks but then he actually had decided to keep my character alive. So I'm really excited to be working off Winter Wars part 2 with everyone and honestly I love where they are going with a character. I like that I'm not the bad guy anymore *laughter*.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	44. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of a two chapter wind down of the first part of the story. Sort of back to the wholesome tone of the first portion of the story. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

The Treaty of King’s Landing had been signed. Currency would remain the same and free trade would exist between the three new kingdoms. Defensive agreements were made and Sansa’s betrothal to Prince Trystane was formalized. The alliance between the Kingdom of Winter, the Kingdom of the Storm, and Dorne was formalized into a sort of confederation. Each kingdom would govern its own internal affairs and free trade would exist between all. Even foreign relations would be governed individually. But an attack on one would be seen as an attack on all. Militarily, Westeros was still united. 

Robb made a verbal agreement to consider a betrothal between Arya and Edric. He had to convince the little she-wolf that it was a good idea. Not a very likely scenario but Robb trusted his new Prince of Ice and Iron to aid him. 

Jon had sworn in the new Winter Council. Jon Stark would serve as the Prince of Ice and Iron, Randyll Tarly would serve as Lord Marshall, Lord Tyrion as Lord Minister, Lord Tytos Blackwood as Lord Justiciar, Lord Theon Greyjoy as Lord Admiral, Lord Willas Tyrell as the Lord Treasurer, Lord Yohn Royce as the Lord Ambassador, Varys as the Lord Spymaster, Ser Barristan Selmy would continue as the Lord Commander of the Wolfsguard, Ser Brynden Tully would come north and serve as Lord Commander of the new Winterfell Guard, and Maester Luwin would assume a role on the council as well. The lords of the council were given two months to get their effects in order and meet them in Winterfell. Some would come immediately some would take time. 

Robb also gave Davos a new title for his service during the war. The new Lord of Moat Cailin had agreed to hold the causeway in the Robb’s name and he would move his family to the North. The newest house to join the North, House Seaworth of Moat Cailin. 

King Robb had also worked out a deal with the Iron Bank with Lord Willas’ help. They dropped King Robert’s debt to one and a half million gold dragons from two million. Robb and the other two sovereigns split the bill in three and they paid it back in full. This meant the Iron Bank was now on good terms with the new kingdoms. Robb also split the debt owed to the Faith with the other two kingdoms and paid that in full as well. The one million gold dragon debt being paid off made the Faith very grateful to the new sovereigns but particularly Robb who had orchestrated the payments.

Finally, with everything in order Robb planned to head home with his armies. He left King’s Landing and invited everyone to join him in Winterfell for a tourney in a couple of months and Edric promised to come and visit Arya. 

Robb and Jon were finally going home. 

It had been eleven months since Robb had been home. He and Jon had grown taller and wiser. As they passed through the new Kingdom of Winter Robb was hailed as a hero and he was showered with gifts. 

But he wanted only one thing and that was to be home. There would be many new faces in Winterfell like Myrcella, Tommen, Joy, Robert Arryn, and eventually Trystane Martell. Margaery’s cousins were heading North now that peace had been achieved and they would join Sansa and Jeyne Poole as her ladies-in-waiting. 

But there was one new face that mattered more to Robb than his other guests. His son, now seven months old. Robb wondered what he would look like. Margaery had described him to Robb, but he wanted to see the boy with his own eyes. 

Margaery. 

Her name danced through his head and all he wanted was her. He yearned for his family of course but he wanted to see his wife, his queen. 

When Margaery heard the news of Robb’s march to the North, she cried tears of joy. Robb was coming home. He had won the war and now he would come home and rule his new kingdom with her by his side. 

She worked like a woman possessed making sure everything was perfect. The old Winterfell throne room that had not been used in near three centuries was refurbished and the Winter Throne brought to life once again. 

It was a throne of white stone; the arm rests and top were direwolves and it was intimidatingly large. The throne room was made bright as the windows were cleaned and torches were lit in the massive room again. A king was returning to Winterfell, her king, her husband. 

The army split off as they passed through the Riverlands and once Robb and his force passed Moat Cailin, the men of the Northern army began going their separate ways. Lord Davos promise to come to court and bring his sons as well in a few months. 

As Robb got closer to Winterfell his army shrank until it was just his soldiers, those of Lord Cerwyn’s, and those of lords north of Winterfell. Finally, they were in sight of Winterfell the Cerwyns having stayed at their castle earlier that day. Robb had elected to ride home he wanted to see his family. 

However, at Castle Cerwyn he allowed himself to bathe and trim his beard and hair. He had his hair cut shorter and his beard was still full and thick but now it trimmed to shape his face. 

Jon had allowed his hair and beard to grown long. Jon trimmed his beard as well to shape his face but did nothing to his hair. He pulled it back into a knot much like how they had seen their father do his hair. It reminded Robb of why they had fought and why they had won. 

Robb donned his crown and his armor one last time. Winter was close and light snows had already begun to fall so he wore thick dark brown furs. The furs of a king. Now looking at Winterfell, his capital, his home, he smiled knowing what was waiting for him. 

In Winterfell, Margaery had been told Robb was in sight and she got ready. Her dress was beautiful a flowing blue piece with white vines and leaves. It was long sleeved and covered her against the cold. Her furs were white with a blue cloak piece, similar to what she had worn when she first arrived at Winterfell. 

Her crown was on her head, the sapphire glistening in the sun and finally her son. He was dressed and wrapped in furs as she carried him into the yard with the Starks. They were dressed to welcome a king. The direwolves each stood next to their masters. 

The queen handed Eddard to a nurse behind her. 

When she saw Robb, she needed to embrace him and hold him first. Margaery stood in the center with Catelyn to her left and Rickon beside her. Sansa was to her right with Arya and Bran next to her. 

That was when she saw him. He rode through the gate first galloping followed by Jon and her brother Loras in his beautiful white Wolfsguard armor. 

Margaery’s breath caught in her throat as she saw him. 

Everyone in the yard knelt. Even the direwolves seemed to dip their heads when he entered. 

Everyone except her. She was the queen and she bowed for no one not even the king. 

They locked eyes immediately and the world seemed to stop. She took a step forward and stared at him. 

His crown was like that of the old Kings of Winter and his bearing displayed the weight of his new responsibility. He carried it well and she could tell he was taller. His armor was new but of the same design as the one he had received at their wedding. His furs made him look even more the king, her king, her love. 

She was more beautiful than he remembered. It had been so long since he had held her. Her dress was beautiful, and her furs reminded him of when he first saw her. When they first fell in love. Her crown was a silver circlet and the nine sapphires looked as if she was born to wear. She wore the sapphire necklace and earrings he had given her for their wedding and Robb found himself lost in her emerald eyes. 

He dismounted his horse and took two steps before running towards her. She opened her arms, met him half way, and he wrapped her up and spun her around. Her arms were around his neck and even though he had changed since they last saw each other, he was still her Robb, alive and finally back in her arms. 

He was stronger now, his face and body leaner. His beard and hair were handsome and while his armor was cold to her touch, she had never felt such heat in her heart in her whole life. 

“Robb.” She breathlessly said as he put her down before capturing her lips. They both had tears in their eyes. 

The kiss was passionate and heated. They needed each other and for the first time in what had felt like a lifetime they were back together. 

Their lips broke apart and they pressed their foreheads together and they felt their crowns touch. 

“Margaery.” He whispered as a tear rolled down his face. “I love you.” Robb said with a smile as she kissed him again through tears of her own. 

They finally broke apart again. 

“I love you too. Thank you for coming home.” She said as she wrapped him and one final hug. 

Robb realized everyone was still kneeling. 

“Rise please. I did not mean to keep you down so long I hope you will forgive me.” Robb said with breathless laughter. 

As the people chuckled and rose to their feet. 

Robb saw his siblings and mother tears in her eyes, but none approached. There was someone Robb needed to meet first. Margaery smiled and walked to a nurse who placed a fur bundle in her arms. His breath caught in his throat. 

His son, Eddard. 

“Robb, I would like you to meet your son. Eddard of House Stark, the Prince of Winterfell.” Margaery said with a smile through her tears. 

The title that her son had was the title they used for the crown prince or princess. Robb only heard his name. 

Robb began crying as the boy smiled and giggled reaching for him. 

“Ned.” Was all he could say when the boy was placed in his arms. Robb saw his eyes and her hair in the boy. Robb reached a finger towards the babe and Eddard took it and Robb could already tell he was strong. 

Robb laughed as he looked back at his wife who was smiling through tears. He was a father and he was home. Robb held the boy as Catelyn approached. Robb did not want to give Eddard back but allowed himself to so he could greet his mother. 

Now the tears were flowing as she greeted Robb with an embrace so tight, Robb thought it would dent his armor.

“My son, my king.” Catelyn said as they broke apart. 

Her son had left a boy and was now a man. Jon approached and Catelyn moved to greet him while Robb embraced his siblings. He had not seen them since his declaration as king and he had not seen Rickon for near a year and they had each grown. Arya’s hair was longer, Bran and Sansa were taller and Rickon was bigger all around. 

Robb did not wait to greet them one by one but rather all came running to him and he held them all. Robb turned and saw his mother was done greeting Jon and Robb reached for his brother who joined them all. Grey Wind and Ghost ran to their siblings yelping and playing in the yard without a care in the world. 

He was home with his family. Robb had fought to save his father and then he fought for his family. He hoped his father would be proud of him. Robb looked up with teary eyes. He had become what his father had hoped he would. The leader of the pack, the protector of his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a whole lot to say about this chapter because I want to save all my gushing for the final chapter. Both this and the last chapter probably could have been one long chapter but where is the fun in that lol. 
> 
> The Treaty of King's Landing is signed and Davos is Lord of Moat Cailin. Not much to really say at this point. I will tell you guys this though I am getting all emotional knowing that the last chapter goes up tomorrow. I am very excited to get to real work on Part 2 so I hope you all will come back when that is finished and I start posting that!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


	45. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well six weeks of posting later and we are finally at the end of part 1. It has been an amazing journey. I'm going to be using the end notes to talk about part 2 and part 3 as there isn't really anything to say about the behind the scenes of this chapter as this is really like an epilogue or simply an extension of the last chapter. 
> 
> But I want to say thank you to those of you that have read this story and loved it. I cannot begin to tell you the happiness that this story brought me and how much joy it brought me to share it with you all. Thank you for making this a wonderful adventure for me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Robb allowed himself his first full day to himself in near a year. He handed his crown to his father’s steward Vayon Poole, his steward now, when they entered the Great Keep. There would be a great feast that evening but right now Robb wanted to spend time with his wife and child. 

Jon went to rest for a while and Catelyn put the last touches on the Great Hall while the children occupied themselves elsewhere. They had already eaten breakfast together and now it was time to rest. 

Robb turned to his chambers and his wife went in a different direction. 

“My love we are in the King’s Chambers now.” Margaery said carrying their son. 

Catelyn had finally given her permission for Margaery to move her and Robb’s things into the Lord’s Chambers now called the King’s Chambers. 

Margaery saw Robb hesitate and she walked over to him. 

“I miss him too my love.” Was all she said. 

Margaery knew he didn’t feel right occupying his father’s chambers but not only was Robb Lord of Winterfell now, but he was their king. 

She took Robb’s hand and they went to the chambers. Margaery entered the nursery which she had had set up near the King’s Chambers and handed baby Ned to a wet nurse. She wished to have some time alone with her husband first. Robb knew what she had in mind. 

The love they made was the sweetest in their marriage. She had pulled his armor off and he untied her dress exploring every inch of her body. It was just how he had remembered it.

Robb was stronger and more muscled. He was taller and she loved his beard the way it was. They took their time and enjoyed each other. It was like getting to know each other’s bodies all over again. 

They were sweaty and fulfilled when they were done. She cuddled into his side and he played with her hair his attention squarely on her. 

“I missed this.” Robb said with a chuckle. 

Margaery giggled and kissed his chest and neck sweetly. 

“I missed this.” She said placing kisses on her husband. 

She let her hands wander around his head and neck before she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head into it. 

“I am so happy you are home Robb.” Margaery said just above a whisper

He pulled her on top of him, his arms engulfing her body. They were bigger than before, and he now made her feel small and she loved it. 

“I was always going to come back to you. Every battle every duel, it was you that brought me back my love. When I faced death, I thought of you and you scared death away. You gave me strength to make the right choices and the hard ones. I would not have made it through the war without you my rose, without you and Ned.” He said tears coming back to his eyes. 

“I love you Robb.” Was all she could say through the tears as she kissed him. 

Robb ordered a servant to draw a bath. They climbed in together and washed each other making sure to continue to enjoy themselves. 

Finally, they were dressed in clothes they could lay in bed with for a little bit before the feast and Margaery sent for Ned to be brought to them. 

Ned was happy to see his mother and father. 

“Hello, my sweetling. Did you enjoy your nap?” Margaery said as the baby cooed. 

She and Robb were lying in bed when she placed Ned between them. Robb just stared at the boy as he played with Robb’s hand that he hung above the child. 

Eddard seemed so enamored with what Robb was doing. 

“We made a very handsome baby.” Robb said earning a giggle from his wife as she watched her husband and son together. 

Robb heard a scratching at the door and realized who had decided to stop playing with his siblings. 

Robb opened the door and Grey Wind entered. 

“There you are.” Robb bent down slightly so he was close to Grey Wind’s snout. “There is someone I want you to meet.” 

Little Ned was accustomed to direwolves and Robb prayed that perhaps one day one would come from Beyond-the-Wall and bond with his son. Margaery brought over her son to Grey Wind knowing it was safe. She lowered the boy close to Grey Wind. 

Grey Wind seemed curious and sniffed the happy boy who placed two hands on the direwolf’s snout. The wolf did not seem to mind as he licked the boy causing him to giggle. Robb and Margaery looked on with happiness as Grey Wind took very well to Ned. 

They climbed back into bed and Grey Wind fell asleep on the floor at the end of their bed. Robb’s family was safe. Joffrey nor Tywin could get to them and he knew he and Margaery would only welcome more children. 

There were long days ahead as king but knowing she was here for him, to help him, to love him it made the burden easier to bear. The two lovers got ready for the feast that evening with the few lords left in Robb’s army. It was a boisterous feast and Robb enjoyed watching his family laugh and love. He danced and even sang but most of all he enjoyed the company of those that made it home and prayed for the souls that did not. 

Robb hoped this peace would last forever. However, storms were coming from the Wall and only the Starks had the power to stand against them.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. The end of Winter Wars Part I. 
> 
> Again I want to say thank you and no take this time to talk about parts 2 and 3 and give you guys a general idea of what is likely to happen next in terms of release. 
> 
> So part 2 is underway but has gone through some significant rewrites. There are currently seven of a planned forty chapters written. Part 1 had Robb be the focal and absolute center character. He was functionally alone in that role save for the parts with Margaery. Part 2 splits this focal role between Robb and Jon equally. However, writing for part 2 has had some very severe challenges. The further and further that the story deviates from the original canon the more I am having to decide how characters are going to react to certain situations or how things may or may not play out causing for writing time to take longer. I also have to be careful that I am not writing the story when I shouldn't be, meaning I don't want to be writing while burnt out or not passionate about what I am writing. So with that said I am not going to make any further projections on when part 2 will be finished and that also extends to part 3 (which is in pre-production). So please do not expect part 2 soon because I have a feeling it may take me some time to get that down on paper. Thankfully part 1 is a self contained story and if you decided to not read parts 2 and 3 you would be perfectly fine with just part 1. That does not mean that I am not going to try and publish part 2 it just means I need everyone to remain patient. Part 1 took me several months to write and over a year to edit property. Part 2 will likely have a longer writing period but a shorter editing time. 
> 
> Part 3 is so early in pre-production that I am not even entirely sure how many chapters it will have but I expect it to be the shortest of all three parts. Again I will do my best to get this stuff written but I dont want anyone getting hopes up about when it might be posted. I will work diligently but I also know that I cannot write while burnt out or not passionate about the piece. 
> 
> I promise to write when I am able and to bring you Winter Wars Parts II and III as soon as I can but I may branch off into other fics before then to help wash my pallet and refocus. If I am too obsessive about writing Winter Wars you might see a drop in quality that I would not be ok with. So even if you see me posting other fics, know that I have not abandoned Winter Wars until such time as I tell you I have let it go or until it is complete.
> 
> So, while this is farewell and not goodbye, one last time; I hope you all enjoyed :)!


End file.
